Brilliant and Brave
by Alpha007
Summary: After visiting the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff, the Rift sends 17 year old Jaime MacInarah back in time and to a different universe. With the help of Torchwood the Doctor comes running. But it soon comes apparent she has powerful psychic/kinetic abilities, but they come at a deadly price.
1. One Brave Girl

It was an early evening in Cardiff and a girl in her middle teens walked through the Plass on her own. Jaime MacInarah had a bit of a habit of wandering off and getting into trouble. She had been visiting the Doctor Who Experience with her mum and had been quite fascinated by it. Doctor Who was her all time favourite TV show with the Tenth Doctor being her favourite Doctor...despite his tragic life.

Jaime had shoulder length auburn hair, wearing it loose, whilst she wore a Khaki coloured hoodie and cargo pants with a dark blue medium sleeved t-shirt. The footwear were camouflage converse. She heard her mum call her name from somewhere from across the Plass and was about to turn around when there was there was a bright flash of light and Jaime tripped up, finding herself on the ground on all fours. "What the hell was that?" She muttered, her North-East accent prominent. She stumbled back to her feet, only to have a dizzy spell and fall back to the ground. "What the...Mam, what happened?" She shouted. "Surely that wasn't normal." She mumbled. "Mam?" Where was she? Everything was spinning so Jaime put her hands over her face to stop the dizziness. It felt really weird.

"Over here Jack!" Called a female voice, Welsh. "Practically right outside the hub too. That was lucky." A male voice, American, stated. "Hey, let me help you up." Somebody took her hand and pulled her back to her feet...at least the dizziness had stopped. When she looked around she found she was still in Cardiff, only something was off, different. Where was her mum? Shouldn't she be here by now? "Are you okay? What year are you from?" One of the voices asked. Looking at the two people stood before her Jaime gasped and stepped back. "Either I'm having a brain tumour of some sort or a new series of Torchwood is being filmed...and that's really cool!" She grinned because stood before her were the characters of Gwen Cooper and Jack Harkness, played by Eve Myles and John Barrowman. "Sorry, you lost me on 'new series'." Jack spoke up. "What were you doing before you turned up and what year are you from?" Jaime frowned at the odd question thrown to her by 'Jack Harkness.' "I was at the Doctor Who Experience with my mum over there!" She pointed and frowned. "In the year 2014. It's 2014 right now."

She pushed past the two characters "Mam?" She shouted. "MAM! Where are you?" It made no sense, it was like she had disappeared...or she was hiding. Why would she hide? Jaime turned back to the two actors. "But wouldn't that just break the fourth wall or something? And where are the cameras? Did she surprise me by making me an extra?" "What cameras?" Jack asked, ever the more confused. Jaime smiled. "You know, the cameras filming the new series. What would it be...five now?" But Jack sighed and shook his head while Jaime looked around for her mum. He realised the girl was more disoriented than first thought. "There's no such thing as 'The Doctor Who Experience'." Gwen told Jaime. "Yes there is! I was just there. Over there!" She pointed at a building where it SHOULD be. "With my mam. Where is she?"

"Darling, you've fallen through a rift and into the past. It's 2008...and we are Torchwood." Jaime looked shocked. Did that mean she really was in... "You mean there actually IS a rift in Cardiff?" She asked the lesser question. "Yes. Why are you surprised...and why would you think like that?" "What do you mean? Where I come from Torchwood was a TV show as well as Doctor Who..." Jack and Gwen glanced at each other, confused. "...You mean I've fallen into a universe where you're actually real?" Jaime's train of thought came back to her and Gwen nodded. "Is there a way to get back to my universe?" But Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, but once you come through there is no way for you to get back." This news was bad and she was here without her mum. Did she even exist in this universe? The very thought was giving her a really bad headache. "I'm stuck here?" Her voice squeaked, suddenly not feeling all too well. "I'm sorry!" Jack said and Jaime's eyes widened when she had a thought. "NO! Wait. If I'm in the Torchwood universe does that mean The Doctor exists too?" Jaime saw reaction from Jack. "Of course," he said and looked at her suspiciously. "But how do you know about The Doctor?" "He's the TV show I mentioned, Doctor Who..." She was far too excited now despite feeling really sick. "Maybe HE can get me back home..." Jaime stumbled forward, feeling even worse than before. "I want to go home, you gotta call him, please!" Then she fainted in Jack's arms. "No doubt that's happened to you before!" Gwen said, smirking at Jack.

* * *

><p>After taking the out cold young woman to the hub and placing her on the break room sofa, Jack went to call his close friend. As it turned out he was on Earth, after the events of that really weird star constellation, and the TARDIS had monitored a rift spike. Meanwhile Ianto and Gwen were checking on the girl. "Just an ordinary human?" Ianto asked, looking at the girl. At least it wasn't another Weevil. "Yeah," Gwen replied as she sat next to her. She's not from this universe apparently, kept muttering about how we were a TV show." "A TV show? Seriously?" Ianto sounded surprised. "Isn't Torchwood supposed to be secret?" "You're worried about that?" Gwen enquired. "I'm more bothered about the fact I'm a TV show character. I mean, I'm sitting right here!"<p>

A soft whimper came from the girl, then calmed. "There, there." Gwen soothed. "You're going to be okay." Ten minutes later the young woman still hadn't woken up, but a strange wheezing, groaning sound filled the air around the hub, wind kicking up and blowing papers off desks, then a blue police public call box finally appeared with a thud. Another couple of minutes later and Jaime began to stir from her sleep when an annoying whirring began to invade her dream. She let out a moan that sounded somewhat annoyed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oops. I think I woke her." A new voice spoke up. A small frown appeared on her face and she rubbed her eyes of the sleep, then looked at the owner of the voice...and gasped, eyes widening, before scrambling away from him with frightened whimpering. Gwen was at her side immediately in order to calm her down and comfort her. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" Jaime muttered, taking in her surroundings. "I'm still dreaming." She closed her eyes, scared, frightened. "We'll that's probably the first time somebody has reacted to me in that way!" She heard that same person state. "Hmmm, I think the shock has finally gotten to her." Jack replied. "You're not dreaming sweetheart," he was now addressing her. "You really are in the Torchwood Hub. And it was you that suggested I should call The Doctor."

"Really?" The other voice sounded surprised. Jaime opened her eyes again and looked at The Doctor. His hair was unruly at best, his brown eyes enquiring. He was wearing his blue pinstripe suit with red converse and...he really DID look like David Tennant. "Doctor?" She squeaked. "Hello!" He said with a little wave and grin. Then he turned his attention to Jack. "She's human, traces of rift energy and no signs of psychic or telepathic readings. Just your plain old human being who's fallen through a space-time rift. Though I don't know her and never seen her before."

Jaime's heart skipped a beat. What had Jack told him? She struggled out of Gwen's hold and stood up, a determined expression on her face. "That's because you don't know me...I'm NOT a companion from the future or anything like that. I'm from another universe where you're all from TV shows. Jack from Torchwood and The Doctor from Doctor Who. And I thought calling The Doctor might help me get me back to my universe." "But once stuff comes through there's no way to get them back to their proper places." Jack told her only Jaime wasn't listening. "But I just want to go home! I don't even belong here." Now she was feeling rather emotional and still desperate. "I mean I obviously don't exist in this universe because it's not parallel, and that two universe might collapse. This is a different universe from mine and maybe The Doctor can get me back there."

But the news was as grave as ever. "That's not how it works." The Doctor spoke. "All universes are the same as the parallel world. If you try to go from one universe to another you'll cause an event collapse. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Her eyes were wide and the news was indeed bad. Here she was, lost in the world of science fiction without her dear mum. Lonely and no home to go too. Just like The Doctor and this upset her the worst. "But...but there MUST be something you can do?" She was crying now and she couldn't stop it. "I just want to go home, I'm no...n...not s...s...up...upo...pose...d..." As she continued to try to talk she began to hyperventilate, getting more breathless by the second. "Uh-oh, is she hyperventilating?" Jack enquired. "Yes, she is." The Time Lord replied, sounding worried. This was a big problem in her life. It would only ever happen when she was under extreme stress.

The Doctor approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Right, okay. Take deep calming breaths and then tell me your name." Jaime did just that but she was barely listening. "J...J...Jai...a..." She gasped and it left her frustrated that she couldn't even tell him her name. She squeezed her eyes shut, then suddenly the lights blew out, a pizza box burst into flames and several objects were floating in mid-air. "What the hell? What's doing that?" Jack asked, helping Ianto put the fire out. Only no sooner had they done that another fire started at the work desks. Ianto rushed off to deal with it. The Doctor frowned at the possible problem, took his Sonic out and used it to scan Jaime. "What?" He said when he got the results. "But that's not possible. These readings are off the scale." He looked at Jaime with wide eyes. "There hadn't even been anything before!" "It's coming from her?" Jack sounded surprised. "Can you do anything?" He was pre-occupied by putting out fires. "Oh yes!" The Doctor changed a setting and pointed the sonic at Jaime...only for it to fly out of his hand and be thrown halfway across the hub.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that." His eyes were wide, then a sudden wind kicked up within the hub, everyone's hair beginning to look a little worse for wear. "Doctor!" Jack shouted over the wind. "Do you want me to knock her out?" "Don't you dare Jack!" The Doctor shouted back and turned back to the girl. "Now why don't you just calm down." He asked, moving a little closer to her. "Can you do that for me?" Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Men! Don't you see? She's scared. She's been taken from her own universe and she's scared!" The Welshwoman moved towards the girl and pulled her into a hug and began to whisper words of comfort in her ear. Gwen felt her relax and she soon took her hands from her face to hug back the person who held her.

Shortly after that everything weird stopped. Floating things fell with a thud and the wind died down. "Brilliant! The domestic approach." The Doctor uttered with a grin. "Always works." Gwen just scowled at him until Jaime pulled away from her and put her hands on her head, a grimace of pain on her face. "Owww...my head." She groaned and stumbled forward before falling to the floor, out cold. Gwen immediately went to help her. "What's happened now?" Jack asked, who had come running over. "I'm not surprised." The Doctor spoke up. "With her using all those abilities at the same time it's bound to cause some sort of neurological damage." "Great! Now perhaps we should get her to sick bay." A sarcastic Gwen growled.

* * *

><p>Once The Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver he followed the Torchwood crew into the sickbay where the girl was put on one of the beds. Then he started doing a deeper scan of the girl with his sonic. "Wow, this is just not possible!" He said. "What is it Doc?" Jack asked him. "There's five, perhaps a lot more Psychic abilities she has. Oh, they're strong but uncontrolled. Makes me wonder how long she's had them." The Time Lord turned to Jack. "What was she doing when you found her?" "She wasn't doing much at all. Just sitting on the ground with her hands over her face. Then she started ranting about TV shows." "Hmmm..." The whole 'him being a TV show' unnerved him but he put it to the back of his mind and continued his work. Soon she woke again with a frightened cry but continued to complain about the headache, so Gwen gave her a painkiller.<p>

The Doctor said he wanted to talk to the girl alone so the Torchwood team happily obliged and left him too it. He sat next to the girl who just looked so far away and sad that it pulled at his hearts. "So, what's your name?" He asked the girl. "Jaime." She mumbled. "Jaime MacInarah." "And how old are you Jaime MacInarah?" He asked next. "17." Was the next mumbled answer and The Doctor now looked at her with surprise. Just seventeen and she had very strong uncontrolled powers. "And how long have you known about your psychic abilities?" The girl looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean? Is it the headache? Cos I only get them when I'm stressed. As well as the hyper...venting...thing..." "Hyperventilating you mean?" She nodded. "It's just so frustrating sometimes." Now it was The Doctor's turn to look confused. "Oh! You didn't know." He muttered, finally cottoning on. "Who told you it was stress?" "Mum did. She told me I shouldn't get stressed because of the...hyperventilating...and the headaches and I should be fine if I didn't have them." The Doctor grunted at this. A mother was protecting her daughter, hiding the abilities from her, but why? It was only causing them to build and do damage to her brain. Maybe it had already happened because she didn't seem like the ordinary Earth teenager you see walking about.

"And how long have you had these headaches?" He asked, testing. "As long as I can remember," Jaime replied. "Probably about three years old." The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. Long enough to cause permanent damage and he wondered what the hell was wrong with her mother for hiding such abilities. "Must be hard on your friends and family with all these 'headaches' of yours." Jaime stared down at the floor with a sad look on her face and The Doctor noticed this. "Jaime?" "Don't have any friends." She answered quietly. "Why not?" "People think I'm strange...I don't know why. And that mum home schooled me." The Doctor smiled at her, feeling sorry for the young teen. "Do you have a dad?" Jaime shook her head, frowning. "I can't remember ever seeing him. It's always been me and mum. She never leaves me." "So how come you were found on your own?" Jaime went red-faced at this. "I sometimes wander off." She said.

A sad look then appeared on her face and she sniffed. "I'm never going to see her again am I?" She asked and The Doctor looked at her with a sad smile, her expression showing a lot of emotion. "No, probably not," he replied. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The very words she didn't want to hear and she couldn't help it, the tears came and she cried freely in front of him. Feeling sorry for her even more The Doctor pulled her towards him in a hug in order to comfort her. "Come on, it's going to be okay!" He soothed, noticing something catch his eye. It was his sonic screwdriver floating in the air. 'Huh, interesting.' He snatched it and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Jack heard a light tap on the door of his office and looked up when The Doctor entered. "Get anywhere?" He asked as the Time Lord sat down opposite him. "Quite a bit." He replied. "Her name is Jaime. Jaime MacInarah. I used to travel with a Jamie, Scottish. I wonder if it's the same spelling?" "Doctor!" Jack groaned, though he did like it when he went off track. "Right, yes, sorry. She's only seventeen and she doesn't even know of her powers." "What? How is that even possible?" "Her mum explained it away as having stress. Stress that makes things burst into flames or even causes wind indoors. There's no hiding that. She's got full-blown psychic abilities yet she doesn't even realise it." Jack noticed his friends expression was dark. "Doc, some people find that they can't handle it. Her mom probably had her reasons. I mean, have you read 'Firestarter'?"<p>

The Doctor raised his brow. "Written by Stephen King. Charlie was born with pyrokinesis while her father had the Autohypnosis power and her mom had telekinetic powers. This was all because they tried some experimental drug called 'Lot 6'." "This isn't just some story Jack." "No, but Charlie and her dad were on the run from The Shop." "She did say she was home schooled but I'm not going to believe the whole secret government organisation thing." Jack grinned slightly at this. "Come to think of it, Charlie's dad suffered headaches and brain bleeds when he used his powers. The Doctor balked at this. "Jaime said she's been having those headaches since the age of three. Now imagine the amount of neurological damage those uncontrolled abilities are doing to her brain. You've seen it for yourself, she's smart but..." The Doctor tried to think of the right thing to say. "She's not all there." Jack finished for him and the Time Lord sighed. "If you want to put it that way, yes. Her mind wanders off to somewhere else then she'll come back again."

"Me and Gwen noticed that when we first found her. She'd talk about something, lose track, then continue on the same subject." They stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "What's she doing now?" Jack asked. "Cried herself to sleep." The Doctor answered. "The thought of not being able to get back to her universe upset her." "So what do we do with her?" The immortal worried. "Torchwood isn't exactly the right environment for this girl to be in." The Doctor grunted at this, deep in thought. "You'd be right. And who knows what consequences could happen if other secret organisations or governments got wind of her. I think she'd be safer on the TARDIS." "Is that wise? What with all that power? And being from 2014 in a universe where you're apparently a TV character?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this. "Sure, her abilities are wild and uncontrolled but I can help her control them, give her some training. As for the other I think I can handle someone from the future. I'll just give her some rules and hope she sticks to them. Though I'm not too keen on being a TV character. I know I'm real, I'm definitely here." Jack grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>Jaime was waking up again after a short nap, although not on her own accord, as someone was gently pushing her. She opened her eyes and jerked back in fright until she remembered where she was in the Torchwood hub. "It's okay," The Doctor soothed. "Everything's going to be okay." Jaime smiled at the Doctor then noticed Jack was stood behind him. "Hey!" She muttered, sounding sleepy. "Hey to you too!" Jack replied. "Come on." The Doctor gently grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. "I've got something to show you." He led her out of the medical bay, followed by Jack, into the main hub where the TARDIS stood sentry. Jaime stared at it silently, wondering if he was going to leave her behind. "The TARDIS...I'm presuming you already know what it means." The Doctor said to her and she nodded. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Travels anywhere, anywhen in all space and time. 'The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried'." She now quoted. Jack was confused but The Doctor bristled a little. "That's exactly what I said to Rose when she entered the TARDIS for the very first time." He told his friend. "Wow, that's creepy." Jack replied.<p>

They watched as she slowly approached the blue box and put her hand on it. She felt its engines humming and closed her eyes, feeling its comfort, it's intrigue and its warmth. Also it was a she. "Hello old girl!" She mumbled and felt it reply under her hand. She was soon joined by The Doctor. "Are you properly acquainted?" He asked making her jump because she hadn't noticed him. Jaime nodded and said, "she's beautiful." "You should see the inside of her." He looked back at Jack with a grin before turning his attention to Jaime. "Well, aren't you going to say goodbye to Jack and his team?" The Time Lord told her. "Huh?" But she was staring off into space, her eyes on the sign. The Doctor sighed at this and shook his head before nudging her.

Jaime blinked and looked at him with a smile. He repeated what he said and her eyes widened. "I'm coming with you?" She practically whispered. "Of course! I doubt this lot could look after you." Jaime looked back at Jack who had been joined by Gwen and Ianto. She ran to the Captain and gave him a hug. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd still be out there lost and alone." "No problem sweetheart!" Jack replied with a grin. She did the same with Gwen and Ianto, then she finally returned to The Doctor who had opened the TARDIS door for her. With a sense if excited trepidation Jaime walked in...and gasped in wonder, staring around at the huge room. The Doctor closed the door behind him and hurried over to the console. "It's...it's..." He grinned, knowing she was going to say it. They all said it. "It's actually dimensionally transcendal!" She said instead and it caught The Doctor off guard. "What?" He practically squawked. It was noticed and Jaime's face went red. "Or bigger on the inside." She mumbled. A lever was pulled and the TARDIS was sent into the Time Vortex. "Right, Jaime." He gently walked her over to the jump seat and sat her down, her eyes wide.

"How is that spelled by the way?" "J-A-I-M-E." the teen spelled out and The Doctor grinned. "Nice spelling...welcome to The TARDIS. Now, a few rules. I know you're from the future and from another universe where I'm apparently a TV character..," he looked away with a frown. "...that's still a little weird if you ask me..." Jaime smiled nervously. "...but I don't want to know one bit of my future...do you understand that? Not one bit." Jaime nodded that she understood everything. "Good. Now we've got to pick up Donna." The teens attention was caught. "Hold on tight because she likes to show off to first time flyers. Allons-y!" He shouted as he took the hand brake off and the TARDIS began its rough journey. Jaime squealed in surprise and held in for dear life, stomach doing barrel rolls because of the motion sickness.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Space Man?" Donna sounded downright annoyed as she entered the TARDIS. Jaime stared wide-eyed at the older woman. "Sorry, had to take a bit if a detour." The Doctor apologised. "Where too? Mars?" She sarcastically asked then her eyes fell upon Jaime. "And who's this?" Despite the ginger companion being really confused about the new stranger on the TARDIS, Jaime, feeling scared, hid behind The Doctor. She'd almost been in a world of her own when the sound of Donna's voice interrupted her. "No, not Mars. Cardiff." The Time Lord replied and smiled sadly at the teen. "Donna Noble meet Jaime MacInarah." Donna raised her brow, expecting him to go on.<p>

"There's a rift in Cardiff and she fell through her universe into ours." Donna gasped. "There are other universes?" "Yes, only Jaime here," he put his arm around her shoulders. "Came from a universe where we are TV characters." "Noo, get out of here. I'm real, right here." The Doctor chuckled at this and Jaime smiled nervously. "She's also from the future but that doesn't mean you can ask her about it." "Ooh, alright!" Donna held her hands in mock defence. "How did you find her anyway?" "Oh, a friend who works in the area called me about an interesting find that came through the rift. Turns out it was young Jaime here. Come on."

The Doctor guided the teen out of the console room and through the corridors. "Where are you taking her?" Donna enquired, following along behind. "The medbay." He replied. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Jaime looked up at him with wide scared eyes, wondering the same thing. "Just a little check up. She did fall through a rift after all." He replied to his older companion. "Hmmm..." Donna didn't believe that one bit. It was the look on his face that gave it away. The one where he was intrigued by something but couldn't quite comprehend it. There was something wrong with Jaime that was bothering him. Once they were in the medbay Jaime sat on the bed watching The Doctor sort out various medical equipment. He pulled an odd-looking machine towards her, noticing the look of suspicion on Jaime's face. "Don't worry," he told her as Donna watched on. "This handy little machine measures brainwaves. It's not going to hurt." He put the electrode helmet on her head and turned it on. None of the humans could understand what the Doctor was supposed to be doing, and since Jaime never had a proper hospital check up in all her life she was extremely nervous. "What exactly are you doing, Doctor?" Donna asked, feeling confused.

"Hold on, I'm getting there...ahh!" He uttered when he saw what he wanted. "Look at that Donna." The Time Lord pointed, excited. Donna did look but all she could make out where squiggly lines. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" She was annoyed. "Brainwaves!" Was the reply. "See these spikes? They show that there is a massive amount of activity in the centre of her brain." Jaime didn't understand. "What do...es t...t..th..." She closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to breathe normally and Donna noticed the spikes go off the scale. "So is that normal for a human?" Noticing both the spikes and the difficulty in breathing. 'No, it's not." The Doctor replied, turning to the teen. "Okay, Jaime, stay calm. You have to stay calm. Take deep calming breathes." "Well, what's causing it?" Was the next question until Donna noticed several items in the medbay were floating. "Doctor!" she gasped and pointed, watching him turn to where she was looking.

"Ahh!" Before their very eyes a sheet on another bed burst into flames, then the machine Jaime was on sparked and went dead. Donna immediately ran to put the fire out while The Doctor turned his attention to Jaime. She was taking deep breaths just as he'd instructed. "Jaime, open your eyes." She did and the objects in the room fell. She noticed the fire and the brain machine smoking. "What happened?" She asked with utter confusion until she grimaced and put her hands on her head. "Owwww!" "What the hell was that?" Donna practically shouted while The Doctor searched and found a painkiller for Jaime. "Here, take this." He offered and she took it. "Fast acting." In a matter of minutes that painful headache she lived with all her life died down but she knew it would be back. The Doctor took the brain wave helmet off her and promised he would fix the machine later. "You want to know what that was Donna? Jaime!" She looked up at the Doctor, frowning. "You have various very powerful Psychic/Kinetic abilities." Now she narrowed her eyes, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "No I don't!" She bit back. "Oh yes. You just don't know it yet. Tell me, has anything weird ever happened to you? At all?"

Jaime thought hard, forcing her mind not to wander off. "I'd always get a bad feeling, then something awful usually happens... Sometimes I see things in my dreams. My...mum got me a mobile but it barely lasted a week." "Do electronics tend to break a lot around you?" "Lots of stuff at home would break and mum would get angry, but not at me. In the console room I thought I heard someone talking to me but there was only you and me at the time." The Doctor looked surprised. "The TARDIS was talking to you?" Jaime looked confused. "The TARDIS just doesn't decide to talk to anybody willy-nilly." "I don't know!" The teen moaned and Donna hit The Doctor on the arm. "Ouch! Right, sorry." He mumbled. "Like I said, you have some very strong psychic abilities and I think I've identified most of them."

Donna went to sit beside her and out her arm around Jaime's shoulders. "With the random fires starting you have Pyrokinesis. My sonic screwdriver was floating in mid-air and even flung across the room. Telekinesis. You've heard the TARDIS so that's Telepathy. Bad feelings and odd dreams? Sounds like Precognition. Lights and electronics breaking. Electronic Manipulation or Cyberkinesis..." "Is that even real?" Donna enquired. "Oh yes, it's real. And wind inside a room...most likely some sort of elements manipulation. And all of these remain uncontrolled." Jaime frowned, thinking. "And I'd like to help you control your abilities." She heard this but asked a question. "So...it's not stress that causes these headaches but psychic abilities? Why would mum hide that?"

"Perhaps she had your best interests at heart." Donna soothed the teen. The Doctor had a thought and was reminded of the story of Firestarter. "One more thing!" He took Jaime and pulled her over to a mini MRI machine, laying her down and telling her not to worry. When he looked at the scans though he had a scowl on his face. "What is it?" Donna whispered, seeing the look. "See that lightish spot there?" She nodded, looking at the spot he was pointing at...it was only small. "That is a bleed on the brain." She looked shocked and turned to Jaime with a sad expression. "Basically there's a small haemorrhage every time her powers kick in." "So what does that mean?" "She's dying. If she continues to use her abilities in a combined way she won't live beyond her twenties. If she lets me train her she'll live longer." "How longer?" Donna asked and The Doctor looked grim, his eyes dark. "We'll into her thirties, possibly into her forties. With medical aids, into her fifties." "Doctor! That's no way to live though!" Donna hissed. "You have to tell her." The Doctor sighed at first. "I will Donna." He replied. "The kid deserves to know." She urged.

The Time Lord helped Jaime out of the MRI, then after some hesitation he told her the bad news. This shocked Jaime so much she was barely able to take it all in. Then when he promised to find a way to help her she burst into yet more tears. Donna once again comforted her, then when she cried herself to sleep The Doctor took her to her room. For now it was just the basic companion room and he carefully placed the teen on the bed. "Sleep well dear child." He whispered before leaving the room.


	2. Training

Several hours later Jaime woke up with a strangled cry from a really bad dream, her forehead and neck sticky with sweat, making her hair stick to her. The dream that had upset her so much consisted of her mum screaming her name continually in the middle of Roald Dahl Plass...to the point of being hysterical. Where she was then arrested by the police for causing a public disturbance. She had screamed for her mum, telling her she was close but apparently she didn't hear Jaime.

"Mum!" The teen croaked and looked around at her surroundings. Nothing was familiar and she knew she wasn't in her own bedroom. Then she remembered WHERE she was and sighed. Of course, she was stuck in The Doctor's universe and currently aboard the TARDIS that felt like it was comforting her. She should have been happy about this situation apart from The Doctor telling her that her headaches weren't stress related but to do with psychic abilities. Not to mention they were slowly killing her. She was aware of a dull thud somewhere in her head and silently cried with the TARDIS doing her best to comfort Jaime, though it wasn't much help...after all she WAS dying.

Everything else The Doctor had told her just went over her head. And now she didn't think she could get back to sleep because of the bad dream. Wiping the tears away she heard something fall to the floor and looked around to see a brush had fallen to the floor. Had that been something to do with her? Perhaps it was, because that dull ache deep in her mind was that little bit sharper. With a shake of her head she got out of bed and looked down at herself, realising she only had the clothes she stood in. Where was she supposed to get a change of clothes? Sighing, the teen left the room and chose to walk up the corridor.

Soon she was in a world of her own, not even thinking about where she was going, finally stopping when she felt the TARDIS nudge her and tell her to stop. "Huh?" Jaime looked around, confused, until she spotted a door on her right. 'Whats that?' Opening the door and walking in she saw it was a garden full of flowers, plants and trees. And as she continued walking through the path she suddenly realised where she was and stopped at a clearing, looking down at a lake. The sky was burnt orange with twin suns set at different points, the grass red and the trees really did have silver leaves. It was just how he had described it to Martha at the end of 'Gridlock'. "Oh!" The exclamation escaped her mouth and she fell on her rear quite harshly. "It's Gallifrey!" Her mouth was wide open in realisation, eyes the same, but that didn't last long when she heard another voice speak up making her jump slightly.

"Yes. It is." Looking around she saw that it was The Doctor. He wore his blue pinstripe suit and red converse. He then approached her and sat down beside her, Jaime's hazel eyes on him the whole time. "This is the continent of Wild Endeavor. Somewhere thirty miles away away is the second city of Arcadia. Those mountains there," he pointed. "Are the Never-Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude. That lake down there is Abydos." He finished. "It's beautiful." Her voice was barely a whisper as she stared at the horizon. "Yes. That's one word for it." He replied. "Do you think you'll ever find it again?" Jaime asked him and The Doctor frowned in confusion. "Find what?" He asked. "If you mean Gallifrey then that would be a bad idea considering it's Time Locked."

The teen suddenly gasped and put her hands over her mouth when she realised that 'Day of the Doctor' was way into his future and hadn't yet happened. "I'm sorry!" She said and The Doctor just sighed before shaking his head. "Couldn't you sleep?" He asked the teen. Jaime shook her head. "Bad dreams." She said and put her knees up to her chest with her arms going around her lower legs. "Mum saw me disappear and stood in the middle of the Plass in hysterics shouting my name until she was arrested." The Doctor grimaced at this. "I'm sorry." He said and she shrugged. "Not your fault, blame the rift." Jaime said, staring into space and only half aware. "How'd you know where I was anyway?" "The TARDIS told me." He replied to the teen. "Warns me whenever a companion wakes up, though she was a bit late with you. How'd you come across the Gardens anyway?" "I don't know. I was just walking when the TARDIS stopped me and I was outside the door." "Don't you remember where you were going?" "In my own world." Was the reply and he nodded at this.

The two stayed quiet for some time, enjoying the scene before them. "Once you're fully settled I'm going to help you control your abilities." The Doctor told her only to get no reply. He looked at her and saw that her mind had gone for a wander. "Jaime!" He called, gently shaking her awake. "Huh?" She looked at him, her hazel eyes looking far away. "What did you say?" She asked and he once again shook his head. "I said, once you're settled I want to help you control your abilities." But she just snorted and looked away. "What's the point? I'm dying anyway!" The way she said it made him feel bad for her. Some humans could handle the news but evidently not Jaime. Then again she was only seventeen. "No, no. Don't be like that." He gently scolded the teen. "If you're able to control all your abilities you'll be okay." He was trying to be kind but Jaime sensed what he was doing. "How long?" "Sorry?" He was taken off track by her question. "How long...if I control these...things...how much longer will I live?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. She was bright and intelligent at times and he only wished she would stay that way. "Okay, right." He sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of his head. "Into your thirties or forties." Jaime frowned at this as if she couldn't quite comprehend what he'd just told her. "Not much of a life." She muttered in that same reproachful tone. "No, it's not. How's your head?" "Already aching, sharp thudding pain. I think I floated something accidentally." The Doctor nodded. "I can sort you out with some medical aids, painkillers to manage your headaches. That'll extend your life way into your fifties." Jaime remained quiet, brooding. Then she sighed. "I guess it'll have to do." She said. "So when do you want to do this whole powers control thing?" "All in good time. You can't go around wearing the same thing all week." Jaime looked down at what she wore then looked back at the Doctor with confusion. "But I don't have anything else!" She said. "Yes you do, it'll be in the wardrobe of your room. "Oh! Do they just randomly appear there?" The grin on his face said it all. The Doctor stood up and helped the teen up. They walked back down the path in order to leave the gardens.

* * *

><p>Awake and refreshed Donna walked into the kitchen to find Jaime sitting at the table, head in her hands with elbows on table. Her honey toast was half eaten and her juice was half drunk. Several of the kitchen utensils were floating in mid-air. "That's not weird at all!" She mumbled and turned her attention to the teen. "Jaime!" She called and the girl jerked her head up, all the floating things coming down with a crash. She cried out in pain and Donna could see that her face was pale and she was squinting in the light, her eyes watering. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over to check on her. "I'm okay, just a headache." Jaime mumbled in reply. "Was I floating things again?" She sounded disorientated and not totally there. "Yeah, why?" "Wasn't aware!" Was the mumbled reply. "Must be why the headache..." She couldn't finish her sentence, the light was too much and she groaned, closing her eyes and putting her ands on her head again.<p>

Despite only having just met her several hours ago Donna really liked the girl and didn't want her dying right in front of her. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked. "I can get him..." "Don't bother. I think he's busy in the lab or something." "Lab? There's a lab?" "Apparently so!" Jaime stood up. "Lights too bright." Then she walked out of the kitchen. Donna felt extremely sorry for the kid and it was probably no way for someone to live like that. Jaime stumbled through the corridors going nowhere in particular. Despite the headache she wondered how far into the story Donna and The Doctor were, and realised she was a part of series four. The teen grinned and struggled to think.

If The Doctor picked up Donna after a short home visit would that make it after the Sontarans? No! That wasn't it. Martha would have been with him and they all ended up in... Jaime stopped with sudden realisation. "Oh no! Jenny!" She muttered, realising they'd already been to Messaline where The Doctor had lost his pro-generated daughter to a fatal shooting...but that was okay because Jenny was still alive, exploring the universe in her own ship.

So that just left 'Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead' or even 'Midnight'. Actually she didn't want to go to any of those places. With a shiver she continued on walking along the corridor. When she had gone back to her room Jaime did indeed check the wardrobe and found whole sets of clothes in it and they were all her favourite colour. After taking a quick shower she changed her clothes. She was now wearing a dark green and light blue hoodie with yellow trim. When she checked the pockets she found they were bigger on the inside. The trousers were dark blue cargo pants, the t-shirt red and green whilst the converse were khaki...only because her previous camo style had randomly just disappeared into thin air. Jaime was also surprised to find that all the clothes were the right size. Perhaps the TARDIS does more than just translate languages.

Once again she stopped outside another door and had the overwhelming urge to go in. So she did and it turned out it was the library. Stunned, she stared at it's vastness, at all three stories of a vast array of books. "Oh, wow!" Jaime breathed in utter wonder, her headache forgotten about momentarily. "It's huge!" The teen spent some time going up and down the aisles, looking for a book she might like and finally found Tom Clancy's Hunt for Red October. She took it to the sofa. Trying to read it with a headache was harder than first thought, especially when the words blurred causing her head to painfully thump away. "Oh god!" She groaned and laid down on the sofa, using the cushions for comfort.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had finished what he needed to do in the lab, creating four months worth of fast acting painkillers that would take less than ten seconds to act. They also had a anti hemorrhagic in them to prevent the brain bleeds. But knowing the amount of pain she might be in he didn't think they would last four months. When he saw Donna leave the kitchen he immediately noticed the look of worry on her face. "Donna! What's wrong?" She turned to her friend, surprised. "Jaime." The ginger stated. "She was in there and everything was floating...she didn't even realise she was doing it..." "Yeah, that's bound to happen. Is she okay?" Donna shook her head. "I don't know. I think she had a headache and her face was pale. She was complaining about the lights being bright and left. I thought she was gonna die right there." Now the Doctor really WAS worried and he looked up at the ceiling. "Where is Jaime, old girl?" He asked and was given the answer straight away.<p>

"She's in the library." The Doctor said rushing off that way with Donna following behind. They found her asleep on the sofa, the book she tried to read floating in mid air, along with several other books on the coffee table. However it wasn't a very peaceful sleep. Jaime was moaning in her sleep with what sounded like 'mum' and 'no'. "What is it?" Donna asked, going over to the sofa and picked up the floating book. "I thought I heard her earlier, crying out." The Doctor looked grim. "It's called precognitive dreaming. I think she's dreaming of events in her own universe." "What about our universe?" "She already knows about out futures so there would be very little point. And don't ask her about it." "I wasn't going too!" Donna defended herself. "All these floating books are giving me the creeps." "Donna! Jaime can't help what she's doing." Suddenly one of the books flung itself at Donna who let out a surprised yelp. At the same time Jaime let out a scared sounding scream and woke up, appearing not to be aware of her surroundings.

The Doctor was immediately at her side while Donna was swearing madly. "It's okay, you're in the TARDIS." He soothed the teen. "It's just Donna and the Doctor." She looked around, disorientated, scared, intimidated...until he saw recognition return to her eyes. "Doctor?" Her voice was quiet. "Yep, it's me." He said, noticing how pale her face was and how she seemed to squint. "Short term memory loss." The Doctor answered Donna's enquiring look. "It's bound to happen with this sort of thing."

He turned his attention back to Jaime. "Are you okay?" He asked and she shook her head, making it worse enough for her to wince, so she sat up and put her hands on her head. "It's worse than before and she won't stop singing!" Donna looked confused. "She means the TARDIS." The Doctor told her. "Although she shouldn't be interacting with a human that way. Do you have a pocket watch by any chance?" Jaime got the reference and snorted. "No, Not a Time Lord...or Time Lady...that'd be ridiculous." The Doctor grinned at this though he felt highly embarrassed for even indulging in the notion. "Last of the Time Lords, now there was a sad scene!" Jaime mumbled without thinking. "What?" Donna was confused again and The Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "He wouldn't regenerate..." "Okay," he pulled out a large medicine bottle and put it into her hands. "Fast acting pain killers." She took one and within seconds the pain in her head went away. "Wow!" She said. "That really is fast acting. Thanks." "No problem. I'll tell the TARDIS to stop singing to you." "Who wouldn't regenerate? What does that even mean?" Now it was Jaime's turn to look confused. "We were talking about Regeneration?" She enquired only for Donna to make an exasperated sound.

"Nope, what we were talking about was controlling your abilities." The Doctor changed the subject. "We were? Oh yeah...brilliant!" But Jaime frowned when she realised she felt like a hyper-active adult...or even The Doctor. "What else are in these?" She asked, looking at the bottle full of painkillers. "Adrenaline and caffeine. I made them myself." "Right. No wonder I feel hyper-active." The Doctor grinned at this and held his hand out. "Come on!" She took it and he helped her to her feel while she put the painkillers in her pocket. All three began to leave the the library. "Nice trainers by the way. I approve!" The Doctor was still grinning. Of course, Jaime liked to wear converse and had been wearing them since watching the 10th Doctor's first adventure. "Thanks. But what happened to my pair of converse? They were there, then they just disappeared." "The TARDIS is a camouflage free zone." The Doctor said simply. "Oh, okay." She said, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>They were now in a Simulation room of sorts and The Doctor wanted the teenager to start with her most volatile abilities, which were her Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis...maybe even her ability with the elements. And even though the whole powers thing scared Donna she stayed to watch. Jaime went with her pyrokinesis first and there was a big hay bale in the room. "Try focusing all your attention on that one object and then control it." The Doctor told her and Jaime nodded.<p>

She turned to the hay bale, ready, then she thought about something. "Wouldn't it set the fire alarms off?" She asked. The Doctor frowned "probably not," He replied. "And the fact there are no fire alarms on the TARDIS." She smiled nervously at this. "Right, focus!" She mumbled and stared at the hay bale. Nothing was happening and her mind began to wander. Suddenly there was a cry of surprise and a shout of "Doctor!" from Donna. Jaime looked around and gasped. The Doctor's trouser cuffs were on fire and Donna was busy helping him put it out. "Not me! Don't focus on me!" The Doctor told her once the fire was out. "On the hay." "Sorry!" She squeaked and returned to her training.

The second time she tried she ended up setting his hair on fire and the third was his tie. And it was starting to frustrate both The Doctor and Jaime. Donna was on the verge of making an exit. "It's not working! It's only setting you on fire!" If she wasn't careful she was going to end up stumbling over her words and hyperventilating while causing an ultimate power blow out. "We'll if you stop focusing on me and keep your mind on the hay!" He shouted and Jaime cringed a little, recognising the Oncoming Storm. "I'm TRYING to hit the hay bale," she shouted back just as angry and flung her hand at the bale without even looking. "I can't help it if you're my favourite Doctor!" He was looking rather stunned at this and she wondered if she'd gone a little bit too far. "I'm sorry." She said to him. But then he grinned and pointed. "Look, you did it." He told her, so a frowning Jaime turned around and saw that the hay was indeed on fire.

It was just a small fire and it gave off white smoke. "How'd that happen?" She enquired in utter puzzlement. "I think it was your hand." The Doctor replied. "What about it?" She was looking at them. "Use it to control the pyrokinesis." "Oh!" Remembering which hand she had used she held out her right hand, fist half closed. With fierce concentration Jaime moved her hand to the left and saw a new patch of fire start up. "Woah!" Her eyes were wide. "You did it, Molto bene!" The Doctor sounded quite proud of her and it made her grin. Further testing her theory Jaime decided to slam her hand towards the hay, palm open...and practically the whole hay bale went up in flames. Jaime stumbled back, eyes wide. "Yes, I think you're getting used to it, now you've got to control the spread." Jaime wasn't sure if she could control the spread of fire, but she still concentrated, using both hands this time. 'Come on, come on.' Only it looked like it was getting out of control and she felt a sense of disappointment come from The Doctor before it quickly disappeared. That was until parts of the still exposed hay started to freeze.

Narrowing her eyes Jaime wondered if she was seeing things. "Oh!" "Oh that's brilliant!" The Doctor cried out in excitement. "What is it Doctor?" Donna asked him from her position by the door. "Cryokinesis!" "And that is?" "The manipulation of the ice!" Was the reply and having heard all of this, Jaime shot her left hand out towards the fire, perspiration on her face, as she focused on damping down the fire. Soon enough the hay was a smoking frozen charred mess and Jaime was bent over with her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths, a dull thud in her head. She was a long way from fully controlling these powers but they kind of creeped her out. "See, if she has the pyrokinesis ability it only makes sense that she has the Cryokinesis ability too." The teen heard The Doctor explain to Donna.

Standing up straight Jaime looked back at him with a weak smile, happy to see him happy. "So when do I start throwing fire balls and snow balls?" She unintentionally asked him and he turned to her, frowning. "I'm not sure it works like that...are you okay?" He'd noticed the exhaustion on her face. She nodded that she was and asked what was next. Turns out it was Telekinesis and since she'd floated a lot of objects by accident, The Doctor really wanted her to control that.

The hay had been replaced by a box with a vase on top of it. "Concentrate on moving it and then carefully place it back down without breaking it." The Time Lord said to the teen and she smiled. Perhaps this one would be easier. In fact it was harder than it looked and Jaime only succeeded in wobbling the vase, then she heard Donna whispering to the Doctor. With her mind on two things the most obvious thing happened. Donna found herself beginning to float. "Space Man!" She cried out in surprise. "Get me down!" She was just five inches off the ground and The Doctor had a look of amazement on his face. Jaime's concentration was broken and she looked around to see what the hullabaloo was about. Donna fell back to the floor and had the Doctor to steady her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" The confused teen spoke up. "Don't worry, just concentrate on the vase."

She nodded her head and turned back to the vase, deciding to do the hand thing again. Flinging her left hand out to the vase, palm out, she cried out in alarm when the whole thing exploded to smithereens. "We'll that was unexpected!" The Doctor said as he rubbed the back of his head. "All you did was blow it up." "How exactly did that happen?" Donna asked. "Telekinetic Destruction. It's an advanced form of telekinesis. If you can blow things up who knows what else you can do." He was looking at her with a weird expression which just made Jaime shiver. It wasn't just the look he was giving her, it was the fact she had this sort of power in her. "I was trying to float it." She finally spoke up, "if I can do it when I'm not knowing I'm doing it, then why can't I do it when I want to do it?" "That's a bit of a mystery. Maybe you're not fully concentrating." Sighing, Jaime looked back to see a new vase had replaced the old one. "The times you have floated objects you've had your eyes closed but what about when you floated Donna?" "Open. I heard her talking and it distracted me." The Doctor chuckled and Donna looked annoyed.

Taking a deep breath Jaime once more tried again, doing her best to ignore the dull thud that was growing in her head. 'Got to do this!' She thought to herself. Holding an arm out, hand in a fist, she kept her eyes on the vase. It wobbled at first, leaned at an angle and would have fallen if she hadn't closed her eyes. It was hovering an inch off the box and when she moved her arm it moved away from the box. "You're doing it, you're doing it!" The Doctor shouted excitedly. "Molto bene!" She opened her eyes and stared at the vase in concentration, smiling. It wobbled violently then disappeared. Jaime blinked in confusion. "Where'd it go?" Donna enquired. Going over to the 'combat area' The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned the area, looking at the results shortly after. "Teleported." He replied in wonder. "Well...either that or it's scattered into atoms." The teen's face went pale. "That's kinda scary." "You're telling me!" Donna spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose your TK does need a lot of work. Perhaps we should try that again another day." He'd noticed that she was looking a little worse for wear and it was obviously the TK training draining her energy. But he had one more thing for her as he put his sonic away and brought out something else. "We'll just skip to Cyberkinesis for now. Take this." Jaime took the object and saw that it was an old Blackberry mobile. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, frowning. "The battery is dead. One of the applications of Cyberkinesis is physical restoration of a long dead electronic object." "Right. So what's a blackberry?" Donna let out an amused snort. "I guess they're not as popular anymore in your when." She said and Jaime shrugged. "I don't know what most phones are. I had an iPhone and that didn't last long." First she tested it to see if really was dead, then began to tinker with it. Something was on her mind and she needed to address it.

"Doctor...are all these abilities the reason for my...slowness?" The Time Lord frowned, "what do you mean?" "My mind wanders off and I go off into my own world. My brain is...haem...ha...bleeding because of my abilities. Are they the reasons for my slowness?" "No, no!" The Doctor shook his head. "You're not slow Jaime," she looked up at him, battery in the palm of her hand. "You're the most brave, amazing and brilliant human being I've ever met." This made Jaime smile and feel very emotional, then before she even realised it he had pulled her in for a hug. 'Oh my...this is amazing.' Closing her eyes she listened to his hearts beating. 'Thump-thump, thump-thump...thump-thump, thump-thump...' It felt very comforting. The hug finally ended and they pulled back. "Feeling better?" The Doctor asked and Jaime nodded, her face red.

Now she put the battery back in the phone and turned it on, not expecting it to work. Except it did and it surprised her so much that she laughed. "Brilliant, Molto bene!" She was about to ask what 'Molto bene' meant when sparks shot out of the blackberry and she cried out in pain, dropping the phone and hand going to the sharp pain in her head. "EMP Burst." The Doctor said, looking down at the smoking phone, and then up at Jaime who was pale and squinting. It seemed certain parts of Cyberkinesis caused her worse pain than normal. "Don't worry, we'll have them controlled in no time." Jaime smiled in reply before fainting clean away.


	3. Midnight Nightmares

Mild male on female violence, choking and graphic dream deaths.

* * *

><p>After several days of tough psychickinesis training, then getting stuck in the Edifice after Donna accidentally touched a spam hologram, The Doctor decided to take his companions to a leisure planet. "The planet Midnight," he began to explain. "Revolves around an Xtonic Sun that kills every living thing in sight. Nothing can survive on Midnight. And the best thing is, it's made of diamonds." Sitting on the jumpseat with her arms folded Jaime closed her eyes and shivered. This was it...they were going to Midnight and it frightened her. She didn't want to go but she couldn't tell them what was going to happen because The Doctor didn't want to know his future. The teen felt a wave of concern come from The Time Lord. "Jaime? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, noticing her face had gone pale. He hoped it wasn't a relapse of what happened the other day when she over stretched her abilities, almost killing herself.

She opened her hazel eyes and smiled nervously. "I'm fine, Doctor." She replied. "Are you sure? You don't have to come if you don't want too?" Her eyes widened. "No! I want to come." "Brilliant!" He grinned. "I'm really intrigued on what they'll have on this leisure planet..." Donna was heard to say before Jaime zoned out again. *Keep him safe.* The TARDIS was still speaking to her despite The Doctor telling the old girl to stop. She had kindly quietened her telepathic noise for the teens sensitive head. *Keep my Thief safe.* *I will try too.* Jaime replied. *I will try and keep the other humans away from him.* *Thank you.* Despite the old girl's telepathic link being quieter for Jaime it still caused a dull but manageable headache. Five minutes later they had landed on Midnight and the three time travellers exited the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Taking in her earlier warning that she was likely to wander off, The Doctor held Jaime's hand. It felt nice and it comforted her despite what was going to happen. Donna found the pampering area where you could take a swim and a sunbathe. So she scarpered off that way but not before asking Jaime if she wanted to come with. The teen shook her head, no, she didn't want to go sunbathing. She had a more important thing to do. Minutes after Donna left them too it The Doctor had found the Crusader Shuttles. "Hey, we can travel across the planet in the shuttle. Do you think Donna will come with us?" The Doctor asked Jaime who was staring wide eyed at the shuttle. "Jaime?" He looked down to see that she was breathing heavily. "Jaime!" She looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked that teen. "You've been tightly wound ever since coming here. It's not culture shock is it?" "I'm okay." Her voice was low and she looked away. The Doctor wasn't sure what was wrong with her, maybe she could sense something was wrong...so why couldn't he? Or maybe she was more sensitive than him.<p>

A grin spread on his face when he spotted something. "Phone. We can phone Donna." He raced over to it with Jaime managing to keep up. After dialling he could hear the phone ringing on the other end. It was picked up and Donna guessed who it might be. "I said, no." She said and The Doctor smiled. "Sapphire waterfall. It's a waterfall made of Sapphires." He stated. "This enormous jewel, the size of a Glacier, reaches the cliffs of Oblivion and then shatters into Sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine." Donna smirked though. "I bet you say that to all the girls." The Doctor was talking again but Jaime once more zoned out as she watched the humans walk into the crusader shuttle. The very humans who were going to harm The Doctor later when he'd get taken over. Not on her watch! "I'd rather go Sunbathing." Donna told her friend. "You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight." Warned The Doctor. "Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick." Looking down at Jaime he shook his head only the teen was staring at the shuttle. "All right, I give up. We'll be back for Dinner. We all could try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs." Jaime frowned and looked up at him. "That's a date." Donna replied. "We'll, not a date, oh you know what I mean, oh, get off." Chuckling at this the Doctor said; "See you later." "Oi!" Donna shouted when he'd been about to hang up. "And you two be careful, alright?"

"Nah, taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong?" Jaime visibly shivered as the Doctor hung up the phone. "Come on then, allons-y." The Doctor said, approaching the shuttle with Jaime keeping up.

* * *

><p>After using the psychic paper they were now on the shuttle, and Jaime found the atmosphere to be dry and airy. She jogged down the aisle and took the front right seat. Seconds after The Doctor sat next to her, a smile on his face. "Here we are, off to the great beyond." He said, to which Jaime took a deep shuddering breath. Why did everything he say have to sound so ominous. Now she was aware he was looking at her. "Okay, what is it? What's going to happen?" This made Jaime feel confused. "Look, I realise you come from a different universe where I'm a TV show, still can't get over that, but obviously one of those episodes featured this planet." She smiled all too nervously. He was good...wellll, he WAS The Doctor after all.<p>

"I thought you didn't want to know your future." "Right now it's my present and not unless its life threatening. So what's going to happen?" Before she could reply they were interrupted by the Hostess. "That's the headphones for channels one to thirty-six, modem link for 3D games..." The Doctor passed this on to Jaime. "...complimentary earplugs, complimentary slippers, complimentary juice packs and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." "That'll be the peanuts." The Doctor replied, grinning when he heard Jaime giggle. "Enjoy your trip." She told the two time travellers. "Oh, we can't wait. Allons-y." "I'm sorry?" She frowned, confused over the strange foreign word. "It's French. For 'let's go'." "Fascinating!" The Hostess deadpanned and walked away. "Ahh, so if that was French what does 'Molto bene' mean?" Jaime asked the Time Lord while inspecting the modem link. Maybe she could use it later and pocketed it. "You've got to say it with an accent. Molto bene. It's Italian for 'very good'." Jaime smiled at this because he'd been telling her this all through her training sessions. Well at least it put her at ease.

"But that doesn't mean you get off easily." Oh shoot! "What happens?" What could she say? Oh! "Cabin fever." He narrowed his eyes. "That bad?" "Very. Think how bad things could possibly be, then add another suitcase full of bad." Jaime quoted and The Doctor looked at her blankly. Shame! "But in 'Midnight' you were alone. This time I'm with you. It's going to be okay." He was feeling ultimately nervous and felt like scarpering until she mentioned the episode title. "Midnight?" The Doctor uttered. "That's not very creative." 'Easy distraction.' Jaime thought to herself. They were interrupted once again, this time by the couple sitting behind them. "Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes." The professor introduced though Jaime already knew his name. She knew all their names. "I'm The Doctor. Hello!" He introduced back.

"It's my fourteenth time." Hobbes proudly stated. Jaime could practically feel the arrogance wash off him and it wasn't a nice feeling, which was why she practically scooted away from him. "Oh, it's our first." The Doctor noticed what she was doing. "My friend suffers from nerves and she's extremely shy." "Ah. Sorry to hear that." The professor said. "And I'm Dee Dee," spoke up his assistant who was giving off waves of timidness. "Dee Dee Blasco." "Don't bother them," Hobbes snapped at her. "Where's my water bottle?" Noticing her dislike for the professor The Doctor took Jaime's hand and spoke to her telepathically. *What is it now?* he asked. *He's not nice. None of them are. Apart from Dee Dee, Sky and Jethro when he's not being intimidated by his mother.* She sensed a feeling of dark foreboding come from the Doctor. *But it's going to be okay.* Jaime added and let go of his hand. While they had been having their telepathic conversion the Hostess had been talking and they just about heard her telling them to put their seat belts on. Then the doors slammed shut. "No going back now." Muttered The Doctor, clicking his seat belt on. Jaime nodded silently, doing the same thing. Next the windows were shielded and the Hostess explained to the passengers that they would be shielded til a certain spot, Midnight had no air, the doors were not to be touched, the fire exits were in the rear and their driver was called Joe. Driver Joe began to prattle on about detours and certain parts of the tour they might like, showing them a handy little map.

And the shuttle began its journey while Jaime's nerves returned. The Hostess returned to the front. "For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing Retrovids of Earth classics." She clicked a switch and a screen dropped down. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovica Klein." A holograph then appeared. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives." A projection of Betty Boop appeared next. "Four hours of Funtime. Enjoy." And the Hostess walked away. The cacophony of noise became all too much for Jaime so she leaned forwards with her hands on her head, digging deep. Seconds later she felt a sharp pain in her head and all the entertainment systems sparked and shut off. The teen lay back with a sigh, a loud roar in her ears blocking out the sounds in the shuttle.

Digging out her painkillers she took one and everything returned to normal within seconds. The Doctor was discreetly checking on her, his brown eyes wide and worried. "Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper and she nodded. "That was pretty much reckless. I could have done that with my Screwdriver." He held it up and she smiled before closing her eyes. The Cyberkinesis, especially the EMP, though cool, was the worst of her abilities. It just seemed to take it out of her so she decided to get some rest. The last thing she heard before falling into a deep sleep was The Doctor telling the other passengers they could talk instead.

* * *

><p>One deep sleep later and Jaime was beginning to stir from her sleep. In fact she thought she might be dreaming or even having a nightmare. She was stuck in a locked room with no idea how she came to be in here. But outside it sounded like someone was shooting off a gun. 'BANG BANG'. And it sounded close. Also she could sense someone out there was VERY worried, scared even. 'BANG BANG'. It sounded more closer. Just what was going on out there? 'BANG BANG.' This time it was on the door making her squeak out. 'THUMP!' And the door was kicked open to reveal none other than Rose Tyler.<p>

"DOCTOR!" She shouted and looked around confused. "Wait, you're not The Doctor," she said. "Who are you?" Jaime opened her mouth to say only to be stopped by 'BANG BANG.' What is that? Cos it's obviously not Rose. "It's you." She said. "You're the one in danger. You AND The Doctor." She narrowed her eyes, confused and was about to ask what she meant when 'BANG BANG.' interrupted her. Instead she let out a frustrated growl. "Oh! You're fading. You must be something powerful if I thought you were The Doctor." "I'm human." Jaime finally managed to say. Rose grinned. "And he's travelling with a Northerner." Jaime stayed silent. "There's not much time, but you've got to tell him 'the stars are going out.' Tell him that." Jaime nodded but she wondered why she was telling her this when it should be Donna. "Wake up!" Rose urged, practically shouted...

...Back on the shuttle Jaime's eyes flashed open and she sprang forward in her seat. "BANG BANG BANG!" She shouted, scaring the passengers, the Doctor included. She heard one of them exclaim something about a heart attack and another state she'd been sleeping the whole time. 'THUMP THUMP THUMP'. Was heard on the side of the shuttle making Jaime jump a little. "Wassat?" She muttered a little tiredly. "That's just creepy. It HEARD her!" Jethro uttered. Meanwhile The Hostess was telling everyone to sit back down. The Doctor was at her side and unbuckling her seat belt.

"You nearly gave me a hearts attack!" He whispered to her and pulled her up from her seat. "Go stand with the others, there's something outside knocking on the shuttle." 'Oh, it's already started.' She thought to herself and wondered how long she'd been out for. As she stood next to Jethro and Dee Dee rubbing sleep out of her eyes she heard four knocks and shivered. It was far too early for that. Looking up Jaime saw that The Doctor had knocked on the wall, obviously, but it was also the four knocks he was going to get before he dies, once again she shivered then 'THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP' happened in reply from outside. She felt and sensed a smothering of fear from the other passengers.

"What the hell is making that noise?" Sky all but shouted. "She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop." Looking at Sky, Jaime could sense she was the most frightened of all the group and that fear was rising to levels beyond comprehension. "Don't just stand there looking at me," Sky bit. "It's not my fault. He started it with his stories." She continued to scream and shout about leaving 'it' alone and being stared at whilst everyone else tried to calm her down. "It's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me, it's coming for me," Sky screamed, backing up against the drivers door. "It's coming for me, it's coming for me..." "GET OUT OF THERE!" The Doctor shouted but before he could get to her the whole shuttle rocked, the lights went off, sparks flew, passengers screamed and the entertainment system turned itself on despite being frazzled earlier. "You alright? Okay." Jaime heard Biff ask as she lay across one of the seats.

She found herself being pulled to her feet by someone. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?" It was The Doctor. "I'm okay." Jaime replied quietly. "Good, good." He began to check himself over. "Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine. Everyone else? How are we?" Knowing what would happen next Jaime looked up at the TV screen and saw Rose appear on it, silently shouting for The Doctor before disappearing. It reminded her of the dream she had earlier only now wasn't the time to talk about dreams. "Everyone alright?" The Doctor continued to ask the passengers. "Earthquake, must have been." Hobbes stated and his arrogance waved right off him. "But that's impossible," Dee Dee replied. "The ground is fixed. It's solid." "We've got torches," the Hostess told them. "Everyone take a torch. They're on the back of the seats." Jaime quickly found a torch and turned it on whilst careful not to let the Cyberkinesis break it. Scanning over the area The Doctor and herself had previously sat she saw that the front seats had been ripped up, just as Mrs Cane was stating that fact. She realised if she had woken up a little later then she would have been a dead duck. Eyes wide she gulped and shook her head.

Next she realised that at least one of the passengers were missing or acting differently and began to assess each one, jumping from mind to mind, making them all jump in fear until she got to Sky. She was locked out of Sky's mind and all she could get was fuzz. Whatever had her it was powerful. Too powerful for her liking. Her assessment ended when the Hostess decided to open the door to the drivers cab...only for there to be nothing but bright white light. The Hostess had to close it again as it was obvious what had happened to Driver Joe and his mechanic. They were both dead. "The Cabin's gone." She said, surprised it could happen. "Don't be ridiculous," the arrogant Hobbes replied. "It can't be gone. How can it be gone?" Jaime rolled her eyes. "Well...well, you saw it." His assistant told him. The girl sensed The Doctor by her side then felt his hand on her arm. "Jaime, with me." Whilst everyone else were arguing they walked over to a panel.

"I need your help to keep your torchlight on the panel so I know what I'm doing." "Okay." She did just that. "How are you holding up?" "I'm okay. Calm considering what's happening. But something's wrong with Sky. I can't get into her mind." The Doctor looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would you want to?" "I...noticed something was off so I checked on everyone until I got to Sky." He'd heard everyone's cry of "what was that?" Earlier and to calm them down. "That was you? Do you realise..." Another light flashed their way. "What are you two doing?" Biff asked gruffly. "Ah, better...even more light. Thank you, Molto bene.." The Doctor said ever so casually. "Do you know what you're doing?" Val Cane asked suspiciously. "The Cabins gone. You better leave that well alone." "The cabin can't be gone." Hobbes still insisted. Jaime let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, he knows what he's doing and yes the cabin HAS gone." The teen answered the three passengers. The Doctor thought she sounded annoyed which was a first for her. "No, it's safe." He replied. "Any rupture would have automatically sealed itself."

Once he'd soniced the panel he pulled it off and checked the wiring inside. "But something sliced it off. You're right. The cabin is gone." "But if it gets separated?" Enquired the Hostess. "It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on the way. They saved our lives. We are going to get out of here, I promise. We're still alive and they are going to find us."

"Doctor, can you check on Sky now?" Jaime asked him. "I was about to suggest that!" Jethro spoke up and Jaime warily looked at him. "Right, yes. Sorry. Have we got a medical kit?" "Why won't she turn around?" Jethro enquired as he and Jaime followed The Doctor. "What did you say her name was?" He was asking Jaime this but the Hostess spoke up. "Sky." "Sky Silvestry." It was almost in sync too and it felt like a prelude to what was about to happen. "How do you know?" The Hostess asked her a rather rude way and Jaime shrugged. The Doctor turned his attention to the possessed woman. "Sky? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Can you move Sky? Just look at me." Both Jethro and Val made comments about the noise being gone and that it ad been heading for Sky, so the Doctor tried again.

"Sky? it's alright, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." Sky finally did move and the look on her face gave Jaime the creeps. It had been scary on the TV but it was even scarier in person. "Sky?" The Doctor enquired. "Sky?" Sky repeated and Jaime visibly shivered. "Are you alright?" Continued the Doctor, eyes narrowing when she continued to repeat him.

"Are you hurt? You don't have to talk, I'm trying to help. My name's The Doctor..." It was beginning to creep him out too and Jaime sensed this. "Okay, can you stop?" Sky obviously couldn't. "I'd like you to stop." She still wouldn't. With the other passengers getting freaked out Jaime tried getting into Sky's mind again, only she was still getting locked out. And if she were to push any harder she could end up getting a worse headache than she already had. However that fuzz she'd felt earlier had lessened just a bit. The Doctor tried once again to get to Sky. "Why are you repeating?" He asked, only for Sky to repeat him. "What is that? Learning? Copying? Absorbing?" He had a thought and then said; "the square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow." Sky repeated it all without mistakes and Jaime smiled nervously. "Show off!" She muttered. "Show off!" Sky muttered, staring at Jaime with those weird eyes of hers. Shivering visibly the teen looked away from her. It was going to be a very long hour.

* * *

><p>By the time the lights came back on every passenger was beyond frightened to the point of complete hysteria. And not only that but Sky had begun to sync with everyone, which no doubt caused further hysteria from Val Cane. In turn it was putting Jaime on edge so she put herself in a deep psyche meditation. It was what the Doctor had taught her to do if she were ever to get over-stressed. The headache wasn't much help though,<p>

Once The Doctor got everyone calmed down again he turned his attention back to Sky. "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still there? Miss Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Jaime MacInarah, TARDIS, Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh Doctor, you're so handsome, yes I am, thank you. A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O. First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?" He wondered. "Next stage of what?" Dee Dee asked. "That's not her is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry any more." "I don't think so, no. I think the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education but in this case, maybe not, let's just move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can." He told them as he pushed them back to presumed safety. "Doctor, make her stop." Val cried. "Val, come with me. Come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on. Jethro, you too. Everyone, come on. Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes til the rescue arrives. And she is not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices." The Doctor told them all, trying to keep them calm.

"What about her?" Jethro asked, pointing to Jaime. The Doctor looked back at his companion who was sat on the arm of one of the chairs with her eyes closed and head down, hands on her knees. He knew what she was doing and turned back to Jethro. "She's okay." Is all he said in reply. "I can't." Val continued to cry. "I can't look at her. It's those eyes." "We must not look at goblin men." Dee Dee suddenly uttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Biff asked. "It's a poem. Christina Rosetti." The Time Lord told him. "We must not look at Goblin Men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed. Their hungry, thirsty mole?" Dee Dee quoted the poem in full, but the Doctor didn't look impressed. "Actually, I don't think that's helping." "She's not a Goblin, or a monster. She's just a very sick woman." Hobbes reprimanded his assistant.

Jaime was coming back out of her meditation and was listening to them all talking about poor Sky. They were also still hysterical as ever. Especially Val. as for Sky she could still barely get in her mind but now the fuzz was barely audible. She could now feel fear, confusion, panic, despair...basically every emotion in the world. Poor Sky wanted to be free of whatever had her. "No, I've got to stay back because if she's copying us, then maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could get a whole lot worse." She heard the Doctor state and shivered at his ominous words. "Oh, like you're so special." Val snarked. "As it happens, yes I am. So that's decided. We stay back, and we wait. When the rescue ship comes we get her to hospital." And then the Hostess made the worst possible comment you could ever make. "We should throw her out." Jaime opened her eyes, but stayed still...so very still.

"I beg your pardon?" Hobbes was shocked. "Can we do that?" Val asked and she sensed the woman radiate hope, "don't be ridiculous." The Doctor told them. "That thing, whatever it is killed the driver and the mechanic, and I don't think it's finished yet." When she reached out to the Hostess all Jaime could feel was anger and hatred towards the possessed woman. That was NOT good. It wasn't Sky's fault that both driver and mechanic were killed. "She can't even move!" The Doctor argued. "Look at her," the Hostess continued. "Look at her eyes. She killed Joe and she killed Claude, and we're next." Jaime looked up, and looked at the eyes of Sky. All she saw was hopelessness, and fear. Fear at being trapped.

"She's screaming." Jaime spoke up and held herself steady when Sky looked at her. "Screaming to be let out of the cage she's been forced into." She noticed everyone had stopped shouting and were looking at her. The Doctor was frowning. "Screaming because nobody understands what's happening to her. She may not be able to control her body or her mouth, but her eyes still see. And I see a lot of despair in them. Even feel every emotion going through her. Fear, confusion, sadness, anger, despair, hopelessness." Jaime sighed and smiled. "And relief. Relief that at least SOMEONE understands what's happening to her." Then Sky looked away when the Doctor spoke up, surprised. "Oh, of course! You're an Empath. A powerful one at that." "What's an empath?" A confused Jethro asked and she smiled again. "An empath can feel the emotions of another person or being." The Doctor explained to him. "And in Jaime's case she's very sensitive."

The teen stood up and joined the Doctor, staring at every passenger in the shuttle, feeling their apprehension over her. "I can feel every one of your emotions..." She looked at Jethro, a smile on her face. Colin Morgan had a crush on her...well, maybe not the actor, just his character. "The boy who hates being mollycoddled, has so much indifference for the world, who's mother tries to influence everything he says or does..." Val made a huffy sound while Biff just scowled. "Who has an adoration for a stranger he barely knows." Jethro looked away, his face red. The Doctor hid a smile. "It'll never last." She finished and looked to Dee and Professor Hobbes. "You're so timid around him when you never used to be. You have such a brilliant mind you could do anything you want...only to be put down by Hobbes with every chance he gets..." "Now wait just a minute!" He protested. "...his arrogance goes beyond levels even I can't comprehend." Her eyes fell on Val who seemed to flinch. "She who felt hope when it was mentioned that Sky should be thrown out." Val looked away, deeply disturbed. Next was the Hostess. "She who feels anger over the loss of her colleagues, but also anger towards a woman who's body has been taken over by an unseen entity." She just huffed. "And you," she turned her attention to Biff. "So tightly wound up in tense situations." Jaime frowned, looking confused. "There's a word I'm getting and I'm not sure what it means. 'Cuckold'." Biff blustered and was clearly offended, along with his wife.

Everyone else just looked awkward except for Jethro who was smirking. "I thought you said she was empathic?" The Hostess sneered at The Doctor. "I'm RIGHT here!" Jaime almost shouted. I'm also a tiny bit psychic." *A tiny bit?* She heard the Doctor telepathically ask her. *Well they don't need to know everything!* She replied in the same way. "And I know you're all scared...frightened even...but taking it out on Sky isn't going to help." Smiling at how she was able to calm the situation, The Doctor was next to speak up. "And that's why we're not throwing her out." He told the passengers. "She's still a human with feelings and whatever's in her we can deal with it once we get rescued." 'Interesting,' Jaime thought to herself. 'Ive somehow changed the dialogue.' Everyone seemed to actually calm down and the two time travellers were surprised until the Hostess spoke up again.

"I still think we should throw her out." The Doctor groaned whilst Jaime shook her head, disgusted. "Did you not even listen to a word I just said?" "NO-ONE is killing anyone." The Doctor told the passengers. Ignoring what was just said the Hostess continued on. "I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one." She pointed to the other door. "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out." "Now listen, all of you." The Doctor spoke up, frustrated. "For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if its come inside to discover us, then what's it found? This little bunch of humans. What do you amount to, murder? Because this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?"

Still not listening the Hostess said; "I'll do it." Then one by one the rest of the sheep agreed with her. Closing her eyes Jaime took in a deep breath, just so exasperated with them. All this negotiating was harder than it looked, so she listened to them for the time being, the Doctor arguing his case. "Two people are dead." The Hostess snapped at him. "Don't make it a third," He snapped back. "Jethro what do you say?" "I'm not killing anyone." Jethro replied. "Thank you." "He's just a boy." Val also snapped and Jaime's hazel eyes flew open. "And he has a mind of his own!" She growled. Val stepped back, afraid. There was something in the girls eyes that told her she was dangerous. "Thank you." Jethro smiled at her, though Jaime didn't smile back. She was still sending daggers at Val. "it's not happening. Ever." The Doctor told them. "If you try to throw her out, you'll have to get past us first."

Without hesitation the Hostess said; "okay." "Fine by me." Biff the cuckold added. Now they were turning on the Doctor like the scared little sheep they were and it frustrated Jaime. "They weren't booked in." The Hostess sneered. "The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue." Oh, the sheep weren't just turning on The Doctor, but herself too. "Where from?" Jittery Val poked. "We're just travelling. We're travellers." "Like an immigrant?" Jaime blinked at Val's question. "Seriously?" She snarled and sensed that Val was scared of her. "Who were you talking to? Just before you two got on board, you were talking to someone. Who was that?" The Hostess poked. "That was just Donna, our friend." Answered the Doctor. "And what were you saying to her?" This came from Biff. "He hasn't even told us his name." The oh so perceptive Val. "The thing is though, Doctor, you've been loving this." Jethro, which came as a surprise to both Jaime and The Doctor. "Oh, Jethro, not you too." He said. "Wouldn't you be intrigued though...Jeff?" Jaime asked the boy and saw him blink in surprise over the use of the name he preferred to use. "If you got to travel among the stars, saw history in the making, met new civilisations and new people. New beings...mostly friendly...but more so to find new and intriguing things."

She felt his adoration over her return and she knew she had won him over. The Doctor was hoping he wouldn't have another Adam Mitchell case on his hands. As for the rest of the passengers she couldn't win them over. She could feel their anger towards them both and as The Doctor argued their case she was beginning to feel sick, queasy. Jethro had seen her face go pale but he couldn't get anywhere near her at the moment. "Look, just. Right, sorry..." The Doctor was beyond frustrated. "Yes, hold on, just. I know you're scared, and so am I. Look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think." *Wise words Doctor.* Jaime thought to him. *Thanks.* He sounded nervous. *How're you doing?* *I'm alright.* "Perhaps you could tell us your name." Hobbes insisted and The Doctor frowned. "What does it matter?" He asked. "Then tell us." Sneered the Hostess. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but Jaime cut him off.

"David. David Tennant." She told the scared sheep and he narrowed his eyes at her. "And he's my guardian." That bit was technically true. *David who?* The Doctor telepathed. *Later, when we get out of this.* "Okay Doctor Tennant," Hobbes spoke up rather snootily. "You've got a name but I still think the three of you are in cahoots." 'Ohh, a new line...I did it again!' "Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor scoffed at him. "Look at their eyes. They're the same as hers." Val practically shouted witchcraft and this made Jaime snap. God, she hated this woman with a passion. "Are you fracking serious?" Her voice was raised and everyone became quiet as she stared at Val. "what the hell kind of comment was that? 'Our eyes are the same as hers'? I know you're scared out of your tiny fracking mind but its the most ridiculous fracking comment I've ever fracking heard!" The lights were flickering and Val was now hiding behind her husband, intimidated.

Immediately The Doctor was at Jaime's side. He had seen her get frustrated in training, but never this angry. "Calm down, come on, you can do it." The teen closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Then he turned to the passengers. "Now listen to me. Listen to me right now, because you need me, all of you. If we are going to get out of this, then you need me." "So you keep saying." Hobbes huffed. "You've been repeating yourself more than her." But it was Jethro who had noticed something was off. "Mum, stop. Just look." "You keep out of this." Biff snapped. Of course, they wouldn't listen to him as usual. "Jaime!" He called. "Jaime." She opened her beautiful hazel eyes and sighed. "What is it Jeff?" She asked and his eyes widened. 'No! It can't be!' He thought to himself. "She's stopped." Dee Dee made the connection and the Doctor furrowed his brow before looking back at Sky. "When did she? No, she hasn't. She's still doing it." "And I clearly heard her." Jaime added, noticing that Sky was still talking with her, realising seconds later that it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everyone began testing to see if Sky was talking with them and were excited that she had stopped. But The Doctor and Jaime exchanged worried glances before looking back at Sky. She had captured BOTH of their voices and it scared Jaime a lot.

* * *

><p>"Sky, what are you doing?" A hesitant and worried Doctor asked as he moved slowly towards the stricken woman. "She's still doing them." Dee Dee pointed out. "Why us?" The Doctor enquired. "Why are you doing this?" "She won't leave them alone." Dee Dee continued to marvel. "Do you see? I said so. She's with them." Jaime heard Val accuse. "They're together." Biff also accused and Jaime had just about heard enough from the Canes for her liking. "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" She commanded to them with such force that the couple instantly shut up. The headache that came seconds later was not a nice feeling. The Doctor was looking at her with a hint of disapproval, but she just shook her head. Going back to business The Doctor had to find out why Sky was only copying him and Jaime so he slowly approached the woman. He was about to crouch when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up. It was Jaime, eyes wide and frightened.<p>

"I'm ready to admit that THIS wasn't supposed to happen." She kept her voice down so no-one else could hear her, though was still freaked that Sky was talking with her. "It was only supposed to be you." The Doctor scowled. "Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." It was sarcasm and it made Jaime smile sadly. "So, what is she going to do next?" "But I think I know what happened," she continued, ignoring the question. "It's gone for the smartest and the most powerful. Your Time Lord brain and my...abilities..." He looked horrified. "I think we're gonna need to work on your shields." He told the teen and she laughed nervously. "That's if we get out alive." Jaime took a shaky breath. "If it gets me keep them away from me." She nodded at the passengers. "Jaime, don't..," "Doctor, please. Just do what you're told." She turned to sky and looked down at her.

"Hello!" She jumped a little when Sky looked up at her, those piercing blue eyes boring into her very soul. She felt The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders as a way of comfort. After taking another calming breath she raised her voice a little louder. "Hello whatever you are. You took our voices because we're either smart like The Doctor or because I have very powerful psychic abilities. Thing is, creature. I don't think you'd want me...at all. See, I'm dying. These abilities are slowly killing me and if you were to go into me you wouldn't last very long." She felt an odd unpleasant feeling in the back of her mind but continued on. "Some people think having this much power is a gift. But not me. It feels more like a curse. A curse that's killing me." Next she felt its revulsion over whatever was happening in her brain and quickly left, leaving her gasping. "Thank you!" She said but Sky wasn't talking with her anymore, "I can't believe it!" Hobbes uttered.

Jaime turned to The Doctor who now looked more than disturbed. His face was pale. "She's all yours." He looked at her and she saw fear in his eyes. "Don't be scared Doctor, once it happens I'll keep the others away from you." She hugged him, feeling the tears threatening to turn up any second. He hugged her back, pushed her away a minute later and silently walked over to Sky and crouched in front of her so they were eye to eye. Jaime turned away. She didn't want to see it happen. "Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech..." His voice was shaking and Jaime had to quickly clap her hands to her mouth to stop the loud sob from escaping her mouth, knowing he wouldn't like that. "...what for? What do you kneed? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why?" Now she closed her eyes, trying to ignore that lingering fear from The Doctor. Seeing that something was off Jethro went to the teen and put his arms around her in comfort. She didn't push him away. "Because I'm the only one who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true, but your eyes, they're saying something else like Jaime said. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if its life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't need to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?" "Do we have a deal?" Sky said first. "Do we have a deal?" The Doctor finished last and Jaime let out a great big honking sob, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Hold on, did she?" Dee Dee uttered. "She spoke first." Jethro gasped, still holding onto the sobbing Jaime. "She did." Hobbes added. "She spoke first." Jethro repeated, stunned. "Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." The malevolent voice of Sky said. "Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." The Doctor's monotone voice repeated. "Did you see that?" Hobbes spoke up. "She spoke before he did. Definitely." "What's going on Jaime?" Jethro asked the crying girl. She was able to control herself enough to actually reply. "It hasn't passed into The Doctor, it's still in her but she's forcing him to copy her. She's tricking you all." "Oh don't be ridiculous," Val spat having escaped the mind control when Jaime started crying. "He's copying her. Jethro, what are you doing? Get away from her!" Jethro decided not to listen to his mother. "Listen to your mother, boy." Biff growled and pulled Jethro away from the teen, leaving the girl to cry all on her own. No-one noticed several items in the shuttle had begun to float in mid-air. "She's probably not even human either!" The comment was heard and it hurt Jaime ALOT.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Hobbes asked. "I think it's moved." The thing in Sky replied. "I think it's letting me go." None of that was true, Jaime knew that. "What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Dee Dee enquired. "But he's repeating now," Biff put in. "He's the one doing it. It's him." 'They're separating." Val added. With her crying tapering off she could feel a rising anger against the Canes and everyone else...apart from Jethro...in the shuttle. "Mrs Silvestry, is that you?" Hobbes asked. "Yes, yes it's me." The thing replied and continued to force the Doctor to repeat her. "I'm coming back. Listen it's me." "Like it passed into The Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him." "No. That's not what happened." Dee Dee contradicted Biff. "But look at her." Val argued back. Jaime looked up at the assistant and smiled sadly. At least she was finally getting it. "Look at me, I can move," Sky continued. "I can feel again. I'm coming back to life. And look at him. He can't move. Help me Professor. Get me away from him. Please."

Jaime saw Hobbes moving and she went completely wild in defending the man she considered as a father figure. "Stay the hell away from The Doctor." Jaime snarled. "I'm going nowhere near him." Hobbes bit back, took Sky's hand and helped her up. "Oh, thank you." Sky smirked. "They've completely separated." A happy Val said. "It's him. Do you see? I said it was him all this time." Biff added and Jaime stared at him in anger. "She's free. She's been saved." Val also added. "SHE IS NOT FREE!" The angered teen snarled loudly. "SHE'S TRICKING YOU. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT!" "What do you know, you're just a kid." Val bit back and the anger inside Jaime rose just a notch. "Oh, it was so cold." The Sky-thing continued. "I couldn't breathe. I'm sorry. I must have scared you so much." 'Oh please!' Jaime thought to herself as she fought to keep herself under control. 'Pull the other one.' ~Go to him!~ A new voice in her mind said. ~Protect him, keep him company.~ 'Right!' Jaime turned and ran to the Time Lord, crouching down in front of him.

"I'm here Doctor." She squeaked as she took him in, stuck in the position he was in he looked like a lost and scared little boy. His eyes were wide and appeared unseeing, though Jaime knew better. It was obvious he could see and hear what was going on. She put her left hand on his cheek which felt colder than normal. "I won't let them hurt you..." She looked over his shoulder at the arguing passengers. "I promised to protect you and I will. They'll have me to deal with first!" This last bit was said with a snarl and she felt a wave of fear and concern from him...for her. Jaime smiled sadly. "Don't worry, don't worry." Then she had a thought. Perhaps she could get into his mind and help him. "I'm sorry Doctor. I've got to do this." She put her hands on the sides of his head and closed her eyes, gently pushing her way into his mind so she didn't hurt him. Though it didn't seem to do much good. Everything was dark like the lights had been turned off and she wasn't sure where to go. There was rubble from a brick wall all over the place and even worse she could hear him scream and shout. It seemed to come from everywhere. "Doctor? Doctor!" Jaime shouted. "You've got to calm down. Where are you?" As if in answer something slammed into her and she was brutally pushed out of his mind.

Now she found herself sitting on the floor in front of the stock still Doctor, shaking her head. Whatever it had been it didn't want her in there. Then she realised Jethro was beside her, checking on her. "I'm fine!" Jaime snarled, battering him away. And...oh god...she was talking again. "It's inside his head," The Doctor was forced to repeat and she could have sworn she saw Sky smirk right after she said this. "It killed the driver." He continued in the monotone way. "And the mechanic. Now it wants us." "I said so." Val crowed out. "He's waited so long, in the dark. And the cold. And the Diamonds. Until you came. Bodies so hot. With blood. And pain." "Stop. Oh god, make him stop." Val practically shouted and everyone began to argue again.

Jaime turned her attention back to The Doctor and put her hand on his cheek again. It was even more colder. "Oh no!" She mumbled. "I don't like the look of this." Jethro said from beside her and heard him gasp when there was a brief flicker of the Doctor's eyes. "Can he see us?" "Yes, he can see us." Jaime snarled. "He can also hear us. And that BITCH is forcing him to say things." Jethro was listening to what Dee Dee was saying. "I think the Professors assistant has got it right." He said. "No. She's more than just an old codgers assistant," Jaime replied and she caught surprise come from The Doctor. "She has an amazing mind and she could be anything...do anything she wanted." Jethro nodded and spoke up. "The voice is the thing." "And she's got his voice." Dee Dee replied. "She stole it. Look at her. It's not possessing him, it's draining him." "Oh, she's brilliant." Jaime muttered. "But she's right. He's cold to the touch." And then to their total surprise the Hostess agreed. "She's got his voice. "Bitch!" The teen snapped. "But that's not true," Val argued. "Because it can't. Because I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes." Her husband agreed.

"Oh piss off, you saw what you wanted to see!" Jaime shouted. Val scowled at her. "I know what I saw." She argued back. "It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?" She'd said this last bit at her son who decided to stay quiet. "Well say something! And what are you doing back with her, she's part of it." "I know what I saw." Jethro said. "No you don't. Biff, get him away from her." Biff made his move and Jaime was ready. "Don't you dare come anywhere near The Doctor!" She commanded and Biff stilled, unable to move. A frightened Val went to him while arguing with Hobbes and Dee Dee. And if that wasn't enough dear old Hobbes began putting down Dee Dee, telling her she knew nothing and called her average. "Wow! I told you you were an arrogant prick!" Jaime sneered and the Professor ignored her. And then Sky began to talk again and the girl watched The Doctor repeat.

"That's how he does it. He makes you fight. Creeps into your head. And whispers. Listen, just listen. That's him. Inside." "Throw him out!" Biff shouted. "Get him out of my head." A hysterical Val said. Jethro could no longer stand to listen to Sky and he stepped back, putting his hands over his ears. "Yeah, we should throw him out." Biff muttered. "Don't just talk about it." Val snapped. "Just, you're useless. Do something." "I will!" Biff snapped back. "You watch me. Once she lets me go I'm going to throw him out. I'm going to throw them both out." But Jaime wasn't listening to them, she was looking at The Doctor who was starting to cry. She'd always hated this moment in the episode when he truly felt helpless and thought he'd might die. Jaime felt tears prickling her eyes and she covered her face with her hands before she could truly let go. He wouldn't like that, he would have wanted her to stay strong for him.

"Yes, throw him out." Sky continued and Jaime's shoulders shook as she openly sobbed. "Get rid of him. Now," finally able to move Biff approached The Doctor, only Jaime heard him and quickly stood up. "Don't you even dare!" She snarled at him. Without hesitation Biff punched her in the face, watching as she stumbled away, crying out in pain and listening to the shocked gasps from his fellow passengers. "And you're next." He shouted at the teen before grabbing The Doctor and pulling him away. What was said next was barely even heard by Jaime. Doubled over, she wiped her nose and looked at the blood on her hand. That's when she truly lost her mind. Hazel eyes turning a dark chocolate brown with golden specks she turned her attention to the arguing passengers.

"NOOOOO!" The scream was loud and piercing, then her hand shot out towards Biff. Suddenly his hands began to freeze and he screamed in pain, letting go of The Doctor. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Biff continued to scream as his hands her encased in ice and just continued to spread up his arms. Hobbes moved forward as Val stared in horror at her husband. Jaime shot her other hand out and Hobbes flew backwards, smacking him into the wall and knocking him out. "NONE OF YOU WILL TOUCH HIM! NONE OF YOU WILL GO NEAR HIM!" "What are you? What kind of freak are you?" Val screamed. Just as she said this the lights flickered, items began to float and a wicked wind kicked up in the shuttle, ruffling everyone's hair. "I AM JAIME," she snarled back in reply. "I AM HUMAN AND I AM NOT A FREAK!" The wind turned into a gale and every floating object hit Val so hard she was forced into a crouch. And if that wasn't enough Jaime's hands caught fire, yet she didn't feel a thing. "Oh my god!" Dee Dee said, eyes wide, mouth agape. "I WILL PROTECT THE DOCTOR WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" Sky continued as if nothing was happening. "Cast him out. Into the sun. And the night." From his place in the floor The Doctor could tell something bad was happening but he couldn't do anything about it. "Do it. Do it now, faster. That's the way..." "GO TO HELL!" Jaime shouted and the trouser legs of Sky caught fire. Everyone else screamed. Sky did not. It was like she couldn't even feel it even though it was burning her skin.

"...you can do it. Molto bene, allons-y." "That's his voice." The Hostess realised. "The starlight awaits," "she's taken his voice." Jaime heard the Hostess utter again. "The emptiness. The Midnight Sky." "It's her. She's taken his voice." Jaime snarled and looked at the Hostess. "THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT YOU FRACKING BITCH!" She commanded. Taking the initiative the Hostess grabbed the burning Sky-thing and pushed her towards the entrance door, pressing the button. There were gasps and screams from the passengers as bright light flooded in. This also caused Jaime's powers to dip a little at the shock. "One, two, three, four, five, six." The Hostess counted. The pressure wall collapsed and she was sucked out of the shuttle, the Doctor jerking and screaming in pain. Finally the door shut, the Doctor gasped out, taking in a deep breath and Jaime collapsed to the floor with her hands over her head, whimpering in pain. "It's gone, it's gone..." The Doctor muttered. "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone..." He continued to mutter and then finally got himself moving. He propped himself again the seats and telepathically called to Jaime.

Looking up she quickly scrambled over to The Doctor and put her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. "I said it was her!" She heard Val say and she sounded close. Looking around she saw that Val was sitting opposite anger came back in a rush. "EAT THIS BITCH!" Jaime screamed and shot her hand out. Val, eyes wide, fell back against the seat making horrible choking sounds. Biff couldn't do much because his hands were still frozen. "No! Jaime, no!" The Doctor pushed her arm down and pulled her in tightly. "Don't do that." At this point Jaime was crying pretty hard with great big honking sobs which soon turned into a hyper ventilation attack.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Jaime's sobs and hyper ventilating had mostly tapered off but The Doctor still held her tight. He was letting no-one near the teenager. Suddenly a voice was heard over the speakers. "Crusader Fifty rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals are set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat prepare for boarding." 'Thank Rassilon for that.' The Doctor thought to himself. "The Hostess. What was her name?" He asked. "Who?" Hobbes asked. He'd obviously suffered a bad concussion. Dee Dee sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know." She replied. Less than an hour later they were all back on terra firma and The Doctor was still holding onto Jaime. Donna greeted them and seeing the looks on their faces she gave them both comfort hugs. "Come!" She lead them to the spa restaurant only they heard somebody call Jaime's name. The Doctor froze and looked around suspiciously.<p>

Jaime wiggled out of his grip. "It's okay, you two go ahead." "Jaime!" Warned the Time Lord. "I'll be with you in a minute." She said and watched them walk into the restaurant before turning to Jethro with a nervous smile. "Is it true what you said back there?" She narrowed her eyes, confused. "That you're dying?" "Oh!" Jaime smiled grimly, sensing some compassion from him. 'Yes. I've had these abilities since I was born but it wasn't until I met The Doctor that I found out about them. I suffer headaches a lot, and even now my head hurts, and he worked out they were causing brain bleeds. I'll probably last into my mid twenties." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I got over it long ago." Jethro shifted uneasily. "Can I come with you?" He blurted out and Jaime smiled sadly. "You're a really nice kid," she put her hand on his arm. "But I don't think The Doctor wants to be reminded of what happened to him." The look on his face was heart breaking. "Okay. Well at least you and The Doctor listened to me. Thanks." He hugged her and then turned away to find his parents. "Oh, Jeff." He looked back at her with hopeful eyes. "Tell your parents I'm sorry. I only did what I had to do to keep the Doctor safe." Jethro nodded and walked away and Jaime watched before walking into the restaurant and joining Donna and The Doctor.

"One minute, 45 seconds." He said. "What did Jethro want?" "He wanted to come with us," Jaime replied and felt the Doctor bristle. "I let him down gently." And as an afterthought. "First time I've ever had to do that." Donna smiled and turned her attention to The Doctor. "What do you think it was?" She asked. "No idea." He replied moodily. "Do you think it's still out there?" They stayed silent. "We'll you better tell them, this lot." "Yeah. They can build a leisure palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning round an Xtonic star, in silence." "Can't imagine you without a voice." "Molto bene." He said. "Molto bene." Donna repeated and the Doctor visibly shuddered, while Jaime closed her eyes, groaning and putting her ands over her ears. "No, don't do that. Don't, just don't." He admonished as he comforted Jaime.

* * *

><p>The Doctor told his two companions to head onto the TARDIS while he dealt with the authorities. He had a bad feeling, no, a REALLY bad feeling if Jaime stayed on Midnight for longer she would have been arrested. And then it would have progressed from there. Once he'd spoken to them he headed to his TARDIS. "Bye Doctor." The Time Lord looked around to see that it was Jethro Cane who had spoken to him. Behind him Val Cane was fussing over her husband's wrapped up frost bitten hands. Val herself had bruising around her neck. Oh yeah, he was gonna have to speak to Jaime about that. "Bye Jethro." The Doctor replied. He didn't stop for any more pleasantries and was relieved when he finally entered his TARDIS. Donna was sitting on the jump seat, waiting for him as he dematerialised the old girl from Midnight.<p>

"Are you okay?" Donna asked him. "Yep!" He replied, popping the 'p'. "Are you sure? Because you seemed so adamant to get us back on the TARDIS." Ahh, Donna. She was so perceptive. "It was a stressful situation in that shuttle." The Doctor told her. "And Jaime lost control of that situation. What if those shuttles have closed circuit HoloScreen, they see what she did, they arrest her, followed by experimentation. Plus they've already got witnesses." "Oh, good point. I'm sure it'll be fine though." The Doctor just nodded grimly. "Where is she anyway?" "I don't know. As soon as we entered she ran straight through." "Okay." The Doctor headed further into the TARDIS followed by Donna. "I'll be in the Media Room if you need me." Donna told her friend and The Doctor nodded, watching her go. Next he telepathically asked the TARDIS for Jaime's where-abouts and got his answer straight away.

Walking off in said direction his thoughts went soon went back to when they were on the shuttle, and they had asked him who he and Jaime were. He had told them he was her guardian, sure, it had been a tense situation but what did Jaime mean to him if he was her guardian? A ward? No! He didn't like that one bit. Foster Daughter maybe! Baring in mind she still had a mother living in a whole different universe. Reaching the door the Doctor shook the thought from his mind and walked into the room. It was the Gallifrey Garden and he noticed that the teen had been here several times over the last few days. It seemed she had taken a liking to his planet, pity he couldn't actually take her there. He found her in the same location she was always in when she came here.

Jaime was lying on her side, scrunched into a ball, on a hill overlooking the lake and the mountains. And as the Doctor got closer he noticed a half drunken glass of orange and an empty plate of...well, almost empty. It had been a sandwich but she hadn't eaten the crusts. He had learned she didn't like crusts on her sandwiches so it must have been the TARDIS who'd provided the food and drink. He also noticed she was shaking so he quickened his pace and knelt down behind her. No, she wasn't just shaking. She was crying silently. "Hey there, what's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her head and feeling the emotion in the back of his mind. Odd since he had never even connected to her before. Actually it was a silly question. He knew exactly what was wrong with her...he just didn't expect it to effect her this fast.

Jaime let out a tearful sob, knowing he would come to her to 'talk'. She'd felt his anger and disappointment over her...and it had been stronger since the entity broke his shields down. "You're angry with me," she sobbed. "I can feel it." Oh, of course. She was an empath, something he'd only just learned about. "Nah!" He replied and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I could never be angry with you." "Yes you are. I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you and they nearly did. And disappointed too cos I nearly killed Mrs Cane." "Wellll..." The moment Val said 'I said it was her' he gave her a hard glare...his best 'Oncoming Storm' glare. That's all it should have took...until Jaime screamed angrily at her, scaring him in the process. Then, to his horror, Jaime began to choke Val with her telekinetic powers. He'd not liked this at all and forced her to stop, but it made him wonder what got her so angry.

"It's not like that at all." The Doctor replied. "I'm not disappointed or angry at you. Just at the human race in particular. Just when you find faith in them along comes something they can't see to throw them off kilter." But this didn't make her feel any easier and she continued to cry. Had he said something wrong? Sighing, the Time Lord tried a different track. "Come here." The Doctor pulled her onto her knees and made her look at him. Her eyes were red from all the crying and her cheeks were soaked with tears. But he noticed something under her right eye he hadn't seen before. "What's that?" He asked, poking the newly formed bruise, causing Jaime to wince. "He punched me." She whispered.

"What? Who did?" He didn't like the fact that someone had put their fists on a female. A seventeen year old girl. His Jaime! "I shouted at him not to touch you and he punched me." "WHO did?" The Doctor ground out and Jaime grimaced at the dark look in his eyes... The Oncoming Storm. "Mr Cane...don't be angry..." Then she realised once again what she'd done. "I'm not..." She was crying hard again and he was being very patient. "He punched me and I got angry, so angry I froze his hands in revenge. I wanted to hurt them all and it felt so good. But it hurt, all that anger hurt! It scared me." Jaime was crying uncontrollably so the emotional Time Lord pulled the teen towards him in a tight hug. He rocked her until her crying tapered off and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jaime gulped in terror as she turned to the Sky-thing crouched on the floor, her heart was beating quite rapidly and it had good reason too. The Sky-thing had taken her voice only. And she didn't know what what to do. Looking to the Doctor for help he just smiled sadly but didn't say anything. "Go on then if you think you're so clever." Val spat. "Think you know everything, lets see you wiggle out of THAT!" "Maybe the freak can use her freaky powers to get out of it." Biff put in. Jaime then looked at Jethro who was scowling moodily. "Jeff, can you..." "Don't call me that," he snapped at her. "I hate it when you call me that." Tears prickled her eyes at this as she wondered why his attitude changed. "Look who arrogant now!" Hobbes laughed. "Come on then, we're waiting."<p>

Before she could turn away the Hostess spoke up. "Once it passes to you we'll throw you out. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." A cold chill ran through her body. "Doctor!" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Is all he said. Letting out a single sob a scared Jaime crouched in front of Sky, her wide blue eyes oh so piercing, not to mention creepy. "Hello thing," she croaked out, Sky copying her. "I don't know why you would be interested in me. I'm just a plain old human, nothing of interest really. To be honest I think you got the wrong person..." But as she talked she could feel a horrible scratching in the back of her mind. "...although I do think we can help you in some way, cos you don't need to steal voices or bodies to do that. So is that..."

"A deal?" Sky finished. "A deal?" Jaime finished second. She wasn't sure what the hell just happened because all of a sudden she couldn't move any part of her body, couldn't even blink, could barely breathe. Not to mention her mind was blank, empty, full of darkness. 'No. No! Help me!' Nothing. "Oh, look at that," Jaime was being forced to repeat. "I can move again!" 'Please, I can't do this.' "And I can control her." Eyes wide she wasn't sure she heard that right. "Up you get!" And she found herself standing up with the Sky-thing. 'No, hold on. That's not supposed to happen.' She cried in her mind. "Turn around." She turned to face the frightened passengers, her eyes wide, fresh tears spilling from them because she felt that something BAD was going to happen. "I can use my powers." She was being forced to say in a monotone way. "To kill everyone." The passengers let out frightened gasps and protested when they found their feet were planted to the floor.

Jaime was screaming at the thing in her mind not to do it, but it still did. Her right arm moved up and she looked at Jethro. "Biological explosion." And Jethro exploded into a bloody mess. Next was Val who was crying over the loss of her son. "Force choke." Val started to make those horrible choking noises again until she was dead. Her husband cried out in horror while The Doctor was begging her to stop. Didn't he see that she couldn't? Could he not hear her screaming? Anyway it was Biff's turn next. "Pyrokinesis." And he burst into flames, screaming out in pain, the smell of burnt skin was horrible. Tears were falling from her wide unblinking eyes. 'NO! NO! STOP IT!' She shouted to the thing in her mind. It still wasn't finished. Next up was Dee Dee. "Disintegration." And Dee screamed in pain as she disintegrated into nothing, scattered into the air. The two remaining passengers were gibbering wrecks. "Molecular combustion." This was aimed at Professor Hobbes and he held his head in pain, screaming. He fell to the floor, dead seconds later. "Mind control." The Hostess suddenly turned to the door and pressed a button by the door. It opened and six seconds later she was sucked out with a scream. The door closed afterwards.

And that just left The Doctor. He was standing there stuck to the spot, clearly scared. "Cryokinesis." The Doctor began to freeze, slowly, from the feet up. All he could do was look apologetic at Jaime. Meanwhile in her mind she was screaming, terrified of what she was doing to him. The ice was already waist high. 'STOP IT, STOP IT. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!' But the creature wouldn't let her stop until The Doctor was fully encased in ice. Her arm was lowered and the shuttle was quiet. Tears were free flowing from her eyes as she cried almost silently. "Self destruction." She was forced to say and her eyes widened as she felt herself get hot...

"NOOOO!" Jaime shot up straight in her bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "NOOOOO, NOOOOO, NOOOO..." She continued the impossibly loud screams, not even noticing that everything in her room was floating or moving around in a gale. Donna tried to get into her room but the screaming hurt her ears. Having been warned by the TARDIS the Doctor came running down the corridor, seeing Donna with her hands over her ears. "Argh, what is it?" She cried out. "It's some sort of enhanced scream." He replied with a pained grimace. He couldn't get in there if he wanted to. "Jaime!" Shouted the Doctor over the noise. "Jaime." She heard and looked around. "Doctor?" She squeaked. It was her normal voice and he entered once everything stopped floating. As soon as he sat on the bed and pulled her into a very protective hug the teen broke down into harsh sobbing. They were joined by Donna. "Bad dream?" He asked, only she couldn't answer because she was shaking in fear and the Doctor could feel it. Now he wondered what the hell she could have dreamed about to get like this.


	4. Ten to Five in Shan Shen

The dreams had continued for the next few nights and the Doctor was always there to comfort Jaime, hoping she would tell him what was going on. Except she didn't because she was too confused and too frightened to tell him. Not only was she having nightmares of the incident on Midnight but she was also having dreams of her mum. It was times like this when she wished she could be with her mum and fall asleep in her comfort. The training continued to help control her abilities but Jaime's mind was so out of sync she couldn't help it when she accidentally blew up or caught something on fire. At one point Donna tried to coax the teen in a bid to tell her what she was dreaming about only to disappear right in front of the girl.

Poor Jaime screamed that roar of hers until the Doctor did his best to calm her down. They later found an unimpressed Donna floating in the zero gravity room. She hadn't been able to get back down. The next night Jaime had yet another bad dream and her roar was beginning to get on Donna's nerves. "Urgh!" She exclaimed, hands over her ears. "Doctor, do something." She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Okay, okay." He said, wincing and rubbing the back of his head. Then he went into Jaime's room in order to calm her down, the roar almost deafening him.

"It's okay Jaime," The Doctor soothed her after gathering her up in his arms. "It's going to be alright." The teen stared wide-eyed and to his surprise she just shivered and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. Perhaps she was ready to talk about what she was dreaming. "So who is this David Tennant fellow?" The Doctor asked her and he felt her tense up, then she remembered what she'd said to the other humans in the Crusader. "He's an actor, in my universe." She whispered, listening to the 'thump thump, thump thump' of his twin hearts. "He played you and you look like him." The Doctor smiled grimly and was still un-nerved that he was just a TV character in another universe with an actor playing him.

"Or HE looks like ME!" He counter argued and Jaime giggled at this. "What have you been dreaming about, huh?" He decided to cut to the chase and hoped she would tell him this time. Jaime felt his curiosity. "It's horrible," she muttered. "It's really horrible." "It's okay. I don't mind hearing it." He pushed and so she told him, with Donna listening in, how the entity went into her instead and killed everyone else on board using variations of her abilities. When it got to the Doctor he was frozen with cryokinesis, then herself was self destructed. Now the teen was crying, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. The fact that she was having these sort of dreams horrified the Doctor, not to mention how graphic they were. Not even the TARDIS could help her on this one and she was usually pretty good.

"Come on Jaime, there's no reason to be be scared anymore." Jaime seemed to nod, snuffled and went back to sleep after awhile. Putting her back to bed The Doctor hoped she would get a peaceful nights rest and left the room. Donna was still outside the room having listened to the whole thing. "Nice fatherly advice Spaceman, but can that thing really do that?" The Doctor thought about it but shook his head. "I don't know. We didn't really get a chance to study it, especially after it was thrown out." He studied his ginger companion for a moment. "Get some sleep Donna, looks like you need it." She watched as he walked off up the corridor and wondered if he was okay. After all he was also on the Crusader with Jaime. He never did talk about it. Instead Donna shook her head and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>By the time morning arrived on the TARDIS...or what could be considered as morning...the Doctor decided to take his two companions to Shan Shen. It was described as one big friendly China and the Time Lord thought it might help Jaime after the nightmares she had. Jaime knew that once they got there Donna would end up wandering off and getting stuck in her own parallel universe. And it had to happen or she would never meet Rose Tyler, then the Doctor wouldn't get the message. Everything Donna did was a fixed point in time. "Sounds good." Donna said as she and Jaime clung onto the console while the TARDIS flew through the Vortex. "What do they sell on the stalls?" She enquired only the Doctor just smirked. "He's not going to tell us!" Jaime said, sensing something mysterious come from him.<p>

He sent her a telepathic picture of a very frothy looking drink that looked nice. Jaime tried to do the telepathic image back but she was still learning. All that the Doctor got was something that looked like a bad TV signal. It was a start but she was getting better. The TARDIS finally landed and the three exited into the bustling market streets. It did look like there wasn't much room to walk but Jaime noticed that didn't seem to be a problem as she held the Doctor's hand. Donna was marvelling over all the stalls and then laughed when she saw which stall the Doctor and Jaime stood at. Very frothy drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic. "Here you go, try this." The Doctor handed Donna a drink to which she complained it was going to go up her nose.

Since Jaime was underage she got a blueberry flavoured frothy drink. It was cool and warm at the same time and she even wondered how that was happening. The Doctor smirked, being all mysterious again. Fair enough. The next stall they came across was selling really strange looking fruits and Jaime spotted the spiky one she'd seen the Doctor holding in the episode 'Turn Left'. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at it. Both the Doctor and the stall holder became lively as they explained what the fruit was. All she got was 'spiked pineapple' before she felt a sense of intrigue from somewhere. Knowing that Donna had walked off on her own she looked passed the Doctor to see Donna about to go into a fortune tellers tent. The ginger Londoner looked to see what the Doctor was doing and saw Jaime looking at her. She waved at the teen who smiled and waved back. She watched Donna walk into the tent.

Sighing, the teen turned her attention back to the Doctor who was now having a conversation with the stall-holder about the spiky fruit. She watched as he bought that along with several other odd looking fruits, putting them in his never-ending pockets. "Perhaps they'll make a good mixed fruit juice." The Doctor said after he caught Jaime staring at him. He took her hand and they walked to another stall that was also selling food items. But her attention soon took a nose dive and she looked elsewhere at all the other visitors and residents in the little street. There was a couple of green aliens, several other humanoid figures, a guy in a cricket uniform, something that looked like a dragon and a...hold on! Jaime pulled herself back. A guy in a cricket uniform? She looked back at said man and grinned. No way!

"Doctor! How many times have you been to Shan Shen?" Jaime enquired. "Several times." The Time Lord replied. "Do you always go at the same time in the same year?" "Sometimes but not all the time". "Aren't you worried you might bump into yourself?" "Nope," he popped the 'p'. "Why do you ask?" Jaime smiled. "What about him?" She pointed and the Doctor followed her gaze. On the other side of the road was his Fifth self, all in old timey cricket regalia. He was with Nyssa, Tegan and Adric. "Oh no!" The Tenth Doctor muttered. "I should have remembered this." Then he noticed the boy. "Oh Adric!" The teen smiled a tad sadly. She'd only seen a handful of classic episodes and 'Earthshock' was one of them. Not to mention she could feel his guilt over Adric's death.

"If it makes you feel any better his last thought was that he'd never know if he got the equation right or not!" Jaime told him and suddenly felt his hostility. "What? Was every part of my life on TV in your universe?" Ten asked. "Yes. Since 1963. Your first incarnation and Susan. Even if it hasn't been on TV all the time it still continued in books and audio." "Hmmm!" The Doctor grunted and frowned. "Should I call him over?" Jaime asked and without waiting for an answer did just that. Only she did it in her own little way. *HELLO!* She shouted mentally only for both versions of the Doctor to wince, holding their heads in pain. Jaime panicked and went to help her Doctor. "What is it? What's wrong?" She cried, feeling his pain and annoyance.

"Jaime! That was a psionic attack!" The Doctor practically growled, eyes closed for the moment. That was probably felt from five miles away. "If you want to get someone's attention you give them a friendly knock. Like this." Jaime felt several soft taps in her mind and she squeaked out in pleasant surprise. "Now you try it." But before she could they were interrupted by a voice. "Oh no, not you again." The Tenth Doctor looked up at the Fifth Doctor and his three companions, then smiled grimly as he stood up. "You've met each other before?" The female with the Australian accent spoke up. This was Tegan. "Who is he Doctor?" "He's me!" Five replied. "Well, a future me...how far are you exactly?" "Tenth regeneration." Ten replied with a smile. "Yes, the Tenth version of me. Still a bit skinny though." Five continued and Ten looked a bit offended. "But he looks good though," Nyssa replied. "In a pretty boy kind of way."

"Thank you Nyssa!" Ten said, a hint of red face going on. Jaime smiled at the interactions, unable to believe her luck she had just met another Doctor. Funny, considering in her universe Peter Davison was David Tennant's father-in-law after he married his daughter. "Yes, okay girls. Calm down." Five was also blushing. "But apart from causing a paradox your companion here has a very powerful ability...and I'm guessing psionic call isn't the only ability she has." Jaime could feel a wave of emotions come from this Doctor, especially suspicion. "Sorry about that." Ten smiled grimly. "She's still in training. But every time we get one ability stabilised a new one pops up." "Is she one of us?" Five asked and Jaime felt a wave of sadness come from her Doctor. Of course, how was the Fifth Doctor to know he would someday destroy his own planet to stop a war. She took hold of Ten's hand and he was rather thankful for her comfort.

"I'm human," Jaime told Five. "From the 21st Century." The Fifth Doctor looked surprised. "But that's impossible!" He said. "No human in the 21st century is that powerful." "I know." The Tenth Doctor replied. "Total mystery. She never knew she had psychic/kinetic abilities until I showed her. Not to mention she's from a different universe." "There are other universes?" Tegan asked, looking rather astounded. "Oh yeah," Adric spoke up for the first time. "Different universes are stacked upon each other in which we commonly call the multi-verse. It's also entirely possible to fall through one universe into another if you know where to look."

The teen stared at Adric in surprise while the Tenth Doctor smiled. "Oh Adric, you always had such a brilliant mind." And he hugged the boy before he could even question what this Doctor meant by 'had'. "Don't ever let them keep you down." Adric was even more confused and as a distraction Jaime asked him a question. "If you can fall into another universe does that mean you can fall back into your own universe again?" "No." The Tenth Doctor said while the Fifth Doctor said; "Yes. With a little help from the Time Lords." "Oh!" Jaime mumbled and Ten was rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. The Fifth Doctor didn't question the expression. He had plenty of time to find out. "So, how come you didn't know you had psychic/kinetic powers?" Five asked Jaime. She smiled. "Because my mum never told me. I think she was just protecting me." "Except her uncontrolled abilities caused her to have mild neurological damage and headaches." Ten finished. "What does that mean?" Tegan asked. "I'm a human and we're not supposed to have this much power. The headaches are brain hae..haim..." "haemorrhage's." "...that." Jaime nodded. "Caused by my abilities. Every time I use a certain ability it hurts my head. They're killing me." "Oh, I'm sorry." Both Tegan and Nyssa hugged the teenager while the Fifth Doctor was grim.

"How long has she got?" He asked his older self. "She wouldn't have lasted long if she hadn't fallen into our universe...maybe into her late teens. But I created some fast acting pain killers for her which should help her last longer into her fifties. And she doesn't have anyone else in this universe." Five nodded at the info and watched as the girls separated. Ten remembered Donna and looked around for her. "I have another companion somewhere but she seems to have wandered off." A chuckle came from the Fifth Doctor. "I have that problem all the time. Anyway we have to go now, but Doctor...err.." "Jaime." She said. "...Jaime..." Five smiled. "...with abilities as powerful as yours watch out for that Torchwood lot. They never seem to want to give up." "We will. It was good to see you again Doctor." The Tenth replied and they watched as Five and his companions disappeared into the crowds. "Torchwood? You've already dealt with them though." "I know that but he doesn't need to know that just yet."

Jaime nodded in understanding. "By the way Jaime. Where's Donna?" The Doctor asked and the teenager shifted uncomfortably. "Is her disappearance one of those episodes?" She sighed and stretched her mind out to Donna, feeling her distress. Her ordeal was almost over. "It was called 'Turn Left' and she was put in a universe where you and everybody you knew died saving the world...apart from Jack who got transported to the Sontaran home world." The Doctor was frowning. "I think he just did that because everyone else died. It was a really dark episode where everything bad happened." "What do you mean?" "If you hadn't met Donna you'd have died under the Thames, then everybody in Southern England died when the Titanic crashed, then it got worse from there." The Doctor was clearly disturbed. "Yes, but where's Donna?" "I can't tell you!" Jaime said. "I think it's a fixed point. You have to listen for a scream." "What do you mean by that?"

Before Jaime could answer they heard a scream come from one of the tents. "Donna!" The Doctor and Jaime ran to the fortune tellers tent and were just in time to see the woman scuttle away screaming 'what will you be!' "Odd." The Doctor muttered and went into the tent followed by Jaime. "Everything alright?" The Doctor asked, more than a little worried. "Oh, god!" A frightened Donna uttered and hugged The Doctor. Jaime spotted the bug and grimaced. "Wow, that's a really big bug!" She stated. Looking over at it as the Doctor went to pick it up. "I've seen bigger." He said and began to poke it with a stick to make sure it was dead. "What is it?" Donna asked. She and Jaime were now sitting opposite the Doctor and the bug. "I can't remember now. It's all slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream it just sort of goes."

Jaime nodded. She'd had a lot of dreams like that. "Just got lucky, this thing." He replied. "It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world." He already knew the details of what happened in said parallel world from Jaime. "Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off." 'Thats an interesting question.' The teen thought to herself. The Doctor looked from Jaime to Donna and said; "they are. But you had one created around you." The ginger just waved it off. "Just goes with the job I suppose." "Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together." Donna snorted. "Don't be daft. I'm nothing special." "Yes you are. You're brilliant!"

She appeared to remember something. "She said that." Donna said and Jaime, who'd been trying to work out what was different in the conversation, looked at her with a little smile, knowing who she was talking about. They were all about to reunite with Rose Tyler, the defender of Earth. "Who did?" The Doctor asked, eyes narrowed. "That woman..." She groaned and shook her head. "I can't remember." "Well, she never existed now." "No, but she said 'the stars'...she said 'the stars are going out'." Hearing this Jaime suddenly gasped and sat up straight, eyes wide. "What is it?" He asked her, confused.

"That's what she said to me too!" "What? When was this?" Donna asked. "On board the crusader on Midnight. I fell asleep and in the dream she kicked a door open thinking it was...someone else...only to find me. Then she told me, to tell you that the stars were going out before I faded." "Sounds like you had a psychic dream." The Doctor said. "Who was she? This person and why didn't you tell me straight away?" "Because we were dealing with something much bigger at the time...and this is Donna's story to tell." The Doctor looked at Donna with raised brows only she shrugged and said; "I don't know." "What did she look like?" Donna thought hard. "She was blonde." 'Getting there!' Jaime thought. "What was her name?" "I don't know." "Donna, what was her name?" "But..." Donna was remembering again. "...she told me to warn you. She said two words." "What two words? What were they? What did she say?" Jaime could see and sense that the Doctor was in near panic mode. "Bad Wolf." Donna all but whispered. 'Bingo!' Thought Jaime. "What does it mean?" Without a word the Doctor ran out of the tent to find that everything in words had been changed to Bad Wolf.

He was joined by Jaime and Donna who was looking around, mystified at all the changes. They ran to the TARDIS to find that had been changed too. Jaime could sense and feel an odd being hanging around the TARDIS and instantly knew it was Bad Wolf. "Wow, I wouldn't want to mess with you!" She muttered. Next they entered the TARDIS but her lights had gone red and she was setting off her cloister bells, which just made Jaime's head feel a lot worse than normal. "Doctor. What is it? What's Bad Wolf?" Donna asked, confused. "Something very powerful!" Jaime could feel the same presence and was scared. "It's the end of the universe." Is all the Doctor could reply with.


	5. Stolen Planets and Mad Daleks

Mild torture

* * *

><p>The Doctor was now flying the TARDIS through the Vortex in a bid to get back to Earth. Donna was clinging to the railing while Jaime was leaning on the jump seat with her eyes closed and arms folded. The Doctor noticed this. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. She shivered and said; "Bad Wolf, I can feel her, powerful scary." He frowned at this. "Nah, that's just the TARDIS." But the girl shook her head. "I know what the TARDIS feels like and this feels different." 'Okay, that's a little odd.' He thought to himself. The TARDIS finally landed with a thump and all three ran out of the TARDIS into a not so busy street. Young Jaime was glad to get out of there considering Bad Wolf's presence. It was just too much.<p>

"It's fine. Everything is fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine." The Doctor muttered and spotted a milkman just across the road. "Excuse me. What day is it?" He called. "Saturday." The milkman replied, smirking at the question. How could anyone forget what day it is? "Saturday," the Time Lord muttered again. "Good. Good. I like Saturdays." "So I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna questioned and looked at Jaime. "And you too?" The teen grunted in reply, staring into space having gone into her own world. "Yeah." the Doctor replied, looking distracted. "But she's locked away in a parallel universe." "Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. It's probably how Jaime ended up here...which puts everything in danger. But how?" The Doctor went back into the TARDIS followed by Donna. Jaime stayed outside, ignoring the call of the TARDIS. Meanwhile the bottles of milk began to shake and tiles were falling off the roof.

"The thing is, Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?" Donna asked him and the Doctor smiled happily. "Yeah!" He said happily. Outside the shaking got a lot worse, so bad it was almost Earthquake-like and then Jaime cried out in surprise when she fell to the ground. In the TARDIS both the Doctor and Donna heard a bang from outside followed by the TARDIS shaking. "What the hell was that?" Donna shouted, eyes wide. "Don't know. It came from outside." It was then that he noticed someone was missing. "Jaime!" He cried and they ran to the doors only to find they were in space with space rock floating by. "How did that happen?" Donna asked. "What did you do?" She accused the Doctor, who had gone back to check the monitor scanner. "We haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No. The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone and Jaime's still out there alone."

Back outside, on earth, Jaime picked herself up off the ground and went to return to the TARDIS...only it wasn't there. "Doctor?" She looked around wide-eyed. "Doctor?" She continued to shout, frightened and looked up. It was even worse because there were lots of planets in the sky and it was in fact a lot scarier in person than it was on the TV. She should have realised what would happen as soon as she stepped out of the TARDIS. Perhaps this is what the Bad Wolf wanted and if that was so, it frightened her so much she could no longer keep her emotions in check. "DOCTOR!" She cried out and tried to stretch her mind out to him. "DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" All she could feel was something malevolent which made all her abilities short circuit. Crouching, she closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing around her. Nearby some of the milk bottles began to float and all the milkman could do was watch.

* * *

><p>A crackle of energy was heard and the shocked milkman looked around as a female with blonde hair, purply-blue jacket and a giant gun appeared out of thin air. It seemed to be all happening today. First earthquakes and planets in the sky, followed by floating milk bottles, then followed by someone just appearing out of nowhere. The female blonde was Rose Tyler and she looked up at the sky with a sense of alarm, seeing all the planets. "Right, now we're in trouble." She said and cocked her big gun. "And it's only just beginning." "You can say that again!" The milkman said, continuing to stare at his floating milk bottles in mild confusion. "What's causing that? Is it them?" He looked up at the sky full of planets. "And where's that wind coming from?" Suddenly the bark of a nearby tree spontaneously combusted into flames, then so did the wheels of the milk truck. The milkman jumped back. "Oh god, it's the apocalypse!" He cried.<p>

Rose looked around for an explanation. Due to her work in Torchwood in the parallel universe she'd come across many individuals, mostly aliens but some humans, who were powerful psychics or even had kinetic abilities. Spotting the girl across the road she realised she looked familiar. Could she possibly be be the same one she saw several months ago after she mistook her for the Doctor. This girl who had said she was human but psychic dreaming? It was clear she had very powerful abilities and was very scared. Rose approached the girl, putting her gun to the side for now. "Hey!" She said in a tone she only used when dealing with frightened beings. "It's going to be okay." The girl looked up from her crouched position and her eyes widened. It was the same girl.

"Rose!" She cried and enveloped the older female in a hug. The sound of milk bottles crashing to the ground could be heard along with the astonished cry of the milkman. "Shhh, it's going to be fine, you're going to be okay." Jaime stared at the broken bottles and fire, realising she had caused all that. Not to mention her head was thumping painfully. Rose wondered how the girl knew her name but remembered she was psychic. "What's your name? Since you already know mine." Rose asked her, stepping back from the girl once she knew she had calmed down. "Jaime," she cried, eyes red from crying. "Jaime MacInarah." "Okay, Jaime, then let me ask you this. Where's the Doctor?"

Jaime remembered her dream, the one with Rose Tyler. "He was here!" She cried. 'Right there!" Pointing to the spot where the TARDIS had been. "Then the Earth got moved and the TARDIS didn't come with it." Rose frowned. What luck, she had been close but now...Jaime saying that the Earth had been moved was now on her mind. How was she sure of this? "I tried stretching my mind out to him but he's nowhere near the Earth and there was all those voices calling out, scared and frightened...millions of voices. Then there's this really scary feeling from somewhere up there." They looked up at the sky full of planets. "It's all so loud my head hurts." "Hmmm!" Rose grunted. "How come you didn't go back into the TARDIS?" This question made Jaime's face turn red. "My mind wanders off, then I do too...so the Doctor holds my hand." Rose looked rather surprised and Jaime could feel a hint of jealousy from the older female. The teenager went even more red considering Rose and the Doctor always held hands.

"Okay," Rose sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to find the Doctor a different way." She took Jaime's hand and they began to walk away from the suburbs, heading for London, the milk truck had long since been abandoned. The walk into Central London would have taken several hours if they hadn't decided to take the subway. It surprised both females that it was still running, but when they exited the subway there was chaos everywhere. "The end of the world darlings. End of the stinkin' world." A drunk man shouted to the females. "Have one on us mate!" Rose replied and could feel Jaime cowering behind her, obviously not used to seeing such lawlessness. The teen cried out in fright when she heard the sound of breaking glass nearby. It was a computer shop and two yobs were raiding it.

The females approached it. "Right, you two," Rose shouted, startling the yobs. "You can put that stuff down or run for your lives." She held up her gun. "Do you like my gun?" The two yobs ran away and rose entered the shop along with Jaime. They looked at a TV to see that something was heading to Earth. Something pushed Jaime to search the computer shop, a webcam coming to mind. She frowned but did in fact search for a webcam, though she didn't know why. "What are you doing?" Rose asked, frowning at what Jaime was doing. "I don't know," she replied. "I just have to find it." Shaking her head Rose turned back to the TV wondering who could be behind what was happening. The teen finally found what she was searching for and stuffed the webcam into one of her pockets of her cargo pants.

As she stood up she heard what probably chilled everyone in this universe by now. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Jaime gasped, eyes wide. Of course, it was the Daleks, always the Daleks and their voice was coming from the TV. "Oh no!" She whispered, eyes still wide. Rose was scowling and Jaime could sense her anger and disgust from the older female. "Come on!" Rose took Jaime's hand and they exited the shop. They could see that the Daleks were already invading, a saucer flying above the sky. The two females walked away from the shop and Jaime screamed in fright when a Dalek bolt hit a nearby shop.

* * *

><p>Things just seemed to be going from bad to worse on the streets of London. Daleks were everywhere on every street, taking family's prisoner. Rose and Jaime took the back streets and alleys to avoid being captured by the Daleks for whatever they wanted. "They're everywhere!" Rose growled, disgusted. At one point the two came across an elderly couple and Jaime recognised them as Wilf Mott and Sylvia Noble. Wilf had shot the Dalek in the eye with a paint gun but something odd happened. The paint sizzled away. "MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED." The Dalek almost sounded smug. Rose moved away from her hiding place and a frightened Jaime followed. "HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED." The Dalek still continued. "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTER..." Rose shot at the Dalek and its head exploded with a scream. Wilf and Sylvia breathed a sigh of relief that someone else could deal with Daleks better than them. "Do you want to swap?" Wilf joked. "You're Donna Noble's family, right? I'm Rose Tyler, this is Jaime MacInarah and we need your help."<p>

In order to get back to the Noble home the four kept to the back lanes and alleys until they reached safety. "Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with The Doctor, I know that much." Wilf was saying. "And the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of Diamonds." Jaime closed her eyes and shivered at the bad memories. "She told me about you." Wilf now told the teenager. "How you come from another universe..." Rose looked surprised at this. "...and how you have superpowers. Why aren't you with the Doctor?" He asked. "We got separated." Jaime replied. "He's trying to find the Earth but he doesn't know where it is." "How do you..." Wilf shook his head. "Of course, Donna said you were psychic." Jaime smiled nervously. She really was psychic in some way but she knew these things because she was in the middle of 'The Stolen Earth'.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Sylvia asked. "Look, she's out there, sweetheart." Wilf replied. "Your daughter. She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been." "Don't be ridiculous." Jaime bristled at the comment. She could feel and sense Sylvia's arrogance wash over her. It reminded her of Professor Hobbes. "Oh come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky, look at the Daleks. You just can't start denying things now." "You're my last hope," Rose spoke up. "If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor. Where is he?" Sighing, Jaime sat down on a one seater, leaned forward and put her hands on her head. It was painfully thumping away but it wasn't bad enough that she needed to take a painkiller. At least not yet. She even tried to do her best by ignoring the Daleks who had hacked themselves into anything that could communicate. But she was also frightened and it was throwing her control of her abilities out of whack.

Several objects in the Noble house began to float, scaring Wilf and Sylvia. "Dad! Dad!" She called when a glass on the table began to float, followed by some plates. "What's doing that? Is it them Daleks?" Wilf asked. Rose shook her head and turned to Jaime, crouching before her. "Hey, hey. It's going to be alright. Once we find the Doctor we'll deal with the Daleks." The teenager looked up at Rose and everything crashed back down. Luckily nothing broke but that still didn't stop Sylvia from crying out in horror. She stood up, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm really sorry." "No, don't worry about it." Wilf said while Rose pulled her in for a hug. 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...' Rose looked around at the beeping noise. "What's that?" She asked but Sylvia and Wilf were just as confused. "Can anyone hear me?" A voice spoke up. "The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there?" Jaime saw that the laptop was on but the screen was fuzzy. "I know that voice!" Rose said...so did Jaime. It was this universes ex Prime Minister, Harriet Jones. "This message is of the utmost importance," she continued. "We haven't got much time. Can anyone hear me?" The screen finally cleared and Rose went to sit in front of the laptop. Jaime sat next to her, frowning. They were the only ones who wouldn't be able to talk to Harriet.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir." She suddenly said and Jaime giggled. "What? Who is that?" They heard Jack exclaim and Jaime felt confusion from Rose. Of course, last she saw of Jack was on the Game Station. Harriet held up her I.D. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." She said. "Yeah, I know who you are." Jack replied off screen. "Harriet, it's me, it's me!" Rose shouted. "Oh, she can't hear me. Have you got a webcam?" She asked Sylvia and Wilf. "No," Wilf shook his head. "She wouldn't let me have one, said they were naughty." Rose sighed. "I can't speak to her then, can I?" Brow furrowed Jaime tried to remember something then shivered uncontrollably for no apparent reason. "Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?" Harriet continued to call. "Good, now lets see if we can talk to each other." Harriet did something and they watched as Harriet on screen was joined by Jack in Torchwood, Cardiff and Sarah Jane, with Luke, at home. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through." 'Thats me, Harriet, that's me!" Rose shouted but Jaime shook her head. She knew who would appear next.

"I'll just boost the signal." Harriet said until a new voice spoke up. "Hello?" It was Martha Jones and Jaime sighed. She hadn't been her favourite companion of the series. Jack laughed in surprise as her image filled the fourth screen. "Martha Jones!" "Who's she?" Jaime felt Rose's jealousy sky rocket at the sight of Martha. "I want to get through." Martha on screen started talking about using Project Indigo, then Jack and Sarah Jane greeted each other until Harriet spoke up again in order to stop the flirting from Jack. "Not now Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor. "Oi! So was I." Rose protested. "But how did you find me?" Martha asked and Harriet smiled grimly. "This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor." "What if the Daleks can hear us?" "No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable." "And you invented it?" Sarah Jane enquired. "I developed it," Harriet replied. "It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation." "Yeah, but what we need is a weapon." Jack spoke up and then asked about the thing Martha was given and she said it was an Osterhagen Key. Jaime once again shivered, knowing exactly what the thing could do. It seemed Harriet did too because she told them to forget about the key.

"All we need is the Doctor." She told the other three on the call. "Only, excuse me, Harriet, but, well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Harriet once again looked grim. "He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew. I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear." Jaime rolled her eyes. If she was in the room with this woman she could probably feel her arrogance. "I told him myself and he didn't listen." Martha then told Harriet she had been trying to call the Doctor but was unable to get in touch. "Nor me and I was here first!" Rose scoffed and Jaime flinched, feeling her anger and jealousy. She had to cool it down. "That's why we need the Subwave," Harriet told Martha. "To bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army..." They all continued discussing how to get the Subwave working while Rose was still wishing she was a part of the conversation. Jaime was amazed with all the calculations going on. Considering she'd only been home schooled she wasn't very good at maths.

"Marvellous woman. I voted for her." Wilf said, sitting on the sofa. "You did not!" Sylvia bit. "Now enough words, lets begin." Harriet told the others on the call. Torchwood got to work activating the rift while Sarah Jane and Luke connected Mr Smith to the Subwave and rift. "Sending you the number now." Martha said and to Jaime's surprise the Doctor's mobile number was actually the one used on the show. "Opening the Subwave Network to maximum." Harriet stated. "Mr Smith, make the call." "Calling the Doctor." Mr Smith said and did just that. "So am I!" Rose said, taking out her mobile to call the Doctor. Wilf and Sylvia did the same. "Do you have a mobile?" Rose asked Jaime. The girl shook her head. "They never last long. I keep blowing them up." Rose found the reply a bit odd but continued calling for the Doctor. "And sending." Jack called and the search for the Doctor began.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS at the Medusa Cascade both Donna and the Doctor were moping over not being able to find Earth. Or even the other planets that had been taken. Not only that but the Time Lord was worrying about Jaime. She was stuck on Earth, alone. He wondered what she could be doing right now because she had no way to communicate with other people. She didn't carry a mobile on herself. And Rassilon knows what could happen if someone got her angry. Suddenly something on the console started beeping. "PHONE!" The Doctor shouted. "Doctor, phone." Donna reiterated as the Doctor picked up his phone. "Martha, is that you?" He asked only to find there was no-one else on the other end of the line...apart from a strange beeping. "It's a signal." "Can we follow it?" Pulling out his Stethoscope and putting it on the Doctor said; "Oh, just watch me!" He said.<p>

Back down on earth Jaime was watching Rose and the two adults calling the Doctor, wondering if she should stretch her mind out to find the Doctor. But what if the Daleks locked on to her. Could they actually do that? To be honest she didn't want to know. "I think we got a fix." Jack was saying while Mr Smith was at 200%. "Oh, come on Doctor." Sarah Jane muttered. "Find me, Doctor. Find me." Rose whispered and Jaime smiled. She really did love the Doctor. "Got it, locking on." The Doctor in the TARDIS shouted. The teen closed her eyes when Gwen informed Harriet a Dalek saucer had locked onto her, and even though the Subwave was being masked it still wasn't enough. Meanwhile in the TARDIS flames were sprouting up and time machine was suffering a very rough journey. "We're travelling through time," the Doctor explained. "One second into the future. The phone's pulling us through." Back down on Earth Harriet had a very grim expression on her face.

"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. "You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me he chose his companions well." Shivering, Jaime knew Harriet's time was up, but there must be something she could do, maybe teleport Harriet to safety. Though she wasn't very good at teleporting things so what if she accidentally killed Harriet? But what if she blew up the Daleks before they kill Harriet? Only...what if Harriet's death was a fixed point in time? It was too late to make a decision now because she heard the Daleks cry 'Exterminate' and then the death ray. Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North and former Prime Minister was dead. Jaime sobbed openly and items in the Noble house were floating again. "Oh no, not again!" Sylvia cried out while Rose comforted the teenager.

"Three, two, one..." The Doctor called excitedly as the journey got a lot more rougher before it finally stopped. Also the TARDIS was now surrounded by planets and moons in the Medusa Cascade. "Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth," Donna pointed out. "But why couldn't we see them?" "The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ohhh, hold on, what's that? Some sort of Subwave Network." Rose watched as the Doctor and Donna replaced Harriet's old spot. "Where the hell have you been?" Jack shouted. Sure, this whole situation was stressy but there was no need to be rude. "Doctor, it's the Daleks." People were so happy to see the Doctor they were practically talking over each other. "It's Donna!" Sylvia said in surprise when she saw her daughter onscreen. "That's my girl." Wilf said. "Sarah Jane!" The Doctor exclaimed rather happily. "Who's that boy? That's Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant. Look at you all, you clever people." "That's Martha!" Donna spoke up. "And who's he?" She was obviously pointing at Jack. "Captain Jack," the Doctor replied. "Don't, just don't." He said before either of them could start flirting.

"Doctor, it's me. I came back." Rose said in a rather despondent way and Jaime felt her sadness. "It's like an out-of-space FaceBook." Donna marvelled. "Everyone except Rose." Sighed the Doctor. ~Use the webcam.~ A little voice in Jaime's mind spoke up causing her to gasp, then she rummaged in her pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out a webcam. "What's that?" Rose asked and took the webcam from Jaime. "You had one all along! Why didn't you say?" She could feel Rose's anger aimed at her. "Something told me it wasn't the right time." Jaime replied. "Something?" Deciding not to argue Rose stuck the webcam onto the laptop. Only nothing happened. She groaned. "It's not working." She cried in frustration. "Why would it?" Questioned Sylvia. "Let me try!" Jaime sat forward and put her hands on the keyboard of the laptop, closing her eyes." "What're you doing?" "Using my Cyberkinesis I'm going to hack into the Subwave Network." Jaime replied almost sounding like the Doctor for a moment. 'Weird!' She thought and went to work on the laptop.

At first Rose watched the girl in amazement but then her attention went to the screen after the Doctor exclaimed that someone else was coming through. Sure enough a fifth box had appeared in the middle of the screen but the image was mostly snow. "Doctor!" Rose shouted happily. "Doctor, it's me." "Who's that?" The Doctor asked. "Who's there?" Jack was working at his end. "I'm not getting any signal here," he said. "Whoever it is they've managed to hide themselves." "He still can't see me!" Rose groaned so Jaime dug even deeper into the laptop's mainframe. Her nose was running and her head was painful but she wasn't going to give up. The screen cleared a little more and now it looked like a bad TV signal.

"What? ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, his excitement was obvious. "How are you doing that?" "That's what I'd like to know." Jack said. Martha said nothing, apart from frowning. "Doctor, I came back!" Rose shouted. "I'm here with Jaime." Everyone else was frowning. "Why can't we hear her?" Donna asked the Doctor. "And I'm sure that place looks familiar." "Oh no. They've got no sound. What happened to the volume?" Rose asked Wilf. "It's an old laptop. The volume broke ages ago." Jaime lifted her head up, her eyes were watering and there was a rushing in her ears. "I think I can fix that." "Jaime!" Jack said, sounding scared and Rose was surprised Jack knew the girl. "What's wrong with her?" Sarah Jane asked and Martha was grimacing. The Doctor groaned and Donna looked horrified. "It's not Rose doing it, it's Jaime." He said. "I think she's hacked into the Subwave Network with her Cyberkinesis...and it's killing her." She smiled grimly at this. "No more than usual!" She croaked, feeling everyone's confusion in the room. Even without the volume the Doctor was able to understand what she said.

"Jaime," he groaned. "Your nose is bleeding. Quite heavily." Noticing this for the first time Rose gasped in shock. "Oh my god." "It's fine, just talk to the Doctor." Her head was getting worse. "No, it's not fine. Rose, stop her before she kills herself!" Rose was torn. She really wanted to talk to the Doctor, but someone killing themselves in a bid to help her was not what she wanted. "You can let go now Jaime." Rose said but the girl wouldn't. "Don't do this. We can find the Doctor later." Taking matters into her own hands she pulled Jaime's hands off the laptop and the girl collapsed into her arms. "Oh no, oh no." Rose whispered as she and Wilf helped lay her on the floor. The middle screen had gone all fuzzy but the Doctor was still worried. "Rose, if you're still there her painkillers are in one of her..." He was cut off when the whole screen went fuzzy.

"Right, painkillers." Rose went through Jaime's pockets where she found out they were bigger on the inside just like the Doctor's. finally finding them she did her best to wake up the girl. When she stirred she was able to give Jaime the painkiller. Sylvia gave her some water to drink and a tissue to wipe her nose. Jaime could feel herself getting back to normal, the rushing in her ears was easing and the headache was dissipating. "Please, please don't do that again!" Rose was pale faced. Shocked even. "You shouldn't practically kill yourself just for me." "Why not?" Jaime croaked back. "These abilities of mine are killing me anyway. And I only wanted to help you get in touch with the Doctor." She felt waves of pity and sadness come from Rose. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Don't be," she took the bottle of painkillers from the older female. "These stop the brain bleeds and help me last longer. But one day I'm gonna die even with these." Her eyes went to the computer screen and she jumped in shock. "What the hell is that?" Sylvia asked, grimacing at the creature. Rose was only half listening to the conversation between the brown skinned creature and the Doctor.

"Davros." Jaime said, wiping her nose of the blood, it was all on her t-shirt. "Creator of the Daleks." "I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Knightmare Child," the Doctor was telling his number one enemy. "I tried to save you." "But it took one stronger than you." The screen changed to show a crazed Dalek Caan. "I flew into the the wild and the fire. I danced and died a thousand times." It said. "Emergency temporal shift took him into the Time War itself." Davros so kindly explained. "But that's impossible. The entire Time War is time locked." The Doctor was shocked this could actually happen. However Jaime knew differently. "And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" The look of disgust was evident in the Doctor's voice. "And you made a new race of Daleks." "I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros opened his tunic to show what he did, making Rose look away in disgust. "This guy is worse than the Dalek Emperor." She muttered. Jaime barely shook her head. "New Daleks," Davros continued. "True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have now?" He taunted.

"After all this time , everything we saw," replied the Doctor. "Everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you...BYE!" And with that the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS hurtled down to Earth. Knowing what to do next Rose picked up her gun and helped Jaime to her feet before making a phone call. "Control. I need another shift. Lock me onto the TARDIS, now." She put the phone away and held Jaime's hand. "We're going to find him. Wish me luck." "Good luck!" Both Sylvia and Wilf said and as soon as they said that Rose and Jaime disappeared in a blinding white flash.

Travel via the Dimension Cannon felt very odd. It was also very rough and when they were spat out the other end Jaime stumbled to the ground, hurting her hands. Not to mention she felt sick. And the fact she was still recovering from almost killing herself. "Up you get!" Rose said, pulling the young girl to her feet. "Sorry about that, it's only supposed to carry one so the journey was a little rough." She looked around at the empty deserted street. "Now where's the Doctor? Can you tell if he's nearby?" Jaime stretched her mind out to him and smiled. "He's close. Very close. Just around the corner." Taking a hold of Jaime's hand the older time traveller ran until they were on the right street. Further up said street Jaime saw the TARDIS, the Doctor and Donna. Then felt Rose's adoration for her Doctor.

"...think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" He asked his companion. "Just, the darkness is coming." Donna replied, thinking. "Anything else?" Looking over his shoulder she noticed both Jaime and Rose run onto the street. With a smile she said; "why don't you ask her yourself?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion so Donna nodded at what was behind him, so he looked around. Down the street he saw the only human he ever loved and was somewhat relieved to see that Jaime was still with her. Even from halfway up the street the teen could feel the Doctor's happiness, love and relief for both her and Rose.

It was Rose who started running first, dropping her gun. Then the Doctor ran next and they would hopefully meet in the middle. Smiling herself, Jaime jogged after Rose. None of them noticed the Dalek until it was too late. Things began to happen in slow motion like in the scene and Jaime wondered if the Doctor was slowing down time. "EXTERMINATE!" Cried the Dalek. It didn't matter anyway, the Dalek still hit him and part of him x-rayed before he collapsed to the ground. "DOCTOR!" Rose cried, running to him. "NO! Jaime roared, shocked. "NO!" And then she threw both arms out towards the Dalek and multiple things blew up the Dalek, including a random lightning strike. She collapsed to the ground, head in pain, nose bleeding again but not as bad as before, sobbing. Someone took her arm and hauled her back to her feet. "Nicely dealt with!" It was Jack and he pulled her towards Rose, Donna and the Doctor. "Get him into the TARDIS." Jack ordered the two females. "Quick! Move." Rose and Donna managed to pull a dying Doctor to his feet and they hurried as fast as they could towards the TARDIS. Jack gathered a near unconscious Jaime into his arms and ran with her.

"Hi Jack!" She said weakly and smiled. "Hey darling!" He replied with a grim smile, trying not to think about what was happening to her. What had been happening in the last six weeks? They all made it to the TARDIS and Jack left the girl lying against a coral pillar before dealing with the rest of his friends. "What, what do we do?" Donna cried. "There must be some medicine or something?" Jack pulled Donna away from the Doctor. "Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." But Rose wouldn't leave his side. "What do you mean? He can't!" Donna was confused. "Oh no, I came all this way." Rose whispered sadly. "What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna now shouted while Rose watched the Doctor hold his right hand up. It was glowing with regeneration energy. "It's starting!" The Doctor grunted grimly.

Jaime was trying to think but her mind was fuzzy. Perhaps she was going to die earlier than expected. She pulled out her bottle of painkillers and watched as Rose ran to safety and The Doctor pull himself up using the console. "Here we go!" Jack said. "Good luck Doctor." "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" An exasperated Donna shouted. "When he's dying, he...er...his body. It repairs itself. It changes." Rose explained. "But you can't!" That was aimed at the Doctor and Jaime could feel waves of several emotions coming from different people. "I'm sorry, it's too late," the Doctor grunted. "I'm regenerating." He burst into golden energy and it was so bright that Jaime, Rose, Donna and Jack had to close their eyes and look away.

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't want to regenerate, not when he had just been reunited with his lost love, so he managed to aim the rest of his regeneration energy at the severed hand he kept in a jar. Once it was over he stumbled back and took a deep breath. "Now then. Where were we?" He said as his companions stared in stunned silence. Jaime stared at the now glowing hand. Of course, he had stopped the regen process by giving the energy to the hand...but according to the 11th Doctor this was a full regeneration. But why did she keep forgetting? Was it her abilities killing her brain cells or something? She watched as the Doctor knelt by his spare hand, a grin on his face. "There now." He blew on the hand and the regen energy disappeared, though he didn't notice some of it move towards Jaime. She didn't notice it either.<p>

"You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand," the Doctor explained to them. "My hand there," he pointed. "My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?" Rose stared at the Doctor. "You're still you?" She said almost timidly. "I'm still me!" He clarified. They grinned and hugged each other, happy to be back in each others arms. Feeling a smidge better Jaime tried to make it to her feet but couldn't. Her head was still hurting after killing the Dalek with multiple abilities. And she had no idea what that lightning had been about.

The Doctor saw this and went to her, crouching. "Dear me, we are in a state aren't we." He said, looking at her with concern. "That was a very dangerous thing you did earlier." He admonished. "You could have died." "I thought she did when she collapsed in my arms." Rose said. "You should have seen what she did to that Dalek out there," Jack spoke up. "But why is she like that? As soon as she killed it she collapsed." The Doctor was grim. He'd heard it blow up along with the smell of electricity. "Your theory was right Jack. Some of her abilities like variants of Cyberkinesis cause her to have severe brain haemorrhages." "She said they were killing her." Rose said, sounding upset. Jack was stunned. "Though she has been doing well in controlling them." Jaime smiled weakly as the Doctor took the bottle off her. He saw there was only half a dozen painkillers left. Looks like he was going to need to make some more. After making a diagnostic check with his sonic he made sure she took a painkiller, used a tissue to wipe the blood from her face and finally helped her to her feet.

Within seconds she was springing about, laughing happily as she hugged Jack. "Jeez Doc, what did you put in them?" Jack asked. "Caffeine!" Jaime replied. "And Adrenaline." Added the Doctor. "Don't forget adrenaline." She chuckled and nodded, turning toward the Time Lord. "That regeneration stuff felt really hot. Is that why you tell people to stay back? Because it could burn?" The Doctor appeared deep in thought while everyone else was listening. That was a good question which no-one ever asked about. Well she was quite curious. "Yes," he replied. "Well, it's dangerous to none Time Lords. Could seriously injure a human, maybe even make them blind." Was the grim reply and Rose gasped beside him. Jack whistled in pure amazement while Donna stared open mouthed. "What does it feel like?" Jaime asked next but before the Doctor could answer that the power in the TARDIS went out.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed. "They've got us," the Doctor said, running to the monitor. "The powers gone, some sort of Chronon Loop." The time machine jerked and they had to grab onto something in case they fell. "Where are we going?" A frightened Donna asked. "There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets," Jack explained to everyone. "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jaime stuck close to Jack, feeling safe with him. Rose had the Doctor. "You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna enquired. Knowing Rose would have the answers the Doctor turned to her, brows raised. "Rose, you've been in the parallel world. That world's running ahead of this Universe. You've seen the future. What is it?" He asked. "It's the darkness." Rose answered. "The stars were going out." Donna clarified. The blonde nodded. "One by one, we looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this er, dimension cannon, so I could, well, so I could..." "What?" The Doctor pushed. "So I could come back." He grinned and Jaime felt his admiration for his Rose. "Shut up!" She had gone red. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

Jaime spoke up, something on her mind. "Is that the reason why I fell into this universe from mine?" She asked. "Sort of," the Doctor told her. "You were pretty close to the Rift at the time. You didn't notice anything strange in your universe before you came here did you?" Jaime shook her head. "Nothing interesting ever happened. Apart from...sciencey people finding a big orange planet and people petitioning to call it Gallifrey." "What? Really?" The Doctor was surprised but she could feel confusion from Rose. "Yeah, it just had a number and its not supposed to be there." "Bit of a mystery that, Doc." Jack said. To get things back on track Donna queried. "In that parallel world, you said something about me." Rose nodded again. "The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's weird, Donna, but they all converge on you." "But why me?" Donna didn't believe it. "I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick." 'She's more than that.' Jaime thought to herself, staring at the spare hand. The scanner beeped, letting them all know they had arrived. "The Dalek Crucible," the Doctor said. "All aboard."

The teen could feel everyone's fear, then all of a sudden she screamed out in pain and fell to her knees, putting her hands on her head. She was also beginning to feel very sick. "What is it? What's wrong?" Both Rose and the Doctor was at her side. Jack was also helping her. "Hate, so much hate!" She whimpered and cried out in pain again. "It hurts!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm a little lost here." Rose said. "Me too." Jack uttered. "DOCTOR, YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE!" They heard one of the Daleks threaten. "I think it's the Daleks." The Doctor spoke up. "Jaime is a very sensitive empath and she can feel the emotions of the Daleks." "Oh!" Rose had gone red again. Thankfully the Doctor didn't notice. His expression was grim while he and Jack helped a pained Jaime to her feet. She put her arms round Jack for support. "We'll have to go out," the Doctor said. "Because if we don't, they'll get in." "You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said. "You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added, only the Doctor shook his head. "Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." 'Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways.' Jaime thought to herself, still in pain. "But this is a fully-fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDIS's, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

Jack felt Jaime shivering against him, considering she was from a universe where Daleks didn't exist she had a right to be scared. "What about your dimension cannon?' He asked Rose. "It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway I'm not leaving." "What about your teleport?" The Doctor asked Jack. The immortal was grim. "Went down with the power loss." There was nothing else to it. The Doctor was resigned to his fate. "Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?" Through the pain Jaime noticed Donna was staring off into space. It was starting and she couldn't do a thing to change it. "Donna?" "Yeah." She was snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." He was apologetic. "No. I know." Outside in the crucible the same Dalek gave another threat. "Daleks!" Rose sighed. "Oh god!" Jack said in an odd way and Jaime giggled at the way he said it. "It's been good though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did." He turned to Donna. "You were brilliant." Then to Jaime and she stared at him with watery eyes. "You've been brilliant and oh so brave!" She smiled weakly. Then to Jack. "And you were brilliant." Finally to Rose, his one true love. "And you were brilliant. Blimey!" He ended, rubbing the back of his head.

Leading his companions out of the TARDIS the Doctor didn't notice Donna lagging behind. For Jaime the pain and nausea got even worse as soon as she set foot on the crucible. She yowled out in pain, holding her head, stumbled a little way and fell to her knees. Jack went to help her but grimaced when she puked up. All he could do was comfort her. The Daleks were currently talking in unison and it just sounded far too loud for her own good. She puked up again and shuddered, letting out a moan. "BEHOLD, DOCTOR," shouted the red Dalek. "BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE TRUE DALEK RACE." "Donna, you're no safer in there." The Doctor noticed Donna hadn't come out, only the door slammed shut on its own.

"What?" He ran back to the TARDIS. "Doctor? What have you done?" Donna shouted. "It wasn't me. I didn't do anything!" The Doctor replied. "Oi, oi, I'm not staying behind." The Doctor angrily turned towards the Red Dalek. "What did you do?" "THIS IS NOT OF DALEK ORIGIN." It replied. "Doctor!" Jaime heard Donna cry and listened to the conversation between the Doctor and the Dalek. Nothing could be done, it was supposed to happen. Then she heard the TARDIS fall into the pit. "What did you do? Bring it back!" Shouted the Doctor. Jaime could feel the TARDIS's pain as well as the pain from all the Dalek hate. Again she yowled out in pain and fully collapsed to the floor, shaking. "It's going to be okay," Jack soothed the girl. "You'll be okay." The red Dalek was telling the Doctor that the TARDIS had been dropped into Z-Neutrino energy. "Let her go." Jack shouted but the Dalek wasn't listening and the Doctor was begging to be put in Donna's place. One of the other Daleks began to countdown the destruction of the TARDIS until it finally disappeared. "THE TARDIS HAS BEEN DESTROYED," the red Dalek stated. "NOW TELL ME, DOCTOR. WHAT DO YOU FEEL? ANGER? SORROW? DESPAIR?" "Yeah." The Doctor muttered and Rose held his hand.

"THEN IF EMOTIONS ARE SO IMPORTANT, SURELY WE HAVE ENHANCED YOU." It taunted. "Yeah? Feel this!" Jaime heard Jack shoot the Dalek, then seconds later he was zapped with the death ray and 'died'. "Jack! Oh my god!" Rose was shocked. "Oh no." "Rose, come here," the Doctor pulled Rose away from the body. "Leave him." "They killed him." "I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." "ESCORT THEM TO THE VAULT," the red Dalek instructed. "THEY ARE THE PLAYTHINGS OF DAVROS NOW." Before they were taken Rose and the Doctor helped pull an incapacitated Jaime up off the floor. Jack winked at the Doctor before they disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the vault the three were forcibly separated, so Jaime was sat on the floor between the Doctor and Rose. She was still feeling the effects of feeling Dalek emotions, though it was a little quieter down here. "Activate holding cells." Davros said and three bright white lights came down trapping Rose, the Doctor and Jaime in three individual cells. The teenager shivered, frightened and folded her arms. Davros chuckled. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained." "Still scared of me then?" Taunted the Doctor. "It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." The withered brown skinned creature spoke. "No, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here," he continued his taunting. "Right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison." Rose watched her Doctor while Jaime only listened, now rocking back and forth. "You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" "We have an arrangement." Davros stated sheepishly and Jaime felt a hint of anger from him.<p>

With a smirk the Doctor continued. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I've got the word. You're the Daleks' pet!" "So very full of fire, is he not." Davros snapped. "And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again." And Davros pressed a button on his controls. Before the Doctor could say anything else crackly blue lightning filled his cell and he cried out in pain, sinking to his knees. "DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, her eyes wide. "Leave him alone!" Jaime also stared, shocked. This never happened in the episode. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" Rose continued to shout. She couldn't do anything from her cell and neither could Jaime. Davros flicked the switch off and the blue crackly light stopped. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief but was clearly in pain as he made it back to his feet. "Are you okay Doctor?" A concerned Rose asked. "Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "It'll take more than a bit of photon energy to keep me off my feet." He scowled at Davros who seemed to be smirking. "A little warning for the next time you want to prattle on." He said, scooting over to where Jaime sat.

The former Kalid looked down at her and the girl could feel a hint of of repulsiveness come from him. "Ahhh, Miss MacInarah," well, at least he was polite but she had to wonder how he knew her name. She hadn't supposed to have been here. "The most powerful child in the Universe." Oh crap! He knew about that? Her eyes widened and she scooted back a little. "Stand up when I'm talking to you." He said a little forcefully. All Jaime did was stare back at him. "I said stand up." Something in her snapped. If he wanted to talk to her then he could do it while she was sitting. "No!" She growled, getting her resolve back. "I won't." "Jaime!" The Doctor warned since he didn't want her getting hurt. Her refusal only made Davros angry and turned all Little Hitler on her. "You will stand!" He shouted but Jaime just laughed. "Make me!" She challenged. "You one armed wrinkly piece of shit!" "Jaime!" Rose gasped in surprise and the Doctor groaned and shook his head. She could feel Davros' hate and anger towards her.

"So be it." Davros snarled and flicked a switch. Her cell was suddenly filled with the same blue crackly lightning. "YOWAAGHHHH!" She cried out in pain, falling to her side. Every time one of the blue streaks of lightning hit a part of her body it stung painfully and she jerked in shock and hurt. "Stop that!" The Doctor shouted, listening to his...foster daughter?...screaming in pain. "She's only human, she won't last long. Take it out on me instead." But Davros wouldn't listen to him. "If she wants to stop it she can use her powers." He said before scooting over to Rose. "Just hold on there Jaime," the Doctor urged. "Just hold on." "And Miss Tyler." Davros said making the blonde look at him. She was disgusted by what he was doing to Jaime. "Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted, hoping Davros didn't do the same thing to Rose. "She is mine to do as I please." The creature stated. "Then why am I still alive?" Rose spat. "You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." "So cold and dark. The fire is coming. The endless flames." "What is that thing?" A confused Rose asked. "You've met before." the Doctor replied. "The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

Davros explained that Caan actually saw time, along with its infinite complexity and majesty. Not to mention he saw the Doctor, Rose and Jaime...even before she came to this universe. "This I have foreseen," the crazed Dalek stated. "In the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be there as witness, at the end of everything the Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die." The Doctor stared at Caan, his anger boiling over. "Was it you, Caan?" He shouted. "Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? TELL ME!" "Oh, that's it," Davros taunted and the Doctor looked at him. "The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is." The Doctor looked away, scowling. "Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too." "I have seen." Caan gurgled. "At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." The Time Lord shifted uncomfortably, not liking the sound of this. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We will discover it together," Davros told him. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins."

"Testing of what?" Asked the Doctor suspiciously. "The Reality Bomb." Is all Davros said before turning away. Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. They didn't like the sound of that. "Behold the apotheosis of my genius." Davros now said, turning towards a screen that had turned itself on. They could hear the Supreme Dalek counting down. "That's Z-Neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string," the Doctor panicked. Of all the things he did in the past this just had to be the worst. "No, Davros, Davros, you can't! No!" But Davros still wouldn't listen and on the screen all the human prisoners were atomised into nothing. So much so it disgusted both Rose and the Doctor. "Test completed." Davros stated.

* * *

><p>Even though she was still in a world of pain and screaming, though that seemed to be tapering off as she was listening. Jaime still understood what was happening. In the episode 'Journey's End' they had been actors and extras. But now they were actual real people the Daleks had just killed. And that angered her. "What happened?" Rose asked the Doctor but she got her answer from Davros instead. "Electrical energy, Miss Tyler," he replied. "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. This Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." "The stars are going out!" Rose said in realisation. "The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength..." The Doctor confirmed, disgusted. "...Across the entire universe," Davros continued. "Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade." Davros was becoming very excited to the point of having an orgasm. "Into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of Reality itself!"<p>

The Doctor was grim. He had no way of stopping this, especially now that he didn't have the TARDIS. There was always the Sonic Screwdriver but he knew that wouldn't work and he didn't want to risk the chance of getting shot at by another Dalek. "Doctor!" The whispered voice of Rose caught his attention. "Doctor, look!" She was looking at Jaime's cell and the Doctor saw there was something odd happening. Though the photon energy was still shooting around in her cell it wasn't hitting Jaime anymore. In fact it was bouncing off her. "Oh, Force Field," he whispered. "She's got a Force Field. Well, it's more like a Shield but its protecting her from the Photon Energy." For Rose, the girl was just as mysterious as ever. It didn't really occur to Jaime why the blue crackly lightning wasn't hurting anymore as she sat up. All she was focused on was Davros after he killed all those people. The Doctor could see the anger on her face and knew he had to find a way to calm her down. "Jaime, Jaime!" He hissed only she wasn't listening.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHH!" Jaime screamed and it was so loud that Rose and the Doctor had to cover their ears. "What's going on Doctor?" She shouted, wincing. "It's a roar!" He shouted back. "She's roaring." Okay, that made sense...kind of! Rose thought. The roar was affective. At first it broke the Photon Energy then it broke the cell. "Woah!" She uttered but was annoyed that it hadn't affected her or the Doctor's cell. Davros stared at the teenager, amused. Ignoring all the aches and pains she was feeling Jaime stumbled to her feet, staring at Davros with a very angry expression.

"Caan warned me you would do this," Davros stated. "The all powerful Child of a different universe. With powers yet to be seen. Show me." "I could blow your mind in the blink of an eye!" Jaime snarled, thinking of all the things she could do to this...thing. "Don't do it, whatever he wants you to do don't do it!" The Doctor begged his foster daughter. "He wants you angry for a reason." She wasn't going to listen to the Doctor because she was too far into her anger and an odd wind was blowing around her. When she glanced at him he saw a deep anger and need for revenge. Was this because of him? Had he turned her into this or had that anger always been there? "Do it then, let me see what the all powerful Child can do!" Davros continued to taunt. "Stop calling me that!" Jaime growled, feeling the heat rising, then her hands were on fire. "Oh my god!" Rose uttered. The Doctor sighed. "The inner fire of your anger finally shows. What will you do Child?" Davros asked almost casually.

"I'll show you what I'll do." The teen snarled and threw a fireball at Davros. It hit him but it didn't affect him. Maybe it was because he was protected by his own shield. "What?" Jaime stared dumbfounded, her head pounding away. "Did I forget to mention I am well protected?" Davros said with a chuckle. "The Omni-Child tempers the winds of ire, storms will rage and fallacy's will be made," Caan laughed. "But the Fire-Bird will rise when the Omni-Child reaches her demise." "Omni?" Jaime muttered the lesser question and she noticed the Doctor looking shocked. He knew what that meant. "And it's time to dampen down this inferno." Davros said, held his hand out and before she could do anything else she was electrocuted, screaming out in pain.

Whatever that was it made every part of her body numb so that she couldn't move. The Doctor was shouting at Davros for hurting her even more so he got another bout of Photon Energy for his troubles. The former Kalid got his two Daleks to hold onto Jaime, dragging her to the other side of the vault. And if that wasn't enough Davros pressed something on his controls and smirked as Jaime screamed out in pain again. "What are you doing to her?" The Doctor continued to shout, getting annoyed and angry. Jaime could once again feel the hateful emotions of every Dalek in the Medusa Cascade. Only it was worse than ever. She dry wretched, stuck between the two Daleks until she passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>"What did he do to her, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at the unconscious form of Jaime between the two Daleks. She saw worry etched on his face and it was clear he cared deeply about the girl from another universe with amazing powers. So where did that leave her? "The vault is blocked emotionally from the rest of the Daleks. Davros just opened up that block so now Jaime's feeling every hate filled emotion from the entire Dalek fleet." The Doctor explained, his expression was cold and angry, the anger aimed at Davros. "When a creature like that has so much power and so much anger it should be contained. Perhaps she will become my plaything later." Davros said which only angered the Doctor further. "You leave her alone!" He shouted. They were interrupted by a Dalek telling them there was an incoming message from Earth, seconds later Martha appeared on the screen.<p>

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" The Doctor gasped and Rose frowned, wondering what was going on now. "Put me through." He said rather urgently. "It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros sneered and the crazed Dalek spoke again. "The Children of Time, and one of them will die." "Stop saying that. Put me through." "Doctor!" In Germany Martha could see the Doctor in the Crucible surrounded by bright light. "I'm sorry, I had to." "Oh, but the Doctor is powerless," Davros told her. "My prisoner. State your intent." Martha was grim at the news...so she really DID have no choice at this point. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone...or I'll use it." She threatened. This left the Doctor very confused. "Osterhagen what?" He asked. "There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this. "What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha are you insane?"

Ignoring his comment Martha explained why it was there in the first place and continued to threaten to blow up the Earth. That was until they were interrupted by a new message. Jack Harkness appeared on another screen. "...Captain Jack Harkness. Calling all Dalek boys and girls." He called and he was holding something in his hand. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off." He too was threatening to blow up something. Meanwhile Rose was really REALLY confused. She'd seen Jack get shot by a Dalek and die. "He's still alive!" She said happily and noticed the others behind him. "Oh, my god. That's my mum." "And Mickey." The Doctor added, frowning. "Captain, what are you doing?" He asked in total disbelief. "I've got a Warp Star," Explained Jack. "Wired into the Mainframe."

The disbelieving Doctor enquired to where he would get one of those, to which Sarah Jane said it was hers. Then Davros and Sarah Jane had a short cold chat, threatening to open the Warp Star. At this point Jaime was awake and in pain from all the hateful Dalek emotions, so she'd only heard half of the conversation that was happening. She lay on the floor shivering and moaning with her hands over her head. But the Dalek emotions wasn't the only one she could feel. There was a feeling of great sadness, disgust, guilt and regret. This was from the Doctor and it came after all his previous companions threatened to do something catastrophic. "Now that's a ransom." Rose said and noticed the Doctor didn't say anything. "Doctor?" He had an odd scowl on his face. "And the prophecy unfolds." Davros taunted.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed," Jaime heard Caan also taunt the Doctor. "See him, see the heart of him." "The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons." Hearing all this Jaime wanted to shout at the former Kalid in a bid to defend the Doctor, but she couldn't do that because she was in too much pain and she couldn't move. She was no longer numb from the electric shock Davros gave her, just couldn't move for the pain. And because she couldn't defend the Doctor she was very upset, letting out a choked cry. "Behold your Children of Time," Davros continued. "Transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." "They're trying to help." He muttered pitifully. "Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network." "Who was that?" The Doctor enquired. "Harriet Jones," Rose replied. "She gave her life to get you here." This just made the Doctor feel worse than ever and he began to remember everyone he met who died to help him, including Adric, Peri and Jenny. His wave of emotions reached Jaime and she knew she needed to be heard.

"How many more? Just think. How many more have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps on running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself." She had heard enough. With a pained effort Jaime let out an emotion filled cry while using her arms to shakily lift herself from the floor. Suddenly Rose jerked in her cell and turned to Davros, scowling angrily. "That's not true!" Rose shouted. "Not true at all." The Doctor noticed something was wrong. "You know nothing about the Doctor." Rose sounded child-like, not to mention her accent had a North-Eastern England tinge to it. When he looked over at Jaime she had a look of fierce concentration on her face. She was using Rose as a way to speak up. "He's the nicest kindest man we've ever met unlike you and once we defeat you..." Rose stumbled back and gasped while Jaime fell back to the floor, groaning in pain.

Everyone listening was left confused except Davros and the Doctor. "What was that?" Rose gasped, shaking her head. It felt weird like when Cassandra possessed her. "That? That was Jaime using some sort of Psionic/Emotional possession." Rose looked offended. "And yet, that is not all of her powers." Davros was practically salivating at the thought of discovering all of her powers and even using her as a weapon...possibly against the Doctor. The Supreme Dalek had heard enough and managed to transmat Martha, Jack and the others into the vault. "I've got you, it's alright." Jack said after he caught Martha. "Don't move, all of you. Stay still." The Doctor shouted to the others so they wouldn't get hurt. "Guard them!" Davros ordered. "On your knees, all of you. Surrender." They did as they were told, a couple of extra Daleks turning up to guard them. "Mum, I told you not to." Rose told her mum off. "Yeah, but I couldn't just leave you!" She replied. "The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his Children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality Bomb." Davros crowed. "You can't!" The Doctor continued to plead to the former Kalid but he knew he had no hope. "Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!" Davros just laughed. Why should he listen to a Time Lord, especially not the Doctor. "Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no-one."

Shaking with pain Jaime heard a sound, the most wonderful sound in the universe and it was getting louder. The Doctor noticed it too along with everyone else. "But that's..." He said, stunned. "Impossible." Davros hissed. Through watery eyes she watched as the TARDIS materialised into he vault, it's blue exterior blurry. The door opened and a figure in blue pinstripes stood in the doorway. The Metacrisis Doctor, which made her smile weakly. "Brilliant!" Uttered Jack, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. The blue Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, ignoring the warning shout from the brown Doctor, only to be electrocuted by Davros. The blue Doctor fell to the floor in pain. "Activate holding cell." And he was trapped in his own cell. Next came Donna and she picked the gizmo up the blue Doctor had dropped. "Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" She too was zapped by Davros and she flew backwards, falling out of sight of everyone else. "Donna! Donna! Are you alright? Donna?" The brown Doctor shouted but got no answer. Davros got one of his Daleks to destroy the gizmo.

"I was wrong about your Warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic." Davros taunted. Rose decided to address the elephant in the room. "How come there are two of you?" "Human Biological Metacrisis." The Other Doctor stated and the brown Doctor nodded slightly. He could barely sense the other him in the back of his mind. Not to mention he could only hear one heartbeat. "Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb." The blue Doctor looked sheepish, then he noticed Jaime for the first time and how she was lying on the floor away from the others. She was shaking and looking at him through pain filled watery eyes. He wondered what happened to her. The Supreme Dalek began the countdown. "Stand witness Time Lord. Stand witness humans," Davros taunted. "Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and, oh. The end of the universe has come."

"Mmm, closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop." Donna was at the controls. "That button there." And she pressed it causing the Reality Bomb to go into shut down. "Donna. You can't even change a plug." A surprised brown Doctor stated. "Do you want to bet Time Boy?" Donna smirked. "You'll suffer for this!" Davros shouted and tried to shoot Donna, only she flipped a lever and his electric went the wrong way, leaving him screaming in pain. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion." "Exterminate her!" Davros shouted only for Donna to flip more controls, rendering the Daleks useless and freeing the Doctors and Rose from their cells. "Phwor. Macro transmission of a k-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix." Donna said as the Doctors stated. "How did you work that out?" The brown Doctor asked. "You're..." "Time Lord. Part Time Lord." The blue Doctor finished. "Part human." Donna added. "Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological Metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna." While all three Doctors were discussing this new phenomena, Jack and Mickey helped pick up a still incapacitated Jaime from off the floor, still holding her head and yowling out in pain.

"Who is she?" A confused Mickey asked, having never seen her before. "Jaime. She's from another universe," Jack explained. "She's been travelling with the Doctor." "So what's wrong with her?" "She's a very sensitive empathic. The Doctor explained it better." They walked over to the control panel. "Guys!" Can you do something for her?" Jack enquired of the Doctors. "What is it?" Donna asked, noticing how much in pain Jaime was in. "Ahh! Davros lowered an empathic block so she would feel the one emotion from all the Daleks." The brown Doctor clarified. The blue Doctor winced while Donna said something complex and flipped a switch. Immediately Jaime began to feel the difference and sighed. Though now she had a pounding headache. "Feel any better?" The blue Doctor asked and she nodded as she found her footing. "I'm okay." She croaked, using the control panel to lean on. "Stop them, get them away from the controls." Davros continued to shout, however Donna started to toy with the Daleks, making them spin different ways. "What did you do?" The blue Doctor asked. "Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator." "But that's brilliant!" Replied the blue Doctor. "Why did we never think of that?" The brown Doctor spoke up. Donna gave a long winded explanation on why she was better than the two Doctors, because she was human, had better compassion and a gut instinct when it came to planet Earth. "Ha!" Uttered the blue Doctor.

Jaime looked from one Doctor to the other out of curiosity. Of course in her universe they were played by the same actor, with a stunt double for back shots. But she was in this universe now and they really did look similar...well, apart from the blue Doctor having even spikier hair than normal. "Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home," Donna ordered the Doctors. "Activate magnetron." Moving away from the control panel Jaime noticed Jack run into the TARDIS and decided to walk a little way towards that, only to cry out in surprise when an out of control Dalek bumped into her. She almost would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't held onto its gun arm. Anger getting the better of her she pulled herself up and put her hands on its casing, concentrating fiercely through her pounding headache. Then, after what felt like hours. The Dalek moved away uttering a monotone 'EXTERMINATE' while an exhausted Jaime fell to her knees. "Oops, up you get!" Jack hauled her back to her feet, holding onto her. He had his big gun with him. "What did you do to it?" He asked as he watched the Dalek trundle out of the room.

"Gone off to kill its own." She muttered. Rose and Sarah Jane exchanged amazed glances, Jackie was confused and Mickey whistled in wonder. "That is some serious power you got there kid!" He said. "Stop this at once," Davros cried. "You will desist!" Mickey pointed his gun at Davros. "Just stay where you..." "AND YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO!" Jaime roared at the former Kalid causing everyone, including Davros, to cover their ears in pain. "MAYBE I SHOULD..." "Jaime!" The brown Doctor shouted. "Jaime!" She looked at the Doctor in brown. "Keep it calm and keep it down." She realised everyone was hurting, aware that her voice had gone loud again. "What the bloody hell was that?" Jackie asked as Rose and Sarah Jane pushed a Dalek away. "It's called an Enhanced Roar," the Doctor in blue helpfully informed making Jaime smile. She'd never known what it was actually called. "It can stun people into submission and even break things." He had the Doctor's memories, of course he could remember what abilities she had.

"Ready?" Donna enquired. "And reverse." The three Doctors began to send each planet back to where it properly belonged. "We need more power." The brown Doctor stated. "Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" A bemused and confused Rose asked. "He poured all of his regeneration energy into his spare hand," Donna explained to everyone, though Jaime knew anyway. "I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But it stayed dormant in my head 'til the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind." "So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked. "Three Doctors?" Rose marvelled. "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now!" Jack said and was hit across the arm by Jaime. "Ow! What was that for?" She just shook her head, a weak smile showing. "You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain." The brown Doctor explained.

"But you promised me Dalek Caan," Davros turned to the crazed Dalek. "Why did you not foresee this?" "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the Timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." "This would always have happened. I only helped the Doctor." "You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros was clearly stunned. "I saw the Daleks," Caan began. "What we have done, throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, creator, and I declared no more!" Looking at Caan for the first time she hadn't noticed before but it had quoted the War Doctor. He had declared 'No more' in 'The Day of the Doctor.' Also it seemed Caan was just like Sec after he turned himself into a human Dalek, realising how evil and bad the Daleks were. "Heads up!" She heard Jack shout.

The Supreme Dalek had entered the room. "DAVROS, YOU HAVE BETRAYED US." It stated angrily. "It was Dalek Caan!" Davros blamed. "THE VAULT WILL BE PURGED. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." The Supreme Dalek shot at the control panel, breaking it. "Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack shot at the Dalek...or at least tried to if his gun wasn't jammed. "What's wrong with this thing?" He muttered. "I think I've found the problem." He looked at Mickey who was looking at Jaime. She was holding both hands out. One aimed at his gun, blocking it, the other aimed at the red Dalek. The look of pure anger was back on her face. "What the hell are you doing now Jaime?" He shouted. "Oh my god!" Jackie cried. The Supreme Dalek began to lift off the ground and it couldn't do anything because its weaponry had been disabled. "WHAT IS HAPPENING? HELP, HELP!" Dropping her left hand from the gun Jaime focused her full attention on the Supreme Dalek. "What's she doing?" Rose asked no-one in particular. "I'm going to end your miserable existence." She growled and made her hand into a fist. Dents began to appear on the outer shell as it slowly crumpled from the outside. It was screaming in pain now as smoke began to emit from its grills. "Make her stop! Jackie cried, unnerved. Everyone else were staring at the Dalek as it continued to crumple.

"Jaime!" Someone stood in her view and making her lose concentration on the Dalek. It fell back to the floor with a dull clang, dead. "Jaime!" She looked at the Doctor, the brown one, as he lowered her arm. "Stop it!" He said, a very serious expression on his face. He was getting very worried now. "I know what Davros did to you was bad, but you're better than this!" "Sorry." She muttered, looking sheepish. The Doctor frowned. He could talk to her later but right now he had a bigger Earth sized problem. "Right!" He looked up at everyone else. "We've lost the Magnatron but we can use the TARDIS to get the Earth back to where it was." And he ran into the TARDIS.

"Holding Earth stability," the blue Doctor said. "Maintaining atmospheric shell." "The prophecy must complete." Jaime heard Caan state. "Don't listen to him." A panicked Davros said as the teen moved beside the Metacrisis Doctor and Donna. "I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen, Doctor." "He's right!" The blue Doctor realised. "Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped." "Just, just wait for the Doctor." Donna said. "I AM the Doctor." He replied tersely. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds..." "Wait!" His hand was just above the the lever but he was unable to move it, then he realised that it was Jaime who was stopping him. She wondered how she was able to perform telekinesis with ease now when a day ago she still had trouble with it. Briefly she wondered if she could teleport things or herself without a problem.

"What are you doing?" This Doctor asked and she looked him in the eyes. "Yes, you ARE the Doctor..." Her hand went on top of his. "...but you don't have to do this alone. We're gonna wipe every stinkin' Dalek out of the sky!" She quoted and he grinned, understanding what she just said had been said by him at some point. "Blasting them back!" He said and they both pushed the lever. Daleks everywhere started exploding and once he heard the explosions the brown Doctor ran back out of the TARDIS. "What have you done?" He shouted when he saw the mess. "Fulfilling the prophecy." Both Jaime and the blue Doctor said at the same time. Both shivered, the events of Midnight still fresh in their minds. "Do you know what you've done? Both of you?" Realising that Jaime must have helped him. "Now get into the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!"

The blue Doctor ran in first, followed by Jaime who avoided the scowl from the brown Doctor. "In! In! In! In!" He shouted to all his companions while the blue Doctor was name checking them all. Once they were in the Doctor tried to convince Davros to come with him in a bid to save him. But Davros wasn't listening. "NEVER FORGET DOCTOR," he shouted. "YOU DID THIS. I NAME YOU. FOREVER, YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" The Doctor slammed shut the TARDIS door. "One will still die and one will burn bright." Caan said as things exploded around him.

* * *

><p>"And off we go!" A grim looking Doctor said as he dematerialised the TARDIS away from the exploding Crucible. Once again he couldn't save Davros from dying, and now other things were getting complicated. "But what about Earth?" Sarah Jane enquired. "It's still stuck in the wrong part of space." "I'm on it," he replied. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" From her position on the jump seat Jaime listened as he talked to the two remaining members of Torchwood in order to activate the rift. She had her eyes closed and was massaging her temples in a bid to alleviate her pounding headache. She didn't want to have to take yet another painkiller. At least not yet. "Are you from an old Cardiff family?" She heard the Doctor ask Gwen, to which she replied that she was. "Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity." "Oh yeah!" Rose uttered. Jaime smiled. In her universe Gwen Cooper and Gwyneth were played by the same actress. Same goes for Martha and Adeola. They were played by the same actress too.<p>

Once the Doctor got the rift energy from Cardiff he called Luke and Mr Smith in Bannerman Road. Only it turned out the Zylok computer needed the base codes. "Oh, blimey, that's going to take awhile." The Doctor said. But Sarah Jane had an idea. "No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!" Opening her eyes the teen managed to get a look at the monitor just as K9 beamed in beside Luke. "Affirmative, mistress." The dog said making Jaime grin. The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, good dog!" He said. "K9, give Mr Smith the base code." "Master. TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple." K9 replied. Now the process began in order to tow the Earth back home and she listened as the Doctor explained why he had trouble flying the TARDIS, getting everyone to pitch in, well except for herself and Jackie.

~Omni!~ something or someONE spoke in her mind. ~Omni!~ Jaime jumped in shock and looked around. *What? Who is it?* She replied back telepathically. *You're not the TARDIS, you feel different.* She let out a gasp. *Bad Wolf?* ~Yes. That would be me.~ Jaime's face paled and she moved off the seat and away from the others, frightened. *What do you want?* She even sounded scared. ~Don't be scared, Omni, I won't hurt you.~ Never the less she shivered. ~You mustn't let the Doctor leave Rose or The Other in the parallel universe. You must convince him to let them stay.~ Jaime frowned. *Why? And how am I supposed to do that?* ~You, of all people, should understand 'why', Omni. If he leaves Rose in the other universe then his catastrophic downfall begins.~ *I know what you mean.* Her mind was on the episode 'The Waters of Mars' and she shivered again. *I could try but I don't think he's happy with me right now.* ~Find a way Omni. Find a way.~ *Why do you keep calling me that?* She asked with a frown. ~Because that's what you are!~ Seconds later that force disappeared and she looked around to see everybody congratulating each other. The Earth was back in the Solar System and now she had a job to do. But how?

The Doctor in brown was busy hugging Sarah Jane and Mickey while the one in blue hugged Rose. What was it the Doctor told her to do if she wanted to contact a telepath? Oh, that's right...give them a knock. When she tried it she thought it would be hard but she actually found it incredibly easy. The Doctor in blue, feeling the telepathic tap, turned around and smiled at Jaime. She nervously smiled back as he approached her. "You remembered what I told you!" He happily said. "Well, the other me that is." He quickly corrected. "Yeah," she nervously replied, feeling something for him. Why was that? "Also, you quoted what I'd said to the Daleks on the Game Station. Does that mean those events were part of that TV show in your universe?" Jaime nodded. "They were called..." She gasped in understanding. "...'Bad Wolf'..." The Doctor raised his brows. "...and 'The Parting of the Ways'." She knew what she had to do now. He was frowning at her. "Why did you help me anyway?" He asked, meaning when they blew up the Daleks in the Crucible. "Because I wanted to!" She replied and looked over at the brown Doctor. He was now talking to Jack and Donna. Looking back at the blue Doctor she asked; "Can I trust you?" He raised his brows at this. Well this was interesting. "Of course. I only have one heart and I'm part human but I'm still the Doctor...right?" Jaime smiled, took his much warmer hand and pulled him into the corridor, away from other ears and eyes.

"In my universe, in the situation we're in now, the episodes were called 'The Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End'." "Right...and?" He wondered what she was getting at. "Well...the Doctor decides to leave Rose and you in the parallel universe." "If that's his choice then I..." "But you don't like it!" Jaime interrupted. "I can feel it. It scares you that you'll be stuck on the slow path without the TARDIS." The blue Doctor furrowed his brow, letting the information sink in. Yes, it did scare him and he was unnerved by it. "Of course, you're empathic. I think you're in need of some protective shielding." She sighed, annoyed. "Okay, what exactly happened?" "Let me show you." He let her put her hands on his temples. "I hope this works." She closed her eyes and showed the Metacrisis Doctor the events of Bad Wolf Bay, from arriving to the Doctor and Donna leaving. Jaime stepped back and waited for his reaction. "That coward!" The blue Doctor said. "He couldn't even say it to her." "I know. I think what Davros said affected him quite a lot. He just got scared." "So what now? I just leave with Rose?" Jaime shook her head. "I'm not finished. Things get really bad for him and he messes with a fixed point in time." His eyes were wide. "What? What do you mean?" Once again Jaime give him visuals, showing him the events of what happened in 'The Waters of Mars'. "No!" The Doctor stepped back and she dropped her arms to her side.

"He can't, he just can't." "I know. The worst thing about this is that Adelaide kills herself to right the Timeline. But I don't want to be left alone with him. Not when he becomes the Time Lord Victorious." The blue Doctor looked at her with a rather unnerved expression. "I'm sure this is going to cause a paradox. Anyway I'm not not sure what I can do. He probably won't listen to me." 'Think, think!' Jaime thought. 'What to do.' An idea came to mind. 'Aha!' "He can't make you leave if we can feel each other." She said, pointing to her head. "Oh?" The Doctor raised a brow. "A friendship bond? Do you think your mind could handle that?" She nodded. "And how are we supposed to do that? I'm only half Time Lord so I'm not sure i can even do what he can do." A smile graced her lips. "If I can telepath and touch telepath surely I can bond us." Without another word she placed her hands on his temples again and they both closed their eyes. The whole thing was quick and painless and it did work because now they could feel each other. "Wow!" The Doctor gasped. "Since when were you able to do something like that without any trouble?" Jaime shrugged. "I don't know." "By the way you really should do something about that headache." The Doctor added as they walked back to the console room. "How're you even standing?" She shrugged again and smiled grimly. "I've lived with them my whole life. It's not that bad to be honest."

Once they were back in the console room Jaime saw Rose looking at the Doctor from across the room. Jaime sighed. "Thanks to Bad Wolf I have to play Cupid." She mumbled with a shake of her head. The things an invisible and mighty powerful entity was making her do! "Rose!" She called and ran up to the blonde while the blue Doctor returned to the console to talk to Donna. "You've got to talk to him." Rose smiled. "What do you think I've been trying to do! I haven't had a moment alone with him. Anyway, aren't you and him..." Jaime's eyes widened. "No! We're not..." She shook her head. "He's my guardian...since I have no-one else in this universe." She thought of her mum, still in her universe screaming for her daughter. "To be honest he's like the father I never had." Rose snorted and Jaime smiled. "But don't tell him I said that." "Scouts honour." Rose replied, then she noticed Sarah Jane and the Doctor leave the TARDIS. "Oh yeah, we've landed." Jaime walked off towards the door to follow the Time Lord and his former companion.

* * *

><p>Outside, church bells were ringing and children were playing, but a world wide clean up was going to be needed after what the Daleks did. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were marvelling all this, then she was about to speak when the door opened again and Jaime stepped out. "Hello!" Sarah Jane said to the strange girl with an amazing power. The girl just smiled nervously and hugged the Doctor. She needed it after what Davros did to her. Despite his annoyance that she helped the other Doctor to destroy the Daleks he hugged her back. Sarah Jane smiled at this. "You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth." Sarah Jane hugged the Doctor, squashing Jaime between them. "Oh!" The older woman realised. "Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story..." "Yes, same here!" He called back, meaning Jaime. Sarah Jane smiled again when she realised that the young girl was not just another companion. "And thank you!" The two watched Sarah Jane run to get back home to Luke. "I loved watching her TV series." Jaime said, almost to herself and the Doctor blinked in surprise, looking at the teen. "What TV series was this?" He asked. "In my universe she had her own TV series called 'The Sarah Jane Adventures..." The Doctor smiled at this. Good old Sarah Jane! "But it ended in 2011 when the actress who played her died. I think it was cancer." His heart skipped a beat and Jaime looked up at him. "That's not going to happen to Sarah Jane is it?" She sounded upset. "She's a nice woman." The Doctor squeezed the girl tight. "No, probably not." He reassured but looked grim,<p>

They heard the doors open and Jack and Martha stepped out. "Jack!" Jaime squealed and jumped him, making Martha quickly get out of the way. She still had no idea who this strange girl was. "Thank you, thank you!" She said, hugging the immortal. "No problem darling," he replied, smiling. "I take it you're feeling better." She nodded. "And the Doctor helped you to control your abilities?" "Yeah. I only lose control of them when I'm scared or angry..." She could feel the Doctor's apprehension on the last thing she mentioned. "I guess I need to work on that." She added sheepishly and Jack laughed. The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm and be began to sonic the Vortex Manipulator. "I told you, no teleport. And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." "Consider it done." She replied. Jaime watched as the two walked away. "You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days," Jack said to Martha. "Maybe there's something else you could be doing?" "Huh, maybe!" Martha replied with a chuckle. "By the way, who's the girl?" She asked, looking back at Jaime. "Oh, that's Jaime..." Jack answered.

The door opened once again and they watched as Mickey exited the TARDIS. "Oi, where are you going?" A confused Doctor asked. "Well, I'm not stupid," Mickey replied. "I can work out what happens next." A wave of emotions was felt from the Doctor making Jaime shift uncomfortably. "And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose." She could feel that wave of emotions again. "What will you do?" The Doctor asked Mickey. "Anything." He replied. "Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss, Jaime." "Bye Mickey!" She uttered and watched as he ran after Jack and Martha. "Hey, you two!" They looked around just as Mickey caught up. "Oh. Thought I got rid of you. Jack said in a rather cheeky way. The Doctor watched them for the moment.

"Come on Jaime," he suddenly said. "Time we got going." They re-entered the TARDIS and the Doctor ran to the console, flipping a switch and setting the Co-ordinates for the next journey as the time machine dematerialised. "Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden...better known as..." Jaime took hold of the blue Doctor's left hand, then she, him, Rose and Jackie glanced at each other before rolling their eyes. The brown Doctor didn't notice the exchange as the journey became slightly rough. The journey didn't take long and the first three out if the door was the blue Doctor, Jaime and Jackie. The brown Doctor narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Jaime and the Metacrisis were holding hands.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is!" Jackie said when she saw where the TARDIS had landed. "Bloody Norway?" Jaime looked at the beach, listening to the cry of gulls and the crash of waves. She couldn't believe she was on Bad Wolf Bay. "I'm going to have to phone your father," Jackie continued. "He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy." "Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" The blue Doctor asked. "Doctor." His brows raised. "Really?" Jaime laughed at this. "No, silly. She called him Tony." She said and Jackie looked freaked. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Oh!" The teen felt a bit sheepish. "I'm a little bit psychic." "A LITTLE bit?" The blue Doctor teased. "Hold on," Rose spoke, looking around. "This is the parallel universe, right?" "You're back home." The brown Doctor told her, noting the strange interaction between Jaime and the Metacrisis. "And the walls of the worlds are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened," Donna explained. "It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you..."

*Its now or never!* Jaime thought and didn't realise she telepathed the thought to the blue Doctor. He squeezed her hand in reply. "I'm not going back now." "And you won't have to!" She butted in quickly. "Excuse me?" The brown Doctor looked at his foster daughter and she felt his anger and surprise. Then everyone was looking at her making her feel very nervous. "For the love of sanity Rose, tell him what the Werewolf said to you in the cellar." Rose's eyes were wide and both Doctors were confused. "How'd you know about that?" She asked. "I just do, okay. But the thing is you don't need to be scared about telling him." "What's going on?" A confused Doctor asked. "Especially after your mum went on about you not being human." Both Doctors were now confused but the brown one was looking at Rose. "I was just being selfish." Jackie dismissed. "When was this?" The Doctor asked. "It was when we were finding out what the ghosts were." Rose answered. Jaime hoped she was getting through to everyone. "And I would say there's something about you after you pushed me out...sorry about that." "I panicked, especially after what happened with Cassandra."

Jaime's face turned red and she continued on. "Rose, the last time you were on this beach you told the Doctor you loved him...and I believe that cos I can feel it." She looked at the brown Doctor wondering if she was going to be in his bad books if this didn't work out well. "Doctor!" He looked at her and she gulped. "You can't deny it either. As soon as you saw her on that street I felt the love and adoration you have for her. And don't make some excuse about wanting to be alone. Yes, you did things you're not proud of...but Davros didn't know you as well as we do...because you're better than him in more ways than one. But for the love of sanity just say the damn words!" The Doctor looked annoyed now. "What about him? He destroyed the Daleks. In fact you helped him. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." "You made me!" The blue Doctor reminded and Jaime looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge..."

"And I can make him better!" Jaime butt in before the Doctor could say any more. It was like the Timelines were battling each other. "I can make John better..." "John?" Both Doctors said at the same time. "I can make John better, just like Rose made you better." The Doctor didn't really believe that. She had a hidden anger, made worse by her abilities. "Doctor! I think you've got something to say to Rose." Jaime said and looked up at the Doctor she called John. "I want to go back inside. This world feels and smells really wrong." Stunned, the Doctor watched as the blue Doctor and Jaime returned to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Rose caught his attention and he looked at her with a frown. "Do you have something to say to me?" She asked, happy that Jaime did this for her but also a little nervous in case the Doctor rejected her. "What did the Werewolf say to you?" He counter-asked. 'Ah!' "It was before he changed. I tried talking to him but he sensed something was wrong. He said I had something of the wolf about me and that I required the sun while he needed the moon." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was scared and I was unsure what it meant." She said. "And what did you mean by not being human?" He enquired from Jackie. "I was being selfish." She replied again. "I mean, you and Rose were always going swanning off and I was just sat in that flat lonely day in, day out. But not anymore because I've got Peter and Tony." At this the Doctor looked conflicted.

"But mum and Jaime have got a point," Rose spoke up. "There is something different about me. I've felt different ever since you took the Vortex out of me. When I started working for Torchwood here I got injured quite a lot but I noticed I was healing quicker than normal." He was frowning as if he was trying to work out a tricky equation. "Doctor! I'm 26 years old but I still look 19." Now he looked stunned at this. "What?" He uttered. "I checked with the Torchwood medics and they found...strange anomalies...in my blood. Things that shouldn't be there." "You stopped ageing?" The Doctor asked and Rose nodded, looking more than a little worried. Then the Doctor turned away, deep in thought. Rosie's heart skipped a beat, thinking he was going to reject her. "Doctor?" When he turned back to her he was grinning happily. "Oh, Rose Tyler," he said. "I love you!" And he pulled her into a hug, loving the smell if her hair. "About blimmin' time." Jackie muttered.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS the blue Doctor and Jaime were sitting on the jump seat, and he'd just about managed to stop the teenager from hyperventilating. It worried him a lot when seconds into entering the TARDIS she'd started to become breathless, while various items in the console room started floating. Now calm enough Jaime took a deep breath and said; "I didn't think it was going to work!" The Doctor looked at her with a slight smile. "You did pretty well. Even though I'm only half Time Lord I could still feel the Timelines shifting. That was a close call." Jaime smiled at him, slowly beginning to feel something for him. "By the way, what did you mean by that world feeling and smelling wrong?" He asked and she shrugged, frowning. "I don't know. It just gave me a really bad feeling." "Do you think something might be happening?" He asked, eyes wide. She shrugged again. "It's the same feeling I got before 911 happened. Same thing for 7/7." The Doctor understood what those dates meant. Not to mention her abilities made her sensitive to the world.

"Ah!" He said with a grim smile. They sat in silence for a moment until the blue Doctor spoke up again. "John!" He suddenly realised. "You called me John. Why did you do that?" Jaime looked rather sad. "Why? Don't you like it?" "I'm surprised is all." "Okay, how about David. You look like a David!" The Doctor looked at her with an incredulous expression. "Now you're naming me after an actor?" Her face turned red but the blue Doctor grinned. "No, I like it." He said. "John David Smith. Doctor John David Smith." Jaime was happy he liked his new name but her expression turned sad.

"Do you know what's going to happen to Donna?" She asked and J.D nodded, his expression even more grim. "There's never been a Human/Time Lord Metacrisis before and a human having a Time Lord mind will only end in disaster." She sighed sadly. "But you knew what would happen to her," the Doctor said. "On Shan Shen you knew where she would be, then you called her a fixed point." "That's because she is. From the very moment she appeared on the TARDIS she was a fixed point in time." The teen replied, head pounding and trying to stay on track of one subject. "If Rose hadn't fallen into the parallel world then Donna would have died and wouldn't have become a companion, then the Daleks would have won. I couldn't stay or help Donna because it was supposed to happen." "And I wouldn't even exist." John said thoughtfully.

Once again they went quiet and Jaime stared into space in her own little world. That was until the door opened and the blue Doctor watched as Donna, the Doctor...and Rose returned back to the TARDIS, the new couple had their arms around each other. He smiled at this and had to shake Jaime from her daydream. The girl grinned very happily as the brown Doctor raced to the console and pulled the lever in order to dematerialise from the parallel universe. "Are you sure your mum will be okay?" The Doctor asked, after all they had just left Jackie alone on Bad Wolf Bay. "She'll be okay," Rose replied. "Dad will send a Zeppelin to pick her up." The Doctor grunted at this while Rose turned to Jaime. "Thank you!" She whispered to the girl only she seemed to be staring at Donna. The ginger from Chiswick was striding around the console, smiling, and Jaime knew it was about to happen and that just upset her. She jumped up off the seat.

"Donna!" The ginger looked at her with a smile. "Yes?" Rose and the Doctors were watching. "I know we hardly know each other...but you've...you were amazing!" Donna grinned and was surprised when the teenager hugged her. "I wish I'd met you a lot sooner rather than later. I'm really going to miss you." She frowned. "Why? Where are you going?" This brought a sob to the girl and she ran out of the console room. A confused Rose followed after her. Meanwhile Donna just shrugged and continued to circle the console, naming things on the control panel she hadn't known before. Still sobbing Jaime continued to run down the corridor because watching it happen in person was bad enough. She had really liked Donna even though she'd been scared of her the first time they met. "Jaime, wait!" Rose called, catching up with the teenager, stopping her. "What is it?" "She's going to break," Jaime cried. "Any moment." Still confused as ever Rose asked; "what do you mean?" "Donna having a Time Lord mind is going to cause her to break and then she'll die if she doesn't get help." "Oh my god!" The blonde was shocked. "How do you know this?" Jaime just sobbed. "She's just so happy right now and I can't bare to watch it happen. It's awful...just so..." She fully broke down so Rose gathered her into a hug.

Back in the console room the Doctors exchanged glances while keeping their eyes on Donna. John could sense that Jaime was highly upset and he was beginning to feel the same way. Of course Donna was a part of him and he liked her, not to mention she'd helped bring him into this world. "I thought we could all go to the planet Felspoon," Donna finally spoke up. "Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?" "And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked, leaning against one of the coral struts. He was also keeping his eyes on John, for any sign of trouble. "Because it's in your head. And if its in your head, it's in mine." "And how does that feel?" He asked, scowling when he heard John sigh. "Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene. Great big universe packed into my brain." The Doctor in blue smiled sadly. "You know you could fix that Chameleon Circuit if you just tried hot wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary..." Donna got stuck on the word, making the two Doctors go to her. She gasped and Jaime, feeling her confusion, sobbed harder. "I'm fine," Donna continued. "Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who'd I like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester..." Once again again Donna got stuck, naming off Charlie's before rhyming words with 'fiction'. This time she gasped in pain and Jaime could feel that too. "Oh my god!" Donna uttered, doubling over in pain.

"Do you know what's happening?" John asked from her left side. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Yeah." "There's never been a Human/Time Lord Metacrisis before now." The Doctor spoke up. "And you know why?" "Because there can't be." Pain, fear, confusion, sadness, desperation. That's what Jaime could feel right now. Crying loudly she and Rose sunk to the floor. "I want to stay." A scared Donna said, then they all looked over at the doorway when they heard Jaime crying. That set John off sniffling. The Doctor frowned. "What's wrong with her?" Donna asked. "Look at me," the Doctor said. "Donna, look at me." She did, eyes wide. "Jaime's an Empath, remember. She can feel everything right now, including your pain." She looked hurt as if his words stung her. The crying was heard again and Donna knew she was unintentionally hurting the teenager. But she wanted to stay, she couldn't leave him or the other Doctor. "I was going to be with you forever." She told the Doctor. "I know." She turned to the other Doctor. He was crying too, his eyes red. "Tell him!" Donna said. "Tell him I can stay." John looked at her with a sad smile. "I can't Donna. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The crying from both Jaime and this Doctor made Donna realise she was hurting people. She sighed and shook her head. "I was going to be the Doctor-Donna." She practically whispered. "I was going to stay with you all, travelling in the TARDIS." The Doctor gently turned Donna back to him, seeing her resigned to her fate. "Donna. Oh, Donna Noble," he put his hands on her temples, ready to wipe her mind of him. "I am so sorry. But we had the best of times." She looked him in the eyes, smiling sadly. "The best. Goodbye." "Goodbye Doctor," Donna replied. "I had fun travelling with you and I have no regrets." He also smiled sadly and then he melded with her mind, ignoring her gasp, and wiped every trace of him from her mind.

Losing consciousness Donna was caught by John and gently lowered her to the floor. The Doctor took this time to set the course for Chiswick, listening to Jaime's wailing and John's sad sobs. The teen couldn't feel any of Donna's emotions anymore, aware that something else had been changed by her, although unintentionally. "You bonded with her didn't you?" John looked up at the Doctor, his eyes red. The Doctor in brown wasn't even looking at him, just fiddling with the controls. "It was Jaime's idea," John replied. "She's the one that did it." Now the Doctor did look at him, surprised. "How? She barely has control of half of her abilities." The Doctor in blue didn't know. The Doctor in brown sighed. "So she called you 'John'. That your name I suppose?" "John David." John replied and the Doctor raised his brow. "She named you after that actor?" An indignant look appeared on John's face. "No. I named myself." "Oh, did you indeed." The Doctor didn't believe him and he was annoyed over the fact that John had let her bond with him. Just WHAT had she been thinking? The TARDIS landed with a thud. "We're here." He muttered. "Need any help?" John asked. "No." Came the reply and he watched as the Doctor carried Donna out of the TARDIS. Moving towards the door the Doctor in blue sobbed silently. The Doctor was at the Noble's house explaining what happened to Donna and how she saved the universe. Soon enough he made his leave and John could sense that the Doctor was standing outside.

Opening the TARDIS door he found that it was raining hard. "An atmospheric disturbance." He muttered, noticing the Doctor was talking to Wilf Mott. "...oh, Doctor? What about now?" Wilf asked, hoping the Time Lord was going to be okay. "Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours." "Oh, I've still got Rose," the Doctor replied. "And Jaime." Though he wasn't too sure about that one right now. "Who's that?" Wilf was looking over at the TARDIS. "Is that the other you, you mentioned?" The brown Doctor looked back at the blue Doctor, who waved sadly at Wilf. "Yes. That's him." The Doctor replied. "I'll watch out for you," Wilf said suddenly. "All of you." "You can't ever tell her." The Doctor warned him. "No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and when the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you all. All four of you." The Doctor smiled sadly, his hearts breaking for the old man. "Thank you!" He said and trudged back to the TARDIS, walking past the blue Doctor wordlessly. John took one last look at Wilf before closing the door.

When he turned back to the console he saw that the Doctor had taken off his jacket after dematerialising and was now leaning on the console with a sad expression on his face. Going off into the confines of the TARDIS John went looking for the other two occupants. Rose still held onto a wailing Jaime, wondering if this was what it was like to be empathic, to be upset while feeling other people's emotions. "There, there...shush!" Having no idea how to calm an empath down. They were joined by the blue Doctor and Rose looked at him as he crouched. "Go to him!" John told Rose and with understanding she nodded and walked away. "Doctor!" Jaime cried and hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling their emotions merge as one. Rose re-entered the console room, noticing that Donna was nowhere to be seen and the Doctor was leaning on the console in thought. Going over to him she took his hand, noticing him jump, and pulled him into a hug. "Doctor!" Rose whispered, voice shaking. He hugged her back tightly, his eyes closed and hearts still heavy. In two different rooms on the TARDIS four people cried over the loss of a friend.


	6. John and Jaime's Misadventure

She couldn't believe this was happening...in fact she didn't think it could happen. But of course she had forgotten about their existence in this day and age. A frightened Jaime stared around the barely bright cell. There was only one small window which wasn't letting much light in. She was also alone, separated from her Doctor and she didn't know where he was but she could feel him. And he was in pain. That made her angry.

The whole story started what felt like 24 hours ago: When Jaime next woke up she had a mild headache and was lying on one of the beds in the Medbay. Her sleep hadn't been entirely peaceful, full of fright and nightmares, springing forward with a strangled cry. Rose was at her side in seconds, comforting her. "It's okay," the older female said. "It's just a bad dream." "Bad dream..." Jaime mumbled, eyes still wide. "Bad dream...bad dream..." Rose looked at the Doctor. "Is she always like this?" She asked. "This is just a recent thing," the Doctor replied grimly. "Her universe has never had anything like Daleks or Cybermen so she ends up having nightmares about them." Jaime, now a bit more calm, pushed Rose from her and looked around confused. "Why am I in here?" She asked tiredly. "Your body went through a lot when you were on the crucible. We brought you in here for an overnight observation." The Doctor explained to his younger companion. "Everything seems to be okay." Jaime couldn't remember being brought in here, nor could she remember WHO brought her in. She turned her attention to Rose Tyler. "Why're you in here?" She smiled nervously. "Same reason you are...only for different reasons." The teen smiled back. "The whole Vortex thing." She said. "Okay."

Both Rose and the Doctor watched as Jaime scooted off the bed and exited the Medbay. "Highly perceptive," the Doctor explained to Rose. "It's part of being psychic." She nodded, understanding a little bit more. Meanwhile Jaime went to her room and had a quick shower before changing into her clothes. This time she wore a cream and red hoodie with green trim. The cargo pants were dark grey and she had on a pair of dark blue High Tops. The t-shirt was a TARDIS blue colour. Once she was ready Jaime went to seek out her Doctor and found him in the console room. John was busy under the grating doing routine maintenance on the TARDIS. Hearing somebody walk on the grating he looked up to see that it was Jaime and he grinned. She noticed he had a Sonic Screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "And did you borrow that?" "What? This?" The Doctor held up the Sonic. "Oh, no no no. This one is mine. The old girl made it for me." Jaime grinned happily and sat down opposite him with her legs crossed. "As for what I'm doing. I'm giving her a check up. After all, being thrown into he Crucible's energy couldn't have done her much good." Jaime grunted in agreement and let him get back to work, watching him. But her mind soon wandered and she started to think about the dream she had, the one that doesn't involve the monster of the week as her mum called it. Speaking of her dear mum she wondered how she was doing...how she was REALLY doing. Because she just didn't want to believe the dreams, not at all...no way! She was okay, definitely a lot more than okay...

Rose Tyler, fresh from a quick check up in the medbay, walked into the console room and let out a cry of surprise before clapping her hands to her mouth. John looked up to see what had gotten Rose all worked up and gaped in awe. What he was seeing was truly amazing but it looked like Jaime was in one of her...well, in her own little world. "J.D, what's going on?" Rose asked, staring and walking up beside Jaime. "She's levitating!" The Doctor replied, climbing out of the hole in the floor. "Basically it's a form of telekinesis. They're able to hover inches off the ground, move without walking...even fly." In Jaime's case she was head height with Rose. "I didn't think that was even possible." Rose replied. "Oh, it is...believe me, it is." John was still staring in surprise. "Do me a favour, give her a little nudge." Even though she was afraid too, because quite frankly Jaime scared her, Rose did as she was told. The girl grunted in reply at first, then looked at Rose with a frown. "You're hovering!" "Huh?" Jaime wasn't sure she heard that right. "In the air," Rose had to reiterate. "You're floating."

Looking down Jaime's eyes widened when she saw how far off the ground she was. "Oh my..." She cried out and fell back down to the grating with a harsh thud. "Owwww!" She cried out, hurt. John and Rose rushed to help Jaime up who was now grimacing in pain. "How the...why..." "Easy now." John sat her down on the seat. "That couldn't have been good on the body." He used his Sonic to scan her while Rose comforted her. Luckily nothing was broken. "Why di...d th...th...at e...ev...en ha...ha...pen?" Jaime tried to say through the crying. "I...I...ve n...ne...ver do...d...d..." "Done that before?" John finished for her, knowing that if he'd let her try to finish off things would be blowing or catching fire. "I don't know. Even with the training you always had trouble with telekinesis. Suddenly you can do it with ease." John was frowning, puzzling over something. "What were you thinking about?" He now asked. The teen sniffed and; "nothing." "Jaime!" He warned, sounding very Doctor-like. "That wasn't nothing. You were deep in thought." For a moment Jaime considered lying but she and her Doctor were connected. He would know.

"My mum!" She squeaked. "And she's in another Universe, yeah?" Rose asked and she was now thinking about her mum. "Uh-huh. She doesn't know I'm here but she thinks I'm dead." "What do you mean 'thinks'?" "Sometimes I dream about her, she's lying on what looks like a hospital bed, I don't know where. She see's me and always cries out my name. I've tried reaching out to her but I always wake up. And she's not always alone...that's the worst bit. She'll be with these nurses trying to calm her down, then she's screaming when she see's me...but none of the nurses can see me." John started pacing. Running his hands through his hair. "Think...think...think." He was muttering. "What are you doing J.D?" Rose asked him. "Call me Doctor!" He suddenly blurted. "Okay, Doctor, what are you doing?" Jaime wiped the tears from her eyes to watch her Doctor pace about. "I'm thinking, that's what I'm doing." He stopped just as suddenly as he started and let out an "ohhh, that's it." He turned to Jaime with a massive grin. "You're not just dreaming about her. You're projecting to her." "She's what?" "Astral projecting. During sleep she separates her spirit from her body. Only Jaime is doing it in two different dimensions." "But isn't that impossible?" Rose asked. "Not for Jaime it isn't!" John answered, grinning.

It disappeared seconds later when Jaime burst into tears again. "Th...at m...me...ans she r...rea...l...ly is in a hos...hos...pital," she cried out. "And I c...ca...nt do any...thing for her 'cos I'm st...stu...ck here." Rose hugged the upset girl in a bid to comfort her. "Now I've m..ma...de Ro...she all sad cos sh...she's th...in...inking about her m...mum..." It was true, she could feel Rose's sadness and guilt roll off her in waves. Rose just looked at John, unsure what to do next. How do you keep your feelings at bay from a highly sensitive empathic? The Doctor just smiled nervously. "But...I...th...think...I...can...he...lp." "Oh yeah?" Jaime nodded. "Phone." With some reluctance Rose handed her phone over, causing the girl to frown. "What's an R-phone?" The blonde sighed. "It's the parallel universe version of the iPhone." John chuckled. It was like her universes iPhone where you couldn't take the battery out, so she had to hack it by thinking deeply. It was between her hands and she could feel her headache turning mild into a dull thumping ache into a painful throb. She heard John groan and felt him sit beside her on the jumpseat. *Sorry.* She thought to him, obvious he could feel her pain. *Don't be.* Came the reply. "Doctor, are you okay?" Rose worried. "Yes, yes...I'm fine."

Finally Jaime finished what she was able to do and handed the phone back to Rose. "What did you do?" She asked. "Have a look." The girl mumbled, pulling out the diminishing bottle of painkillers and took one. "Multiversal Roaming activated." Rose read. "What does that mean?" John was curious too. "You can call your mum." Was the reply. "Get outta here!" Though Rose still called Jackie out of curiosity and was surprised. When the call was picked up on the other end. "Hello?" "Mum!" She looked at Jaime with wide eyes. "Rose, hello!" A surprised Jackie replied on the other end. "How are you even calling?" "You probably won't believe it..." Rose moved from the chair to walk over to the other side of the console room to continue talking to her mum. "Who's Rose talking too?" The Doctor asked, walking into the console room and frowning. "Jackie." John answered. The Doctor stared. "Her mum? But that's not possible. She's in another universe." "It's entirely possible if you have Multiversal Roaming." The other Doctor contradicted making the Doctor round on him. "Did you do that?" He asked his double and Jaime frowned, wondering why the Doctor was angry.

"Oh no, that wasn't me. That was Jaime." "How did you manage that?" The Doctor asked, using his Sonic to scan the teenager. "I already did that. Everything's normal." "No harm in checking twice." "I didn't think it would work." Jaime replied quietly. "She's been having dreams about her mum," John picked up. "Or so she thought." "Astro projection." She muttered and the Doctor furrowed his brow. "Astral projection." John corrected. "She's projecting to her mum back in her own universe. Isn't that wizard?" This time the Doctor and Jaime stared at John. "Huh! Weird." It was obviously a little bit of Donna Noble making itself known. "Oh! And not only that but she was levitating earlier." Once again the Doctor was scanning her with his Sonic and she got so annoyed she accidentally teleported it. "Oi!" He exclaimed until he heard something clatter on the console. It was his Sonic. "How are you doing that?" He asked, picking it up. "I don't know how!" Jaime cried in frustration. "I don't know how I floated, I didn't even know I was doing it. I don't know how I can do it so easily now." "Okay Jaime, just calm down." John soothed while the Doctor watched, frowning.

"She was electrocuted." Both Doctor's looked at Rose who had obviously finished up having a chat with her mum. "What?" "If you remember Doctor, Donna's Time Lord self didn't kick in until Davros shot her with his electric...thing." "Oh! Of course!" The Doctor practically jumped in excitement. "When Davros shocked you it stabilised your telekinesis. Who knows what else it stabilised." He hoped it wasn't going to cause any problems for her, the last thing he needed was for anything Dalek related to alter her. Speaking of Daleks... "So he taunted me for a purpose?" The teen asked. "Probably to get you angry, yes." The Doctor answered and Rose went on to explain what happened while John had been in the TARDIS with Donna. He was sickened that Davros would do something so low as to torture an innocent kid.

Meanwhile Jaime was thinking, something on her mind. "What's an omni?" The Doctor looked at her with a grim smile and John frowned at her. Sensing his confusion Jaime explained; "Caan kept calling me the 'Omni-Child'." Now it was John's turn to look shocked. "No!" He said in wonder and the Doctor nodded. "But that's really rare for a human. No wonder they're...you have really bad headaches." "What's rare?" A very confused Rose asked. Jaime was feeling a little scared at this point. "Caan knew what she was. Even knew she'd be here even before she arrived in this universe," the Doctor explained. "Jaime, an omni is someone who has the power to do just about anything. You're an omni-psychic. Who knows what other powers you have until they show up." Shuddering at the news the very thought of having ultimate superpowers frightened Jaime a lot. The Doctor noticed the almost empty bottle she held. "Ahh!" And he dug into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of newly created pills. "Here you go." Jaime took it and put both bottles into her pocket.

"Well, I think we should go find somewhere to go!" John said in an excited way and bounded back towards the open grate, Sonic out for more obvious fixing. The Doctor watched this and sighed. "That depends really, doesn't it." He said to his twin. "Huh?" A confused John uttered. "On whether you'll end up killing more species." Jaime felt John's hurt over what the Doctor said, while it confused her. "You still haven't explained why you...both...destroyed those Daleks." The Doctor added. "Oh, I see. That's what you're so het up about!" Het up? That was so human and he'd never said it before. "No, you don't understand. That was genocide. Complete gencocide." He was practically in John's face and it annoyed Jaime. "What? Caan said that the prophecy had to be fulfilled. So I...we...did it. I would have thought you, of all people, would be happy about the Daleks' end." "That's not the point," the Doctor argued back. "Did you ask her to help you?"

At this point Jaime had enough. "NO!" She shouted, jumping up from the seat and stared at the Doctor. "He didn't. I did it with him so he didn't have to do it alone." A look of pain and sadness appeared on the Doctor's face. "I WANTED to kill every stinkin' Dalek for what they did to Harriet and those people they captured...and to me!" She was very angry now though she wasn't quite aware of the mild wind kicking up around her. "That...thing hurt me for his own sick purposes. He liked it. He liked to hurt us all and that's why we did it together." Her hands felt sweaty all of a sudden...and why did Rose and John look scared? Why did the Doctor look almost miserable? "It's not like they stay dead. They always come back like a bad smell and..." "Jaime!" John called stepping forward. "Jaime!" She lost her train of thought. "What?" She snapped back and John had to quickly step back from an unseen force. "Calm down, you need to calm down." Why was he telling her that? "I AM calm!" She snapped again and that unseen force was still keeping him back. "Are you sure about that?" John nodded at her hands and she looked down with a frown. They were on fire, her pyrokinesis had kicked in and she wondered when that happened?

The teen let out a shocked cry and shook her hands in a bid to turn it off. Had she been very angry? Had she almost aimed it at the Doctor? Looking at him Jaime saw what appeared to be hurt, regret or sadness in his eyes. And she could feel fear, from him and Rose. That upset her. "I'm sorry," she cried out. "I'm sorry." And she ran out of the console room. John scowled at his counterpart before quickly following after Jaime. Sighing, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic and went to finish what John started, jumping into the hole. Rose followed him. "Doctor, give him a chance, give both of them a chance, yeah? They only did what they thought was right at the time." He grunted and thought about it. And while he was thinking about it he asked Rose; "So how was your mother?" "She's fine. So's dad and Tony. Three days." "What?" The Doctor looked up with his brow furrowed. "Three days since dropping her off in Bad Wolf Bay. 24 hours for us. I'll never get used to that." The Doctor just grinned and went back to his work.

* * *

><p>Searching for Jaime had been quite easy, especially since they were connected. She was in the usual place she went to when she was upset. The Gallifrey Gardens. John found her lying on the red grass in a tight little ball and he could sense she was crying. So he approached her, crouched down beside her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Jaime didn't fight him for she knew which version it was that held her. "It's going to be okay," he muttered. "It's just going to take awhile to adjust...after all you are still in training." "I wish I kn...ew why I w...as li...ke this," she cried. "I...I...nev...er wanted th...the...se powers in the fi...rst pl...ace." "Yes, but you were obviously born with them." The Doctor replied, smiling sadly. The anger she felt still scared her and he wondered if she had always been like that? Cos it was nothing to do with the Doctor whatever he thought. And was it his imagination or was he getting feelings for this amazingly brilliant brave girl.<p>

"But they're omni...I'm omni...what if I...accidentally hurt somebody." "What do you mean?" "Like what happened on the Crusader." Just as he suspected she was afraid her anger might get the better of her. "You won't. You're not like that." John told her. "But it almost happened with the Doctor," Jaime continued to cry. "You didn't see his face. He was disappointed and there was some scaredness from him." John smiled nervously. "Nah! Based on memories he's always like that." He said. However Jaime wasn't convinced. "Why didn't he like us dealing with the Daleks like Caan told us too?" John had no idea to be honest considering the Doctor hated the Daleks just as much as he did. "I haven't got an answer for that." They quietly watched as one of the Gallifrey suns set behind the mountains, then the sky darkened to a deep purple, little stars twinkling alongside a moon or two. "It never gets old no matter how many times I watch it." Jaime mumbled. "I love it in here." John had to agree and even though he was only half Time Lord he missed his planet a lot. John wiped his eyes at the memory of Gallifrey. "Come on, lets see what me and Rose are doing." He said and stood up, pulling Jaime up afterwards.

They left the Gallifrey Gardens but the teen now had something else on her mind. The Metacrisis Doctor was still wearing the blue pinstripe suit, now including tie and shirt. "How am I supposed to tell you apart?" She asked. John stopped and looked back at Jaime. "Sorry?" "You're both wearing pinstripe suits!" "Different colours." He added. "Yeah, but what if the Doctor wants to wear blue and you have to wear brown. I'll end up mistaking him for you and..." John blinked in realisation. "You know, you have a good point." He frowned. "What am I going to do?" Jaime could feel his panic and had to act fast. "Wardrobe?" She suggested and he grinned. "Oh, Wizard! Good idea. Come on." John took her hand and they ran to the wardrobe room. It was Jaime's first time in here and she looked around in amazed awe at all the clothes. They were on different levels and there was the spiral staircase seen in 'The Christmas Invasion'. She went on to wonder if any of his old clothes were in here and decided to go exploring.

At first Jaime ended up in the 1890's section, then the Tenth Century section. The 1980's section, the 60's section and finally a section obviously for the Doctor. *Thanks!* Jaime telepathed to the TARDIS and she got a positive hum in reply. Different parts of this section were numbered from one to thirteen and she could see that all of the Doctor's outfits were here...including the War Doctor. That surprised her considering he never considered himself as the Doctor. *Weird. Are you letting me see this?* Another positive hum. *Why?* A series of images appeared in her head of the War Doctor with Doctors Ten and Eleven. "Hey!" The teen called out indignantly. "You went into my head!" The TARDIS realised Jaime was angry and apologised to her. "Jaime!" John called. "Where are you?" "Over here!" She called and stared at the outfits, mind wandering. John soon joined her and stared at all the previous outfits of the Doctor. He was now wearing a pair of blue stone washed jeans with dark red converse. His t-shirt was very dark purple and he still wore the blue pinstripe jacket. He'd also come across a coat that he instantly liked. It wasn't like the Janis Joplin coat but it was almost close. He saw the War Doctor's outfit and his eyes widened. "Oh! The Doctor's not going to like that!" He muttered, making Jaime jump in shock. "What?" "Oh, nothing." He replied and guided her away from the Doctor section.

"If it's the War Doctor it's okay. I already know about him." John stopped and stared at the teenager. "How?" Then; "Don't tell me, he was in that Doctor Who show?" Jaime nodded her head. "We first saw him at the end of 'The Name of The Doctor', saw how he regenerated from Eight in the minisode 'The Night of the Doctor' and then saw him have an adventure with the..." "Not too much or you'll cause a universe ending paradox." "...with two of his future selves in 'The Day of the Doctor'. Jaime finished. "Is this some sort of trilogy?" John asked. "Sort of. 'The Time of the Doctor' was the Christmas special and had the Eleventh Doctor regenerate into the Twelfth." John looked like he was thinking...hard. "And that's where my knowledge of the Doctor's life ends. They were still filming series 8 when I ended up in this universe." John grunted in thought, then Jaime noticed what he was wearing. "I like that." "Huh!" She nodded at what he wore and he grinned. "I'm glad you think so." He said and held her hand. "Allons-y then!" They made their way out of the Wardrobe.

* * *

><p>They heard happy chatter even before they saw the two return to the console room. The Doctor looked up when Jaime and John walked into the console room holdings hands, and the first thing he noticed was that John had changed. He was also holding a dark blue overcoat. "You changed!" Rose was the first to speak up. "That's definitely a good look." Jaime nodded in agreement. "Thank you." John replied, placing his overcoat on the back of the jumpseat. The teenager moved towards the Doctor and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry," Jaime mumbled. "I'm sorry." The Doctor smiled grimly. "That's okay," he said. "You're still learning after all." He looked at John who was smiling nervously as he stood on the other side of the console. "What's with the clothes change?" He asked his double. "Oh, I thought I'd try something different." John replied and Jaime giggled, letting go of the Doctor. "It gives him his own identity." Rose said from the jumpseat. "Yeah, what Rose said." John cheeked with a smile. As he sat down next to Rose, Jaime could feel his happiness and it made her smile too.<p>

"Right." The Doctor put his left hand in pocket and felt two objects there, hesitant for the moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. *Trust him.* was the reply from the TARDIS and he looked up at the time rotor. *Are you sure?* He replied. *Yes. Trust him.* Sighing, the Doctor looked at his double who had obviously sensed the chat between man and machine. And it also seemed Jaime and Rose caught it too. Oh, his brilliant, brilliant humans. "Here," the Doctor said, pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it to John who deftly caught it. He looked at it with wide eyes and Jaime knew what it was. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked, surprise in his voice. "Yep!" The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "Now you can grow your own TARDIS." Both females were staring at the object in John's hand, one in awe and the other confused. "What is it?" Rose asked. "TARDIS coral." Jaime answered before either of the two Doctors could say anything. The blonde glanced at the teenager, forgetting about her abilities again. "She's right," John said. "It's TARDIS coral...but it takes thousands of years to grow a TARDIS." 'Quick, what was the thing Donna said.' Jaime thought to herself and she felt the Time Machine search her mind. This time she didn't protest.

"Not if you shatterfry the plasmic shell then modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, accelerating growth by the power of 59!" Jaime answered making everyone stare at her. "And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked, eyes wide. "I mean, I know you're psychic but not even you should know that." Jaime could feel her whole face going red. "TARDIS told me." She muttered. Well it was sort of half true and he seemed to believe it. "Well, I suppose that would work." The Doctor said. "Anyway, Rose and I decided to try for the 1850's. the university of Sydney is founded, the first public toilet for women opened, the second Burmese war, Vincent Van Gogh was born," this caught Jaime's attention. "Charles Dickens began to write Hard Times," this also caught Rose's attention. "The Victorian cr..." "Not me." John said causing the Doctor to stop and look at his double...or should that be twin? He wasn't sure about that either. "What?" He was shocked that John, who was basically him, would pass up on an adventure. It seemed Rose was the same way too.

"Are you feeling okay?" "Wizard!" John replied. "It's just...I think Jack's Torchwood might have the stuff this baby needs." "Ah, right. I thought the TARDIS would have been some help." The Doctor said. "Oh, she can. But I want to do this independently." John answered. "Fair enough. I'll drop you off at Torchwood, give them a surprise." And he changed their course of journey. Jaime excitedly jumped up off the seat. "And I can come with you!" She said, moving towards John and gripping the rail. But the Doctor bristled at this as he expected Jaime to join him and Rose on their next adventure. "Yeah, no problem. If that's alright with you Doctor?" The full Time Lord smiled grimly. "Yep, not a problem." However Rose could see that something was wrong and moved over to her Doctor. *The TARDIS told you?* Jaime heard and looked at John who was looking back at her. *Really?* She went red faced again. *It was a deleted scene,* came the reply. *Donna said it after you said it'd take thousands of years to grow.* Raising his brows John was surprised. The very fact he'd not too long ago just said those words amazed him. *Wow, interesting.* He replied. *Yeah!*

It didn't take long for the TARDIS to arrive at it's destination and once John grabbed his coat he burst out of the doors and into the hub. He was followed by Jaime, the Doctor and Rose. They all noticed the lights were on low. "Ahh!" The Doctor looked sheepish. "It seems we landed late night or early morning. It's also two months after the Daleks." "Right." John looked round in awe of the place. Sure he had memories of when the Doctor came here but this was HIS first time. "Oh, and John..." He turned back to his brother. "...you'll need this." And the Doctor tossed something to him. It was a mobile. "It's already got universal roaming and our numbers are programmed into it." "Thanks!" John put the mobile in his pocket. "We'll pick you up in a few hours. And don't get into trouble...either of you." "Don't worry, we won't." John assured. "If you're anything like me you probably will." The Doctor said. After that he and Rose returned to the TARDIS and John and Jaime watched as it dematerialised.

Now she turned to the half Time Lord. "Welcome back to Torchwood." "What do you mean?" John looked at her. "I haven't been here before." "Yeah, but you used to live here as a hand." He grinned at this until he was distracted by an American voice. "Was that the TARDIS?" Looking up he saw that Jack had come out of the office...and was truly, utterly naked. "Avert your eyes Jaime!" John told the teen and she kept her head down, face going red. "Doctor?" A confused Jack asked. He was joined by Ianto who only wore a pair of underpants. "It's John, actually." John answered. "John David Smith. But you can call me Doctor if you want." "The Metacrisis? He hasn't dumped you here has he?" "Oh no, no. He'll be back in a couple of hours. I've got a piece of TARDIS coral and I thought you might have something to help her grow."

Without a word Ianto walked back into the office. "Sure, no problem." Jack replied. "Let me put something on first, then I'll see what I've got." The immortal quickly ran into his office. John was about to walk over to the computers when a screech from above had him ducking. "What the hell?" He cried. "Wow!" Jaime stared up in awe at the creature flying around. Despite being here before she had never got to see it. Now she was actually seeing it in person. "That's Myfanwy, the Torchwood Pteradon." "They gave that thing a name?" "Yeah." She said, smiling as she followed the half Time Lord to the computers.

* * *

><p>The last time Jaime had been in Torchwood she'd been very frightened and very scared, considering she'd just been transported to another universe via the rift. Nor had she known about her psychictelekinetic abilities at the time. For awhile she had watched Jack and the Doctor sort out the various equipment to make a nursery for the TARDIS coral until she felt a telepathic presence in the back of her mind. It didn't come from John, nor did it come from the coral...yet. So, with curiosity Jaime followed the telepathic call until she came to the cells. "Oh hello! It's you." She said in a moment of awe and put her hands on the door. It was the Weevil and by the looks of it the one they called Janet. But something seemed off about her. The Weevil was crouched in the corner and whining while looking right at Jaime.

"What's wrong?" Are you sick?" She asked it, frowning. Then she remembered that Owen Harper had become King of the Weevils after he stayed alive from being dead. But she was not like Owen. She was very much alive. What was the other things that affected these creatures? She tried to remember only she'd rarely watched Torchwood because of its adult rating. Deciding to see if it was okay Jaime closed her eyes and stretched her mind out towards the Weevil, only feeling its fear. Why would it be scared? These things were supposed to be like wild dogs. "Oh!" She muttered in utter surprise. It...or she, Janet, was lonely, previously living with her own kind in the sewers. She also had her own name. She wasn't Janet, she was...the Weevil's whine of pain made Jaime open her eyes and left its mind. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide and she was aware her head was hurting. Maybe it felt her pain.

"What are you doing down here?" Asked a Welsh accented voice and Jaime turned to Ianto. He didn't look angry, just slightly miffed. "Uhhhh, something attracted me down here and I guess I found it." She looked back at the Weevil. "What's wrong with it?" Ianto narrowed his eyes at the creature. "They tend to react that way with other telepaths. They have mild telepathy. Don't you have some psychic powers?" 'Some?' She thought to herself with a grim smile. "Yeah. We recently found out I'm a..." She tried to remember it. "Uhh...omni-psychic." Ianto's eyes widened. "No wonder she's acting this way!" He said. "How powerful is your telepathy?" Jaime shrugged. "Powerful enough for the TARDIS to talk to me the minute after entering it." The Welshman blew out a breath. "Jack once explained to me what the TARDIS was like. How its sentient. I'd say you're beyond powerful, you're..." But Jaime shook her head. "Don't. Don't say it. I hate to think I have so much power." She shivered. "Come on, lets leave Janet alone."

They left the holding cells to return back to the main hub. "Why are you jealous of the Doctor?" Jaime suddenly asked and this question surprised Ianto. "What? Why'd you ask that?" "I'm Empathic," she replied. "I felt it when you saw John." Ianto's face had gone red and he didn't reply to Jaime's question. "Do you blame the Doctor for what happened to Lisa?" This time the Welshman stopped and stared at Jaime. She tried not to look back at the man because she was getting hints of his death at the hands of an alien. Wasn't it the...four...five...six? "No!" Ianto replied. "I don't blame the Doctor. I blame whoever thought the ghosts were a good idea." "Oh, okay then."

They made it back to the main Hub after a short walk. "Ah, you've found her." Jack said from the seating area. "Where was she?" "With Janet, sir." Ianto replied and Jack frowned. "She was reacting badly to..." The teen was about to interrupt but Jack beat her too it. "You're not to go down to the cells on your own again," he admonished her. "Not without somebody else anyway. What were you doing down there?" "I was just talking to her," a confused Jaime replied. "And she's..." "How exactly were you doing that? Just talking?" "Telepathy," Ianto spoke up. "As an Omni-psychic apparently she can." He said to Jack. This was news to the Immortal. "Is that what you are?" He asked and Jaime nodded. "Is that what you've been doing for two months? Finding out what you are?" She smiled sheepishly. "Actually it's only been over 24 hours since we last saw you." "No way! That's not enough time to miss us!" Jack said and he hugged the girl who giggled. "Where's John?" She asked after stepping back from the Captain. "The Doc is in my office sorting out the nursery for the baby TARDIS. It's an interesting hobby for when he's not saving the Universe." Jaime nodded, then a thought came to mind. "Do you have a combat area? I want to try out some of my abilities."

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying, after Davros zapped you, like he did with Donna, it stabilised the telekinesis?" Jack reiterated and Jaime nodded. "And teleporting." She added. "I always had trouble with that one." Jack just frowned. Could he really let her show off certain abilities without the Time Lord equivalent of parental consent. "Come on Jack!" She'd noticed his hesitance. "I just need to test them out." Her wide eyes were pleading and could he really say no to that? Jack sighed. "Okay, fine. We can use the shooting range." "Cool."<p>

Jaime, Jack and Ianto headed down to the range and Ianto set up several objects for her. Whilst he was doing that the teen stared at the firearms in their racks, falling into that distracted world of hers. It was easy to forget that Torchwood not only came across alien artefacts but aliens too...some good, some bad. Well at least Torchwood three is a lot more professional then one and two was. Jack noticed that she was doing and took the pistol from a rack, thinking it was interesting her, going so far as to get a full clip for it. What he didn't expect was for the gun AND the clip to suddenly escape his hands. It was floating in mid-air and he watched in awe as it floated back to the rack, along with the clip. Then he looked at Jaime who was holding her hand out and had a look of concentration on her face.

"Wow! I would say you've got it down to a T. Plus you've got the Doctor's temperament of not liking guns." Putting her hand down she nervously smiled at Jack. "But that was just a small object. I need to try out bigger objects." "Like a Dalek?" Jack remembered and she laughed nervously. "Yeah, something like that." "We've got a Dalek casing in storage." Ianto spoke up and Jack grinned. "When I returned to the hub it was there, dead in the doorway. Ianto or Gwen didn't know what to do with it." Jaime had been wondering when had a Dalek been in Torchwood. There'd been a Cyberwoman but not a...she gasped when it came to her. "Oh, you mean the one that got stuck in Tosh's Time lock?" This made Ianto blink. He'd never get used to that. "Yes!" He replied. So after dragging the casing out of storage, and exclaiming over its rank smell, Jaime stood several feet away from it looking disgusted. If there had been an actual Dalek in there she would have killed it without a second thought.

Holding her arm out Jaime once again concentrated, ignoring the headache. The Dalek casing soon easily lifted off the floor and hung in mid-air. She didn't know why but just the very sight of it was making her angry. She just really hated it. Then flashbacks came to her of what happened on the Crucible over 24 hours ago and she growled. Jack watched as a sudden wind kicked up and the shooting targets caught fire. "What's happening sir?" Ianto shouted over the wind, noticing the lights flicker. "I don't know!" Jack shouted back. "Jaime what are you doing?" The only thought in her mind right now was that she wanted to destroy it. And she did. The Dalek casing disintegrated leaving nothing but dust. She would have fallen to her knees if Jack hadn't caught her. "What the hell did you do?" Jack almost sounded angry. Jaime's head was hurting a lot so she quickly took a painkiller.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did." "What exactly were you thinking?" Jack asked. Instead of answering him she turned to the burning targets and helped Ianto put the fire out with her cryokinesis. "We'll that's handy!" Ianto muttered. "Jaime!" She looked at Jack with wide eyes. "I think I might have been angry and wanted to destroy it, then...that...happened. "Angry? That happened last time. Is this a normal thing for you? Someone or something angers you so you destroy them or even injure them?" "No!" Her eyes were wider. "No...I don't know...I don't know why." This whole anger issue felt new and confusing, but why did it feel familiar? "Do you want me to get the Doc here?" "No, no...it's okay...I'm okay now." She did her best to convince Jack she was fine. "You don't need to pull him from his work." "Are you sure?" Jack was just really worried. "Yeah." She smiled in a bid to reassure him. "Hmmm, okay. I think the Dalek was a bit too much considering it was only 24 hours for you since the whole Crucible thing." Jaime looked away, red faced and scared. "Do you still want to the test out your T.K? Try it on me if you want!"

This time Jaime smiled grimly at the Captain. "I don't think it'll work with you." "What do you mean?" Jack's brow was furrowed. "I can't feel your emotions." She said. "You're standing right there but I can't feel you. It's like you're not even here." He sighed. "I guess that's one of the problems with being immortal." He said. Ianto walked past with a couple of frozen charred targets. "But you can try it with Yan!" Jack lowed his voice and Jaime smiled mischievously. Ianto was almost out of the door when the frozen targets flew out of his hands and moved about in mid-air. "Hey!" Ianto cried and turned to Jaime. "What are you doing?" He noticed she was laughing happily which was quite a change to her angry persona almost a minute ago. "Put those down!" He said in a disciplined manner. "Okay!" She said and wondered if she could teleport them safely. The Doctor had told her in order to teleport an object she needed to say where she wanted the object to go. 90% of the time it had disappeared into nothingness never to be seen again. Hoping she would get it right she said out loud in a mutter; "Teleport: Jack's office." And the targets disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Where'd they go?" "Somewhere safe I hope!"

In Jack's office the Doctor just about managed to avoid having a bunch of frozen charred shooting targets land on him. "What the..." He muttered. "Where did that came from?" John noticed they were frozen. "Jaime? Did you do that?" He muttered. Back in the shooting range Jaime turned her attention to Ianto, holding her arm out. The Welshman began to float and his panicked cries and struggling made Jack laugh. "Put me down!" Ianto continued to struggle as she moved him across the room. "Hold still!" Jaime found it hard to concentrate while Ianto struggled. It was hurting her head. "I will once you put me down." "Fine. Teleport Ianto: Plass." And he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Jack gasped. "What did you do? Where did he go?" He shouted making the teenager flinch. "I...I think he's outside." She replied. "Oh really? How can you be so sure?" "If I can teleport Ianto then I could teleport myself, right?" She grinned. Only Jack shook his head. "No, that's not a good idea."

She wasn't listening though. 'Teleport:Plass.' Jaime went with the telepathic thought this time and Jack watched as she disappeared right in front of his eyes. "Shit!" The immortal uttered, panicking. Up on the Plass Jaime appeared out of thin air and looked around with wide eyes. Whatever the time was it had begun to get light in the early morning. Also there was a confused looking Ianto standing close to the water tower. He spotted Jaime and approached her. 'Teleport: Torchwood shooting range.'

Jack paced the room, still worried. He didn't know where Ianto was and now he didn't know where Jaime went to either. "Holy teleportation Batman! I can Teleport." Jack let out a scream of surprise and turned around. There she was, standing not too far from him and smiling. "Jack I can teleport!" She said and disappeared again. "Where the..." He took several steps to where she was last stood. "I can really teleport!" Once again Jack jumped in surprise and turned around. "Jesus, stop doing that." The immortal shouted. The teen cringed a little and nodded her head. "Sorry. I'm just really excited. I can actually teleport myself without a problem." He grunted, frowning. "What about your head? How's it feeling?" "It's fine. I guess it doesn't use as much power so it's not a problem." "Right." Jack shook his head and chuckled. "You gave me a fright missy. Never do that to me again." "Okay." She ran over to the Captain and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry!" She said. "I really am!" "It's okay." He muttered.

The Doctor walked into the training range, looked around and spotted Jaime and Jack hugging. "Oh, there you are!" He said with a little smile. "Doctor!" Jaime stepped back from the Captain and looked at John. "I can teleport!" "What? Really?" Suddenly she disappeared right in front of his eyes. "Yes. Really!" Was her reply and John jumped in shock and surprise, turning to face her. She was laughing. "She did that to me too." Jack said, already feeling wary. "But that's..." His stunned expression turned into a grin. "That is Wizard!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Brilliant even. Wait 'til the Doctor and Rose find out about this." She nodded, also grinning, then Ianto came storming into the room. "A little warning wouldn't go amiss!" The Welshman snapped. "Ianto," Jack gathered him up. "Where did you go?" "I found myself standing on Roald Dahl Plass." He said. "That was very risky." John said to the teen. "Sorry." She mumbled. "No wonder I was confused." John said and Jaime frowned. "After some, what I presume, were targets nearly fell on me..." The teen grinned at Jack and Ianto. "...I went to look for you, only you kept disappearing...from here!" He tapped at his head. "Not only that but it felt like you were in a different parts of the building." "I didn't know that could happen." Jaime replied, sounding surprised.

"Wait a minute. Are you two together?" Jack asked. "Did you do some sort of Gallifreyan thing?" "No, not at all." Jaime and John denied. "We're just friends that's all." She nodded her head in agreement at this but Jack could see their faces turning red. "Anyway, I've sorted out the nursery. Come see!" The two exited the room and Jack and Ianto followed behind. Once the two time travellers were in Jack's office Jaime gasped in wonder. "Can you hear it!" John asked as he watched her kneel down beside the coral. "Yeah, it's only faint but she's there. Not as strong as the Weevil." John frowned in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "What weevil was this?" She didn't answer him, instead she put her fingers on the coral and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" John worried about her. "Connecting!" "Why?" "It wanted me too...I don't know why." The Doctor and Jack watched as she continued to connect to the TARDIS coral. "But it's only a baby, right? How can she do that?" Jack asked. "Well she IS an omni-psychic. That's as powerful as you can get."

After awhile Jaime tool her fingers off the coral and smiled grimly. The whole process had given her a worse headache. "You okay?" John checked, helping her up. "Yep. Just fine." "Are you really connected?" She nodded. "I can feel her in here." She pointed to her head. Despite having strong psychic abilities John hoped she hadn't overdone it. Turning to Jack he explained what the coral needed and considering there was a rift it would possibly grow faster. Meanwhile Jaime stretched her mind out expecting the coral to do the same. Except her mind connected with a fully grown TARDIS. *Hello!* She thought and got a surprised reply from said TARDIS. She giggled. "What is it?" This came from Jack. "Now that I've connected to the coral I've just stretched my mind out and found a fully grown TARDIS currently on Earth." "You sounded very Doctor-like there." Jack put in. John furrowed his brow at his friend and then looked at Jaime. "I'm aware that can be done. What of it?" "What if I could teleport right into the TARDIS?" This time John snorted. "Then I'd tell you it's completely impossible." "But I'm completely different from any other human. I'm going to try it."

His eyes widened. "You better not." Grinning she held out her hand. "Come on then!" "You heard what the Doctor said. He told us not to get into trouble." "What he won't know won't hurt him!" John groaned and held her hand. "Ready?" "No!" Seconds later they disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I really hope you don't get me into trouble." Jack muttered. Leaving his office he heard the Cog Door open and saw Gwen enter the hub. "Hey Jack. Quiet night?" She asked. "Not really. We had a couple of visitors." "Oh really? Who?" Before Jack could reply his phone went off and he immediately took the call. "Doc! Where the hell are you?" He asked and listened to the reply. "What?" Jack practically spluttered.

* * *

><p>The two time travellers looked around at their surroundings. It was a TARDIS alright but it was not the one they expected. The console room was plain white with roundels on the walls. The console was rather classic looking. "Wow!" Jaime breathed. "A classic console room. Did one of your previous incarnations land in 2008?" "I don't think so," John inspected the console and groaned. "What is it?" "This TARDIS doesn't have a working dematerialisation circuit." Jaime was confused. "Why would it not have a working circuit?" John stared at her with raised brows. "I thought you were supposed to know everything about the Doctor?" "No, not everything. Just every adventure from the 9th Doctor to the 11th. I've seen very few classic stories. Most of them with the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors, along with the TV movie and the Eighth Doctor." "So nothing from his third incarnation?" Jaime shook her head. "I know what he looks like though. In my universe he was payed by Jon Pertwee. Why do you ask?" "Because this is his TARDIS and he's currently stuck on Earth." "How did that happen?" "The Time Lords put him on trial, forced a regeneration and exiled him to Earth as punishment." Jaime looked shocked. "That wasn't very nice." "No, it wasn't. The Time Lords have never been nice. It's why he left Gallifrey with Susan. We should go back." "Wait a minute!" Her eyes were wide. "What year is it?" John grimaced. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He blew out a breath and looked around the TARDIS. "We've Time Teleported. My time sense isn't as strong as his but I believe we're in the 1970's."<p>

She stared at the half Time Lord shocked. "We should really go back!" He said. "Help! Brigadier, help!" A voice cried from outside and they exchanged a glance before Jaime ran out of the TARDIS into what looked like a lab of some sort. Across the way a man with greyish hair was being strangled...by a... "Doctor! He's being strangled by a telephone!" John pulled his Sonic out and aimed it at the phone where it sparked and died. The man was able to breath freely and pull the wire from around him. "Are you okay Sir?" Jaime asked the man but before he could say anything the door slammed open and the Brigadier stormed in. "Who the devil are you?" He said when he saw the two strangers in the lab and thinking they might be attacking the Doctor, pulled a gun on them. They held their hands up. "Hello Sir Alistair." The male with the spiky brown hair spoke up. "You're...er, looking good." The girl just stared, frightened which caused several things in the lab to float. "Calm down Jaime." John tried to reassure the teen.

"It's okay Brigadier." The Doctor stood up. "They just saved me from being strangled by this," he pointed at the phone but Alistair was none the wiser. "The Nestene can affect anything plastic." The Doctor clarified. "Yes, quite." The Brigadier put his gun away. "So who are these people?" "I think, Brigadier, they came from the future. And I think he is a future me." "Yep!" John popped the 'p'. "That'll be me. Hello!" He said rather nervously. The Brigadier groaned. "Two of you is not what I needed today." He said. "Not with the Master on the loose." Jaime glanced at a grimacing John, her eyes wide. Still grumbling the Brigadier left the room, so the Doctor turned his attention to the two people from the future. The girl...Jaime...was now wandering about the lab. The man who was a future him didn't feel like him. He had a faint telepathic connection and he could only hear one heart. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "And how did you get here? I didn't hear the TARDIS...unless you parked inside mine."

John smiled. He had always been very perceptive... "John David Smith," he introduced. "Doctor John David Smith. And no, we didn't arrive in the TARDIS. We teleported." The Doctor was surprised at the name he always used, well apart from 'David'. He had no idea where that came from. "Rassilon. You're a Metacrisis." He suddenly said. "Part human, part Time Lord. How in Rassilon's sake did that happen?" "Uhhh, you don't want to know...believe me." "Right, paradoxes." The Doctor replied. "So how did you teleport?" Not by Vortex Manipulator?" John looked at Jaime with a faint smile. "No. We didn't use a VM. You couldn't tell me what year this is could you?" "Of course. It's 1971, January 2nd." "Thanks. I should call Jack." He took his phone out and called Jack Harkness in 2008.

"What the hell is this ugly thing?" Exclaimed Jaime who held the odd plastic troll doll. Somebody had decided to take shots at it along with a round of surgery. "Don't touch that!" The Doctor practically shouted and took it from her. "It's very dangerous." The teen flinched away from him. "No need to be angry with me. I didn't know." She huffed and walked away from him, then noticed the daffodil. She also picked this up only to let out a cry and drop it as if it was hot. "What is it?" The Doctor asked as she backed away from it. "Keep Jo away from it, it's going to hurt her." The Doctor blinked in surprise. "How did you know about Jo?" He asked, looking at the teenager very closely. Jaime stared at him. "Jo Grant," she replied. "Jo became your assistant this morning. You didn't like her and told her to leave after she thought you caused a fire." The Doctor could feel an odd sensation in the back of his mind. This girl was...but it was impossible.

"Stop right there, right now." Jaime stopped talking. "You're telepathic. Not just mild either. And I could feel you digging around in my mind." "Oh, she's more than just telepathic." John spoke up, having just finished his conversation with Jack. "Jaime is an omni-psychic." Now this really surprised the Doctor. "Goodness me, that's not possible. She is human isn't she?" "Yep. 21st Century." "2014." Jaime added and walked over to John to stand beside him. "And also from another universe." "A different universe?" The Doctor eyed the girl in fascination. "Yeah. There is this rift in Cardiff and Jaime came into our universe that way." John explained. "Interesting. I know of the place you mention. I've fuelled there several times."

He took out his Sonic and went to scan Jaime with it. She flinched and the Sonic disappeared from his grasp and landed on the floor on the other side of the room. "Well, I never!" The Doctor uttered while John chuckled. "She doesn't like having the Sonic Screwdriver waved at her. "Okay, sorry." He said and went to retrieve his Sonic. The Doctor was almost knocked out when Jo came storming back in, excited. "Doctor! The Brigadier said you have visitors?" "Indeed I do Miss Grant." The Doctor looked over at John and Jaime. "Hello Jo!" John said, grinning as he walked over to her. "Do I know you?" Jo frowned suspiciously. "Of course you do Jo. He's me from the future." "Oh!" She laughed. "Hello." Jaime watched as her Doctor and Jo shook hands. There was something familiar about the assistant but she couldn't figure it out because her head hurt so much.

* * *

><p>"I'm Eighteen!" Jaime suddenly stated as she and John watched the Doctor, Jo and...Benton?...figure out how to stop the Master from abusing the Nestene for his own purpose. "What?" John frowned. "I thought you were Seventeen?" "I...was. I saw the date on Jack's desk. It was September 9th. My birthday is June 19th, 1997. It passed me by and I didn't even know." John turned to the teen with a slight smile. "In that case happy birthday. I promise we'll do something once we go back." Jaime smiled back at him. "No, it's okay. No need to worry." "What do you mean don..."<p>

Jaime gasped as Jo walked by. "What? What is it?" John asked suddenly worried. "I just realised why she seemed so familiar." She replied. "Jo was on an episode of 'The Sarah Jane Adventures'." The Half-Time Lord was confused. "What's the Sarah Jane Adventures?" He asked, even more confused. "Sarah Jane has her own TV show in my universe and Jo was in an episode with the eleventh Doctor. She has a Grandson...Santiago Jones." Jaime explained. "Her actress is called..." She frowned, trying to remember. "Katy Mann...no, Manning. Katy Manning!" She stared at the assistant. "That's a very young Katy Manning." John smiled. "Nice to know she was happy enough to marry Cliff." He muttered.

Suddenly Jaime stiffened and her eyes widened. "I've got a feeling...a really bad feeling." She said and John looked at her. "What is it?" He asked, hoping it wasn't a paradox since they weren't supposed to be there. "Something's coming!" Her voice rose and she pointed to the area where the twisty stairs were. "Over there." The Doctor, Jo and Benton looked where she'd pointed, then at Jaime. "Some...one." John noticed she was shaking and put his arm around her shoulders. "What is it Doctor?" Jo gasped in wonder. "It must be some sort of Precognitive future sight!" The Doctor replied. "I think it's a danger intuition." John replied. "What's happening Jaime?" "He's coming!" She practically squeaked. "The man with the beard. His eyes! They're so..."

She screamed in fright, turned away and buried her face in John's shirt. He exchanged a glance with the Doctor. They both knew what that meant. "That's the Master!" The Doctor exclaimed. "He's coming here?" All the reply he got was her shuddering shoulders as she cried. "He must be or she wouldn't have seen it." John replied. "I don't think us being here is a good idea. Especially with what he can do." "Yes. He's already hypnotised Jo today. Who knows what he'd do with an omni-psychic." "Can we borrow Bessie?" The Doctor raised his brows. "Of course. Just bring her back in one piece." "Will do!" John soothed Jaime as they headed out of the room. "Are you sure that was wise Doctor?" Benton asked. "Of course. Who better to trust in driving Bessie than myself." The Doctor said with a grin.

Even though he hadn't been here in years John was still able to navigate the halls of the UNIT mansion. Jaime looked around nervously as they passed by several UNIT soldiers, various emotions passing by her. They made it outside and the sky was grey, though it was warm. "Do you feel any better?" John asked the teen. "Yeah, I'm okay." She frowned. "Was that really the Master?" "Oh yes. He's a powerful hypnotist and very bad news." "His eyes were just so..." She closed her eyes and shivered. "It's best not to think about it. Come on." Next they made their way over to the garage and Jaime laughed when she saw the car. It was a Vintage Yellow Roadster...well, not Vintage just yet considering they were in the 1970's. "This is what you call Bessie?" "Yes. What are you laughing for?" He had a hurt expression on his face and even though he was a Metacrisis he obviously loved the little Roadster. "Oh, nothing. It's just yellow...and cute. Why'd you name it Bessie?" "It is a she and...he just wanted to call her Bessie." "Okay."

Approaching the car John climbed into the drivers side. Jaime followed seconds later but noticed something about the car. "There's no seat belts." She said. "Yes. That's because the 1965 seat belt legislation hasn't been fully observed but by 1979 it's the law for all cars in the U.K to require seat belts...what?" The teenager was grinning at him, admiring him in all of his Doctory-ness. She didn't care that he was a Metacrisis. He was HER Doctor and no-one could change that. "Nothing!" She said and jumped into the passenger side. "Wow, this car has seen a lot of action!" She suddenly stated. "That's a Silurian...wow!" John chuckled at this, started the car and drove out of the garage. They were stopped at the base exit by a UNIT Soldier. "Who are you? What are you doing in the Doctor's car?" "It's okay," John replied. "He said we could borrow it." The UNIT soldier scowled. "No, I'm not having that. Wait there." He pointed his gun at the two time travellers as he took a hold of his radio. The gun frightened Jaime. In fact all guns frightened her. "No, really. It is okay." She spoke up and the guard looked at her. "Let us past, please!" The guard nodded and lifted the barrier, then John drove out of the base and turned left.

He noticed a confused frown on her face. "That was weird. It's almost as if he'd been tricked by a Jedi." She looked at the Half-Time Lord. "I'm not a Jedi am I?" "No," John replied. "It was some form of mind control. Never try that again. It can damage the mind of the victim." "Sorry," she muttered. "I don't know how I did it anyway." They were both enjoying the feel of the open road, the wind blowing through their hair, the Doctor whooping excitedly, until Jaime stiffened in her seat. The sense of danger had returned and it was stronger than ever. Panicked she closed her eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths. 'What is it? What's the danger?' She thought to herself. 'Why the bad feeling?' Jaime heard the sound of another vehicle passing by and heard the Doctor say; "Honestly, some people! Going that fast they're gonna end up leaving the road." Opening her eyes as that bad feeling passed Jaime watched the black van disappear at such a speed up the road. Had it been the van that was going to be the danger? It kinda felt that way.

The two time travellers continued up the road, enjoying the drive. "Hah! See? What did I tell you!" Up ahead was the same van from earlier and it was on the grass verge. The driver looked like he was inspecting the wheels. That bad feeling returned ten-fold. "Looks like he needs help. We should stop." Eyes wide Jaime stared at the Doctor. "I don't think we should." He looked surprised. "Why not?" "I've got a bad feeling." The Doctor smiled. "It was probably them crashing off the road." But she shook her head as the Doctor parked up behind the van. "It's not that." He jumped out of the car and asked the driver if he was okay. "You don't understand!" The bad feeling got even worse and she couldn't shake it off. Then it came to her and she gasped. "John! We have to go! He's Torchwood." The Doctor and the driver looked at her. "What?" The Half-Time Lord exclaimed. Suddenly they were attacked and the last thing Jaime saw before blacking out was her Doctor being dragged into the van.

* * *

><p>And so here she was, stuck in a cell where-ever the hell they were in the U.K, imprisoned by Torchwood. Just how many times had they tried to capture the Third Doctor only to fail? Only now they had managed to capture a Metacrisis version of the Tenth Doctor...and herself. This adventure was not going well. Jaime really needed to get out of this cell and she really needed to know how John was, considering she could still feel his pain. What were the bastards doing to him?<p>

She moved towards the door and banged loudly. "Hey, hey...let me out!" She shouted. "Right now!" Sure, she could just teleport out of the room but she didn't know what these people could do if they knew she was an Omni-psychic. Torchwood were very dangerous people...well, apart from Jack's Torchwood.

Hearing the lock unclick the teen stepped back and watched as the door opened. A man with short sandy hair stepped into her cell, looking at her with curiosity. "Hello." He said with a smile. What was he trying to do? Pretending to be friendly? "What have you done with the Doctor?" Jaime shouted. "Where's John?" He raised his brows. "Is that what you're calling him? The alien?" The guy was already making her angry, John was more than an alien. "Don't worry. He's being well looked after." Jaime flinched at the grin and she felt the malevolence wash off him. "You, however don't even exist...at least not yet. What year do you come from?" She stayed silent. "Fair enough. You show a hint of a psychic ability and have some sort of background energy. My colleagues thought you too was an alien but it turns out you're human. You know, you could come in handy, you know that?" Jaime stepped back, not liking this at all. "Where's the TARDIS?" He suddenly asked. "You travel with him so you should know where it is." 'If it's alien it's ours.' Jaime thought to herself, feeling the anger rising. 'Typical!'

"NO! WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" She roared, noticing him cry out and cover his ears. "I WANT THE DOCTOR!" Now that he was distracted Jaime slammed her arm forward and the Torchwood employee was blasted back, hitting the wall and getting knocked out. Exiting the cell the teen looked around, stretched her mind out and turned right. She had to find the Doctor and get out of here. As she walked the corridors in her search she ran into several more Torchwood employees and they all ended up being blown back by a telekinetic blast.

Finally she came across a room she knew the Doctor was in. Opening it and walking in Jaime saw that it was some sort of...science/medical lab and on the other side of the room was John. He was shirtless and tied down on a medical table being electrocuted. His pained screams greatly upset the teenager. She could feel the anger rising. "Stop that, you're hurting him!" Jaime shouted and the Medical Examiner whirled on her in surprise. "How the hell did you get out?" His accent was Scottish. In fact most of their accents had been Scottish. Were they in Scotland? That would make sense considering Torchwood originated in Glasgow. Queen Victoria had a lot to answer for. Without saying anything Jaime slammed her arm forward and the M.E flew back against the wall. Now she ran to John and unlocked his bonds via telekinesis then pulled the electrodes off him.

"John...Doctor, are you okay?" It was no use, he was unconscious...no, wait...he wasn't unconscious he was... "John?" He wasn't breathing! "NOOO!" Jaime roared, eyes wide. She pulled him off be table onto the floor with a grunt, totally confused. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. "DOCTOR!" She screamed and it echoed oddly before she slammed her fist onto John's chest. For some reason her mum had never taught her how to do CPR in all her home teachyness. Why! Again she slammed her fist on John's chest but it still didn't do anything. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "This is all my fault. Jaime gathered him up and kissed him on the forehead, sobbing pitifully, not noticing various instruments floating in mid-air and a wild wind kick up. Movement from across the room made her look up and THAT'S when she snapped. The wind kicked up, turning into an indoor hurricane. "What the hell?" The M.E enquired and stared at the now standing Jaime. "What are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jaime MacInarah, I'm human and you just killed my friend." Her eyes had turned Chocolate brown again with golden flecks and her left hand shot out towards the M.E. He screamed in pain as he was frozen from the inside-out. Once the M.E was dead various fires broke out in the room not to mention electronic explosions. Ignoring all this Jaime turned back to the Doctor, took a hold of him and dragged him up off the floor with a loud scream that rattled the walls of the room, cracked some even. For a five-foot-five teen female she was really quite surprisingly strong as she carried John David Smith over her shoulder. She spotted the Sonic on the table, floated it over, grabbed it and put it in her pocket. With a very pissed off expression on her face and a thin trickle of blood coming from her nose Jaime made her way out of the room and through the corridor.

Along the way she was leaving a fire trail that easily spread and if anyone else were to get in her way she would have no qualms about killing anymore Torchwood employees. After all they had killed her friend. Something in her was guiding her towards an exit and once she reached the right door she blasted it open. They were almost out but there were more Torchwood employees...about five of them and they looked freaked for only a second. Then they all pointed their guns at her and John.

However that didn't last long as she made all the guns explode in their hands, causing major injuries. Quickly the teen exited out of door of the building into a chilly day and a car park. She was well aware they were on an island in the middle of nowhere. How those bastards managed to do that Jaime had no idea. Taking great care the teen gently laid the Doctor onto the ground and turned back to the building. It was just an ordinary looking non-description stone building and she totally lost it. The anger flared, her hands caught fire and her dark eyes glowed. "AAAUUGGHH..." Jaime screamed until she no longer could be heard as she blasted the building none stop with telekinesis, fire and ice. The windows of the cars shattered, the ground shook and a bad storm was developing overhead with lightning strikes. It was like hell on earth.

* * *

><p>when John opened his eyes he thought he was dead. The sky overhead was grey and overcast. He thought he might have gone where dead Time Lords go. But he was not a full Time Lord. Also could he really be dead if he could feel pain? Every muscle in his upper body ached painfully and he was dimly aware somebody had kissed him. Had it been Jaime? Wait! Where was she? The smell of electric and fire wafted up his nostrils and he groaned, tried to move in a bid to find Jaime. "Move," he growled. "Move." John achingly forced himself to sit up, noticing windowless cars. He then noticed he was shirtless. How had he gotten outside when the last thing he could remember was of being tortured by Torchwood? "Jaime?" He shouted. "Jaime? Where are you?" He heard sobbing nearby and looked around. What he saw made him gasp.<p>

The ground was cracked, a building was in smouldering ruins, half of it collapsed. At least two people lay on the ground near the building, their bodies broken and John knew this had to be the work of Jaime. The Half-Time Lord scrambled over to the teenager. "Jaime, what did you do?" He asked, staring at the building, then at the girl. Her nose had bled heavily. "Mummy! I didn't mean to do it!" Jaime sobbed, her voice was child-like. "What?" John narrowed his eyes, unsure what he'd just heard. "He was being nasty to me. I don't know what happened." "Oh okay." She had regressed in some way due to a bad memory. "Come here." The Donna in him gathered her up in his arms and began to rock her, soothing her. "Mummy, my head hurts!" She complained. "I'm not surprised." The Doctor muttered, staring at the building.

He searched her pockets and found her painkillers, making her take one in order to stem the brain bleed. He also found his Sonic in one of her pockets but he couldn't find his mobile. Of course, it had been taken by Torchwood. "The Doctor is so not going to like this!" John muttered and tried to move, only the teen clung to him tightly. "It's okay. I just need to call for help." She didn't move. "Okay, I'm really so sorry for this." John made her sleep, laid her on the ground and approached the ruined building.

* * *

><p>in 1851 Victorian London it was Christmas Day and the Londoner's were just about getting over an attempted Cyberman invasion. Thanks to the Doctor, Rose, Rosita and Jackson Lake they had foiled the plot and rescued Jackson's child from certain death. Jackson Lake was a very odd case indeed. Hit by a CyberStamp he thought he was the Doctor...until the actual Doctor and Rose did some digging around. They helped him regain his memories and rescued his kidnapped child.<p>

In return Jackson invited the couple for Christmas dinner and they agreed. "We really should be going now," the Doctor said as he and Rose were halfway out of the door. "We left some friends in the future." "Of course!" Jackson replied with a happy grin. "Off into time and space." "Exactly!" The Doctor replied, also smiling. "It's been an honour to meet you both." Jackson then hugged the Time Lord and Rose before leaving them in the open doorway. "I'm so glad he understood all that." The Doctor said. "Well he did think he was you." Rose replied and looked up, a grin spreading on her face.

"Uhhh, Doctor!" The blonde dragged him back just as he was about to leave. "Rose?" He enquired, frowning. She pointed up and he looked, a grin also spreading on his face. "Ah! Mistletoe. Reminds me of our little jaunt to Glasgow. There's not any Werewolves nearby are there?" Rose chuckled. "No. People tend to kiss under them." The Doctor went a tad nervous and red faced. "Oh really?" "Yes, really." She smirked. "You wanna go first or shall I?" Rose was doing her best to ignore his nervousness. After all it was probably a first time kiss...at least she hoped. "Okay..." Putting his hands on her shoulders he moved his face towards Rose and prepared to kiss her.

That's until he grunted and stumbled with his hands on his head. "Doctor?" Rose panicked and followed him. "Doctor, what is it?" "Jaime!" He replied. "Psionic attack. They're in trouble!" The Doctor took off at a run towards the TARDIS and Rose followed. Damn it was hard to run in Victorian dress. "How can they be in trouble?" Rose shouted back. "What trouble could they get into in Cardiff?" "You'd be surprised!" The Doctor replied. "Torchwood Cardiff isn't exactly known for being quiet. They get into all sorts of scrapes." They reached the TARDIS and scrambled in with the Doctor starting up the controls. The rotor began to move up and down as they dematerialised into the Vortex.

Rose noticed the worried expression on his face and it was obvious he cared deeply for the girl. "You really care for her don't you?" Rose asked him and he glanced at her for a moment. "Yes. She's more than just a companion, Rose. As a 'in loco parentis' it's my duty to look after her, to keep her out of trouble." "So what...she's your...?" Rose enquired and the Doctor turned red again. "Foster Daughter." He replied. She snorted laughter, she hadn't meant too and she could see she had offended him. "What?" He asked, turning towards Rose. "Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "No, it must be something or you wouldn't be laughing!" "It's Scouts honour. I can't say anything." "Rose!" He warned, the look on his face telling her he was in no mood for games. Rose sighed. "Fine," she said. "I asked her what sort of relationship she had with you..." The Doctor had flashbacks to Rose meeting Sarah Jane. "...and...well, she...uhh...see's you as a father figure." His expression showed shock. "Really?" He asked and Rose nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said." Now she could see he was proud. "You've come a long way from disliking domestics." Rose told him.

The Doctor grinned just as the TARDIS landed with a thump. "Come on. Let's see what they've gotten themselves into." The two time travellers exited into the hub. "Alright. What trouble have they gotten into?" He loudly exclaimed. "I specifically told them not to get into trouble."

Jack was stood next to Gwen's workspace looking nervous. "What makes you think they're in trouble?" He asked, smiling nervously. Gwen shook her head and Ianto stayed away. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and looked around. "He's not here. Did he go out? Did you send him out on a mission?" Jack just looked even more nervous. "Hey Rose," Mickey spoke up, coming from the break area. "What are you wearing?" She looked down and smiled grimly. "Oh yeah. We spent Christmas in 1851 Victorian London. There were Cybermen...long story. What about you? You still working for Torchwood?" "Yeah. They needed a computer whizz and they got me. Martha's here too but only as a UNIT liaison."

"What do you mean they're not here? Where did they go?" The Doctor shouted at Jack who was now cringing. "Go easy on him boss," Mickey spoke up. "He's been worrying over what to tell you all day. Thought you might toss him out of an airlock or something." "It's not a bad idea!" The Doctor growled. "They teleported," Jack squawked. "John said they would be back as soon as they could but they haven't come back yet." The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean...teleported?" "Jaime wanted to try out her telekinesis, including teleporting." "So...what? They're somewhere in the U.K?" Jack shook his head. "She connected to the TARDIS coral." "And?" The Doctor knew something serious was coming up. If she had even connected to it this early then...

"She had this weird idea she could stretch her mind out to connect with a close enough TARDIS on Earth." The Doctor looked shocked. "What happened next?" Rose asked. "It worked and they both teleported. Minutes later John called to say they were fine...and the were in 1971." "What?" The Doctor exclaimed, his mouth wide open. "What does that mean Doctor?" Rose asked. "It means she didn't just teleport. She time teleported. And if there is a TARDIS on Earth in 1971 then that means..." The Doctor groaned and Jack smiled nervously. "They're with my Third incarnation...and things weren't really...safe...back then." "I've only ever seen surveillance photo's of him," Jack replied. "Back in the 1970's Torchwood really wanted to net you. They never did, always too wily apparently."

The Doctor smirked. "Right." He turned back to he TARDIS only for Jack to stop him. "What is it?" "Jaime has some serious anger issues and I think it might be PTSD." The Time Lord furrowed his brow. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "What did she do?" "We have...had a Dalek casing from an incursion and when she used her T.K everything went weird." "Go on." "Fires broke out, a wind kicked up and then she disintegrated the Dalek casing. I asked her what she'd been thinking and she said what the Daleks did on the Crucible. The Doctor shook his head. "You can be an idiot sometimes Jack." He was about to turn away again but this time Rose stopped him. "Hold on Doctor. You never explained how Jack is still alive after that Dalek shot him on the Crucible." A nervous Doctor looked at Rose while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling grimly.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Rose?" The Doctor asked as they hurtled through the Vortex to 1971. "Yeah, yeah. It's just a bit of a shock really. I, as Bad Wolf, brought Jack back to life. Only he's immortal and can't stay dead. "Best not dwell on it," he told the blonde. "You weren't yourself at the time." Rose frowned at him. Of course she weren't herself but it still made her feel guilty. "We're almost there." The Tenth Doctor said, trying to ignore the look she was giving him. "Isn't it a bit dangerous? Meeting a past version of yourself?" Rose asked. "What about Paradoxes?" "Nah, it'll be fine." He replied. "I tend to bump into myself all the time. Anyway, I've got memories suddenly flooding in...so he must have suppressed them...until now!" Rose wasn't convinced.<p>

In a UNIT lab on January 2nd 1971 a sudden wind kicked up and a wheezing/groaning sound was heard. "Doctor!" Jo Grant gasped as she, the Third Doctor, the Brigadier and Benton stepped back as the TARDIS began to materialise. When it was solid the door opened and a man with wild spiky hair, brown eyes in a brown pinstripe suit and a coat stepped out. He was followed by a blonde girl in a Victorian dress. "Alright, where are they?" The Tenth Doctor demanded. "Doctor, I don't understand," Jo said. "He looks just like the other one." "It's simple Jo," the Third Doctor replied. "He was only a half me. This man here is a full me. From the future." "Well?" Ten continued to demand. "So he's you?" The blonde in the Victorian dress asked as she stared at the younger version of the Doctor. "He looks so...dapper." Ten smiled at this. "That's one way of putting it. Dandy, is another word."

Three looked insulted. "I can't believe you actually had a job." She now said, looking around the room. "I can't say the same about you!" Three said to Ten. "What have you done with your hair? And why are you wearing sand shoes?" The Brigadier groaned. The Doctor arguing with himself was not what he needed right now. Even Jo looked stunned. "Oi!" Ten approached Three. "They're converse 'Mr I'm so impressive with Karate'." Three huffed. "We'll really, I've never been so... "HEY!" Rose stepped in between the Doctors. "What's with the verbal sparring? Does this always happen?" "Personality clash." Ten muttered. "And who might you be?" Three asked her. "Rose," she replied. "Rose Tyler." He looked at her closely, noticing something different about this human. "Rose?" Three was surprised. "Your name is Rose?" He was thinking about Susan and wondered what she was doing now.

"You've been touched by the Vortex! Goodness me man, what did you do to her?" He accused Ten. "He didn't do anything." Rose defended her Doctor. "It's a long story. But right now we're looking for two friends of ours." "Ah, yes. There's a bit of a problem..." "We believe they were taken by Torchwood." The Brigadier said. "What?" Ten turned pale. "I'll go get my phone." Rose raced back to the TARDIS. "What the hell happened?" Ten demanded. "Jaime...amazing girl by the way...she had a precognitive vision of he Master and it frightened her." Ten frowned, confused. "So your twin asked to borrow Bessie and the next thing I know it's being towed back without its passengers. On board CCTV suggests the van belonged to the Torchwood Institute. Don't know why they've got it in for me." "You'll find out soon enough. Thanks."

And Ten ran back to the TARDIS where it dematerialised. "Doctor, I can't get in touch with J.D." Rose said as she re-entered the console room with her mobile. "What about you?" The Doctor was using the console phone but all he was getting was constant ringing. "How many Torchwood buildings are their anyway?" "Well, as far as we know there was the one in London, there's Cardiff and then the one in Glasgow. But this is the 1970's. they might be scattered all over the place." "So how are we supposed to find them?" "Working on it!" He replied and went to consult the monitor, typing something in. Seconds later a beeping was heard from the monitor.

"What's that?" Rose asked while the Doctor was frowning, then he smiled. "Homing beacon, from a Sonic Screwdriver." He said. "Oh, you smart Old Girl." "Where's it coming from?" This time the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "The Shetland Islands. There's a Torchwood on the Shetland Islands?" "How'd they even manage to transport Jaime and J.D without raising suspicion?" Rose asked and the Doctor snorted. "Torchwood have obviously been breaking the laws for years." He put his hand on the lever after setting the co-ordinates. "Well then, allons-y." And he pulled it down, the TARDIS thundering through the Vortex.

On the Island of Foula in 1971 on January 4th, John David Smith had moved from the car park to a hidden spot with Jaime. He'd found a homing beacon setting on his Sonic and turned it on. Now he was waiting and worrying. Despite being only half Time Lord he could tell he was on the Shetland Islands...however he didn't know which one. Not only that, he didn't want to be caught by the locals if they were pro-Torchwood. And he was cold. John hadn't been able to retrieve his shirt or his mobile from the ruined building. It's foundations were unstable. Jaime let out a sleepy whimper and shifted in his arms. "Shush," he soothed. "It's going to be okay." Then he said; "I'm not!" He knew he was going to be in trouble with the Doctor and he was not looking forward to it.

That favourite sound of his was heard and a new wind kicked up along with the Atlantic wind. The TARDIS materialised in the car park. The Doctor exited first, then Rose exited next. They both stared at the ruined building. "What happened here?" Rose gasped, looking at the half crushed car. "An omni-psychic happened here, that's what!" He practically growled. "John, Jaime! Where are you?" The Doctor shouted. "Over here!" Came a familiar voiced reply from behind a low wall.

They ran around it to get to the two hapless travellers. "What the hell were you thinking?" The Doctor shouted, making John cringe. "Why didn't you stop her?" "She was set on teleporting even after I told her it was a bad idea. I HAD to go with her." "What?" The Doctor looked at his twin after using the Sonic to scan Jaime, noticing some new things. "I meant that!" He pointed at the ruined building and John looked at it. "To be honest I don't know what happened. I thought I'd died." He said and The Doctor looked even more confused. "Next minute, I wake up out here and Jaime's having this weird flashback to her childhood." Whatever happened was going to be explained later. "OK, hand her over." The Doctor took Jaime from John, hearing Rose gasp. "J.D! What happened?" She asked, looking at the bruises on his wrists. "Oh, nothing." John smiled grimly. "That's not nothing." The Doctor said. "Come on!" They all hi-tailed it back to the TARDIS and it dematerialised seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Get on the bed." The Doctor ordered as he placed Jaime on another. They were in the Med-bay now. "Do I have to?" John whinged and the Time Lord looked at him with raised brows. "Look, you may be a Time Lord but you're also part human. Now get on the bed." He practically forced his twin onto the bed. "Alright, alright!" He put his hands up in defence, then got comfortable on the bed. Happy in the knowledge that the Doctor accepted him as a Time Lord.<p>

In the other bed Jaime began to whimper again so Rose went to comfort her. "Right then!" The Doctor muttered, looking at the monitor above John's head. He frowned. "This says you arrested and was dead for at least three minutes. What happened?" "Well as far as I can remember I woke up in some mad scientists lab tied to a table and since the guy thought I was you decided to experiment on me. I was electrocuted and no matter how many times I told him I was human he wouldn't listen." "That's odd. You don't show any signs of electrical damage. It's like something...healed you." "I AM a half Time Lord." John replied. "No, this is different. It's a healing energy of some kind."

The Doctor's eyes wandered to the sleeping Jaime. John looked at her too. "You don't possibly think..." "She is an omni-psychic after all and one of their abilities is healing." Rose listened as she comforted the teenager. "Whether she knew what she was doing or not still needs to be answered." The Time Lord turned his attention back to John. "What the hell were you thinking, letting her Time Teleport. You should have jumped straight back." The Half-Time Lord huffed. "I'm not even sure she could. That's why I told Jack where we were. Nor did we expect to land in your third incarnation's TARDIS." "But teleporting into a TARDIS is...impossible." "Not for Jaime it's not," John replied. "Anyway when we were at UNIT she told me she was Eighteen." "I thought she was Seventeen!" "She was, but she noticed the date was September 9th and her birthday is June 19th 1997." "Then maybe we should do something for her." Rose suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "So what happened next?" He asked his twin. "Well, we rescued him when he was being strangled by a phone, then we stayed awhile until she sensed danger from the Master." The Doctor shivered slightly and frowned. "She's watched episodes about us. She would have known." He said this in native language but John shook his head, unsure if the Doctor had told Rose which universe Jaime came from. "Nope. She said she hadn't seen anything from your 4th, 3rd, 2nd or 1st incarnations." He replied in the same language. "Hey! What are you talking about?" Rose asked from Jaime's bedside. "Oh nothing." The Doctor replied and motioned for John to carry on.

"I asked to borrow Bessie and on the road a black van passed by at speed. We saw it again further down where it appeared to be in trouble." He sighed and shook his head. "I should have listened to her when she told me it was a bad idea. The fact she told me they were Torchwood seemed to catch them off guard. Me included. The Doctor appeared to be thinking. "Anyway, how did you know we were in trouble?" John enquired. "It was some sort of psychic call wasn't it?" Rose spoke up. "Psionic call." The Time Lord corrected. It was a Psionic call. A surprised John looked at Jaime then back at the Time Lord. "All the way from 1971? Where were you?" "Christmas 1851 in Victorian London," the Doctor answered. "Being an Omni-psychic does have it's good points!" He muttered. "I'm feeling fine now!" John said and was about to get off the bed when he was wracked by a set of sneezes.

"What was that?" Rose asked, her eyes wide. An equally wide-eyed John had his hands over his mouth while the Doctor smirked. "Firstly, you were tortured, secondly you've just been stuck on a small island in the Atlantic. You're bound to catch a cold or flu. You're staying put. Rose, go to the wardrobe and fetch a jumper." She nodded and exited the med-bay. The Half-Time Lord groaned and laid his head back on he pillow. "Of all things to happen!" He moaned, "stupid human body." The Doctor was about to check his temperature when a whimpering Jaime woke up with a strangled cry, screaming loudly until the Doctor ran to her side.

"It's alright," he soothed, hugging the girl. "You're okay, you're home now." Her eyes were still wide and her brown hair stuck to her sweat soaked forehead. "No," she croaked. "No! They killed him...I didn't mean to!" She cried leaving the Doctor confused. "What do you mean?" "John.. " she battled through the tears. "I killed...they killed...I didn't know how!" She sobbed. The girl was obviously very confused so he moved and pointed to John. "No, he's very much alive...see!"

Her eyes red from the tears she looked at the Half-Time Lord to see him smiling tiredly at her and she let out a happy cry before trying to get off the bed. But the Doctor wouldn't let her for medical reasons and it made her so angry she punched him. He flew back with an 'oof!' While Jaime scrambled over to John and she hugged him, clinging to him like a limpet. "Jesus! Doctor are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He couldn't move from the bed even if he wanted to.

"Doctor?" Rose walked in with a warm jumper to find him struggling to get up off the floor. "What happened?" She asked, helping him up and tossing the item to the other Doctor. "Oh, nothing much!" The Time Lord replied, staring at the girl snuggling up to John with disapproval. "It seems she's gained some sort of Super Strength." John saw the look of hurt in his twins eyes. "You know, I don't think she really knew what she was doing." He said. "She still seemed to be stuck in her memories." The Doctor just nodded sadly.

"I always wondered why Yvonne asked if I'd ever been to the Shetland Islands. Now I know why. It was you two causing trouble." John smiled grimly at this. "We didn't set out to do this on purpose you know. Anyway, I don't think you'll get much from Jaime when she's in this state." Rose nodded and dragged the Doctor out of the med-bay, leaving the two to recover from their wayward misadventure.


	7. A Revealing Childhood

She was having that dream again. The one where she could see her mum lying in bed of a mental hospital. A nurse was checking on her and once the woman would leave the girl decided she would try to contact her. After awhile the nurse left the ward and Jaime took her chance.

She willed herself to move forward and it worked...only she was floating. 'Weird!' Now she attempted to talk. "Mum!" It was only a whisper at first. "Mum!" It was a little louder this time and the woman in the bed groaned. "MAM!?" "Go away." The woman groaned. "My daughter disappeared but they don't believe me. She's not dead...you're not real." Jaime just about managed to hold back a sob. "No, mum. It really is me. Well, except I'm not actually here." She put her hand on her mum's cheek and the woman gasped, sitting straight up.

She stared at her daughter who was transparent. "Jaime? Why do you look like a ghost?" She smiled sadly at this. "It's called Astral Projection mam. Why didn't you tell me I was psychic?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "I was scared...I was doing the right thing...oh Jaime, you're more than just psychic. It's dangerous." Jaime sighed. "I know. The Doctor says I'm an Omni-psychic." Her mum frowned in confusion. "What Doctor is this? Where did you go?" "The Cardiff rift sent me back in time to 2008." "But that only exists in Doctor Who..." "No mam. It's real. It didn't just send me back in time but to another universe. The Doctor's universe." Recognition seemed to dawn in her mum's eyes but what she said next was different. "Don't lie Jaime. Where are you?" "Oh mum! I told you. I'm with the Doctor. He helped me control my abilities." "Really?" She still didn't believe her daughter. "Which one?" "The Tenth. He's really happy now that Rose stayed with him. So did Tentoo." Her mum blinked in shock. "What did you do?" "I made them stay. I made him confess his love to Rose. I even gave Tentoo a name. John David Smith. He likes it."

The nurse had come back and was watching the woman in the bed talk to herself. She called for help and told her team the woman in the bed was suffering a relapse. Jaime sensed this before turning back to her mum. "I'll find a way to get back to you. I'll find a way and get you out of here." The nurse and her back-up approached the patient. "Alright Ms MacInarah, looks like you need your rest." "I'm fine!" The woman growled back, still staring at Jaime. "Okay, hold her." The woman and her daughter screamed while the nurse put something in a syringe.

"Don't you dare," Jaime screamed angrily. "Let her go, let her go! Mum...mam!" She could sense she was beginning to wake, along with somebody feeling worried. "I'll be back," she cried. "Don't worry." She began to fade from view. "MAM!" Jaime screamed loudly in her sleep until she jerked awake, hazel eyes flashing open. The young girl whimpered, frightened at what she saw in the dream. "Hey there, you're okay," a familiar voice told her. "It's just a bad dream, that's all." A warm hand touched her cheek and she instantly knew who it was...though he did sound a bit odd. "John?" She croaked and hugged him pretty hard. "Careful! I don't have a respiratory bypass system." He complained. She giggled and sat up to look at him. He looked tired and he wore a warm jumper. "You sound weird." She said to him and the thought never occurred they'd been lying on the same bed in the med-bay.

John smirked at this. "I have what you humans call 'the common cold'." He replied with air quotes. The girl frowned. "How did that happen?" "What do you mean?" He too looked confused. "We ended up in the Shetland Islands...prisoners of Torchwood." "Oh yeah." She was thinking now. "How did you get us out?" She asked and John blinked in surprise. "Sorry?" "I thought you were dead!" She suddenly sobbed, tears in her eyes. "I tried everything and I couldn't get you to wake!" She was crying openly now so John sat forward and pulled the teen into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. See." He was about to ask her what she meant earlier but he sneezed several times. "Bless you!" Jaime squeaked, hugging him back. Then the door opened and Rose popped her head in.

"Everything alright in here?" She enquired. "Just about!" John replied. "I feel so blocked up I can barely smell anything." Now Rose walked into the room with a tray of food and drink. "No cure for the common cold." She replied smugly. "Got breakfast for you." "That's what you think. Thanks." He watched as the tray was placed on a little table before turning his attention back to Jaime. She reached out and snatched up a sandwich. "What did you mean earlier?" The girl grunted and Rose wondered what they were talking about. "You asked how we got out. Don't you remember how?" "J.D! Give her a break." Rose admonished. "I was dreaming of my mam again." Jaime muttered. "Yes, I already know that. Your screaming woke me up!" He replied, frustrated. "I was asking..." "No. I want to know about your dream." The blonde gave John a 'don't push it' look.

"She's still in the mental hospital." Jaime said quietly. "But this time I spoke to her." They both stared at the girl. "Say again?" John said. "I spoke to her. I've tried so many times but it never seemed to work." "Right, so what happened this time?" Rose asked. "She knew I disappeared but they told her I was dead or..." She frowned. "She knows where I am now. I told her I'm in this universe with the Doctor." "That's good. But do you think that was wise?" John enquired. "It may cause more harm than good." Jaime stared at her half-eaten sandwich, feeling their worry. Worry for her. "I have to get her out of there!" She whispered before continuing to eat the rest of her sandwich. Rose and John exchanged a worried glance. The blonde didn't know what was worse. Only being able to speak to her mum via phone call, or speaking to and seeing her via Astral Projection and not being able to do anything. Rose shuddered.

"Can we go back to what happened in the Shetlands." Jaime furrowed her brow at the Half-Time Lord. "You asked how we got out. Do you not remember how we did that?" The teen appeared to be thinking before she looked back at John. "I thought it was you." She said. "No. I woke up outside when I know I was inside." He was being very careful with what he was saying in case he upset her. She looked to be thinking. "I...don't know." Jaime squeaked and put her hands on her head when her headache become prominent. "How can she not remember?" Rose asked. "Her memory is being repressed." The Doctor spoke up before John could as he walked into he med-bay. "Maybe it's something that happened in her childhood." "How can you tell?" This came from Rose. "I just know. And I know exactly what could help."

* * *

><p>"Just relax into it." The Doctor offered as he put his hands on Jaime's temples. He had already explained to her what he wanted to do then moved her onto the opposite bed. "Are you sure about this? After all she is a powerful psychic." John said. "I know what I'm doing." The Doctor replied. Jaime jumped and would have blown the lights out but she closed her eyes and soon fell into regressed state, hands falling to her lap.<p>

The Doctor took his hands off her temples and stood back. "Okay, Jaime. Can you hear me?" The teen just grunted which seemed like a good enough answer. "Go back as far as you can. When was the first time you were angry? How old were you?" "What's that got to do with anything?" John asked. "Everything." Replied the Doctor, still staring at Jaime. "Eight." She said. "You were eight?" The girl grunted in reply. "What happened?" "He hurt me." She squeaked. "Who did?" "Thomas. He called me not nice names." "Can you tell us what happened?" So Jaime began to speak and in her mind's eye she was back to being an eight year old...

Young Jaime sat on the grass on a cool summer's day appearing deep in thought. She was alone like always. She didn't have friends since every one of her classmates thought she was strange. She would know things before they would. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the toys floating in mid-air. But one boy did and he blamed it on the weird girl sat alone. Thomas Potts strode over to the girl and kicked her in he side. Jaime cried out and fell over, the pain reverberating through her little body. The toys fell to the ground. "You weirdo!" He spat and kicked her again. Thomas was two years older than Jaime and new at the school so he didn't know Jaime was a loner. "Thomas!" One of teachers shouted and pulled him away from the crying girl. The Doctor and John felt for the girl, considering they had been loners at the Academy. It wasn't nice being an outcast.

But Thomas' bullying didn't end there. He kept it up all week until little Jaime snapped. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're creepy?" Thomas said and hit her across the back of her head. Jaime yelped out in pain and turned to the boy, anger showing in her eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted and pushed him away, only he flew back and slammed against the wall, the back of his head impacting with a sickening crack. The anger didn't dissipate, it grew as her teachers went to their aid and soon they fell victim to her wrath. Some of them burst into flames, others were pushed back by telekinetic blasts. She got so angry and revenge ridden that she accidentally initiated various destructive elemental attacks combined with Pyrokinetic self-combustion. The school was destroyed and the only survivor was Jaime...

"Blimey!" Rose gasped, eyes wide. "Yeah." John replied and frowned when he heard rattling in the room. "What's that?" He got up off the edge of the bed and yelped when a lamp light exploded. "Woah! Jaime calm down," the Doctor told her. "Think of something happy." She grunted and the rattling stopped. "Almost!" He said, clearly a tad worried. "Is that what happened in the Shetlands?" Rose asked. "Hmmm, there's only one way we can find out. Jaime what..." "Mam's driving." She croaked. "Sorry?" "She's driving and she's scared and I dunno why..."

When Jaime woke up she couldn't understand why they were in the car and driving fast. Nor could she understand why her mum was frightened...terrified even. "Where we going?" She asked her mum who screamed and almost ran herself off the road. "Bad idea," Alexia MacInarah muttered. "Bad idea to put you in school. They're gonna come looking." She never really asked who 'they' were, just knew they were 'bad people.' "We're going to a new village." "I liked the old one." "Well you'll like the new one!" Alexia replied with a strained smiled. Jaime just shrugged and watched the scenery go by...

The three Time Travellers were confused. "They were on the run?" Rose spoke up first. "Were Torchwood after them or even UNIT?" The Doctor shook his head. "None of those organisations exist in her universe." "So why were they running? Apart from the super-powered elephant in the room!" John asked. "That's a really good question. Who are these people Jaime?" "Dunno...mum knew them..."

Now Jaime was 12 years old and she and her mum had been living in the Cumbrian village of Calder for four and a half years. Alexia was suddenly frightened and Jaime wondered why until they were both grabbed by strangers. Young Jaime was so frightened she froze, burnt and knocked everyone out with a Pulse Wave burst...including herself. Next time she woke up she had a massive headache and she was lying on someone's sofa. Alexia was nearby, whispering to someone. The only words she could pick out before fainting were 'not dangerous' 'testing' and 'MI6'. When she came too they were on the move again and young Jaime knew she would be living in a new village. They were in Yorkshire for over a year before moving onto Wales...

"MI6?" The Doctor enquired. "The secret intelligence Service? Why would they want her?" "Maybe to fight terrorism?" John answered. "It's what they do. Not to mention she's Omni-psychic. They would have wanted to use her." "Turned her into an assassin." The Doctor growled. "But with her anger it could have gone wrong." Rose felt sorry for the teenager. It hadn't been a normal childhood for her, constantly on the move to avoid capture. "What about this universe's MI6? Are they doing the same thing?" She asked. "Who knows," he replied. "And I'd rather not find out." He turned back to the girl. "Jaime, can you tell us what happened on Foula?" "Bad men!" She whispered. "Yes. I gathered that. What happened?"

"They took us." She continued to whisper and they all had to strain in order to hear her. "Woke up in a cell and shouted to be let out. Bad man came, pretended to be nice, said he wanted to use me for my psychic ability, told me John was being looked after." John snorted in disbelief. "Oh yeah, I was being 'looked after' alright. Even got the bruises to show it!" Rose patted him on the back. Jaime continued. "They wanted TARDIS." "Typical Torchwood. It always comes down to what they want." The Doctor stated with a roll of his eyes. "Shouted at him. It hurt him." Jaime smiled. "Pushed him back and he hit the wall, knocked out. Went to look for John, found him. They hurt him...I hurt them." She said this last bit in a growl and told them how she attacked the M.E before rescuing John. "I thought he was dead, don't know first aid.. Punched his chest 'cos I seen it on TV." John lifted his jumper to reveal a fist sized bruise on his chest. "Wow!" Rose said.

"I kissed him." "What?" They all exclaimed, the Doctor looking at John who'd suddenly gone red faced. "Where?" The Time Lord asked, noticing Jaime was red faced as well. He wasn't sure that was even possible in regression. "Here." The teen pointed to her forehead. "At least somebody got lucky!" Rose muttered. "That might have been how she healed you." The Doctor told John and the Half-Time Lord agreed. "What happened next?" The Doctor pushed. "Bad doctor woke up, made me angry so I froze his blood." She chuckled evilly which made all three of them shiver. However, the Doctor knew that was just the anger talking. "Went back to John, picked up the Sonic and picked up John to leave." "What do you mean? How can she manage that?" Rose asked. "She's only small!" "I carried him through corridors!" Jaime whispered her reply. "Remember what I told you," the Doctor said to Rose. "She's gained strength. So something like a 200lb weight could be easy to handle for Jaime." "Will that be temporary or permanent?" John asked but the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Jaime had a confused expression on her face before continuing. "We got to the exit but the bad people were there with guns. I made their weapons explode..." she smiled wickedly. "They died...horribly." This time she laughed and Rose looked stunned. "We got out of Torchwood and I put John on the ground, turn back to the building. They need to be destroyed." "What did you do?" An un-nerved Doctor asked Jaime. "I screamed...windows broke...I blasted it...I used the elements...the ground was shaking...it was hell on earth." Jaime laughed openly, quite evilly in fact, then the stuff in the med-bay began to rattle again. "Right. You have to calm down Jaime. Think happy thoughts." The girl grunted in reply and the rattling stopped once more. "Now we know what happened." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head looking rather disturbed.

"Why is she so happy to have done...that?" Rose asked, equally disturbed. "She isn't. That's just the anger." "So... She went all Jean Grey?" John enquired getting a strange look from Rose. "If you put it that way, yes. Jean Grey's 'Phoenix' persona got loose. But this is different. Real life. Jaime doesn't have a dark persona. It's just a simple anger issue." He turned back to the girl. "I'm going to wake you up soon, but first, do you want to remember those incidents from your childhood?" Jaime sobbed a "No" and shook her head. "No, I didn't think you would. Okay. I'm going to close off those memories but I'm leaving the most recent open." The Doctor put his hands on the sides of her head again and after a short time she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, who stepped back.

She could feel a mix of emotions in the room. Fear, disgust...well what did she expect, after all she did just wreak revenge on Torchwood in a very scary style. She started crying and shaking. Rose got up and moved towards Jaime before John could and put her arm around her shoulders. John felt for her and he smiled sadly. "Do you understand what you did?" The Doctor asked and the girl nodded her head, sobbing loudly. "You can't use your abilities out of anger or revenge. It isn't right. Do you understand?" "Hey, come on! Can't you see she's upset enough!" John spoke up. But the Doctor scowled at his double. "She needs to know."

Jaime did understand and her anger did scare her, especially if she could do THAT much damage. And what if she was just another Anakin Skywalker? "Am I go...going to...tu..turn i...int..o Darth Va...vader?" Jaime enquired through sobs. "Jean Grey? Darth Vader?" The Doctor practically squawked. "Honestly you two!" He smirked at John and Jaime. "No. Of course not. I'd miss your face anyway. However I'm glad you were able to get out of the mess you got yourselves in." John rolled his eyes. "If you want me to I can hide that certain anger behind a barrier. I've been meaning to sort out your psychic shields anyway since the Crucible." The girl nodded yes. "Okay. This is going to take some time." The Doctor warned and approached Jaime again.


	8. The Windmaker

The Castithan and the Voton race belong to the creators of Defiance

* * *

><p>The whole process had knocked the Doctor for six, considering she was a powerful omni-psychic and her headaches had hurt him quite a bit. So he went to bed to sleep it off, but not before setting the co-ordinates to a certain destination. Rose went to the library while Jaime and John were in the training room. She was wearing a dark red jumper, purple t-shirt and dark coloured jeans with the usual converse. When she first saw the jeans in her wardrobe she wondered if the TARDIS was having a joke. Nor did she think they would be comfortable but they were.<p>

As for John he was back to wearing a dark red t-shirt with blue pinstripe jacket along with the blue jeans. "How are you feeling so far?" John asked the teenager. Before leaving the med-bay the Doctor had given his twin a pill that cleared the cold. Now he sounded fine again. "Weird. Like something's been...dulled. I can still feel everything like emotions but they just feel...different." John narrowed his eyes. "Good different or bad different?" "Good!" Jaime smiled. "And the anger?" "Still hidden." She replied after awhile. "Why am I like that?" John blew out his breath. That was a hard question to answer. "It's probably just some form of IED." Jaime was confused. "What's that?" "It's what human doctors call 'Intermittent Explosive Disorder'." He didn't add that it was associated with traumatic childhood events. "Oh, okay." Jaime said, shrugging it off. She obviously didn't know what it meant and John was fine with that.

"Right...training. Lets get started shall we." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a handy checklist of powers an omni-psychic would most likely have, provided by the TARDIS. "Psionic drain...yep!" He popped the 'p'. "You definitely have that one." Jaime looked a bit sheepish and sad. "Well I DID warn him!" It didn't make her feel any better. "We definitely know you have telekinesis. How about you try intangibility." "What's that?" Oh, she didn't know. "Uhhh...passing through objects like walls." "That can actually happen?" "Yes. Try that wall. He pointed at the brick wall in the middle of the room.

Nodding her head Jaime moved towards the wall but only succeeded in bumping into it and hurting herself. Annoyed, she kicked the wall and her foot smashed right through it. She gasped and jumped back. "Uhh, yeah, you've still got psionic strength. I can tick that one off." The wall rebuilt itself. "Now, you have to concentrate this time." Jaime nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. The Doctor watched and noticed an odd shimmering around her. Wait a minute! Did that look like water? Moving forward Jaime phased through the wall, leaving a wet mark behind. Curiously John approached it and ran his hand down it. It was definitely wet. She popped her head out of the wall. "I did it!" She said happily and John noticed she even sounded watery.

She felt his apprehension which confused her. "What's wrong?" She asked, stepping out of the wall beside him. "Have a look..." He nodded at her so she held her hand up...and let out a frightened squeak. It caused her to turn back to normal. "What was that?" She asked with a gasp. He was thinking, then he was grinning. "Ohh, that is Wizard! Elemental phasing. You turned into water." This was a new and freaky experience for Jaime. "But how is that possible. I didn't feel a thing!" "Hmm. What were you thinking when you wanted to phase?" "That I just wanted to walk through a wall!" She replied. John was thinking hard again, pacing back and forth while she looked at the wet patch on the wall. She had done that...and it was weird.

"YES!" The Doctor suddenly shouted making Jaime jump in shock. "That's it. You're extremely empathic and empathy can effect the elements like air, electricity, water, fire and ice. That is brilliant!" He was grinning and she could feel his adoration for her. She smiled back, feeling the same thing for him. Why was that even happening anyway? "But..." She pushed the thought aside, trying to remember what they were doing. "...doesn't the weather usually have the effect. Like on X-Men Storm causes a...Storm." "Yes!" John replied, coming out of his stupor. "You've got a point. Maybe the old girl can remedy that." He looked up at the ceiling as the TARDIS did her work. The basic training room turned into the outside with various targets. "Cool!" Jaime muttered, looking around. "You can say that again." John replied. "Try phasing into electricity."

So she closed her eyes and thought hard...but all she managed was a few stray crackles of electricity. "Or perhaps the atmosphere needs to be just right." He said. A small breeze picked up. "Try air phasing and invisibility." J.D persisted. "Right, okay..." She muttered standing in the middle of the now breezy training room. At first she shimmered again and he noticed her turn transparent before turning invisible...well sort of. He could still see her outline. Then she suddenly ran towards a tree...and smacked right into it. She fell to the floor turning visible again. John ran to her side, noticing she had her hands over her face. "Blimey!" He uttered. "That's okay, I suppose you still have a lot to learn." He moved her hands from her face and was thankful that her nose wasn't bleeding, although her eyes were watering.

"Are you okay?" He asked Jaime as he helped her up. She just nodded, clearly pissed off. He noticed this because something seemed to be effecting the artificial weather in the room. Storm clouds were moving in. "Is that your doing old girl?" John asked. There was a thrum of negativity, so it meant it was coming from Jaime. "Are you controlling the weather?" He asked. She didn't answer, just looked up at the increasing storm clouds, something coming to mind. What if she could generate more wind?

She didn't know much about actual super hero powers but she wanted to attempt to fly or glide. If Storm or Jean Grey could do it then so could she. So she focused her mind on being all dark, stormy and windy. John felt the wind kick up into a gale force and he was almost blown off his feet. "What are you doing?" He had to shout over the thunder. "Just stand back." She said, pushing him back towards a shelter so that he didn't get hurt.

First Jaime took off at a run, then jumped in the air. The wind took over and she began to actually glide for several seconds before falling to the ground. The fall looked like it hurt and John tried to go help her, but a flash of lightning stopped him. Was she angry? He couldn't quite tell but he could feel a headache coming on...which wasn't his. Jaime was over-exerting herself. "Use Aeroportation if you can!" He shouted to the teen. "You can use the elements to teleport." John saw her nod. Jaime fully concentrated on her chosen element and ignored the building headache she was feeling.

* * *

><p>An hour later...or was it several? She could never tell sometimes, Rose was still in the library. She was reading one of her favourite romance novels while waiting for the Doctor. She could just go to his room to check on him...but she didn't know where that was and considering they were a couple now he still hadn't shown her his room. She hoped he still would some day.<p>

The lights in the library flashed making her look up. They'd been doing that for some time now, as if there was some sort of electrical storm happening outside. But that couldn't be right because they were in the Vortex. "Why are the lights going weird?" Rose asked the thin air. "Good question," she jumped at the voice. "Very good question." Looking over towards the door she saw it was the Doctor, his hair it's usual spiky mess. She smiled her usual tongue in teeth smile. "You're awake!" She exclaimed. "Of course I am Rose. I only needed two hours to recharge." He said and approached her as she put her book down. The lights flickered again and the Doctor frowned. "There's a lot of power being used somewhere. I don't like this." He said and ran out of the library.

Rose followed him to the console room where he was looking at the monitor and performing diagnostic checks. "So what's going on?" Rose enquired. He stepped back with an incredulous look. "The training room." He said. "Oh, well J.D said that they were going to be in there." "Whatever he and Jaime are doing in there it's not supposed to use that much power." The Doctor replied. "What are they doing in there?"

There was no time to answer that because the TARDIS landed with a thud and the Time Rotor stopped. They had arrived at their destination. Shortly after that the extra power in the training room powered down and turned off. "Where did we land this time?" Rose asked and the Doctor looked at her with a grin. "It's a surprise." "Oh really?" She moved a little closer to him. "Yes, really!" He also moved closer to her...but at the last moment they heard clattering in the corridor, John sounding a tad panicked and Jaime giggling happily. Suddenly she glided in, scaring the two so much that Rose screamed in shock. She was followed by John who's hair was even spikier than the Doctor's.

Jaime had managed to glide all the way to the roof, and it was really quite high, but now she was falling. "Aeroport!" John shouted. "Remember to aeroport!" She did just that and managed to stay in the air a little longer after generating a whirling wind. She glided a bit more, laughing almost hysterically. "What the hell have you two been doing?" The Doctor just about lost his cool and Rose tried to calm him down. John looked sheepish. "She's been getting in touch with the elements, being an empath. I think she prefers the air."

A mini whirlwind appeared near the console and Jaime aeroported in the middle of it. The wind died down revealing a grinning Jaime, her brown hair more than a little ruffled, her face pale. "That was awesome!" She croaked and almost stumbled to the floor if it hadn't been for Rose and John. "Oh Jaime, you've been overdoing it again." The Doctor crouched and looked at her carefully. "How bad is your head? Where are your pills?" Now that he had mentioned it her head was hurting a lot, so she pulled the bottle from her jumper pocket. Meanwhile the Doctor had a bottle of water from somewhere. "Drink that." He said, giving it to the teenager. Now he stood up and looked at John's very spiky hair. "And what happened to you?" John looked confused. "Your hair." The Doctor reiterated and Rose laughed when she looked at it.

"Uhh! Electrical storm." John said, doing his best to make his hair less spiky. "She kicked up a storm in order to get good gliding conditions. I thought I saw her get hit by lightning but she must have phased at that point." The Doctor sighed and stood up. No wonder the lights were flickering. "What's phasing?" Rose asked as Jaime stood up. "It's called intangibility." The Doctor answered her. "Basically it's walking through walls." "Right, okay." Jaime looked at Rose and could feel her apprehension and...fear? Rose quickly pushed those feelings aside and asked again. "Where are we then?" "Somewhere we've been before."

The Doctor headed for the door, picking up his coat along the way with Rose following behind. John picked up his overcoat and shuffled it on as he and Jaime followed Rose and the Doctor. Once out of he TARDIS Jaime looked to be in complete awe. "Welcome to Helter!" Called the Doctor. "The biggest theme park in the Outer Galaxies. Some say the Universe but they probably haven't been to Disney World...it's literally a whole world of..." John coughed to get his attention. "...yes...of course..." He looked at Jaime who appeared to have a stunned expression on her face. She was staring at a very big looking Roller-Coaster. In fact there were five more different Coasters from what she could see. And the other people who were here were a mix of alien, human and humanoid. Everyone was happy or excited and soon she was too.

"Oh my god!" She breathed out in awe, then felt the Doctor near her. "Happy birthday Jaime. I know it passed you by but it was the best I could do." Jaime squeaked happily and hugged the Doctor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as he returned the hug. "No problem." He replied, grinning. She let go and grabbed John's hand. "Come on!" They were about to run off to one of the rides when the Doctor stopped them. "Oi!" He tossed a mobile to John who caught it easily. "Don't go losing that one like the last." He got the message and they both ran off, laughing. "And don't get into trouble either!" He shouted after them. "The kids'll be fine." Rose told him and took the Doctor's hand. "Come on, this way." They walked off a different way. "Kids? That's a new one!" The Doctor muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The kids, as Rose called them, had decided to ride on the coasters once John Soniced an ATM for a Credit Stick. They screamed loudly and laughed hysterically as they zoomed around corners and updown hills. After the third Coaster they were feeling a tad sick, not to mention Jaime kept turning invisible, so they took a teleport to the Haunted Island.

It was an adventure island with 'real life ghosts' according to the visitor map. John and Jaime were currently walking in the ghost town and it felt very spooky indeed. "If there really are ghosts how did they get here?" Jaime asked, looking around with mistrust. "No idea," John replied. "Perhaps the ghosts are not really ghosts."

She stopped and looked around the empty town while he noticed the teen was shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jaime nodded slightly, her eyes wide. "I'm experiencing a lot of fear, most of it isn't mine." "I'm not surprised. We are in a ghost town." John replied. He didn't seem to be listening again, and Jaime was trying her best not to get distracted. "But it's part of a theme park. Shouldn't there be other people about?" He turned to her, eyes wide. "Oh! That's a good question. I really should listen to you more!" She smiled slightly. "So where is everyone?"

Jaime closed her eyes and searched out where the fear was coming from. It didn't take long and she pointed to the left. "That way!" They ran up the street to where the feelings were stronger. There was a General Store, a Bank, another General Store and a Saloon. Now she was getting a really bad feeling and she shivered. "Where now?" John asked. "There!" She nodded at the Saloon. "But I've got a really bad feeling that won't go away." He nodded, fully understanding. When she said there was something bad nearby it was best to listen. "Right. Come on." They walked towards the Saloon but Jaime hung back slightly. In all her life she had never been anywhere near a haunted house or...though there was one time when she'd been five and she'd seen a ghost in the Sunderland Empire Theatre. But she might have gotten confused and thought a normal person was a ghost. She remembered he had called himself Sid...

"Are you okay?" John asked. "Yeah." Jaime replied unsurely. "Do ghosts actually exist? Are they real?" John frowned and looked at her, surprised at the question. "Well...uh!" The Doctor would know this so he dug into those memories. "Some ghosts can be real, but most of the time it'll be someone from the astral plane projecting or even somebody trapped in a bubble world." Jaime was reminded of that episode where the Doctor and Clara went to a supposedly haunted house...only it turned out to be a time traveller stuck in a bubble universe. Sadly she couldn't remember the name of that episode. "Does that answer your enquiry?" John asked. She nodded her head. "Alright!" He took her hand. "Ready?" She nodded again. "Let's go!"

They approached the Saloon, storming through the doors. And what they saw surprised both the Doctor and Jaime. A group of people were cowering on the other side of the room, kept in place by two dead zombie looking people. Hovering above them were red and blue ghosts. "Doctor...is that..." "Yes!" John gasped. "It's the Gelth. But what are they doing here? And how?" Some of the trapped tourists noticed the two newcomers. "Run!" A pale white humanoid with pale coloured hair and pale blue eyes shouted to them. "Get out of here, before its too late." One of the zombies caught the pale humanoid and snapped his neck, allowing a Gelth to enter the now dead body, re-animating it. The scared group cried out in fright after witnessing this brutality.

The two time travellers were shocked and appalled. "No, oh no...we're not running." John said. "I know who you are, Gelth...what are you doing here?" The now possessed pale man turned his attention to them. "Who addresses us?" Their voices still sounded childish. "I'm Doctor John David Smith and this is Jaime MacInarah'" He answered the Gelth. "And I'll ask you again what are you doing here?" "Doctor?" The pale man squinted as if he was trying to identify John. "We found a man who once called himself 'Doctor'. You do not look like him." Jaime gasped. "They're the same Gelth!" She said. "It would appear so." John replied.

"We were trapped in the rift, but we escaped it with the help of the Omni," the pale creature spoke again. "We came here and now we want bodies." "What do you mean by 'the omni'?" Jaime asked, well aware she'd been called that twice before. "How did you follow...her?" John smiled grimly at her question and understood why she worded it oddly. It frightened her that she could have caused their re-appearance. He just hoped she wouldn't feel sorry for them. John put his arm around her shoulders and he could feel her shivering as he pulled her closer. *It's going to be okay!* he told the girl via telepathy. *I know.* she replied in the same way.

"The Omni is all-powerful, the Omni broke the barrier." Jaime gasped again and John sensed her fear rise. "What if I really do turn into Darth Vader?" She whispered, looking up at the Half-Time Lord. "What if it's a future me causing trouble?" He narrowed his eyes at this. "Where did you come up with that?" He said. "Jaime, you're not gonna become an evil mastermind overnight." "Why not? It can happen. "The Doctor became the Time Lord Victorious after he went to Mars, the Master turned into a psychopath after he got drums in his head, Anakin fell to the Dark Side, then there's Magneto and Mystique and...and..." She was beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh shit!" John swore. "Calm your breathing, take deep calming breaths." He instructed. Her hazel eyes were wide as she did her best to calm her breathing. It was a horrible feeling, for both involved. Once she was finally able to get her breath back John asked if she was okay and she nodded. "Good. Firstly, you're NOTHING like the Master, the Time Lord Victorious only existed in your world." "It could still..." "Shush!" She did. "And the rest are just fictional characters. You are NOT going to turn into an evil genius. Do you understand?" Jaime nodded her head. "Wizard! Now we've got bigger problems to deal with."

They turned back towards the unimpressed waiting Gelth. "Sorry about that." John replied. "But I was only in the rift for a few seconds. I remember everything went white, then I tripped over." Jaime said. "It may have been seconds to you but the actual time may have been an hour...or more." The Doctor replied. "Seriously?" A shocked Jaime said. "Oh yeah!" "Does that mean more creatures could have been accidentally displaced by me?" John shook his head. "Now, don't you go thinking like that." "We require more bodies then we will take over this world." The pale man said. "Not on my watch!" John said. "You cannot stop us." The Gelth possessed man said. "We are many!" Then even more Gelth possessed people walked out of the doors and down the stairs rather stiffly. "And you will be next." "Not bloody likely!" A wide-eyed John replied.

"STOP!" Jaime commanded, her voice seeming to echo. "Mind control won't work on us." The Gelth possessed man stated. "Oh really? What about this?" And she shot her hand out towards the nearest Gelth person. It was flung back and hit the wall, hard. "Ha! No match for a telekinetic!" John boasted. The teen blasted more Gelth-people and then held both her arms out. The Gelth-people were floating, held in place. John heard her grunt and felt a sharp pain in his head. "Get out, quick!" He shouted to the still alive tourists. They took their chance and fled past the time travellers to get outside. Now John grabbed Jaime's hand and they too escaped the Saloon.

* * *

><p>Jaime groaned and fell to the ground, putting her hands on her head. It hurt so much and now her nose was running, realising it was probably bleeding. "Dammit Jaime!" John swore but she barely heard it for the blood rushing through her ears. She felt him dig around in her pockets, pulled out something and then something was put in her mouth. She instinctively swallowed it and seconds later the pain in her head disappeared and the bleeding stopped. "Are you okay now?" John asked, putting the bottle back in her pocket. Looking up Jaime nodded and was helped back to her feet. "Don't overdo it, please!" John told her as he wiped the blood from her face with a tissue. "I'll try not too." She mumbled. "And we still have to deal with the Gelth."<p>

Jaime kept her eyes on the Saloon. "I don't want to kill them." She said. "No, me neither," John replied. "But we've got to do something about them." The teen frowned. "That pale guy? Was he a..." "A Castithan?" John replied. "Yes. He's one of the members of the Voton race." Now Jaime narrowed her eyes at this because there was something familiar about the name. She heard him groan. "Oh no, it's worse than I thought!" When she looked around she saw half a dozen Gelth possessed people walking stiffly up the dusty road. A squeak confirmed the Gelth were leaving the Saloon. "If they find the teleport then this whole world is in danger!" John continued. "Should we call the Doctor?" Jaime nervously asked as a Gelth zombie shuffled towards her. "Nah! I think we can deal with this ourselves." She nodded at this and blasted back a Gelth zombie. "We need to find some place safe before we're over-run. You can't keep them back forever!" John said next.

She could feel his worry and he was kind of right considering she was still weakened from lifting all the Gelth zombies. "The police station?" She suggested, more than a little frightened as she blasted back another Gelth zombie. "It's an old Western ghost town. It'll be a Sheriff's office." John told her. He saw they were surrounded and it was probably not a good idea to try and push past them...even with Jaime's new found strength. "Fine..." She grabbed John's hand. "Sheriff's office." They disappeared and seconds later re-appeared outside the Sheriff's office via teleportation. "Wizard!" John said quite happily and ran into the police station. After taking a nervous look around Jaime followed him in. He was already deep in thought.

"Think, think..." He muttered. "There must be something." "Gas?" Jaime suggested, remembering the events of 'The Unquiet Dead'. "No. We're not blowing anything up!" She smiled at this and watched as a group of Gelth zombies began to approach the police station. It scared her that they seemed to know where they were. John watched as several items on a desk began to float. "Jaime, you've got to calm down." He said. When she looked around she saw the things fall back to the desk. "I can't help it, they're coming this way." "What?" John stormed over to the door and saw she was right. "We really have to do something." She heard him walk away, muttering again. "Good thing I don't have a human brain!" He insulted. Jaime ignored it, thinking about something. Her abilities. She could affect the the elements, her chosen element was air...could she perhaps...yes!

"Doctor!" She shouted unusually loud and John jumped in shock. "What was that about?" "Aerokinesis...that is what you called it isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes. "Of course!" "Well, what of it's abilities?" He understood what she meant and pulled out his new phone. This too was a Superphone and he had no trouble getting onto the Internet. "Aerokinesis..." He read. "Associated abilities include Aerokinetic combat, Aeromancy, Aeroportation, Air absorption..." "What's that?" "A technique that causes an implosion." "What is it?" "Worse than an explosion. Finished yet?" She nodded and he carried on. "...Air Aura, Air Empowerment..." "And that?" John looked up at her enquiring face. "No, bad. Very bad." Jaime just shrugged. "Right...Air Mimicry, Air Portal Creation..." "Air portal?" Her eyes were wide. "How?" "Ahh, no...also very bad." The Gelth were now bashing on the doors but it was being kept closed by telekinesis. "We haven't got much time Doctor!" Jaime groaned painfully. "Cyclone Spinning..." "I like the sound of that." She replied. "What does it do?" "Uhh... Tornado creation, wind generation, de..." "How do I create a Tornado?" "Spin?" John replied cheekily and she looked at him with an exasperated expression, forgetting she was holding the door closed. It burst open and all the Gelth zombies tried to get in at the same time. Jaime screamed and John pulled her away.

They found a back stairs and climbed to the roof. Afterwards John Soniced the roof door shut so nobody could get them. So far they were safe but looking all around they saw the building was surrounded. "I don't get it," Jaime muttered. "What's a Castithan doing in the Doctor Who universe?" She frowned in confusion. "Sorry? What was that?" "Defiance!" His face showed he was none the wiser. "Science Fiction show from my future. They had Castithan's on it. So what are they doing in this universe? The Doctor's universe?" Sighing, John put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't let your mind wander away Jaime. We've got other things to deal with...like the Gelth." At first she looked confused, until her face cleared. "Okay." She said. "I want to try Cyclone Spinning, create a tornado and trap the Gelth in the winds."

John blew out his breath and looked very unsure. "You only just learned how to glide and Aeroport. You've still yet to master Aerokinesis." But she smiled, albeit nervously. "There's always a first for everything." Saying nothing in reply John just nodded his permission. Jaime took a step back and disappeared in a mini whirlwind and re-appeared in the same way at the far end of the street. John waved at her and she waved back.

* * *

><p>From where she stood Jaime could still see John on the roof of the police station, surrounded by Gelth. She was nervous she was going to fail and she wasn't sure how much it would take out of her, also she could feel the usual headache coming back. How was she supposed to call up a storm anyway? This wasn't like in the TARDIS, this was actual outside. What would Storm do? *Keep calm,* John told her telepathically. *Take deep breaths and concentrate.* *Okay.* He must have felt her worry. *You can do it.* he urged making her smile. Jaime closed her eyes and began her work. "I call on the weather, the dark and stormy clouds, the wind...do your worst..." At first she thought it didn't work as she heard John shouting to the Gelth in order to keep them distracted, but then she felt it...a slight breeze.<p>

Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky to see that it was very cloudy. It had clear sky seconds ago. The breeze became even breezier. "Didn't think it would be that easy!" She muttered. *Don't let your mind wander!* John told her. Right, now she had a cyclone to spin. Standing in place Jaime took a deep breath and twisted around and...fell on her arse. From his perch on top of the roof John saw her fall and grimaced. Of course it wouldn't work, she was new to elemental T.K. It could take months or even years to master. He saw her try it again but fell again. Then she got up and tried again but she continued to fall. John could feel her frustration which soon turned into anger and two or three Gelth zombies shuffled towards her. "Hey!" He shouted, eyes wide. "I'm still here, look!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and he thought the Gelth had smashed the door open. It wasn't them. Looking up he saw the clouds had gone very dark. It was thunder and no doubt lightning would be next. John heard laughter and looked down to see Jaime blasting back zombies, not to mention the wind was getting pretty strong too. She twisted again and must have figured something out because now she was spinning on the spot without falling down. Soon a mini cyclone began to form and John stared in amazement.

In another part of the theme park populated by restaurants Rose and the Doctor were walking along a path. When a crack of thunder was heard Rose looked around and noticed in the far off distance the dark clouds forming. "What's going on over there Doctor?" She asked, her brow furrowing. "Looks like there's a storm brewing...in one area." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Looks like a bad one." "What's over there...isn't that the ghost island?" "Yes...hang on!" The Doctor pulled a mobile from his pocket and called his brother.

He could hear the phone ringing and pulled it from his pocket, checking the screen name. It said 'Doctor calling'. John quickly answered. "Hello!" He practically shouted over the noise of the storm. "Where are you?" The Doctor asked, noticing he was shouting. "There seems to be a storm brewing over on the ghost island." John grimaced. He was in for it now. "Yes. We kinda...noticed." He replied. "Oh! So you're on Ghost Island? Do you need any help?" "No! Nothing's wrong...everything is fine...even in this storm." "Are you sure?" "Yep!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, once you two come back from Ghost Island we'll be in the restaurant sector, just outside 'TGI Friday's." "TGIF is still here? Uhh, yeah...okay!" And then John quickly hung up making the Doctor stare at his phone. "Doctor?" Rose enquired. "Oh, they're definitely up to something." He muttered as he put his phone away. "We should go to them." "None-sense." Rose took his hand. "Whatever's happening there I'm sure they'll be fine." They took off the other way.

Meanwhile on the police station roof John stared in awe at the rapidly growing cyclone. In fact it wasn't just a cyclone anymore, it was a fully fledged Tornado and it was connecting to the storm clouds above. It was slowly moving toward the Gelth zombies and even sucking them up. He then realised he had to get out of it's way. "Uh-oh." Taking a look around John noticed that he could possibly jump across the next roof to safety. He took a run and jump safely to the next roof. It wasn't a smooth landing and he cried out when he twisted his ankle.

Swearing angrily in Gallifreyan he jumped into a room via a skylight and hobbled out of the room. He could hear the tornado rattling the boards of the buildings, so John knew he had to get away before it sucked him in. It seemed this building was another General Store, this one being weapons ammunition. "Fantastic!" John stated in a sarcastic way and hobbled out of the front door. Outside it was blowing a gale and he could barely move as he made his escape, so he grabbed onto a lamp post and held on for dear life. Several times he saw Gelth zombies being pulled into the giant funnel. Shortly after that the sound of wood splintering was heard and the police station was destroyed along with parts of the surrounding buildings. John, eyes closed tightly and getting flashbacks to Canary Wharf, continued to hold onto the lamp post until the wind died down and everything became quiet.

Knowing that it was safe John let go of the lamp post and looked around. All the Gelth zombies had disappeared, probably sucked up into the sky, the police station was nothing but a wooden mess and various fires had started up. And not to far from that mess lay Jaime. "Shit!" John ran as fast as he could and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing she had her hands on her forehead. "I'm dizzy," she moaned. "Everything's spinning...and my head hurts." He chuckled then smiled at this as he found her pills again. "I'm not surprised. Cyclone spinning can leave a person with some serious dizziness." After he gave her a pill he helped her to her feet but her face suddenly paled. Jaime turned away and vomited up what had been in her stomach. John grimaced at this. "And maybe a little nausea." The teenager groaned as John held her hair back. "The Doctor called. He and Rose are waiting for us outside TGI Friday's." Another groan was heard from Jaime and she puked again. "Well I liked it!" He said.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor had found a bench and were now sitting opposite TGIF's waiting for Jaime and John. "Looks like that storm cleared up." Rose said and the Doctor grunted in reply. He was still worried over what it might have been and what his twin and Jaime were up to. "Doctor, it might not have been anything." Rose told him. The Doctor scowled at her. "Do you know that for a fact?" He asked. "What if it's a new attraction?" The blonde suggested, making the Doctor snort without humour. "Yeah, her name is Jaime and she has powers beyond a normal human." Rose sighed. "You don't have to worry, Doctor." She caught his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I'm sure they'll have learned from last time." They stared at each other, then they were moving towards each other to kiss.<p>

A mild wind played at their hair. The mild wind turned into a breeze and Autumn leaves began to skitter about almost whirlwind like. "Woah!" A female voice cried out and a body slammed against them, shocking the couple away from each other. A groan, then; "Everything's still all spinny!" "I told you to take it easy Jaime!" John admonished. The Doctor scanned the girl with his Sonic and jumped up from the seat. Rose looked red faced and annoyed. "What the hell have you been doing now?" He shouted at John who sat on the floor where he'd landed. "What did you do to her?" Rose noticed the teen's face was pale and she had her eyes closed. "Nothing. I didn't do anything!" John replied as he rubbed his sore ankle.

"Gelth!" There were Gelth." Jaime said and opened her eyes, noticing the spinning dizziness had stopped. "What?" Both Rose and the Doctor uttered at the same time. "Why didn't you call us?" "We thought we could deal with them ourselves." The Half-Time Lord replied. "You didn't kill them did you?" The Doctor groaned. "Tell me you didn't kill them." "No." John scowled at the Time Lord. "I don't know." "So what was the storm about?" "I cyclone spinned and got all dizzy." Jaime spoke up. "I wanted to open a portal but John wouldn't let me." "And he had good reason to."

"What? A cyclone as in a Tornado, yeah?" Rose enquired. "You can create Tornado's now?" Jaime nodded. "What happened to all the Gelth?" "Don't know. They're probably still there," John said. "The Gelth possessed bodies were a different matter. Jaime generated a Tornado and...it caused some minor damage. As for the bodies I don't know where they went." The Doctor nodded grimly then noticed what John was doing. "And what happened to you?" He asked his brother. "Twisted my ankle jumping from the police station roof onto another roof." The Doctor sighed.

"You do know you have a setting that fixes something like that don't you?" He used his own Sonic on the ankle and helped John to his feet. The Half-Time Lord experimented and found that his ankle was better. "Thanks!" The Doctor turned to Jaime. "What about you? How are you feeling?" "Still a it dizzy but I'm okay," Rose helped her to her feet. "Cyclone spinning have a lot of nasty side affects." He admonished. "Come on." The four walked over to TGI Friday's.

* * *

><p>They sat in the booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant with Jaime sitting near the window and John sat next to her. Opposite her was The Doctor and he sat next to Rose. The teenager looked around in puzzlement. "How come there's a TGI Friday's on an alien planet?" "It's not exactly alien." John replied and the Doctor nodded, picking up on the story. "Helter is jointly owned by Universal, MGM, Paramount, Tri-Star, Disney etc..." He smiled when he saw her surprised expression. Rose laughed, remembering she'd looked the same when the Doctor told her. "What year are we in?" Jaime asked next. "Early 41st Century. 4025." "Wow!" Jaime gasped in wonder.<p>

A waitress walked over to their table and the teen could feel her inquisitiveness. "What can I do you for?" She asked them, her accent sounding American. "Uh, yeah. We'd like some drinks before we order." John spoke up and she nodded. "A Shan Shen frothy drink, blue." He said, looking at the drinks menu then looked at Jaime. She too was peering at the menu. "Milkshake. Chocolate mint." She answered. "I'll have a banana milkshake." The Doctor said. "Me too." Rose said, and the Doctor grinned. "Alright. Two banana milkshakes, one chocolate mint and one Blue Shan Shen frothy. They won't be long." And she walked off to the kitchen.

"What's a Shan Shen frothy?" Rose asked. "They're drinks that are flavoured and frothy, originating from Shan Shen." The Doctor answered. Before Rose could ask what Shan Shen was Jaime answered with; "It's a planet with a Chinese culture. The Doctor took me and Donna there and then she got caught in a parallel universe." The Doctor grunted. "I recall Donna seeming to like the blue flavoured frothy drink." John smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't help it." He said. The Doctor didn't say anything. "We also met the Fifth Doctor." Jaime added. "What?" Rose looked confused. "My Fifth incarnation," the Doctor replied. "We didn't meet him, more like bumped into him." "Hold on. But he's you. Surely you would have remembered and gone on a different day." Rose said. "Perhaps I forgot!" The Doctor answered. "When you've been around as long as I have you're bound to accidentally cross a Timeline."

The waitress came back with their drinks and handed them over. Jaime sipped her shake through a straw and smiled. It tasted really nice. "Sorry, I couldn't help wondering." The waitress spoke up. "Are you two twins?" She asked John and the Doctor. "Yes, we are." They both replied at the same time before exchanging a glance at each other. It reminded Jaime of their time on Midnight. "Right, okay. I'll come back once you're ready to order." She gave John a flirty grin and walked away, which was noticed, much to his embarrassment, by John, Rose and Jaime.

"So, Rose..." The Doctor spoke up between sips of his shake. "You never told me how the Dimension Cannon actually worked." "Oh!" Rose looked surprised. Jaime thought it was an interesting question but she could feel a hint of apprehension from the blonde. "What is it?" John asked, taking a drink from his frothy Shan Shen drink. The froth mostly ended up on his nose and Jaime giggled. "In the early days it didn't always find the right universe," Rose said. "One quick jump and I'd end up in a Dimension full of wizards or one with a Vampire hunter or a police officer or an American lawyer..."

"Wait a minute," John interrupted. "Do you mean to say you ended up in a universe where Harry Potter exists?" Rose nodded her head. "See, that's the danger of messing with Dimensions. You never know where you're going to end up." The Doctor warned. "At one point I thought I'd actually found you," Rose continued. "But it turned out to be an actor. I mean he looked like you, wore your clothes and had the TARDIS but he wasn't you." "Oh? Somebody pretending to be me?" The Doctor was grinning, thinking of Baris. "Yeah. He called himself David..." Jaime's eyes widened and the Doctor's glanced at each other. "...err, something. He thought I was his friend Billie. Who names their kid Billie..."

Rose noticed the look on Jaime's face. "Jaime? Are you okay?" "Tennant!" The teenager squeaked. "Sorry?" "His name is David Tennant. Are you saying you ended up in my universe?" Rose stared at the girl. "Yeah, that sounds familiar. Any idea why he was being the Doctor?" Jaime was positively jumpy by now and the Doctor's were more than a little sheepish. "Yeah, cos he played the Doctor on 'Doctor Who'. He's a TV show there." Now she gasped. "I can't believe you found my universe!" She was too excited to register the anger coming from Rose who turned to the Doctor. "Why didn't you tell me? If this 'Doctor Who' is based on your life then she'll know everything about you and...me!" Jaime looked very confused. "I thought he would have told you." She said, looking from the Doctor to John. "I was trying to work out a time to tell you, honestly." The Doctor replied, grimacing.

Jaime was so upset the cutlery on the table began to float. "Oh no! Jaime, calm down. You know you can do it." John soothed her as the Doctor and Rose snatched stuff out of the air. She took several deep breaths feeling the dull pain in her head. Shortly after the mini-drama the waitress returned. "So guys, what'll you order?" She asked. J.D got the special while Jaime got the Planet Hawaiian Pizza. Rose and the Doctor got the Surf and Turf. "Alrighty!" She pulled a strip of paper off her pad, put it in her front pocket and wrote something else. She then looked at John. "Hey handsome!" The Half-Time Lord looked stunned while the Doctor just narrowed his eyes. "I guess you're staying nearby. If you wanna hook up here's my number." Jaime felt a huge wave of jealousy and realised it was from herself as the waitress handed John her number. "Uhh...thanks!?"

"Hey...Jane...get back to work and then take a long walk!" Jaime spoke up, voice echoing. Jane the waitress blinked, smiled, then walked away. "Jaime! You didn't need to do that." The Doctor admonished and the girl hung her head in shame. "Sorry!" She mumbled. "Why? What just happened?" Rose asked. "A form of mind control. She just sent the waitress out on a long walk. They watched as Jane walked out of the restaurant. "She gave me her number!" John panicked. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Suddenly the piece of paper caught fire making John drop it on the table. "I suppose there's your answer." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>The four Time Travellers exited TGIF's once they'd eaten and payed. They had no other problems during their meal and Rose also quickly forgave the Doctor for not telling her which universe Jaime had come from. Behind the Time Lord and his other half was John and Jaime, holding hands like they always did. They were discussing whether or not to go back to the TARDIS or stay on Helter for a few more hours until the Park Police surrounded them.<p>

"Halt!" One of them barked, holding out a Phaser Gun. "What's this about?" Asked the Doctor with narrowed eyes. "Which one of you were on the Haunted Island?" The police officer barked again. John groaned and the Doctor scowled back at him. "I'll ask again," he turned back to the police. "What is this about?" The police officer read out a list: "Destruction of theme park property, loss of ghosts, manslaughter..." "Loss of ghosts?" John interrupted. "Those were not ghosts. You've got some very dangerous Gelth over there."

But the police officer wouldn't listen. "And one use of illegal Mind Manipulation." The Doctor sighed. "We will take the Windmaker." "Sorry, what?" The Doctor replied in confusion. "Doctor. I think they mean Jaime." Rose whispered. "Uhh...what for?" "The Windmaker was caught on Closed Circuit HoloScreen using an illegal elemental power. The Windmaker will be arrested and tried..." *See you in the TARDIS!* Rose heard Jaime say in her mind. "No." The Doctor argued. "You are not taking her." The police suddenly cocked their guns. "And no matter how threatening you want to be you still can't have her. She's under my protection." "Doctor!" "Since when has psychic abilities been illegal on Helter?" "Doctor!" Rose shouted again. "What is it?" He replied, annoyed. "They're gone." "What?" He looked around to see that both Jaime and John were nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go? Don't tell me, they teleported didn't they?" Rose nodded then they both looked at the police. "Run?" She whispered and he nodded with a grin.

Meanwhile Jaime stared around a console room after teleporting into it with John. And by the looks of it, it was already in flight. "I can't believe you did that!" John argued. "We left the others behind." Now he too looked around the console room. "And this isn't our TARDIS." "They'll be fine." Jaime replied, looking at a Blackboard on the top level. This console room looked like the Eleventh Doctor's second console room after his adventures with Amy and Rory. Only it wasn't so blue anymore, more orangey. When she put her hand on a lever she got the image of the Twelfth Doctor. Jaime gasped and let go of he lever. "What's wrong?" John was immediately at her side. "What is it?" "We have to go!" She whispered and took hold of John whilst connecting to another TARDIS. "This is a future Doctor." "Well I can see th..." They disappeared in a flash. "...at!"

They reappeared in another console room, this time it was greyish-white. "Oh, now this does look familiar." John added. This TARDIS was also in mid-flight. "Is it the third Doctor again?" Jaime asked rather quietly. But before John could answer, another voice spoke up. "Hello?" A man with curly brown hair, wide blue eyes and a long scarf stepped into the console room from the inner TARDIS. He saw the two new strangers and grinned. "Oh! Goodness me! It's you two again. What are you doing in my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. "Uhhh!" John smiled nervously. "Sorry. We were in a hurry to get back to our TARDIS and ended up in here. You can drop us off anywhere if you like. Then I'll call...him...to pick us up."

"Yes, of course." The Doctor moved to his console and reset the co-ordinates. "I was in the middle of taking Sarah to see Rudyard Kipling..." Jaime stared when Sarah Jane was mentioned. "...but I suppose a detour won't hurt." "Oh! You're travelling with Sarah Jane! Where is she?" "She's sleeping at the moment." The Doctor's eyes showed a look of warning and John nodded. He turned to Jaime. "This is the Doctor's Fourth Incarnation." Now she looked even more interested. "Oh, in my universe he's an actor called Tom Baker." She replied. "Last I heard you'd been captured by Torchwood," the Doctor continued. "How'd you escape?" John grimaced and Jaime shivered before looking away. "With great difficulty. It wasn't pretty...for either of us." The Doctor looked at Jaime but didn't say anything. Soon enough the TARDIS landed with a small thud. "There you go!" "Thanks Doctor." John moved towards the doors with Jaime but she looked back at the Doctor. "The children are going missing." She said. "What?" But she was guided out of the TARDIS by John.

She had landed them in New York, right in front of the World Trade Center. "Ah, New York!" The Half-Time Lord uttered as the TARDIS dematerialised. "On a perfect sunny Summer's day. I do believe its morning." His time sense was still faint but it was obvious by all the people rushing into work. It was then he suddenly realised he could feel a whole lot of fear coming from Jaime. He looked down and saw that her hazel eyes were wide. "Jaime? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, crouching next to her. She was shivering. "Bad feeling." She squeaked. "Really bad feeling." She looked up at the towers. "Death and destruction. It's coming right now! So much death!" She cried. His eyes wide John stood up, understanding what she meant. "Hey!" He called to a worker heading towards the building. "What's the year?" What's today's date?" "What?" The woman was confused. "Just tell me!" John shouted. "Are all you Brits rude?" She snarked. "Fine. If you must know. It's the 11th of September 2001."


	9. A Bad Day in New York

This next part was written last year in the week leading up to 9/11. It was on my mind so much it just became part of the story. No offence is meant.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" John groaned as the woman headed for work. Would she be seen again? He really didn't know. "Of all the times to drop us off and he leaves us here in 2001." Jaime cried harder as she fell to the ground and soon began to hyperventilate. "Oh Rassilon!" J.D crouched in front of her. "Come on, take deep breaths, you can do it." "They're...all going...to die!" The teen sobbed between breaths. "I can...feel it...and it...hurts." She cried. He pulled her in for a hug as she continued to cry and he could feel her shaking. There was no way he could ask her to teleport in her current state. They could end up anywhere. They could end up in one of the towers. "What's the time?" John muttered and pulled his mobile from his coat pocket. The clock had automatically changed to New York time and was showing 8:45AM. Just barely a minute left. And even though he was only a Half-Time Lord he still had keen hearing...he could hear a plane approaching.<p>

"Okay Jaime, darling. I want you to close your eyes." The Donna in him was coming out. She did just that and he felt her arms around him. "Good girl. Now brace yourself." The roar of the jet engine was terrible, the sound it made going into the side of the building was even worse. There was the sound of an explosion and he could feel and hear glass raining down on them. Jaime was screaming in terror, her voice almost deafening. When he looked up he saw a plume of smoke coming out of the side of the North Tower, people were screaming and staring up in shock at what just happened. Looking back at his phone he saw there was no signal. "What?" But it's got Universal Roaming? Why is there no signal?" Frustrated he put the mobile back in his pocket and pulled out his Sonic. "It's back to the old fashioned Homing Beacon." John pressed a button and put the Sonic back in his pocket.

The sound of Fire Engines, Police Cars and Ambulances could be heard getting closer. At this point Jaime was outright sobbing and she was no doubt feeling everyone's fear in the building and surrounding area. "Right. We need to get out of here before he whole thing comes down on us!" He mumbled, looking at the teen. Her face was streaked with tears. "Jaime, darling, can you stand up?" She was unresponsive. "Jaime, we can't stay here." There was nothing much he could do except pick her up in his arms. She was still shivering and shuddering and it seemed to be getting worse. "Right!" They had to make it out of the dust radius. They had to make it to Central Park. Hopefully along the way they would bump into Rose and the Doctor.

J.D began his walk across Manhattan with Jaime in his arms. Although it was wasn't as easy as it seemed Jaime was 12 stone and he was Half-Human. Not to mention trying to get past everyone who was gawking up at the burning Tower. He could tell them to get away as far as possible but it was a fixed point in time and he was in the middle of it. Neither could he shout to them that it was a bloody terrorist attack...damn these human feelings. Half a mile later, perhaps even a mile, John couldn't tell, he heard another roar of a jet engine, and the sound of another explosion. The time was 9:03AM. The people around him exclaimed in shock, horror and fear at what they were seeing. Jaime whimpered in his arms and shuddered. "Shhh, it's going to be okay darling!" He soothed the teen, not wanting to look back at the buildings. It would only make him more upset.

Two miles later John had to put Jaime down because his arms were aching. She clung to his coat, whimpering. "It's going to be okay!" He soothed, noticing she was looking at something. Following her gaze John saw there were TV's in the window, all of them tuned to a local news channel, showing what was happening down in the business district. They had stopped outside a shop selling TV's. "Oh my god, they're jumping from the windows!" One horrified woman cried out. And as he watched a man and a woman holding hands were blown out of the window, falling to their deaths. Jaime whimpered. "Don't look darling!" He turned her head away from the TV. "They're all so desperate," he heard her whimper. "There's no way out. All the exits are blocked, there's too much smoke, the fires are too hot, there's only one way to go." John looked down at the teen. "You can still feel them?" He asked and she nodded. They were two miles, maybe more, from the scene yet she could still feel their emotions...well of course she could. After all she was a powerful Omni-Psychic.

With a sigh John looked back at the burning buildings then looked back at Jaime. "Do you think you can walk?" Once again he got no response so perhaps she was still overwhelmed by the influx of emotions. Without another word he picked her up again and continued on their journey, annoyed that people wouldn't get out of his way. Four miles later it was 9:58AM and he could hear a horrible rumbling noise. Looking back he saw it was one of the towers collapsing...and was it his imagination or could he hear the TARDIS? John shook his head. From what he could remember it was the South Tower that went first. Everybody around him were screaming in horror, shocked over the building collapse. Jaime shuddered violently in his arms and moaned. She had just felt dozens of lives get snuffed out within seconds. Wiping his eyes John continued on walking with Jaime in his arms.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled the lever to dematerialise. "That was close!" He stated. "Jaime? J.D?" Rose shouted from within the confines of the time machine. "They're not here." The Doctor replied. "Sorry?" A confused Rose returned to the console room. "They ended up with my Fourth self. "What? Why didn't you say anything?" The Doctor frowned at Rose before looking back down at the console. "I'm only just getting memory flashes." He said. "I was going to take Sarah Jane to see Rudyard Kipling but the TARDIS warned me I had two extra passengers. So feeling curious I went into the console room and saw two familiar people standing there. John apologised for the intrusion considering they'd been in a hurry and asked to be dropped off anywhere, then he could call me." "Well? Where did you drop them off? Rose pushed and noticed his look of concentration. "Doctor?" "It was New York but I can't seem to remember the year...hold on!" He took his mobile from his pocket and called John. But all he got was a congestion tone which was odd because it was supposed to be a Superphone.<p>

He growled in frustration. "I'm not getting any answer, it's acting as if there's no signal." Rose stood next to the Time Lord. "What are you going to do then?" She asked. The Doctor smiled grimly. "If I know him, then he'll have turned on the homing beacon of his Sonic Screwdriver." They checked the monitor and Rose spotted it first. "There! New York in 2001." "Brilliant!" He replied and followed the beacon towards the said date...only he narrowed his eyes once they'd arrived.

"I'll go see where they are!" Rose told him and left the TARDIS. The Plaza was a mess she noticed. Then she heard a loud rumbling noise and looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The building on the left was collapsing down, the building on the right was on fire. "Rose! Get back inside!" The Doctor shouted and pulled her back into the TARDIS. He dematerialised very quickly, an angry scowl on his face. "Doctor, was that..." "Yes. The bloody idiot dropped them off on the day of the September 11th terrorist attacks." He snapped. "Right outside the twin towers as well." Rose folded her arms. "Technically that idiot is you." She said and when he looked up he didn't look very happy. "Okay, I made a huge mistake. I put them in danger when I didn't mean to." Deciding not to make him feel any more guilty Rose asked; "So where are they now?" The Doctor was thankful for her change in subject. "Hold on! We're there!" He replied.

Rose exited the TARDIS followed by the Doctor. They were now outside a TV store with TV's in the window showing the local news. People were exclaiming in horror and the air had a dusty quality about it. "It's 10:28AM." The Doctor stated with a scowl, staring down the road. "The North Tower just collapsed." Rose didn't want to watch. She remembered seeing it the first time on TV. "Jaime! J.D!" She shouted, making some New Yorkers look at her in pity. "Jaime..." "They've moved on." The Doctor muttered and without a word returned to the TARDIS. Rose joined him and it soon dematerialised. Not that anyone noticed, they were still staring at the remains, dust and smoke of the Twin Towers. "Third time lucky!" The Doctor muttered, continuing to follow the beacon, his demeanour changed. "Have you been there before?" Rose asked him, noticing the change. "No." He said. "It's not a particular event I'd ever want to visit. It's also one of those grey area's." "What do you mean?" "9/11 is a Flux Point in Time. It's possible to change the events but it'll cause a lot of damage to the Universe." "That bad?" "Oh yeah!" He didn't elaborate further but Rose thought it might involve the Reapers.

The TARDIS landed and they exited it into Central Park. "Where is everybody?" Rose wondered. "They've just been attacked by terrorists," the Doctor answered. "They'll either be home or down in the business district helping out. It's just about late evening...7:59pm." The blonde gasped. "They've been stuck in New York all day? Does that mean we've missed them again?" "No, oh no. They're here. I can feel them." He tapped the side of his head. "In here." Taking out his Sonic he began to scan the area.

Just a couple of feet from the TARDIS was a bench. Lying on that bench was John David Smith and Jaime MacInarah. They'd been there since past eleven O'clock and at first John had been sitting with Jaime lying down with her head in his lap, waiting for the TARDIS. As the day wore on it grew colder so John took his coat off and put it over the teenager. Several times he tried to call the Doctor but there was still no signal on his phone. Soon enough they both fell asleep on the bench, snuggled to keep warm. It was the sound of the TARDIS invading his dreams that caused him to stir in his sleep, then it was the sound of the Sonic and Rose shouting that woke him up. Through blurry eyes he spotted the Doctor, and Rose...and the TARDIS. John grinned but he noticed they weren't looking their way. How odd. "Oi! Spaceman, we're over here!" He shouted for their attention, sitting up.

Rose jumped and looked around. "Doctor..." "I know, I heard it too. They're around here somewhere." John frowned in confusion. "What do you mean 'around here somewhere'? We're right here!" He waved his arms about to get their attention. Rose looked his way then squinted. "What's that over there?" She said, pointing at him. "It's some kind of blurring." The Doctor scanned it. "Yep. It's them." He said after checking the results and frowned. "So why can't we see them?" "I don't know, it's some kind of invisibility...but it's hiding both of them. A perception filter maybe...an unnoticeability?" John sighed at this. No wonder people wouldn't get out of their way. They couldn't see him or Jaime.

"Hold on..." *Can you tell her to turn it off.* The Doctor telepathed to John. *I could,* John replied and the Doctor noticed he sounded tired. *But she's been pretty much unresponsive since the first plane hit.* The Doctor grimaced and changed the setting on his Sonic. "I'm sorry!" He muttered and buzzed it towards Jaime and John. The teenager shifted uncomfortably, cried out in pain and opened her eyes. John comforted her as much as he could but the Sonic did the trick. They were now visible again.

The Doctor rushed to Jaime and helped her sit up. "Are you okay Jaime?" He asked, checking her over. There was no response. She just sat there shivering and shuddering. "Like I said she's been unresponsive since the start of this hellish day." John replied bitterly. "She could feel them all dying." The Doctor glanced at him before looking back at Jaime. "Trauma, shock, anything could have made her activate it. I'm sorry." He said again before gathering her up in his arms and rushed her into the TARDIS. With a sigh John picked up his coat and walked into the TARDIS with Rose. He pulled the lever to leave New York then sat on the jumpseat with his hands over his face. Rose noticed his shoulders were shaking. "J.D?" She enquired. Was he crying? "John?" He was, so Rose sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. We were all affected in some way." She said but he pushed her away and stood up. "I've never ever wanted to go to this event." He stated tearfully and stormed into the inner confines of the TARDIS.


	10. Guilt Trips

The Doctor had taken Jaime to the Med-bay where she was lying on the bed, curled up with her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if she'd gone to sleep again as he checked her over. He also realised she was probably traumatised. Then in came J.D and he was angry. He had a right to be angry. After all they had been left in New York on one of the worst days in history. "Did you leave us there on purpose?" John demanded, practically in the Doctor's face. "What?" He was stunned at the accusation. "What are you talking about?" "September 11th 2001. Barely two minutes before the plane hit. Did you leave us their on purpose?" John asked but the Doctor scoffed. "Of course I didn't. I was in my Fourth regeneration and it was still yet to happen. Did you come down with a bout of Human Stupiditis? You used to be me, you should know that!" The comment only made John angrier. "Well isn't that just Wizard!" He exclaimed. "Take a pot shot at part of my Physiology why don't you. I know you like to feel Superior but this ridiculous..."

Jaime had opened her eyes and was listening to their arguing. It was too much and she sat up, un-noticed. "Well if you would come blustering in like a human..." "SHUT UP!" Jaime commanded and they both shut up. John staggered back and fell onto the adjacent bed with his eyes closed whilst the Doctor shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Blimey!" He uttered a short time later. "That is a really strong Mind Control you have there Jaime!" The teenager looked stunned and stared at John in horror. He was still against the bed but now he had his arms over his head. "I've never known Mind Control that powerful...wellll, since The Master. And he was good. No wonder that Waitress was caught so easily."

Jaime burst into tears over the fact she'd caused more hurt and it being an especially tiring day. "Oh, come here." The Doctor pulled her in for a hug. "Blimey!" John groaned, finally able to escape the fog in his mind and looked at a crying Jaime being comforted. She knew what she'd just done and she was regretting it. "I'm okay, see...I'm fine." But she just continued and if she wasn't careful she was going to hyperventilate. "Bit of a long tiring day," the Doctor stated and looked at John. "For both of you by the looks of it. Why don't you got to bed. It looks like you could do with some sleep." John grumbled something. "Go on, Jaime will be here overnight." Sighing, John stood up and left the Med-bay.

Meanwhile the Doctor did his best to soothe his foster-daughter and her crying soon tapered off. Enough for him to be able to lay her back on the bed where she curled up sleepily. "You were right you know." She looked at the Doctor with a tired confused expression. "When I visited Rudyard Kipling with Sarah. The children WERE going missing." Jaime smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, since he was feeling rather guilty over his Fourth self leaving them in New York on such a bad day, he took Rose, Jaime and John to the 14th Anniversary Memorial of the 911 attacks in 2015. He chose that date specifically because the Freedom Tower was fully open. At the Memorial both the Doctor and Rose noticed that John and Jaime stood very close with their arms around each other, crying because Jaime could feel everyone's grief of lost loved ones. Once the Memorial finished the Doctor suggested they go up to the viewing platform on the 102nd floor. "Fine by me but I don't want to take the lift." John commented. "I don't either." Jaime quickly said. They were odd comments but the Doctor relented and took the TARDIS up to the 102nd floor of Freedom Tower.

On the the Observation Deck the Time Lord noticed and felt the jitteriness from his counterpart and Jaime. They would either be looking back at the TARDIS or peering into into the sky. "What is it with you two? You look like a Woprat caught in headlights." "Just checking we have a quick escape in case the building is attacked by a plane." John stated and Jaime nodded in agreement. It was then that he realised it wasn't just Jaime who was traumatised but John was too. He sighed sadly and felt Rose slip her hand into his. They stayed as long as they could which only ended up being eight minutes before they were off again. The Doctor watched them head further into the TARDIS and sat down, letting out a deep sigh. Rose joined him. "It's not your fault Doctor," she spoke up. "You said so yourself. He wasn't to know what would happen. It was a...what did you call it?" "Flux Point." He replied. "But I should have checked before I let them out. I should have checked." Rose groaned. "Doctor, you're talking as if it was you who left them in New York. It was your Fourth Incarnation...a different man." Before he could protest this Rose gathered him into a hug and he reluctantly hugged her back.

Meanwhile Jaime and John had settled onto the sofa in the Media Room and the TV was on. He was channel flicking until he came across a TV programme called Defiance and he definitely remembered Jaime mentioning it. "Hey! It's that show you were talking about." He said and Jaime grunted, watching the TV. She wasn't interested in the programme because she remembered seeing the Castithan in the haunted town. An alien that wasn't supposed to be in this Universe. In fact it was supposed to be a fictional race. Did she cause them to exist in this universe like how the Gelth escaped the rift again and found themselves on Helter. What if more weird stuff had happened because of her. She shuddered and John felt it.

"Jaime? Are you okay?" He worried. "That Castithan in the Saloon. It's the same alien from this show." She said, looking at the TV. "What if I brought them here when the rift transported me." "Not this again," John said as Jaime began to cry and he put his arm around her shoulders. "What if I brought more with me and nobody knew." "I don't understand." The Half-Time Lord was confused. Before Jaime could reply the Doctor and Rose walked into the room. "What is it?" Rose went straight over to the girl and sat beside her, wondering what upset her this time. The Doctor sat beside Rose, all ears.

"I'm not supposed to be here," the girl cried. "Things are changing." "What do you mean?" But John sighed. "There was a Castithan in the haunted Wild West town and since there is a Defiance in her universe she believes them to be entirely fictional. She doesn't think they even existed in this universe." "Is it a TV series?" Rose asked. "Cos there is a movie with the same name." "Yeah." "And from the future I take it?" He nodded. "But that's just ridiculous." The Doctor spoke up. "Castithan's and other Voton races have been around for a very long time. The Votani Star System is somewhere in the Milky Way." "But the Gelth...they were the same..." Jaime cried. "...they said they were the same. They said I helped them escape the rift." "What? And they somehow found their way onto Helter?" Rose sounded doubtful. "Then they lied," the Doctor told the teenager. "Like last time." "But it might not have been me!" She squeaked and it only caused further confusion with Rose and the Doctor.

"She's still got it in her mind that she's going to turn into a Darth Vader type character." John told them. The Doctor sighed as Rose held the crying teenager in her arms. He had no idea why she would even think like that because the only time it ever happened was in the movies. Sure she had an IED type anger that was catastrophic with her abilities but he'd sorted that out now. There was no reason for her to cause devastating mayhem anymore. "Jaime, that is not going to happen. No-one would just randomly turn bad for no reason." "She's asleep." Rose stated. "Oh." "Long tiring day." John told them. "I'll take her to bed." John gathered the young girl into his arms and took her to her room where he laid her onto her bed. But when he tried to stand up he couldn't because Jaime had a handful of his shirt and wouldn't let go. "Come on!" She just grunted so he got in bed with her. Within seconds they had both fallen asleep in each others arms.


	11. The Amnesiac

Hours later in her moment of waking Jaime was confused as to why the Doctor was lying in her bed next to her, and nearly pushed him off her bed. Until she realised it was John and then she nearly pushed HIM off the bed. But he was sleeping and she realised that he looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. And it was weird because she had never seen the Doctor sleep and John, being half human, needed regular sleep.

Jaime giggled a little and he grumbled in his sleep so she punched him as hard as she could. "Stop it!" He mumbled. "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked rather curiously. "You wouldn't let go of me." He mumbled in reply, eyes still closed. Well that was odd! She must have been really tired because she normally only did that with her mum. Then she felt a pang of loss because she missed her mum a lot. "Are you okay?" He had one eye open but she could feel he was worried, probably because she had discovered him in her bed...well they were still on top of the covers...and she didn't mind him being there 'cos he was just so... "I'm okay." Jaime replied, ignoring her feelings and had to clamber over John to get out of bed.

She didn't see where she had put her knee and heard the Half-Time Lord yell out. Seconds later she found herself dumped on the floor, letting out her own cry of pain. "Oh, blimey...are you oka...woah wait a minute!" J.D and several items in the room began to float while Jaime cried in pain. She wasn't physically hurt but falling to the floor had been a shock. "Jaime, let me down!" John panicked, then because the TARDIS warned them, Rose opened the door. "What's going on?" She asked and let out a cry of surprise when the same thing happened to her.

Luckily when the Doctor turned up he managed to calm her down and his two companions had rather rough landings. "What did you do?" The Time Lord was quick to accuse his Half-Time Lord brother. "I didn't do anything!" John gasped, a pained expression on his face as he limped out of the room. "Jaime?" He enquired next but she suddenly disappeared in a flash and the door to the bathroom slammed shut. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p>As it turned out it was nothing too sinister that'd happened. Jaime had accidentally knee'd John in the crotch and in turn accidentally pushed her away in his discomfort. They were both embarrassed over what happened. After breakfast the Doctor asked if they wanted to go somewhere and John's reply was that he wanted to go to Torchwood, to check on the TARDIS coral and Jaime agreed. So with a sigh the full Time Lord plotted a course for Cardiff, then watched as the two held hands whilst quickly moving towards the door. "We'll pick you up in a couple of hours." Rose said. "And don't go teleporting through Time or Space," The Doctor warned. "There's been enough trouble from that as it is." "We won't." John promised and he and Jaime exited the TARDIS.<p>

Rose noticed a dark expression on the Doctor's face as he dematerialised back into the Vortex. "What is it Doctor?" She asked him, concerned that something was wrong. "He's me and I'm him." The Doctor said. "Yeah, and?" Rose frowned. "And he would be sniffing around you," he answered. "But he isn't." Rose pulled a face. "You make him sound like a dog!" "Hush...instead he's hanging around with Jaime and seems enamoured with her..." "I know the feeling." Rose muttered. "In fact they both seem enamoured with each other." "Yes. I have noticed it," she said. "Why do you think that is?" "Any number of reasons." The Doctor replied. "For an inexplicable reason she bonded with him." The blonde looked shocked. "It was marely a friendship bond," he reiterated. "But what if they bonded way before that? Even on the Crucible she was hanging around him and even helped him kill the Dalek's. what if there was something supernatural involved?"

"How do you mean?" "On the way back to Earth from Shan Shen, after Donna was in that parallel universe, Jaime was shaking and frightened. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that she could feel Bad Wolf and it was 'powerful scary'. I told her it was just the TARDIS." "But...I'm Bad Wolf!" Rose told him. "Yes, by nickname or chosen name. However Bad Wolf also exists as an entity. It'll be telepathic like Jaime. And like she said, it's a powerful entity." "So it came into contact with the second most powerful being in the TARDIS. Jaime?" The Doctor nodded his head then looked at Rose when she gasped. "What?" "There was this computer shop we went to when it was being looted. I chased them away with my big gun but for some reason Jaime started searching through what was left. I asked her what she was doing and she said she didn't know and just had to find it. I found out later it was a webcam. She didn't tell me she had it because something told her it wasn't the right time." "The Subwave Network!" The Doctor muttered, remembering seeing his Foster Daughter on the monitor, her nose heavily bleeding. "Yeah."

"Oh! Hold on!" He suddenly exclaimed and went to check something on the monitor. "What is it?" Rose asked. "See this." The Time Lord pointed and she looked. On the internal CCTV it showed The Doctor putting his regeneration energy into the hand, then shortly after he blew on the jar. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Rose was frowning. "Take a closer look, see!" She watched again and gasped. "Some of it moved towards Jaime. Did she absorb it?" "Yes, from the way she was moving afterwards it gave her a little spurt of energy." "She's human. Could it affect her in anyway?" "It already did." He replied and she frowned. "John!" The Doctor reiterated. "She got a bit of his energy and then they stuck close to each other." "Are you saying that was a THREE-WAY Metacrisis?" But the Doctor shook his head. "No. It was still a Two-Way Metacrisis. It's just that some of that energy diverted towards Jaime." "So how did it happen?" "Bad Wolf happened. It ensured that she would end up with you, used the webcam and most likely told her, to tell us, to stick together." Rose and the Doctor stared at each other until the Time Lord grinned. "So, Miss Tyler, where do you want to go?" She grinned that Rose Tyler smile of hers. "Oh, anywhere!" "Right, random it is then." He said and began to move his way around the console.

* * *

><p>"So how's it doing?" Jack asked as he, Ianto, Mickey and Gwen watched John and Jaime check on the TARDIS coral in it's nursery. "SHE is doing fine," John replied. "Growing up quite fast. Need to Shatterfry her soon." "She's also very loud." Jaime said and when everyone looked at her she had gone pale. "Are you okay?" Mickey asked her. "Because you look like you're about to throw up." "I didn't think a small bit of coral could even communicate yet?" Jack spoke up whilst keeping his eyes on the teenager in case she got worse. "Well she is a powerful Omni-Psychic." John said, looking at her with concern. "But you shouldn't be getting a reaction like that."<p>

Jaime smiled weakly. Her head was hurting so much she didn't think a painkiller would help. "The TARDIS coral is fine but I think that and..." She made an odd sounding growl-like noise. "...at the same time is making it worse." "What was that?" Gwen asked because quite frankly it didn't sound human. "You call her Janet but her real name is..." She made that strange sound again. And now they were all staring at her in surprise and amazement. "...she's very lonely. Can't you take her back to her brothers and sisters?" Jaime continued and Jack sighed. "Who's Janet?" J.D asked, worried for the teenager. "Janet is a Weevil we have down in the cells. They're mildly telepathic so I'm not surprised Jaime would know it's there. But I'm sorry, I can't let it go. It's one of those that have fed on and killed a human or two." "Oh, okay." She looked pretty much sad. "Gwen, go down and sedate her." Jack ordered the Welshwoman and she nodded, going off somewhere. "Wait a minute, can I come with you?" John sounded excited as he followed Gwen.

Jaime checked the TARDIS coral, listening to it, before putting it back under Mickey's desk, stood up and almost fainted. "Woah, you sure you're okay?" Jack was there to hold her up as well as Mickey and they helped her over to the break room sofa. Martha walked in at that moment, saw what was happening and rushed over to where Jaime was now sitting. "What's going on?" She asked. "Probably a telepathic attack from Janet." Jack stated as Jaime put her hands on her forehead. "Didn't the Doctor teach you how to build your shields up?" She nodded but even with the training she had no idea how to keep them up. Now she could feel Martha worrying about her.

"Let me have a look at you." She let Martha push her back and check her over. "Do you usually get like this?" The Medic asked. "The first time I saw you was on the Subwave Network and your nose was bleeding. Didn't the Doctor say you had pills to help you?" Jaime nodded her head. "So where are they? And where's the Doctor?" "The Doctor dropped them off before leaving again." Mickey spoke up. "Oh, so the other one is here?" "Yeah." Feeling the telepathic pressure and headache lessen, Jaime felt a lot more better. "Come on then, where are they?" "It's okay," Jaime replied. "I feel fine now." "What? Just like that?" Martha sounded incredulous and Jack could see that her face was picking up a bit of colour. Martha listened as Jaime growled strangely. "...is asleep now so it's okay." "What was that?" A confused Martha asked. "That is apparently Janet's real name!" Jack replied. "What? The Weevil downstairs?" "Yeah. She can communicate with them." Mickey said. "I didn't think they could communicate...just growl." "Well none of you are telepathic are you." Jack told them. "Jaime, being an Omni-Psychic and very telepathic can 'talk' to them. She could probably even control them if she wanted to."

Jaime shivered. She never liked being reminded of how much power she had. "I'm not letting her go anywhere near those...what you call Weevils." John interrupted them and she sat forward, happy to see him. "And I don't think the Doctor would appreciate it if she was hurt." The Half-Human Half-Time Lord looked at Jaime and smiled seeing that she looked better than a few minutes ago. "Fair enough." Jack said as John greeted Martha and sat next down next to Jaime. "Do you even know where your so-called Weevils come from?" He asked Jack who shook his head. "They're from the Scarlett System." Jaime felt like she knew the name. "So why don't you and the Doctor take them there?" Gwen asked but John looked grim. "Can't. Not anymore. The Scarlett System was sucked in by a black hole."

And now she remembered. "A mighty civilisation spanning billions of years." She muttered, quoting Ida Scott. "Kroptor!" "Yes, that." John said. "The Weevils. They used to be people. But the amount of time spend in the rift changed them and now they look like that." "Oh my god!" Gwen gasped in horror and even Jack looked shocked. Jaime shivered again. The Weevil's had been stuck in the rift for heck knows how long and she'd only been in it for a couple of hours. Now she knew how lucky she was.

* * *

><p>"Jack said you come from the future." Mickey said to Jaime. She was sitting at one of the computer terminals and using her telekinesis to lift different objects, even scaring Gwen a couple of times. John was with Martha in the autopsy room doing something that she probably wouldn't like to see. "Did he tell you I'm from a different universe as well?" She replied. "Oh yeah. Didn't believe him at first, especially about the TV show. But Rose told me about Kroptor. After you mentioned it I'm inclined to believe him." Jaime just smiled feeling a bit nervous. "I'm not going to tell you." She suddenly blurted out. "I know about you all and your futures but I can't tell you!" He could tell she was scared because the hole punch and pens on the work station began to float.<p>

"No. It's nothing like that. I know how the whole thing with the Doctor works. Fixed points in time and all that. It's just that Jack thought you might know what this is." He held up a futuristic looking watch and Jaime giggled. "I'm from 2014 not 2158." She said. "Oh." "But I can do this thing where I can see future events if I hold it...like the plastic Daffodil." "What? Like Scrying?" She looked unsure at what he meant but took the watch from him anyway. The watch face was cracked so there was no way anyone could get it working again. "Did it come from the rift?" "Yeah. A couple of days ago." She closed her eyes and the images came to her in flashes. The first showed a public conference of sorts and familiar logo. The second showed its release to the public and the third was how it came to be lost in the rift and its purpose after that.

Whimpering she dropped it as if it had become hot. "Are you okay?" Mickey worried. "Yeah," Jaime nodded and giggled rather nervously. "It's an iWatch. Made by Apple and it was released to the public in 2016 for about £225." Mickey was impressed. "Wow, you seriously got all that from a watch? And it's made by Apple?" She nodded. "So they're not just doing phones but watches." She couldn't remember if the iPhone was relatively new in this year. Were they still in 2008 or was it 2009? That was the problem of being in the TARDIS. The years all meld together. "It's a pity it's broken though." He said, picking it up again. Jaime grinned this time. I think I can restore it." "Restore? How? It's broken." Without a word she took it off him, held it in her hands and closed her eyes. The Cyberkinesis did it's work but as always it was leaving a sharp pain in her head that hurt so much but she didn't stop.

As he watched Mickey saw her nose begin to bleed a little and it scared him. "Jaime? What are you doing? Come on, Jaime...stop it." He knocked the watch out of her hands and she gasped in shock, opening her eyes. "What was that for?" Jaime whined and groaned as she put her hands on her head. "I was managing it now you've made it worse." Her head ached fiercely. "Your nose is bleeding and you wouldn't stop." Mickey whined back. Panicked footsteps were heard and Mickey looked up as they were joined by John. "What's going on?" He asked when he saw how bad Jaime looked. "I just wanted to see if she could identify this watch because it looked like it was from her time, then she said she could restore it." J.D picked up the watch that was now fixed and fully charged. "Mickey the Idiot! Are you being a bad influence?" The Half-Time Lord admonished. "This is an iWatch from Apple. It's not supposed to be around yet." He left the iWatch on the desktop and checked Jaime over.

Her nose was bleeding but not heavily like last time so he asked for and received a tissue to clean her up, noticing how watery her eyes were. "How bad is it?" He asked. "The lights are too bright and I feel sick." She mumbled. "Where are your pills?" She dug into her pocket and pulled out the bottle. John took it and gave her one of them, then within seconds her head was feeling a lot better and she sat up straight. "That was a silly thing to do," John admonished the teenager. "You know fine well that your Cyberkinesis isn't one of your strong abilities." "I'm sorry." She mumbled again rather sheepishly. "So you should be." He continued and turned to Mickey. "And you shouldn't be encouraging her." "I wasn't. I only asked if she knew what it was!" Mickey defended himself, slightly scared of the half human version of he Doctor. He seemed more angrier and more volatile. "What's happening?" Jack asked from the stairs when he heard John shouting. "You tell me! Mickey took advantage of Jaime's abilities and now you have a fully working iWatch from 2016."

Mickey had given up defending himself and walked away, knowing it was best not to argue with the Doctor whether he was human or not. "iWatch? Isn't that part of the Apple range?" The Immortal enquired. "Yes!" Jaime could feel his anger and it scared her. She stood up and took hold of John's hand. "I'm okay now." She mumbled to him. Jack looked at the girl and saw that she looked a tad embarrassed for causing such a storm. He also noticed something else he once noticed with Rose and the previous Doctor. They were both keen on each other and just didn't know it yet. "I know you're okay, but you were still taken advantage of. "Calm down Doctor. I only suggested she might know what it was. We didn't expect her to try and fix every broken piece of technology that comes through the rift."

When he heard this John got even more annoyed but before he could say anything more, Ianto interrupted them. "Can you tell the other Doctor not to park his box on our entrance." Both Jaime and John were confused. "What do you mean? He hasn't called to tell us he's picking us up. And he would have parked in the hub." "So what's that then?" Ianto pointed at the CCTV monitor. He was joined by Jack, Gwen, Jaime and John. On the CCTV feed there stood a familiar blue police box on the Plass, and as they continued to watch the door opened and a man came stumbling out. He had long curly brown hair, a green velvet jacket and light brown trousers. Jaime gasped happily. "That's the Eighth Doctor!"

* * *

><p>"He looks a bit lost and confused doesn't he." Gwen noted when the Doctor looked around, appearing to be befuddled. "Hmmm!" John grunted. "He was always like that in his Eighth incarnation. "Do you think he'll remember me?" Jaime asked. "The Fourth Doctor did and definitely the Fifth. He even warned me about Torchwood!" "What do you mean?" Jack asked. But John shook his head. "Even if he does, it's probably not a good idea to go out there introducing yourself willy nilly so it's best you just..." When he turned to Jaime he found she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" The Half-Time Lord panicked, eyes wide. "There." Ianto pointed at the CCTV monitor. They all stared as Jaime on the CCTV stood behind the Doctor. "Oh no!" J.D groaned.<p>

Up on the Plass Jaime had teleported without waiting for permission. The Doctor was walking away but he still looked lost at his surroundings. "Doctor!" She shouted, running after him. "Doctor!" He turned to her with a confused expression. "Do I know you? Am I the Doctor? Who am I?" The questions stunned her. Did he lose his memory again? 'Doctor Who: The Movie' was one of the episodes she watched and it was only one of two of the Eighth Doctor's life. The second being "The Night of The Doctor'. She'd not listened to any of his audio adventures or even read any books of his adventures. "It's me, Jaime. Don't you remember?" "I think I would remember a Jamie. He was Scottish." The Doctor replied. "But...I'm not sure we've met..." He looked even more confused than ever then he turned away.

"Wait, don't go!" She took hold of his arm and she got a flurry of images. The Seventh Doctor being shot at, dying on the operating table, Grace, regenerating into what he was now, 'who am I?', New Years Eve, saving the world...The Master. Jaime yelped and they both stepped back from each other. "Who are you?" Demanded the Doctor. "What are you?" He'd also gotten quick flashes of Jaime using her abilities.

"Oh! You only just regenerated. And the Master made you forget again." "Regenerate? Who are you? You shouldn't know anything about that. Or the Master." The Doctor panicked, "it's okay, I'm a friend." She told him carefully, moving towards him. "You've lost your memory again but I think I can help you...if you just come with me." "Why?" He asked suspiciously, stepping away from Jaime. "How can I trust you?" "You just can. Let me help you!" She took hold of his cool feeling hand. "It's okay."

He blinked and suddenly found himself somewhere else. And it looked like an autopsy room because of the woman cleaning up. "Where am I?" The Doctor demanded and the dark skinned woman screamed in surprise, whirling around. The Doctor screamed too and stumbled into the steps. "What the hell?" Martha uttered. "It's okay, really." Jaime helped the Doctor up. "Martha is a Dr. She can help you." But the Doctor panicked even more. "No, no more hospitals. You're humans...I'm not like you!" "It's okay. Martha knows how a Time Lord works. She really can help you." Jaime told him. "Time Lord?" Martha's eyes were wide. "Jaime, who did you bring in? He's not the Master is he?" The Doctor gasped. "You know him too?" He asked.

"No, Martha. This is the Doctor." But the Medic smiled. "No it's not. I know what the Doctor looks like...or did he...umm...regenerate?" Jaime shook her head. "This is the Doctor. He just hasn't met you yet!" "What do you mean?" "He's got some memory loss and I don't know if you can help him." Before she could answer Jack, John and Mickey came running into the autopsy/medical room. "Oh, Jaime! Tell me you didn't!" John groaned. The Doctor moved away, hugging the far wall as much as possible, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "What's wrong with him?" He pointed. "He's wrong. Very, very wrong!" He pulled out his Sonic and pointed it at the Immortal, though he wasn't sure how to use it. "Sorry about that Doc, it can't be helped." Jack apologised. He hated being reminded of his so-called 'wrongness'.

While Martha was trying calm the Doctor down, John pulled Jaime away for some privacy. "What were you thinking bringing him here?" He growled. "It's gonna mess with the Timelines." "I'm sorry." She was upset now, almost crying. "I was just happy to see him but he can't even remember me." She started to cry and John couldn't help it. "Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "Now I know how River Song felt when she met The Doctor in the Library." Jaime muttered and John sighed as he listened to her crying. "To be honest that Doctor always had a problem with memory loss." He frowned. "But what Library is this? And who's River Song?

* * *

><p>Jaime sniffed and stepped back from J.D with a frown. "What do you mean 'who's River Song?' You...the Doctor and Donna met her in the Library!" "No. I would have remembered if I'd met someone called River Song." John replied. "But we didn't meet this mysterious woman and we didn't go to a library either. Apart from the one in the TARDIS."<p>

Beginning to panic Jaime's eyes widened. "No...oh no! But...but...she was supposed to...he was..." She began to hyperventilate out of panic and finding out there may be no River Song in this universe when there was supposed to be. "Okay, calm down and take deep breaths. Come on, you can do it." As he did his best to calm her down Jack joined them. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "I don't know. She got herself worked up over someone the Doctor was supposed to meet in a Library." "Oh right."

Jaime closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. How could there be no River Song? Why was there no River Song? The only reason Donna and the Doctor went to the Library was because River summoned them there with the Psychic Paper. So what did that mean for the 4,022 people trapped there? When she finally got her breathing under control Jaime said; "It's not just a Library. It's THE Library. The planet!" "There's a planet called The Library?" Jack questioned. "Considering it's in the 51st Century I thought you, of all people, would know about the Library." John admonished the Immortal. Jack just shrugged. "But what about River Song?" Jaime continued. "The Doctor was supposed to meet her in the Library. Shaking his head John put his hands on her shoulders. "There's obviously no River Song. She was probably just created for the show in your universe." She was stunned. Could that be a possibility? Maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't exist...or maybe she was never born. But what did that mean for Amy and Rory? "Okay." She said, having to contend with that stunning news.

"Come on then," John sighed. Lets see how the Doctor is doing!" He and Jaime returned back to the medical area and saw that the full Time Lord sitting on the bench undergoing a full medical check from Martha. His jacket was laid beside him. "How's he doing Martha?" John asked and Martha shook her head. "Not good. He seems to be suffering from a serious bout of concussion. All he can remember is something shining on an Eye of Harmony?" Then as an afterthought. "And what's with the Halloween costume?" John snorted laughter.

"It's not!" Jaime spoke up. "It's part of a New Year's Eve fancy dress costume from a hospital." "Oh, a hospital. What were you doing there? Playing undercover patient?" Martha joked to the Doctor but he just looked at her blankly. "No! The Master was exterminated by the Daleks and the Doctor had to escort his remains back to Gallifrey." "Gallifrey! I remember that. It's where I was born." The Doctor suddenly said. "In the Constellation of Kastobourus." Both Time Lord and Jaime said together. "Only the Master escaped and the Doctor landed in San Francisco 1999." "Wow, even when dead the Master still causes trouble." Jack muttered.

"He was shot by some gang members and died in hospital when they operated on him because they didn't know their way around his biology. He ended up regenerating inside the Morgue but he couldn't remember who he was." "Oh, err..." Martha was well and truly embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She said. John nodded slightly. "That's pretty accurate so far," he said. "Was that in an episode too?" Jaime shook her head. "No. Doctor Who the Movie." Martha looked like she wanted to say something.

"Doctor?" The Time Lord looked up at the impossible girl who knew all about him for some odd reason. "Do you remember Grace?" John chuckled. "I do!" He said. Ignoring J.D she watched as the Doctor tried to remember someone called Grace. He wasn't sure if she was brown haired, red, orange, yellow or... "Who's Grace?" Mickey asked. "Grace was a surgeon at the San Francisco hospital who killed him. He followed her home and she's probably the first companion he ever kissed." Jack laughed and so did Mickey. Martha shook her head while John went a tad red faced.

The Doctor was still trying to remember who Grace was. "He told her he was half human on his mother's side." "What?" Martha sounded shocked. "Are you really?" She said to the Doctor. "No." John frowned and looked at Jaime. "Did you get that from him or was that on the show?" "The show. Why?" She was scared now because maybe that line didn't exist like River Song didn't exist. "Wow, that's really perceptive," John said. "He only said that because he was confused. When we met the Doctor's Third incarnation he worked out I was a Metacrisis version of one of his future incarnations. He thought he was me!" "Seriously?" Jack asked. "Or did you just make that up?" "No, I'm not making it up. He got his wires crossed." John replied, scowling at Jack.

"Okay, what about Tegan, Adric, Peri, Sarah Jane, Ace...Nyssa?" Jaime continued and narrowed her eyes, something coming to her. "Or even...Arkytior?" John gasped and stared at Jaime who was staring at the Doctor who was staring back at Jaime. He wasn't sure how she knew that. "Who's Arkytior?" Martha asked noticing the oddness between Time Lord and human. "She took the human name Susan and pretended to be a school kid. Arkytior is his..." "That's my Grand-Daughter!" The Doctor said. "I've no idea who everyone else is but I remember my Grand-Daughter. My Arkytior, she was beautiful, still is. She's on Gallifrey...a mare Time Tot." A groan was heard from John. "That's a nice name," Gwen said from beside Jack. "Does it mean anything?" Jaime was looking at John as if she somehow knew and it was making him a tad bit uncomfortable. "Oh, it means Rose." The Doctor replied happily as John went red faced while Mickey, Martha and Jack all exclaimed in different ways. "Okay, this just got a little bit creepy for my liking," Jack said. "How about figuring out how to get his memory back?" "I'm sorry, but he's got a very serious concussion." Martha replied. "There's nothing I can do."

The mood in the room turned morose and it was a bit too much for Jaime. She had brought the Eighth Doctor into the hub and she really wanted to help. "I think I can do something." She said and John shook his head before sighing. "If you must!" He said. With a happy smile Jaime skipped down the steps and approached the Doctor. "It's okay. I only want to help." She said to the Doctor only he looked at her suspiciously. "Are you like me?" The question almost threw her off. "No. I'm human." "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and put her hands on the sides of his head. She began to concentrate and an odd almost white glow emitted from her hands, then surrounded the Doctor's head. It didn't look like Artron or regeneration energy to John. "What is that?" Jack asked, curious and worried. "I think it's some kind of healing? It's said that some healers can even cure amnesia." John explained. "No way!" The odd white glow brightened so much they had to squint or look away. Then the Doctor gasped.

"I remember!" He said. "I remember it all!" Letting go Jaime stumbled back and would have fallen if the Doctor hadn't caught her. "You're Jaime and you're an Omni-Psychic." He turned to John. "And you're a Metacrisis of one of my future incarnations." John smiled slightly. "And you," the Doctor frowned, pointing at Jack. "You're still wrong. You're literally a walking fixed point." "Thanks," Jack replied sarcastically. "There was an incident with some Daleks and a Wolf." He said. "Jack!" Warned John. "I remember Grace, I remember them all, I remember what happened," the Doctor continued, ignoring Jack. "What's the year? Oh!" He looked surprised. "It's 2008. Late 2008. I remember it all and it's all thanks to you, you impossible, amazing girl!" He hugged Jaime. "Are you sure you're human?" Only he didn't get an answer because she had passed out. "Oh! Oh dear!"

* * *

><p>It turned out Jaime had expended half of her energy in a bid to restore the Doctor's memory. Not only that but she was suffering from the worst headache yet when she came back to consciousness. Martha wanted to put her on a drip but Jaime was so scared of the needles she blew the lights out, various items floated, a force field surrounded her and her nose began to bleed. While trying to calm her down J.D explained to the Doctor that she had trouble controlling her abilities and it usually got bad when she was scared.<p>

The headaches and the nose bleeds were all part of the brain haemorrhages. The Doctor remembered his Tenth Self mentioning them to him but he didn't realise they got this bad. Instead of the drip they compromised and J.D helped her sort her energy out with Lucozade and Boost bars from the local Supermarket, thanks to Ianto. Meanwhile when the Doctor found out he was in Torchwood he panicked, but soon calmed when J.D told him he was in a nicer Torchwood in Cardiff. And Cardiff had a lot of interesting things going on with it so the Doctor decided to explore the hub with Gwen.

Once she'd had her energy levels sorted out Jaime said she was feeling fine...but she was then admonished by Jack, the Doctor and J.D for overdoing it. She apologised and hoped the current Doctor wouldn't be too angry either. Soon it was the Doctor's time to leave so Jack, Mickey, Martha, J.D and Jaime followed him out onto the Plass to his TARDIS. As a thank you the Time Lord let Jaime explore his console room. It was the same one from the movie but it had many small but subtle differences. "Oh, wow!" She breathed in total awe.

Outside the TARDIS Jack was frowning. "This is a bit screwed up isn't it!" He said. "He hasn't met us yet and his next body is his 9th. Surely he would have remembered us." John sighed. "Believe me when I say it'll be okay!" He replied. "How?" Martha enquired. "Because this Doctor is prone to memory loss and in several months, maybe two years he'll lose his memory again." "We could retcon him." Jack suggested and John rolled his eyes. "No," he said with a shake of his head. "Do you really want to be faced with a very angry Jaime?" "Huh?" "When pushed I've seen her snap. Do you have any records of Torchwood Shetland Islands?" The Immortal appeared deep in thought and said; "Oh yeah. There was a massive storm and it destroyed part of the building, killing the staff in it at the time." John grimaced and looked at Jack. "Is that the official story? No, that wasn't just any storm, that was Jaime." "What?" Jack looked at the Half-Time Lord. "Seriously?" "Yes, seriously. So we just leave him alone. Not to mention he'll be spending years on Gallifrey dealing with the Time War." "Okay. Fair enough." "Why did she do that?" Martha asked. "And why was she on the Shetland Islands?" "I was there too. And not by choice." John answered.

They watched as Jaime and the Doctor exited the TARDIS. "Now you look after yourself and no overdoing it," the Doctor told the teenager. "After all you've only got one life...since you are human." Jaime smiled while J.D sighed, knowing that the Doctor had discreetly scanned her. "I will." She said and watched him go back to the TARDIS until she gasped. "Doctor!" "Yes?" He said, looking back at her. "You have to save her!" This confused him. "Who?" "Sam." "Oh? And where will she be?" "In a junkyard...on Totter's Lane...seven...six...you and Arkytior lived there before." "Indeed we did." He should be surprised but she was psychic after all. "What year is it? Can you give me a date?" "1997, March..." She furrowed her brow. "...one-five." "Thank you, you amazing impossible girl." The Doctor said and rushed back to the TARDIS. They watched it dematerialise.

"Well that was an interesting evening!" Jack said. "Come on, I'll show you the quickest way to get back into the hub." As they approached the secret entrance John's phone rang and he looked at who was calling. "Uh-oh, it's the Doctor!" He said and answered the call. They listened as John spoke and when the call ended he said; "They're picking us up in ten minutes." "Do you think he remembers?" Mickey asked. "If he did he certainly made no hint of it." John replied.

They stood on the platform and it began to move. It was very jerky and when Jaime looked down she realised they were very high up. Then she smiled as an idea came to her. Suddenly she jumped off the Platform much to the horror of the others. The air rushed past her as she spread her arms out and she was able to glide with ease. But she was still going to hit the ground at a bone breaking speed. At the last minute she Aeroported, pushing herself back up and away from the ground. She continued to glide safely, feeling all the worry and safely Aeroported to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Gwen panicked. She couldn't believe what just happened. "That's what I'd like to know as well!" A very angry Jack stormed over with an equally angry John. Everyone else just seemed to be shocked and she didn't know why. She also felt a bit sick as she leaned against a computer terminal. "That was completely wreckless. What the hell were you thinking?" She looked to John for help. "Just because you can glide now doesn't mean you can jump from heights. You could have hurt yourself, especially since you just recovered from expending your energy." Jaime lowered her head sheepishly. She hadn't been thinking at all because she just felt like doing it. "I've got a good mind to ban you from the hub." Jack continued to be angry. "Not to mention Myfanwy doesn't like her airspace being invaded." She sighed. "I'm sorry." The teenager muttered.


	12. The Library

Several minutes later the TARDIS arrived, picked up its passengers and left. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the desk where the iWatch had been left. "Where did that watch go?" He asked his colleagues but they didn't know.

On board the TARDIS a slightly moody Jaime sat on the jumpseat with Rose. John was watching the Doctor warily. "What?" The full Time Lord asked when he had enough of being stared at. "Oh, nothing." John's face turned red. "No, it's something or you wouldn't be staring at me." "Uhhh...we were just discussing amnesia and how much you remember from your Eighth incarnation." Jaime sat up straight at the chat between the two Doctors. "Not a lot," the Doctor replied. "You should know that, after all you are me!" She sighed sadly. Rose wondered what was wrong. "Or did you have another bout of human Stupiditis?" John ignored the insult.

"I think we should take a look at the Library." He said but Jaime jumped to her feet. "No! We can't go there! Not unless we've been asked to come!" She panicked. "What's this?" The Doctor was confused. "It's just that Jaime thinks we were supposed to meet River Song in the Library." "Who's River Song?" Rose asked. "My thoughts exactly," The Doctor said. "I've never heard of her." "Exactly. She's just a character created for a TV show." John replied. "But I still think we should visit the library." "No, we can't. We really can't!" A panicked Jaime continued so Rose stood up and put her arm around her shoulders. "Why can't we?" She asked. "We just can't." "What's the real reason you don't want to go?" The Doctor queried, approaching the teenager. "It's dangerous." He furrowed his brow. "Why would it be dangerous?" She didn't say anything. "Jaime!" J.D warned. She shrugged Rose off and sat back down, contemplating. "What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Vashta Nerada!" The teen practically hissed out. "Oh, wow! No way?" John uttered. The Doctor looked worried. "That can't be good." "Okay, so what's Vashta Nerada?" Rose asked. "They're like Piranha's." J.D replied. "Piranha's of the air." "With Daleks you always aim for the eyestalk, Sontaran's, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada. Run, just run and hope it doesn't catch up." Letting out an annoyed grunt the teenager couldn't believe she was hearing this. They were quoting from the episodes. "Jaime, is there any more you're not telling me?" The Doctor asked her. Could she tell him? If she didn't he might go anyway. "Maybe." She mumbled. "Well then?" Closing her eyes Jaime said; "4,022 saved. The people in the Library need rescuing. CAL saved them." CAL? What's CAL?" John asked. "Who. She died but now she's the Mainframe of the planet. Her name is Charlotte Abigail Lux and she's just a girl." She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. What if she caused the Universe to explode? "Right then, let's go!" The Doctor said and began his merry dance around the console with John and Rose occasionally helping. "But you can't! Jaime stood up again. "It's dangerous and you need River Song!" "River Song isn't real." The Doctor told her. Before she knew it they had landed and she ended up following everyone else out of the TARDIS.

What she found she didn't expect. There were people walking about and there was even someone working at the desk despite the Information Node. She stared around, stunned. "This isn't right. There shouldn't be anyone here!" Jaime said. What was going on? "Maybe it only happened on the TV show. Rose said from beside her. Well whatever was happening it was really confusing Jaime. John sensed her upset and confusion. "Maybe we should ask the woman at the desk." He suggested. "And say what? Ask them if they had any pest invasions lately?" "Good idea Rose." The Doctor approached the desk, taking out his Psychic Paper. "Hello, Jo...James Smith. Health and Safety..." He ignored J.D's snickering. "...I was wondering if you've recently had a pest problem lately?" The woman frowned at him before taking them all in. "If you're asking about the Vashta Nerada then it's been dealt with by some nice people." A shocked Jaime approached the desk. "Really? And how did you manage that?" The Doctor pushed. "Because you can't just throw a few smoke bombs about." "It's a secret." "Sorry?" "I can't tell you how they did it. But thanks to them the Library is safe." The Doctor contemplated the very odd answer "Right. Come on." He said and began to walk back towards the TARDIS.

"Excuse me, Sirs, Madams." They stopped and the Doctor looked back. "Which one of you is J.D Smith, the Doctor, Jaime MacInarah and Rose Tyler?" "We were expected?" The blonde enquired. "Looks like it!" The Doctor said and cautiously approached the desk. "That's me," John spoke up. "Why do you ask?" "Several parcels were left for you all. They said it would be appreciated." "Really?" The Doctor was overly suspicious. So was Jaime as she leaned on the desk looking at the woman. There was something strange about her, then she realised it was emotions. She couldn't feel her emotions. Even more so when she stretched her mind out to her she was instantly blocked. The Doctor scanned the parcels, deeming them safe before picking them up. He went to take them back to the TARDIS with John and Rose following him.

Jaime stayed put, staring at the off-putting woman. "Who are you?" Jaime asked her, voice echoing. Turning around the Doctor frowned at Jaime when he realised she was using her mind control ability. The woman blinked, smiled and said: "Have a nice day. The Library is open all year round. Please visit again soon!" Jaime stood up straight, surprised. 'What?' How and why didn't that work? It always did. John took her by the arm and pulled her away from the desk. "Let's go Jaime!" He said as they went back to the TARDIS. "How did she do that?" She asked. "How was she able to resist it?" A chuckle came from John but it was the Doctor who answered. "51st Century humans are a lot different than 21st Century humans." But she shook her head. "That's not it. She felt different than everyone else here. I couldn't feel her emotions. She isn't..." Jaime pointed back at the woman but let out a gasp of surprise. "Where'd she go?" Where the woman once sat was now an empty desk, apart from the Information Node. "That's odd!" The Doctor muttered, looking to where she could have gone. "She's nowhere!" The teenager stated.

They went back into the TARDIS and it took off with its familiar wheezy/groaning noise. The Doctor stared at the parcels, still suspicious. "Who else knows us to leave us these?" He asked. "And who knew we would be coming to the Library?" "I don't know. But this small one is mine!" John said, picked it up and opened it. He laughed when he saw what it was. "It's Psychic Paper! I've got my own Psychic Paper." The Doctor looked on in disapproval. "...oh, and a Voucher for glasses!" Rose snorted at this. Meanwhile the Doctor had opened his parcel and found it to be a new edition TARDIS Manual. When he sniffed and licked it he found it smelled and tasted of Gallifrey. It was just impossible! "Wizard! I hope you don't throw that one into a Supernova as well!" John told the Doctor. "Don't tempt me!" The Time Lord replied. Rose's parcel was also a book and it surprised her. "Telepathy and More for Vortex-Touched Time Ladies." She read. "What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "I've heard of 'Telepathy for Time Ladies' but never for 'Vortex-Touched'." He took the book off her and realised it too smelled of Gallifrey. It was also a First Edition. "It's been signed by Bad Wolf but written by Arkytior Smith." Both Doctor's looked at Rose. "What?" She asked, somewhat put off by their expressions. "Arkytior means 'Rose' in Gallifreyan." The Doctor said. "Well, I doubt I wrote it," she said. "It'll be someone else going by that name. What about you Jaime?"

The teen was sat on the jumpseat staring at the unopened parcel in her hands. Her mind had gone wandering, thinking about how the Library had been rescued from the Vashta Nerada and how it wasn't still in quarantine. Thinking why there wasn't a River Song. Wondering about the strange woman, none of what she just saw was supposed to happen. Somehow the future had already been changed. Was this her fault? "Jaime?" Somebody shook her awake and she looked up to see it was Rose. "Well, open it up...see what you got!" "I can't." She replied. "Why not?" John was frowning. "Because it says I can't open it 'til after December 26th 2009." It was just another mystery they had to figure out.


	13. Strange Men

With thoughts of the mysterious package, The Library, River Song, etc... still on her mind a tired Jaime went to bed. She slept and dreamed...and then she found herself in the hospital her mum was stuck in. Only she wasn't in the bed anymore. It was empty but slept in.

Two nurses stood next to the bed and one was talking to a group of Officials. There were four of them around the bed and she couldn't hear what they were saying so she moved closer. "...what do you mean you 'lost her'? You can't lose somebody in a mental hospital." What happened? Did she escape? Jaime wondered. "Well she did." The nurse said. "One minute she was there, the next she wasn't. We looked all over the place, and yes, this is a secure unit." One of the Officials groaned in frustration. "We've been searching for this woman and her daughter for years. And you go and lose her." She was confused. Who were these people who wanted her? Or even her mum? Whoever they were scared her very much. "And how did Alexia MacInarah manage to end up in this place?" The first Official asked. "She was found on Roald Dahl Plass screaming about her daughter disappearing right in front of her eyes apparently. She was diagnosed with paranoid Schizophrenia. And it normally gets worse when she talks to her dead Daughter."

Jaime scowled angrily at the scene. How could they treat her mum like a deranged mentalist? Why were they so adamant that she wasn't alive? "Her daughter isn't dead," the third Official spoke up. "There was a mistake at the hospital." He almost sounded conspiratorial. "We were hoping she would tell us where she hid the child." "But I didn't hide anywhere!" Jaime mumbled and let out a fearful gasp when two of the officials looked her way. Could they see her? Surely they couldn't HEAR her?

"Hello!" One of them said, confirming her fear. "I didn't see you there." "What can you see?" One of the Officials who couldn't see her, asked. "It's the girl." The one who could see her replied. "She's projecting." They knew what she was doing? Who were they? "Hello! Jaime, isn't it?" He crouched in front of her while the others hurried the nurses away. "My god, you have grown haven't you! I can remember when you were just three years old." This man knew her. All four of them knew her, yet she could sense they were not nice. She couldn't trust them...at all. "Now I know you're asleep but you can tell us where you're hiding can't you. After all, you're a very special girl. You can change this world for the better." No, they were definitely bad. They knew what she could do and they wanted to use her. With a frightened whimper Jaime backed away from them, wanting to wake up. "Oh no, no you don't." He caught her arm and it hurt her. Why was that happening? "Or we can just make you come with us!" The other one who could see her also grabbed her arm and the pain she got was so bad that she screamed.

In a different Universe, in her bed, on the TARDIS, Jaime was screaming as if she was having a nightmare. Yet it sounded like she was in pain. The first person to get to her was the Doctor. He noticed she was barely moving and there was a noisy rattle in her room as things were shaking. It wasn't unusual for something like that to happen so he went to Jaime to comfort her. "It's okay Jaime, calm down...it's only a bad dream, that's all." "She sounds like she's in pain." The Doctor looked around to see that he'd been joined by Rose. "Is somebody hurting her?" "Probably. She's just having a bad dream." He told her as the Time Lord continued to soothe her until John came running into the room in a panic. "What's going on?" He shouted. "What the hell is going on?" "I don't know!" The Doctor replied. It was then that Rose noticed something odd. "Doctors...is that supposed to happen?" She pointed at Jaime. They saw that the teenager was turning translucent, slowly fading. "Oh no, no...that's not good." He took his Sonic out and scanned her. "It's impossible! Seriously not possible." "What?" "It's like something is literally dragging her out of this Universe." "She's projecting isn't she?" John asked and the Doctor nodded grimly. "Can you do something?" Rose worried. "Just you watch!" The Doctor replied, changed a setting and pointed it at a sleeping screaming Jaime.

About a minute later he grunted. "Something wrong?" Rose was heard to ask. "Whoever or whatever is doing this has some crazy power. It's too much for a Sonic to handle. I'm losing her!" Eyes wide John stepped forward. "What setting are you using?" "229-B." John changed the setting on his own Sonic and pointed it at Jaime. Within minutes she was back in full form but Rose could swear she could see two ghosts around the teenager. "Can you two see that?" She asked the two Doctors. "See what?" John muttered, his full concentration on Jaime. "I'm not sure but..." The lights in the room flickered weirdly and then the screams of two men echoed around the room. The Doctor and John glanced at each other, feeling the atmosphere in the room change. As for Jaime she finally woke up, sat up and practically sobbed out a bunch of 'No's'. "It's okay, you're awake now!" John soothed, now sat with the sobbing teen. She could feel a scary presence in the room and when she looked around she spotted Rose...and screamed in fright. "What?" The Doctors looked at Rose and saw that her eyes were glowing. "They will never touch you again!" Bad Wolf said through Rose and the glow faded. The Doctor caught her before she could fall and they sat on the bed. "Woah! What was that?" Rose mumbled, shaking her head. "Bad Wolf." The Doctor replied and looked at Jaime who was snuggled as close as she could be to John. Rose didn't realise Jaime was awake now. When had that happened?

"What happened?" The Time Lord asked her but John scowled at him. "Give her some time Spaceman!" John snapped, letting his inner Donna get the better of him. "She just went through two shocks in the space of a few seconds and I don't know why she reacted to Rose's weird Bad Wolf moment." "Alright, I was only asking." But he did explain why Jaime reacted so badly to Bad Wolf.

It was nearly an hour later before she finally did calm down and even though she was tired she was fighting to stay awake. "Mam's not in hospital anymore!" She mumbled, thankful for John's close comfort. "Sorry?" That sounded like the Doctor, or was it John? "Mam's gone, she's not there anymore." Jaime repeated. "Oh! Well maybe she escaped." Only Jaime shook her head and winced when she did so. Her head was aching really badly. "They said she just disappeared and she's not anywhere." "Who? Who's 'they'? And how did she randomly disappear?" The Doctor sounded incredulous. "The nurses. They said it to the bad men." "What bad men, sweetheart?" It was John and he sounded worried. All three of them had heard her say similar words when she was regressed. "They said they knew me." "They knew you?" The Doctor sounded astounded. "No. I doubt they do." "Ever since I was three," she mumbled...then her eyes widened and she panicked. "They even knew what I can do!" "Do they? Who do you think they might be?" The Doctor asked all too normally and she frowned at him with suspicion. John shook his head and Rose punched the Time Lord. Yelping he wondered what he'd done. "No...why would they know me if I don't know them. How would they even know what I can do. They said I was special and I could change the world for the better." "Nah, doubt they were telling the truth."

Jaime shook her head. "There were four of them and only two could see me. When they touched me they felt like me...different...and they wanted to drag me from my 'hiding place'...and it hurt." She sobbed again. "They hurt me really badly and I didn't even know who they were." She started crying again and John hugged her protectively. "It kinda explains the ghosts," Rose said. "If they're like Jaime does that mean they could be in our Universe?" "I hope not!" John growled and Rose could see a mini version of the Oncoming Storm in his eyes. "Probably not. Whatever Bad Wolf did to them they'll either be stuck in the Void or trapped on the astral plane. That's what most ghosts are. Just people trapped. "Or Cybermen!" Rose muttered and shivered so much that the Doctor hugged her. Jaime was terrified of going back to sleep so she got out of bed and they had an early breakfast.


	14. Planet Fiction and The Dynacracker

Dynamite + Firecracker = DynaCracker

the character's that appear in this chapter belong to the people who created them. My favourite arse kicker, Delta and her boyfriend, are mine.

* * *

><p>It was agreed that they should find somewhere calm to go to help with Jaime's nerves. Somewhere neither she or John could get into trouble. Setting the co-ordinates they decided to go to a Leisure Class Planet. A short journey later the TARDIS landed and the four exited the time machine.<p>

As far as Jaime could tell they had landed in a busy park. The grass was yellow, not dead yellow, just yellow. The trees looked darkly coloured...maybe even a very dark purple. The leaves were a lighter purple while the sky was green. "They're blue!" Rose stated. Indeed when she looked at the natives walking in the park they were blue and their hair was the colour of Cyan. "I noticed that!" The Doctor replied in a sarcastic way and Rose rolled her eyes. "Where are we?" Jaime asked, sounding stunned. "Good question Jaime," John spoke up. "We're on Planet Fiction in the Ihop Galaxy." "Bet he doesn't know what year it is!" The Doctor mumbled to Rose. "I do...sort of." The Half-Time Lord replied. "But it's faint and too hard to read. Either we're in the 41st Century or the 44th Century." The Doctor smiled grimly, now feeling sorry for his half human self. Jaime was giving him a look that told him not to be a bully. "Right. We are in the 43rd Century in the year 4251. Fiction has a twin sister planet unofficially known as Friction by the natives of this planet. Officially it's called The Forbidden Planet." "Why is it forbidden?" Rose asked as they walked through the park. "Because they tend to use illegal mind control," John replied. "TFP is a no go, best avoided by all. Nobody is allowed near it."

"What's special about this planet?" Jaime asked, feeling different emotions from people. There was a group of kids playing with a toy hover car and they were all happy. "Oh, good question," the Doctor replied to her. "Why do you think it's called Fiction?" Jaime thought about the reason why it had such an odd name. Then again it's sister planet's name was even stranger. "I don't know!" She replied, distracted by someone's pain. Somebody, somewhere was hurting. "If we go to the entertainment facility in this town you get to meet your favourite fictional character." "And how does that work?" Rose enquired. "It works by use of telepathy," John said. "They've got static and portable Fiction Machines that basically spray minute amounts of Fiction Mist, so you can walk around and talk to your favourite fictional character." However Jaime frowned at this. It was a bit of a moot point because she was already with three fictional characters who were now real. "But the only favourite fictional character I have is you, Doctor!" She said and he could see she was confused while Rose laughed. "Oh come on, I'm hardly a fictional character," the Doctor snorted. "Well, maybe in your universe. But here I'm real, just like John and just like Rose." Jaime nodded, appearing thoughtful but feeling somebody's terror from somewhere.

That other person was still in pain and those children were still happy and the Doctors were feeling curious and someone was feeling sad and somebody else was very angry and it was all so distracting. "Are you okay Jaime?" John asked and she just grunted. "Jaime?" He took hold of her hand and she gasped, standing still, eyes wide. "Jaime?" It was the Doctor this time. "Is something wrong?" J.D crouched next to her while the Doctor and Rose looked worried, "what is it Jaime? What can you see?" The Half-Time Lord asked. "She's like me...and you," she looked at Rose. "But not like...us." "What do you mean? That doesn't make sense." "Who is she?" Rose asked. "The Two-Faced Fire Demon, the DynaCracker, The Nightmare, The Nightmare Incarnate." "Wow! That's a lot of nicknames. I take it she's not a nice person." "No!" Jaime groaned and shook her head. "Yes! One of her isn't." "What?" This was the Doctor. "She's split in three but the Fire Demon is restless. It wants out!" They all looked worried now. "So we're going to stop her?" John asked her but Jaime shook her head. "No. She's like us, she travels with the Doctor but he's so sad, his hearts break for the one he loves." "Say again?" "He left his Rose with his human self on Bad Wolf Bay. He regrets it and he can't do a thing." "This is getting a bit weird. Is she talking about a parallel Doctor?" Rose asked. "Must be." The Doctor replied.

"She's hot, so very hot but she's also cold, so very cold." "Someone who blows hot and cold? Reminds me of someone!" Rose joked but the Doctor chose not to listen to her. "Who is this mystery female?" The Doctor asked of Jaime. "She was once human but now she's like Rose." "What does that mean?" "Hold on, are you saying she's half Time Lord or Vortex-Touched?" John enquired only Jaime nodded and shook her head. "Well which one is it?" The Doctor asked. She didn't say anything. "How did it happen?" Again she didn't say anything. "Jaime, are you getting all this from her dimension?" "NO!" She cried. "They're all in the wrong Universe and they don't realise!" "They're here?" The Doctor was surprised. "Where?" Suddenly Jaime ran, surprising the three. "Hold on!" John shouted and followed, but then she Aeroported out of he park. "Bloody hell!" He swore and continued to run with the Doctor and Rose following.

* * *

><p>Jaime Aeroported into existence about half a mile from the park, meaning she was probably lost on a strange planet. Not only that but she ended up bumping into somebody when she landed. "What the hell?" A female with a familiar accent angrily stated and Jaime could tell this person carried a lot of anger because it washed off her in waves. "Did you see that? She just appeared out of nowhere!" This accent sounded London-like. "I wouldn't say 'just appeared'. It was more like a form of Elemental Teleportation." A VERY familiar voice spoke up. "Like Cryoportation?" The man asked and she felt he was scared because of the way she appeared. "Yes. But that was Aeroportation...from a form of Aerokinesis." Now she felt his curiosity but before he could ask something, an even more familiar accent, American, spoke up. "She isn't blue like the rest of them." "No, she's clearly human, perhaps from this Century." "Yeah, well, wherever she's from she could have at least looked where she was going."<p>

So much anger and coldness it made the teen shiver as she felt the other female clamber back to her feet. "Here, let me help you up!" She felt someone grab her hand and she was pulled to her feet. Jaime got a look at the other female. She had ginger flyaway hair and green eyes, with a smattering of freckles on her face. She wore blue and orange converse, blue and orange hoodie and blue and orange combats. In fact, blue and orange seemed to be her favourite colour. But as she continued to hold her hand she got an image or two of this woman's other personalty. So much anger and hate...so much malevolence and fire. Her expression was twisted in anger, the green eyes ablaze...it was almost... Both females gasped and stepped back from each other. "Delta? Are you okay!" The London sounding guy asked the ginger known as Delta. Meanwhile the teen turned her attention to the other two. It was the Doctor, wearing his blue pinstripe suit and she could feel his curiosity, but underneath she could feel his lingering sadness. His hearts were broke over the losses of Donna, Rose, Jenny, River Song, The Master...basically everyone he came into contact with. He was lonely despite the friends he had.

Next to him was Jack Harkness and he had an odd smirk on his face. "Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced, holding his hand out to her. "And who might you be?" Her face turned red. Jack was flirting with her. This Jack was actually flirting with her. The Jack she knew never did that. "Jack, stop it!" The Doctor admonished the Immortal. *Where are you?* she heard John call to her in her mind. She looked around and gave him a picture description of a Cafe. "So, who are you?" The Doctor asked her. Jaime warily looked at Delta again who was being fussed over by her...boyfriend? Oh, they loved each other very much despite everything she's been through, despite what's she's going through right now. "Hello? Do you have a name?" The Doctor now asked. She looked back at him and his sad brown eyes. "I'm from the 21st Century, Earth." She said to him and heard Delta sigh. She could feel her disbelief over something. "Huh, imagine that. I travel halfway across the Galaxy only to have a fellow Northerner bump into me." "The 21st Century? What year?" Suspicion and intrigue. "From 2014." Jaime answered the Doctor. "Same year you're from Delta." Jack spoke up. "I take it she's from the same city?" Delta just shrugged, staring at the girl warily.

"Hold on! Human's from the 21st Century can't do Telekinesis, teleport or even Aeroport!" The Doctor stated and took out his Sonic, scanning her, then checked the results. "Neither should they be able to do telepathy or mind control...or any other ability you have." "Oh yeah? What am I then? Chopped liver?" Delta sounded indignant. "Welllll...you're a special case. But this one. There's far too many abilities to keep count. It's almost as if she's..." "Omnipotent?" Delta finished and Jaime raised her brows. She shouldn't be too surprised after all this woman was a 'bit' like her but not all like her. "Yes!" The Doctor frowned at Delta before looking back at Jaime. "Who are you? WHAT are you?" Jaime smiled grimly and said; "You're in the wrong Universe!" "What? Why do you say that darling?" Jack asked while the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you!" Delta replied to the girl. "What do you mean?" Her boyfriend asked. "She's from David's Universe." "Who?" Jack asked and what the Doctor said next really did surprise Jaime. "I think it's the fella she met who played me on TV." "The guy portrayed you on TV? That's really weird if you think about it." "David? Who exactly?" The boyfriend was confused. "David Tennant. He's her Universe's John McDonald." "Oh, the guy from Broadchurch? You mean to say there are other versions of him?" He replied and Delta just smiled at him. Jaime was surprised she'd met David Tennant, but how exactly did Delta manage to do that? How did it even happen? She was about to ask when a familiar voice called her name. "Jaime!" Looking back she saw that it was John and he was worried. But she also felt anger and revulsion from this Doctor.

There was a gasp from the boyfriend. "Delta, it's him! Holy shit it's him!" "Yes Ed, I can see that." Delta replied and Jaime could feel surprise from both of them. Also his name...no wonder she'd been getting images of an eagle for some reason. "Blimey! This isn't good," John stated when he finally reached Jaime and stood beside her. "Even Jack is here!" The Immortal grinned despite his confusion. "He hasn't aged a bit!" Ed quietly said to Delta. "And if that's Jaime why does she look a lot..." "Say no more," Delta quickly interrupted him. "It's a paradox. Another bloody paradox loop!" *Any idea what they're talking about?* John telepathed to Jaime. *I don't know!* she replied. It seemed the Doctor hadn't been listening to them because now he approached John with a look of anger. "You, what are you doing here?" He practically growled and Jaime flinched and stepped back. "Woah, calm down Spaceman." John held up his hands in defence. "It's you who shouldn't be here." "Uhh, Doctor. It's a different Metacrisis!" Delta tried to tell him but it fell on deaf ears. "...Don't you dare call me that. Especially not you..." The Time Lord growled. "Doctor..." But something caught her eye and she groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" It wasn't an illusion though and she had to act fast. "Doctor!" She said more forcefully and pulled him around. "Yes, what is..." Before he could even finish his sentence he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jaime watched in stunned silence as Delta karate chopped the Doctor's left shoulder. John winced in sympathy but had to wonder how she knew about his nerve bundles. "What the hell did you do that for?" Jack cried out, crouching by the unconscious Time Lord. "Why do you think!" Delta snapped back and pointed to another Doctor...and a certain Rose Tyler. "What?" He looked up and saw Rose, then he stood up, staring at her. "Rose?" "She's not the same Rose. She's A Rose...a different Rose."

"What's going on? What happened?" The Doctor looked down at his unconscious parallel counter-part. "She knocked him out," John nodded to the ginger. "Knew exactly where to hit him!" He rubbed his left shoulder so that the Doctor would understand. "Oh, you poor Doctor!" Rose went to crouch beside the blue pinstripe wearing Time Lord. "Don't you even think about it!" Delta snarled and a silvery-blue metallic glove Jaime hadn't noticed before crackled with blue lightning. "Stay the hell away from him!" The brown pinstriped Time Lord pulled Rose away and behind him in a bid to protect her. Jaime yelped and hid behind John. "Delta? What are you doing?" Ed asked. "No. I'm not letting you, of all people, near the Doctor. Just stay away." Rose was confused. Not only that she was offended. "What? What did I do?" She asked as Delta started pacing angrily, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, you can shut up as well!" She snapped quite randomly. "I'm not having him moping for the rest of the day if he see's her, he's got enough guilt and regret as it is. I've told him again and again that his Rose is happy with John. They've even got kids. But he still mopes and he still ends up in her room. He doesn't think I notice but I do. And seeing you will only put him over the edge..."

Hearing this the Doctor looked down at his parallel self and felt quite un-nerved over it all. "...and do you know what he did, he messed with a fixed point in time and now he's paying for it. Time is unravelling for him and we're with him to keep him in line..." Both Jaime and J.D knew what that fixed point was and she could feel the Doctor's horror for such a mess. "Uhhh, is she okay?" J.D asked about the pacing, muttering Delta. Ed turned to his girlfriend. "Delta, you've got to calm down!" He said. "I AM Calm!" She snapped back, still pacing. "No, you're not. If you don't calm down Wolfy will get the better of you." She wasn't listening though and the Doctor's head snapped up at the mention of Wolfy. "Sorry? What did you say?" "Wolfy is what her multiple calls herself." Jaime spoke up. "She's The Nightmare Incarnate, The Firestorm, The Fire Demon." Jack and Ed exchanged glances while Delta snarled.

"Split three times," Rose spoke up. "Oh, she's got a multiple personality disorder." "Otherwise known as Dissociative Identity Disorder." The Doctor added. "That and IED," Ed told them. "It's an extreme case and she gets easily angry as you can see. Wolfy never helps matters either." "And you don't want to cross her," Jack spoke up. "The mad dog mauled me to death!" Everyone from the right universe winced while Ed scowled at the Immortal. "What the hell is he doing travelling with somebody as volatile as a D.I.D and IED sufferer?" The Doctor questioned and looked at Delta when she barked incredulous laughter. "Says the guy who's travelling with THAT!" She pointed at Jaime. The teen was offended. "Ummm...it's all in hand, really. We have it sorted," Ed replied nervously. "But just in case, to warn you, Wolfy is Pyrokinetic. There's an inhibitor but she's likely to take that off and...her pyrokinesis is far too wild to be controlled. As for Delta she's still in training to control her Cryokinesis."

"Hot and cold!" Rose muttered in understanding and looked at Jaime. "How can the same person have two very different Kinetic abilities?" John asked and the Doctor nodded in agreement. "It's three. Drych, a Welsh speaking male, is Telekinetic." "Well how did that happen?" The Doctor asked. "She was in two places at once." Everyone but Delta looked to Jaime who was staring at the ginger. "On board the TARDIS and on Gallifrey. Took her share of Daleks in the Time War or explored after it, discovered new co-ordinates...her powers come from a tear in the fabric of reality...an accident and..." "STOP THAT!" Delta bit at the teenager who once again hid behind John. "Don't you bloody realise how annoying that is!" Suddenly she hissed in pain, swore and shook her hand as if something had hurt her. "Are you calming down now?" Ed asked her and she grunted, nodding,

"I don't understand. Gallifrey is Timelocked. Nobody can get in or out." John said and noticed Jaime wanted to say more. Except she was keeping her mouth shut. She got the message verbally and Telepathically. "I guess that is going to remain a mystery." Rose said. Meanwhile the Doctor's attention was on something else. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at Delta's left hand. "What is that she's wearing?" "That stops the...other personalty...from getting out," Ed explained. "When she begins to get far too angry it sends a mild electric shock to her hand. She had a prototype what we called an 'Anti-Anger' glove but she said the Daleks destroyed it. So the Doctor had the TARDIS create that. "Sonic Glove, never leave home without it!" Delta said pretty cheerily. "Sonic Glove?" The Doctor scoffed. "Hey, don't knock it," she replied, holding up her hand. "I've saved lives with this. I've even restarted a man's heart with it." "What, you saying its got something like a defibrillator?" Rose enquired. "Indeed!" Delta replied. "Duel powered by Artron and Photon Energy, it has a protective shield, invisibility, various GPS, high powered torch, smell detector and analyser, laser, scanners..." A sly grin then appeared on her face. "...it even works on wood and deadlocks."

Both the Doctor and John were shocked at this and Delta laughed at the expression on their faces. "I knew that would get you. He's jealous of my Sonic Glove," Meaning the Doctor on the ground. "He won't admit it but I know he is!" "I don't believe this," the Doctor muttered. "All those times I've had trouble with deadlocked doors and a simple human manages to do that with a glove." "Don't forget the wood," John spoke up. "No idea how he did it but that's just Wizard." They heard a sigh and looked back at Delta who was now rubbing the back of her head in a familiar way. "Blimey!" She uttered suddenly. "She's right you know!" "Huh? What about?" Jack asked. "We ARE in the wrong universe. All those gingerbread houses...very tempting. And now look. Two Doctors, another Rose and a Metacrisis." "What? How did that happen?" Jack was stunned and so was Ed by the looks of it. "It used to happen quite a bit when I was travelling with his 12th incarnation when I got to pilot the TARDIS. I thought it would have stopped, but no. It's still happening!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Hold on. You travelled with a future incarnation of him, yet you're now travelling with a parallel version of me? How does that work?" "And how come you can fly the TARDIS?" Rose asked. "Even my Doctor never taught me that." "Is it me or do you sound and act a little like the Doctor?" John enquired. Delta laughed nervously and unconsciously tugged at her left ear. "There was something that happened when she first met this Doctor," Ed explained. "What did you call it?" "An emotional connection," Delta replied. "Because the TARDIS decided to land in Pompeii 79AD on a random journey we accidentally met his Tenth incarnation and then...the emotional connection happened. We have each others memories and mannerisms but since he's a Time Lord he was able to sort himself out faster than I could. I ended up being an emotional wreck with some of his saddest memories too strong to handle. That and falling into his Timeline...and that's not good for somebody as 'volatile' as me." The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Luckily both the Doctor and the TARDIS helped me through it. They even taught me to fly the TARDIS. Not bad for a human." "Half-human." Jack corrected and Delta rolled her eyes.

"But with him I know how he began and I know how it's going to end. It'll be different with you lot though." Just for a second her eyes fell on Jaime who noticed and wondered what the look was for. "So it's true, you are like Rose?" John asked and Delta sighed. "More wisdom from your Omni-Psychic? I was once fully human. It happened one Christmas several years ago, for me and Ed anyway, way before I met the Doctor proper. There's no other way to put it, Gallifrey appeared in the sky and I just stared at this random planet heading for a collision course for Earth. I don't remember it happening at the time but I ended up swallowing a certain amount of Artron and Huon. It nearly killed me but it turns out a future version of me saved my life. It's not just her but different Doctor's have done the same." John was grinning but the Doctor was looking even more disturbed. "But...seriously though. Gallifrey is supposed to be Time Locked. "And I've been...several times. Such an amazing planet. Believe me, one day you'll thankful when you realise what actually happened to it." Delta looked down at the unconscious Doctor and sighed. "I suppose we should be getting back to the TARDIS. He'll be angry with me but he'll thank me in the end."

They watched as Ed and Jack helped the Doctor up and they were about to leave when John stopped them. "You've got IED," he said to Delta. "Jaime has a mild form of it. What do you do in order to calm down?" "Mild IED? Then she's lucky it's not aggressive like mine." Then she smiled oddly. "I beat people up!" "Oh!" John muttered and Jaime felt his disappointment. However, Delta laughed. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious...what was your name?" "John." The Half-Time Lord replied. "John?" The other you in Pete's World called himself that too." "John David Smith." Jaime piped up. "J.D!" Rose also said and Delta shrugged. "Anyway, John, I'm a wrestler, it's what I do. And I love my job. Best job in the world. Bye." They watched as the other four began to leave.

"Delta!" Jaime called and the older female looked back at the teenager. "Watch out for the Space Rhino's!" She said and Delta chuckled. "Future me said that as well. I will. Take care now...Fire-Bird." She replied and rushed off to join her friends. "You know. That's probably high on my list of very strange encounters." The Doctor exclaimed. "He was so broken." Jaime said. "He had so much guilt, regret, loss, sadness. I could feel it in waves and there was nothing happy about him." The Doctor shivered and put his arm around Rose's shoulders, surprising her. "We'll, enough standing about. Time to find that entertainment facility."

* * *

><p>As they neared the entertainment facility J.D took hold of Jaime's hand and she jumped a little in fright as she had been in a world of her own. So many emotions and feelings from the people they were passing were so distracting. "Do you have any idea why she called you Fire-Bird?" John asked the teenager. Jaime shook her head. No, she really had no idea but she remembered Caan saying something similar. "Do you know what a Fire-Bird is?" John asked her now. "Is it a fire breathing dragon?" She asked almost non-casually and John chuckled. "A Fire-Bird is another name for a Phoenix." She stopped walking and her eyes widened. Her mind turned to X-Men's Jean Grey who became the Phoenix...and she turned evil. Was that going to happen to her? The teen whimpered, scared, and John noticed. "It probably doesn't mean a thing," he tried to reassure her. "It was probably a nickname or something. Don't be too worried, you're not gonna go all Darth Vader on us all." "But...it's not just that," she panicked. "I remember Dalek Caan saying something about a Fire-Bird as well." "Really? What did he say?" John asked and wondered why she hadn't mentioned this before. It was vital information. "I don't know. I only remembered him calling me an 'Omni-Child' at the time." He furrowed his brow, thinking. "You know. Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. Come on!"<p>

They ran to catch up with the Doctor and Rose who were waiting for them outside the entertainment facility. "Hurry up and stop being slowpokes." The Doctor told them and J.D rolled his eyes. They entered the building, registered at the reception desk and was given four portable Fiction Machines with added Fiction Mist. Looking at the little machine Jaime had no idea how it worked and only looked up when she heard Rose exclaim.

Standing beside her with a scowl on his face was a bearded, brown haired, brown eyed version of the Doctor. Except he wasn't the Doctor. It was Detective Inspector Alec Hardy from Broadchurch. But that was inaccurate because Rose shouldn't know about it yet...unless! "Oi! What's this?" The Doctor sounded indignant as he stared at the bearded double of him. "I haven't got time for this, I've got a boy's murder to solve," Hardy said in a Scottish accent. "Bloody Twitter!" Hardy turned and walked away while Jaime giggled. "That was Alec Hardy," Rose said to the Doctor. "He's one of the many look-a-likes I saw when I was using the Dimension Cannon. "He's a bit...rugged," the Time Lord frowned. "And what's with the accent?" "David Tennant is Scottish." Jaime replied. "He played Alec Hardy in Broadchurch." She then wondered if there was a version of the actor in this universe. Apparently there was a version of him in Delta's universe.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not have another double. I've already got one." The Doctor said. "Anyway, close your eyes and concentrate. That works best." Jaime watched as John sprayed and then...Will Graham from Hannibal turned up. "Hello Father!" Will practically growled, an evil look on his face. "Donna!" J.D groaned and the Doctor laughed. "Barty Crouch Jr?" Rose enquired. Oh, so it wasn't Will Graham but Barty. Alright, so it was Hugh Dancy who played Barty Crouch Jr in this universe. The Doctor laughed at John's misfortune because Barty had been Donna's favourite fictional character from the movie. But Jaime felt sadness from both John and the Doctor.

Next it was the Time Lord's turn and he got...Harry Potter! The book version by the looks of it. "Lumos!" Harry said and his wand lit up. The Doctor grinned. "Good old JK." He said. Barty turned to Harry with a scowl on his face and took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and Harry was 'killed' in a blast of green. "Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed and stared at John. "Keep your character under control." "I didn't do anything!" John replied. "He did it on his own." "Yeah, sure." The Doctor snorted.

Leaving the two Doctors to their Wizard war Jaime closed her eyes and sprayed. 'Don't think of Doctor Who, don't think of Doctor Who, don't think of Doctor Who!' Seconds later a voice spoke up. "The name's Bond. James Bond." Opening her eyes she saw that it was the Sean Connery version of James Bond. And it was quite odd because James Bond was her mum's favourite...although she did like Timothy Dalton's Bond. "Merlin! Where's my horse?" Whirling around she saw that it was Arthur and Merlin from the TV show 'Merlin'. "Oh wow!" Jaime croaked. "Five years in battle, Much and you still forget the last man!" "What the?" Okay, now this was getting really odd because stood behind James Bond was Robin Hood and Much from the BBC TV show of the same name. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" Katniss Everdeen, book version, spoke up. Now this was really getting ridiculous. Why were they popping up like this? "No-one will take my dragons." The book version of Daenerys Targaryen spoke up. Jaime took a step back as it looked like they were all about to fight each other, all vying to be her number one fantasy.

Looking over at the Doctors she saw that Rose had conjured up Hermione and had joined in on the Wizard war. When she looked back at the horde she saw that a few more had turned up. Was it supposed to be like this? Or was the Fiction Box malfunctioning? "Don't have a cow man!" An animated Bart Simpson made her jump in shock. A worker of the facility had been watching all this approached her. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked. "You seem to be registering panic." She frowned at him, then at the multiple characters. "Is that supposed to happen?" She asked rather meekly. "There could be two possibles." The man replied. "Your machine may be malfunctioning...or it just doesn't work well with the All-Powerful." "Oh, well that's just typical that is!" Moaned Steve McDonald from Coronation Street.

"Oh. All-Powerful? As in Omni-Psychic?" She felt nervous about revealing herself to a stranger. Especially one that seemed to be hidden. "Yes." He replied. "Excuse me! Do you have Prince Albert in a can?" Her eyes widened. No! She had only watched it once with Donna and it was a little scary. But this was the book version. The book version looked a lot scarier than the TV version. "You do? Well you better let him out then!" She looked at Pennywise as he laughed. "We all float down here Georgie, we all float!" He snarled and his eyes glowed. It was all too much for Jaime and she screamed, threw the box at the clown and ran.

* * *

><p>The scream was loud enough to make everyone wince and cover their ears. The Doctors and Rose were so embroiled in the Wizard war that they didn't notice what was happening with Jaime. And now she had ran out of the building. "What happened?" The Doctor asked while Rose went to find out where Jaime went to. "You did not tell us one of your party was an All-Powerful." The same worker said and he'd been joined by his boss. "So, what's the problem?" John enquired. "The problem is the Fiction Machines don't work very well with the All-Powerful. As you can see..."<p>

His boss pointed at the multiple characters spawned who were still fighting. The Doctor grimaced as Katniss shot an arrow at...The Arrow? He dodged it expertly and shot at Katniss with his own arrow. She disappeared in a puff. Meanwhile Pennywise was still telling jokes. "Is that Bart Simpson?" John asked as he stared at all the fighting characters. "Right, sorry. We didn't know." The Doctor replied. "And if your friend is an All-Powerful then that means she possesses Mind Control. And Mind Control is strictly forbidden on this planet." "Oh! Now we didn't know that. We'll just go then." "It is too late." The blue man said and John narrowed his eyes. "The authorities have already been called and she will be transported to Friction." "What?" J.D shouted. "You're sending her to The Forbidden Planet?" The Doctor panicked. "But she's just a kid!" John shouted and ran out followed by the Doctor.

It seemed they couldn't take her anywhere without getting into trouble. Rose was outside and she had lost Jaime so she was heading back to the entertainment facility...until the Doctor came running out with John. The Time Lord took hold of her hand and she was running with him. She always loved this but the look on the Doctor's face worried her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes, we have to find Jaime before the authorities do." "What? Why?" "Because people with Mind Control aren't allowed on Fiction and now she's in trouble." "Oh no!" They had to stop to let John catch up. "Do you have any idea where she is?" The Doctor asked his twin? "I've tried calling her but she's not replying. All that I can get from her is a sense of upset." John replied. "What about the park?" Rose said and they both looked at her. "The TARDIS is in the park so she'll go there." "Yes! Good thinking Rose. But she doesn't have a key." John snorted. "She doesn't need one, she can just teleport in." The Doctor sighed. "I'm so glad only Jaime can do that or the security of the TARDIS will be coming into question." John winced, Rose giggled and then they ran off towards the park.


	15. The Forbidden Planet and the Chimera

This chapter contains hallucinogenics, hallucinations and drug like affects.

* * *

><p>Sniffling as she walked in the park Jaime had really wanted to feel and be normal just the once, but no, Sod's law wouldn't let her. Did Sod's law even exist on this planet? Oh, the fiction box things didn't work well with 'the all powerful' as the guy put it. What was the point in even going out? Even people's feelings and emotions were a distraction as she watched the same kids from earlier playing tag. Well, it looked like tag. And of course she was ignoring John because she just wanted to be alone, let them have their fun.<p>

Various emotions from people continued to distract her and she soon stopped to watch a man playing with his...she had no idea what it was but it looked like a cross between a Badger and a Fox. Perhaps it was a native animal of this planet. Well, whatever it was it looked very strange.

She heard either one call her name and looked up to see that it was the Doctor...and why could she feel waves of panic from him? Suddenly someone else pulled her around and before she could even do anything a round silver object was placed in her hand. Then she felt a sharp pain as it dug into her skin. "Owww, what the..." She found herself being pulled up off the ground and hurtled through a blurred corridor...

"No!" The Doctor shouted when he realised he was too late. "What did you do that for?" John shouted at the policeman...well, he looked like a policeman. "Mind Controllers are very dangerous. We did you a favour." The policeman said. "She's not dangerous, she's just a kid!" John shouted and would have hit the policeman if Rose hadn't stopped him. "J.D, don't. We have to get Jaime back." "All space-lane traffic to Friction is out of bounds." The policeman stated. "Yeah, well not for us." The Doctor growled and they ran to the TARDIS.

...the blur lessened and she landed on the ground with a harsh thump. It hurt and she groaned in pain, then shook her hand as the silver object fell off. 'What the hell just happened?' Jaime thought to herself as she looked around with a frown. Did somebody just teleport her halfway across the planet? And if they did, why? Oh, she was gonna have to get back to the TARDIS because she was getting a very bad feeling. *John?* she called. *John! Where are you?* there was nothing, no reply at all. In fact there was emptiness and a dull headache. Okay, perhaps that wasn't good. Not good at all. Maybe it was best to connect to the TARDIS and teleport because she was getting very scared now, she was in the middle of nowhere and...

She noticed a patch of flowers near a group of trees. They were a deep shade of orange with black spots and Jaime felt compelled to pick one up. "Oh, what pretty looking flowers!" She mumbled, walking towards them. "So orange!" Crouching down she picked one up and smelled it and it had an odd smell for a flower...like a smell of chocolate, cocoa...but that wasn't right. Smelling it again this time Jaime caught a hint of cola. Why would a flower smell of cola? A third sniff brought out the smell of Dandelion and Burdock. "Now that's just odd!" She muttered. Perhaps they were telepathic because they were some of her favourite things. "Nice and pretty!" Jaime said and giggled, picked two more flowers and sniffed all three. Now there was an overpowering smell of garlic.

"Woah!" She uttered, falling to her rear. "What a smell!" Then she giggled again until she head the sound of a twig cracking. "Oh no!" Quickly scrambling back to her feet she looked around with wide eyes. Everything seemed so much more clear and brighter. "Who's there?" She asked sounding almost courageous. But there was nobody there because if there was she would sense them or feel their emotions. "Doctor? John? Rose?" Nobody. Shrugging she turned back to the flowers. The orange now looked even darker...so much darker it looked like blood. The black spots were almost purple. "Ohhh, that's weird!" Jaime mumbled and whirled around when she heard some leaves crackle. "Hello?" The yellow grass had gone far too bright, almost headache inducing. "Who's there?" Squinting she noticed something was off. Were the purple leaves supposed to be melting?

"Come with us!" A voice suddenly spoke up and she jumped back, a little frightened when she saw it was the men from her dream. The ones who looked like they were from Men in Black. "Come home, where you belong!" "No!" She squeaked and wondered how they got here. "NO!" She then said a little more forcefully. "I won't. I don't even know you." "Oh, but I know you." One of them replied. "Go away." She shouted and turned away to find a way out of all these trees. But for some odd reason the men were still stood in her way. "Oh but we're not leaving without you. We'll make you come with us." Their persistence pissed her off. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jaime roared as a sudden wind kicked up.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS both John and the Doctor were working overtime around the console while Rose was occasionally helping at their request. "What can you tell me about the Forbidden Planet?" She asked the two Doctors. She could see that J.D was the more panicky of the two. Well he was most likely in love with her just like she loved her Doctor. Though sometimes he had an odd way of showing it. Hopefully the sight of that parallel Doctor might change his tune. The Doctors looked at her but it was the full Time Lord that answered. "When we said it was a twin planet, it's literally a twin. Same coloured grass, same sky, same trees, share the same suns." "Apart from the Chimera flowers," John added. "They don't grow on Fiction." "And the natives of TFP are red instead of blue. They're Mind Controllers and they tend to leave their victims with very little dignity."<p>

Rose shivered. She didn't like the sound of that and clearly John didn't either. "So why doesn't the Chimera flower grow on Fiction?" She asked. "Because they're hallucinogenic." John answered. "Seriously?" "Oh, very." The Doctor said. "Pick one up and it's pollen quickly seeps into your skin causing drug like effects, then come the hallucinations." "When sniffed it gives off different smells each time." John added. "And one flower usually lasts five days." Rose was stunned. "Five days of hallucinations and feeling drugged? That's gonna bring on a serious case of the munchies." "Or death!" John stated and Rose gulped. "If she goes anywhere near those flowers then she'll be in a lot of trouble." The Doctor said as he was staring at the monitor.

They were scanning the surface looking for human life signs and only found a few anomalies so far. At one point John noticed some odd fluctuations in a weather pattern and when it was further scanned he found it was mixed with ice, fire, water and electricity. And it looked like a hurricane or a tornado was brewing down there. "I think I've found her!" John said and the Doctor and Rose looked at what he was looking at. "That's some crazy weather they're having down there!" The blonde stated almost nonchalantly and the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "That's not the weather. That's Jaime." He said and pulled a lever. The TARDIS went hurtling down towards the planet and materialised in the small town-like village.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS first and stared in awe at the giant wind funnel as it destroyed buildings in its path. Every now and then bolts of electricity or fire bolts shot out of it, striking the panicking villagers who were running from the tornado. "Oh my god!" Rose was at his side. "It's like one of those SyFy movies with the wild weather problems, like...a tornado with sharks or even a tornado made entirely out of fire." "Except this is real life." John said from behind her. The Doctor winced when a red female native with bright purple hair was struck by a fire bolt and she screamed as she caught fire. Rose looked away and the Time Lord comforted her. Taking out his Sonic J.D scanned the tornado and when he got the results he wasn't surprised. It, along with the lightning, fire and ice, was being generated by a being with human physiology. What did surprise him was the amount of Chimera pollen in her system. No wonder she was doing what she was doing. She had to be out of her mind with fright.

He showed the results to the Doctor and the Time Lord stepped forward. "Jaime!" He shouted. "Jaime, stop what you're doing right now!" He warned and John smiled slightly. "We're here!" "Can she hear us in there?" Rose asked. "Unless she has enhanced hearing then I'm really not so sure." "Well don't just stand there. Come on you two." She said and began to shout for Jaime. Both the Doctor and John quickly joined in.

Soon the tornado died down into a hurricane which soon turned into a storm and finally a mild wind. Crouched in the middle of it all was Jaime. Her brown hair was wild and windswept. When she stood up she was unsteady and unfocused. "Easy there," the Doctor muttered, moving carefully towards the teen. "I see you've been overdoing it again." Her nose was bleeding. "Come on, come back with us. We'll sort you out..." But she growled angrily. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the Doctor. "I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She stomped her foot and the ground shook. "Woah!" Rose tried to steady herself. "What was that?" "Nothing good." J.D muttered. Jaime seemed to realise it was her that caused the ground shake and giggled quite evilly.

"LEAVE..." Stomp, "...ME..." Stomp, "...ALONE!?" Each stomp seemed to make the ground shake even worse and buildings fall in bits. "Look, darling, it's me, it's just the Doctor...and Rose...and John...see!" He stepped aside to show her but she wasn't listening. This time she jumped and it caused a worse ground shake than before. So much so the ground split and the Doctors and Rose fell to the ground. The Time Lord began to panic but he carried on. "You don't have to do this, you have to fight it." She jumped again and the Doctor could feel an Earthquake coming on. This was not good, not good at all. "Can you feel that?" John shouted to the Doctor. "If you mean the Earthquake or the shift in the Timelines, then yes, I can feel it." The Doctor shouted back. "Why? What's happening?" Rose asked, yet she could feel something odd in the back of her mind. "You don't want to know!" John replied.

"You have to stop before you do yourself damage." The Doctor shouted. "You're hallucinating. What you're seeing isn't real." She growled again, eyes glowing and crouched in order to jump again, or so they thought. Instead she zoomed upwards into the sky. "Where did she go?" Rose asked, squinting at the darkened sky. John stood up and helped up Rose. "I would imagine she's going to come back down in a very destructive manner!" The Doctor replied, watching the sky. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is..." He saw a black spot in the sky and it was getting closer. "...into the TARDIS, quick!" He shouted, scrambled to his feet and hi-tailed it into the time machine.

Just as he closed the door there was an almighty explosion outside and the TARDIS rocked violently. "Blimey! One Chimera flower did that?" Rose squawked, but the Doctor was grim."it's more like two or three." He said and she narrowed her eyes. "Three Chimera flowers? If one lasts five days how long would three last?" "Several weeks!" John replied grimly, worried for the teenager. "And as you can see, it doesn't go well with an Omni-Psychic." He turned to his brother. "John, quick as you can, go to the med-bay and get the fast acting sedative." He nodded and ran to the med-bay and sensing their urgency the TARDIS moved it loser to the console room.

"What good will that do?" Rose asked. "Well, it's mainly a tranquilliser but it also has a 48 hour inhibitor. And we've only got minutes to get her back on the TARDIS." "Why minutes?" Though she felt she knew why for some odd reason. "Because that out there was an equivalent of a very strong Earthquake, maybe even an Asteroid, which has knocked TFP off its axis. And now the sun is on a collision course towards it." She wished he was joking but he wasn't. "And then it's going to have a knock-on affect with Fiction as well." Rose let out a shaky breath. "Is that the Timeline shift you felt earlier?" She asked and the Doctor nodded. John came back with something that looked like a space age blow dart. He gave it to the Doctor. "Thanks, I'll be right back." And he exited the TARDIS.

Outside where a village once stood was something that resembled a scene from a Mad Max movie. "Oh Jaime!" He muttered sadly. In the middle of the village was a huge hole and on the edge of that hole sat an even more ruffled Jaime. Most of her clothes were ripped and she was giggling. "Jaime!" The Doctor called to her and he saw her jump. "Jaime, it's the Doctor. You're going to be okay!" He said, slowly moving towards her. She stood up and turned to him with such a look of anger it scared him. It reminded him of the Master when they were on the Valiant. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She shouted. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME COME WITH YOU!" "I understand, but what you're experiencing is a hallucination. You'll be fine once we help you." Suddenly her fire activated and he knew she was going to use it on him. Within seconds the Doctor raised the space age blow dart and depressed it. The dart shot out and hit her right shoulder. She cried out in pain, the fire went out, she swayed and fell over. The Doctor rushed to her, picked her up and rushed back to the TARDIS. Once he was in John pulled the lever to dematerialise and the Doctor and Rose ran to the med-bay. John soon followed.

* * *

><p>when he ran into the med-bay the Doctor placed Jaime on one of the beds and quickly went to work. Rose, inquiring as always asked; "How come you have a tranquilliser with an inhibitor? And how long have you had it?" The Doctor raised his brows as John entered. "I've always had it if that's what you're asking! I didn't just make it. I trust her to use her abilities within reason and of sound mind." "What about now?" "She just went through an Omni-Psychic's equivalent of a bad trip." John snapped. "I don't like your tone much." "Okay, I'm sorry." She held up her hands in defence. "But she did, unintentionally, destroy a whole planet." "Welcome to my world!" The Doctor muttered as he fetched a drip. "We'll cross that path when we get there." John said.<p>

Since her clothes were all torn, Rose and John helped put the teen in a hospital gown. Then the Doctor fixed a drip onto her. "What will that do?" Rose asked. "It'll detox the effects of the Chimera," he stated. "But she'll remain asleep for several more hours until the sedative wears off." "Then I'm waiting here." J.D said and pulled a chair over to Jaime's bed. Rose and the Doctor exchanged a knowing glance. "Fair enough," he said. "But you might have a long wait." Some books appeared on a bedside table. "No problem. Looks like I've got something to read." He said. "And we'll stay too!" Rose said and sat on the next bed, followed by the Doctor.

As the hours wore on Rose ended going off to the kitchen for something to drink. The Doctor too soon wandered off, leaving John alone with Jaime. He was half asleep in the chair he sat in and trying to stay awake. There was a sleepy snuffle from the bed, then a moan as Jaime curled up protectively. John heard this and was instantly wide awake. "Jaime, you okay?" He asked, sitting forward. She looked at him with watery eyes. "My head hurts!" She whimpered and he chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You're probably going to have a hell of a hangover." She didn't understand what he meant by that, what was he going on about hangovers for? "No," she cried and winced. "Feels like something trying to push through..." Jaime put her arms over her head and keened painfully. It was a sound John had never heard from the girl before. "Jaime? What is it? What's wrong?" He left his chair realising something wasn't right. He managed to move her arms from around her head and saw that her nose was bleeding quite profusely. "Oh god!"

"I can't feel you! Why can't I feel you?" She moaned painfully. "You're going to be okay." He said only she let out a loud painful cry, jerking. No, she wasn't jerking...she was fitting! "DOCTOR!" John shouted as he tried to make Jaime comfortable enough. "DOCTOR, QUICK! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" Seconds later the Doctor came running in and saw what was happening. "Woah, what's going on?" He asked, running to her bed. "I don't know. She woke up and complained her head was hurting, like something was trying to push through. Then her nose was bleeding." "And now she's convulsing!" The Doctor muttered. Maybe this was it, but it was far too early. She was far too young. "Doctor?" Rose was stood behind him with wide eyes. "DO SOMETHING!" John shouted. "I'm thinking." He growled back. "Well isn't that Wizard! You're 'thinking'." J.D air-quoted, turning all Donna. "You better think of something, Spaceman, because she's not gonna last long with the way she's fitting." He was right too. Most convulsions lasted just a minute or three. Jaime just kept on going.

"Is it the inhibitor?" Rose asked. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "In the sedative." "Oh!" He uttered in realisation. "The inhibitor is suppressing her abilities but she's an Omni-Psychic and it's so powerful it's trying to push its way through despite the inhibitor." "Do you have anything to reverse it? Can it even be reversed?" "Yes, it can. Rose, fetch the heart monitor..." He pointed the way and she ran to where he said it was. "John...as much as you care for her you need to concentrate. Fetch another sedative...and the blood cleaner." The Half-Time Lord nodded and went to get the stuff. When Rose saw the machine John was bringing over she was ultimately confused. "That's a dialysis machine!" She stated. "No, it's a blood cleaner. It may look like a dialysis machine to you but this works differently. Now...let's save a life!" The Doctor said.


	16. To Be Normal

"What happened?" A pale faced Jaime croaked as she lay in bed in the Med-bay. It was six days after the incidents on Fiction and TFP. They'd almost lost Jaime but they managed to get her stabilised but it seemed like she'd fallen into a coma-like state. When the Doctor scanned her he realised she was healing herself...but slowly. Soon it was a waiting game.

John, who hadn't left her side since the whole thing happened, sat up straight. "Jaime, you're awake!" He exclaimed and she couldn't understand why she felt relief wash off him in waves. He hugged her, then he started shouting for the Doctor and Rose. Her head ached a lot. She felt sick and she was hungry or perhaps she was thirsty. Her mouth felt so dry. "I'm hungry." She mumbled. "And thirsty." John laughed. "I'm not surprised. You've been sleeping for six days." Now this confused her. Why had she been asleep for six days? And what was the reason for her to be in the Med-bay? John sensed her apprehension over this news and pushed several grimy strands of hair from her eyes. "But you're okay now though. It was a very close call." What the hell was he talking about?

Rose was the first one to reach the Med-bay and when she saw that Jaime was awake she smiled. "I was beginning to worry you would never wake up. How're you feeling?" Rose asked, reaching the girl's bedside. Jaime stared, getting more confused by the second. When the Doctor entered the Med-bay she felt he was more subdued...until he saw her. He smiled and it suddenly turned to happiness. But there was an underlying hint of guilt. Why did he feel guilty? Why were they all happy she was awake? And why was she in the Med-bay?

"What happened? She asked again, this time with a scared tone. Now she felt a wave of worry wash over her. "What do you remember?" The Doctor asked her as he sat next to Rose. "Uhh..." She dug deep in her memory finding the latest to be hazy. "...I remember somebody sticking something sharp on my hand, then I was transported halfway across the planet. I tried calling John but I don't think he could hear me..." They understood what she meant by 'calling' as in telepathically. "...I was gonna lock onto the TARDIS but I saw some flowers and they looked nice but they smelled weird...different...and then...I can't remember after that."

The Doctor sighed. "Jaime, you weren't transported halfway across Fiction. You were teleported to TFP." Jaime tried to sit up but her body hurt for some reason. "Easy, you're still recovering." John warned her. "Why?" She croaked and a cup of water appeared on the bedside table. John picked it up. "Here, drink this." He handed it to her and Jaime took several thirsty gulps. "Hey, take it easy!" Rose told the girl. "It turns out the 'All-Powerful' as they put it, are banned from Fiction. The use of Mind Control apparently illegal. So they saw fit to teleport you to their sister planet." The Doctor continued and Jaime remembered on Helter, Elemental abilities and Mind Control were illegal as well. "The flower you picked up is the Chimera. It only grows on TFP and when picked the pollen seeped into your skin, causing you to hallucinate and sending you on a bad trip." Bad trip? Jaime knew enough to know that the words 'bad trip' was associated with people taking drugs. Those flowers drugged her! "By the time we found you, you were very much out of control so I had to sedate you, but it also had an inhibitor. Considering you're an Omni-Psychic it gave you a bad reaction, so much so you ended up convulsing. Not only that but the haemorrhaging worsened so much that if you over-used certain mind straining abilities it will kill you instantly."

Jaime stared and John sighed sadly. This was worse news than ever. In fact it was worse than the first time he told her she was dying. "Can we go back and tell them off?" "We can't...we don't think that is a good idea." John said. How could they tell her she had unintentionally destroyed a planet and doomed another. Meanwhile Jaime felt there was something they were not telling her. She could practically sense it from John. "What happened? What did I do?" "You don't have to worry about that." John instantly answered which made Jaime cry. "What's wrong?" Rose asked while John gathered her into a hug. "Why can't I be normal!" She cried.

* * *

><p>Still weak from waking up Jaime had something to eat in the Med-bay while the Doctor went off to the lab. Apparently she'd lost her painkillers on the Forbidden Planet and her headache was worse than normal and the TARDIS was doing her best to comfort the girl. Once she'd finished breakfast John and Rose helped her to her room where she took a shower and changed into some clothes she was more comfortable in with...which would be her hoodie, long sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants with light green converse. She still ached and Jaime noticed some already fading bruises on her body, having no idea how she got them.<p>

Once fully dressed Jaime left her room and let the TARDIS guide her to the others. Surprisingly they were in the console room and the Doctor was excited about something. "I think I've found Easter," he said. "Nope...I KNOW I've found Easter. The one human holiday of the year that always moves around and I've found it." She sat on the jumpseat next to Rose thinking what his next adventure might be. Didn't 'Planet of the Dead' take place around Easter time? "So you want to go to Easter I take it?" Rose asked with a smile. "Who wouldn't!" He looked up to see they'd been joined by Jaime. Her face was still pale and he knew she was suffering. "How are you feeling?" He asked, approaching the teenager. "Sick!" She replied and he smiled thinly. Of course she would be feeling that way. "Here you go," he reached into his pocket and handed to her a fresh bottle of painkillers. "You worried me so much!" He said and hugged her, then she hugged back. "Don't do it again." He added with a bit of humour. "I won't." She replied.

"But I still want to go to Easter!" The Doctor continued after stepping back from Jaime. "Only..." He looked at back at her. "Only you're still too ill." She could protest this but she didn't want to get stuck on a planet full of deadly killer Stingray. And one Psychic was enough for the poor passengers. "We could always go another time." Rose suggested but the Doctor shook his head. "No, I can sense it. This is a one off chance." "I suppose I could stay behind and look after Jaime," J.D spoke up from where he was leaning against the railing. "You two go on your date." Jaime giggled at this while the Doctor frowned. "It's not a..." Rose looked at him. "...oh never mind. Are you sure?" He checked with John and the Half-Time Lord nodded. "Alright, brilliant, Molto bene!" The Doctor said and set the course for London. They clung to whatever could hold them up as the TARDIS hurtled through the Time Vortex, finally landing in the Royal Gardens. "Right. You look after yourself," he said to the teen and turned to John. "And you, don't let her out of your sight." "I won't." John replied. Now the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. "Allons-y!" They both said and they exited the TARDIS.

The console room was quiet as John sat down beside her. She shifted and leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulders. "So...just us two!" J.D said. "What do you want to do?" She remembered that Torchwood would be in trouble, at the mercy of the British Government all because of the 456. "Jaime?" He'd sensed her worry. "Can we go to Torchwood?" She requested. "Torchwood? Okay!" He stood up and went to the console. Jaime winced suddenly. "She knows 'When' but do you know how to fly her?" John narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course I do!" He said indignantly and Jaime chuckled. Setting the co-ordinates and pulling the lever the TARDIS once again dematerialised and went hurtling through the Vortex. It would be perfect flying if it hadn't been so rocky...like it usually was.

They finally landed and Jaime exited first into the hub. It seemed mostly quiet as if everyone was out. "Hello!" John called out. "Anyone here?" He wondered why it was so quiet until Mickey jogged into the main hub. "Boss? Jaime?" "Where is everyone?" John asked. "Down in the medical bay. It's Gwen." "She's not hurt is she?" He panicked as they walked through to the medical area. "No, it's better!" Mickey was practically smiling. As they stood at the top of the stairs Jaime knew that Gwen was pregnant with her first child and Jack was in deep trouble, but she wondered why her intuition wasn't kicking off. "Jack! You've got a bomb in you!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>"What?" Everyone exclaimed as Jaime ran down the stairs to Jack, her eyes wide. "She put a bomb in you!" She said. Everyone stepped back from the Immortal. "Who did?" Ianto asked. John took out his Sonic and scanned Jack. He found nothing suspicious. "Relax, there's nothing there apart from organs and a high amount of Artron energy." He followed Jaime down the stairs. In fact the teen was quite stunned by the news. That wasn't supposed to happen! "Why would someone put a bomb in Jack and where did this happen?" John asked. "At the hospital!" Jaime frowned because she found it quite hard to read Jack. "You were at the hospital looking at alien...things...in some dead people." Now Jack looked confused. "But I haven't been to the hospital today," he said. "And we've received no call about alien things in dead bodies."<p>

This wasn't going well. Why was it different? "The kids!" Jaime now said. "The kids are all standing still and chanting 'we are coming'!" They all looked at her as if she was crazy. "I've not seen anything strange with the kids." Gwen said and Jaime gasped. Now this was odd. "Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked her. "It's the 456! They should be invading!" Jaime practically shouted and it was Jack's turn to gasp. "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Uhh...what's the 456?" John enquired. "Oh...in 1965 it was this alien we were meant to have a deal with. They wanted some children in exchange for a flu vaccine. But their ship blew up before they could even reach Earth. So no exchange was made and the kids were taken back to where they came from." He noticed the look of disbelief on John's face. "Believe me Doc, it wasn't one of my favourite moments when working for Torchwood back then."

Jaime's reaction was different, her mouth was wide open and face was even paler. It blew up? Their ship wasn't supposed to blow up. So what the hell happened? Why did it happen? "But how did you know of the 456? Jaime?" Jack noticed how pale her face was. "Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" She barely heard him as she began to faint clean away.

"Woah!" The Doctor caught her and Martha went to help him. "A bit off her game isn't she?" Mickey stated. Once the teen was put on the bed John turned to the others. "She had a run in with a Chimera flower or two." He said. "What? Seriously? How'd she even manage that?" Jack said. "What's a Chimera flower?" Ianto asked him. "The Chimera is a flower that can cause some serious hallucinations. But how did that happen? Because its only supposed to grow on the Forbidden Planet." John looked to Jaime back to Jack then to Martha. "We had to give her a sedative that had an inhibitor in it but it disagreed with her quite badly. Keep an eye on her."

Then he indicated for Jack to follow him and they walked into the main hub. "What do you know?" John asked. "Uhh, that TFP suffered a 15.8 Magnitude quake that shook the planet off its axis into the path of one of it's suns. Then because they collided with each other most of it's twin planet Fiction was scorched from the sun's flare." John narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And how would you know that?" "Learned about at the Time Agency." The Half-Time Lord grunted. "And how would they know that?" "Oh. They had a personal witness there and they recorded in the history books. Why? You guys want to solve the mystery?"

But John sighed and sat down on the break room sofa with a shake of his head. "Doc?" "No. The mystery is already solved. It was Jaime." "Sorry? Say that again?" A stunned Jack sat next to John. "The Chimera flower would normally have a bad effect on the person who picked it...perhaps a mild hallucination for those that were used to it. But for Jaime she didn't just pick one but a couple and she had some really bad hallucinations. Didn't know who we were by the time we found her. She generated a huge tornado made out of air, fire, ice, electricity..." "Part of Aerokinesis I guess." Jack muttered. "Pretty powerful." "Yeah. She's generated one before on Helter but that was to get rid of some Gelth. But this one was completely different. It was a storm. One big megastorm because of the way the Chimera was affecting her system. It activated much stronger and more dangerous abilities including a stomp that shook the ground."

Jack was wide-eyed and he figured he knew what the Doc was about to say. "Then she took flight, zooming into the sky and we could feel the Timelines shift. She comes back down and we have to leg it into the TARDIS and we feel this huge explosion outside. The Doctor was the one who had to sedate her, and when he went out to get her he described the surrounding area as an apocalypse." "Jaime destroyed a whole planet? What was she doing on TFP anyway?" "Oh, it was unintentional...she didn't mean to do it. As for why she was there. The 'All-Powerful' were banned from Fiction...something to do with Mind Control so the authorities teleported her to TFP."

J.D sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She was in a coma for six days because the inhibitor in the sedative disagreed with her Omni-powers. She only just woke up several hours ago." "Shit! I'm sorry." Jack was stunned. "But does she know what she did? Have you told her?" John shook his head. "We discussed it but we thought it best not to. But it's going to be hard hiding something that big from an Omni-Psychic."

The next question Jack was going to ask was a really personal one...until Mickey interrupted them. "How come she thought Jack was going to blow up? Or even thought aliens were taking over kids?" What was that about?" The Immortal frowned at the question. "She did say that Torchwood was a TV show in her universe didn't she." The Doctor spoke up and Jack nodded. "Well maybe all those events actually happened in the show and she thought it would happen in this universe." "Yeah. But if it did happen here Jack could have blown up Torchwood and us with it." "Blimey!" John realised while Jack grimaced.

* * *

><p>A little while later Jaime woke up with an even worse headache and groaned as she lay on the bed in the Torchwood Medical Bay. Martha heard her and went to check on her. "Are you okay? You had us a bit worried earlier." However, she noticed the girl's face was even paler. Jaime growled oddly in reply and it was was not to dis-similar to the way a Weevil growled.<p>

Martha jumped back, frightened. "Doctor!" She shouted. "Jack!" Closing her eyes Jaime put her hands over her head and dry wretched. She knew what was wrong because she felt it last time she was here. She heard footsteps that sounded far too loud. "What is it?" Jack asked as John went to check on Jaime. "I don't know. She just sort of growled like a Weevil." John heard this and frowned. "Jaime, darling? What's happening?" He asked as she moaned again. "Is it Janet again?" He persisted and had to quickly step back when she threw up. "Ohh, ewww!" Jack said while J.D grimaced. "Jack, can you do something about that Weevil of yours!" He asked and Jack nodded, going off to look for Gwen so she could sort Janet out. "Don't worry, darling, you'll be okay." The Half-Time Lord soothed as he ran his hand through her hair. "Why can't you activate your Psychic Shield, huh?" She barely replied, just moaned and whimpered.

Martha got busy cleaning up the puke, then she looked at Jaime. "What happened for her to get this much worse?" She asked out of curiosity. "I know you said she came into contact with a hallucinogenic flower but it seems quite recent." John smiled grimly. "It is, technically." He said. "Six days ago she was affected by the Chimera and during those six days she was in a coma because the inhibitor disagreed with her." Furrowing her brow, Martha asked; "Wait? Are you saying she just woke up? Then you brought her to Torchwood?" "She wanted to come," John defended. "I guess she wanted to save Jack even though she didn't need to." "I heard the TARDIS earlier. Where are Rose and the other Doctor?" "They've gone on a date in Easter 2009. Bit of a first time for him."

Jaime shifted slightly and began to sit up. "Oh, hello! Are you feeling better now?" John asked the girl. She nodded silently, feeling the telepathic pressure ease. The interference from the Weevil was getting worse and for some reason the hub was safe and Jack didn't blow up, the kids weren't standing still and the four-five-six weren't coming and... "Jaime?" John shook her from her thoughts and she looked at him with a frown. "You're an Omni-Psychic, you have Psychic Shield, how come you're not using it?" She shrugged, looking confused. She didn't know half the stuff she did and was unable to do them again. "You don't know how?" She nodded and he sighed. "Maybe the Doctor can help you rebuild your walls later." "Why can't you do that?" Martha asked as Jaime shuffled off the bed. "Because I'm only Half-Time Lord and my psychic abilities only half work." J.D explained.

Martha sort of understood as they walked up the stairs into the main hub. Jack and Gwen were back from the cells. "How are you feeling now Jaime?" The Immortal asked. "Okay." She croaked and then asked out of curiosity. "Do you have a Daughter called Alice?" "What?" John looked between Jack and Jaime but the look on Jack's face said it all. "What about Steven? Does he exist?" This time Jack just smiled and Jaime didn't need to be a Mind Reader to know that Steven did in fact exist. She giggled and jumped Jack quite happily who laughed. At least something good came from this small change. Steven didn't need to die to save the world. Ianto wasn't going to die either but she still couldn't help think why the Four-Five-Six ship blew up. "How did you know?" Jack asked, knowing she couldn't read him because of his Immortality. "The Torchwood TV Show." She whispered and he nodded.

"I didn't know you had a Daughter!" Martha said. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me!" Jack replied, letting Jaime back down. "Right then," J.D said as a distraction. "We need to check on the baby, then I need to find a Vision Express because I have a Voucher...or whatever it's called. "Should have gone to SpecSavers!" Martha stated and Jack laughed. Meanwhile John just looked blankly between the two.

* * *

><p>After giving the coral a well needed check, shatterfrying it, Jack drove J.D and Jaime to the nearest Vision Express which was in the St David's Centre. While he was looking at the glasses and maybe getting his vision checked, Jaime sat in the waiting room getting distracted. There were feelings of puzzlement, love, happiness...depression...but then seconds later that one feeling disappeared and Jaime gasped sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "Are you okay Miss?" A shop worker asked and the girl nodded before standing up and wandering out of the shop. She just wanted to be normal, just for one day!<p>

Across the way was a Virgin Media shop and she was reminded of the advert's David Tennant did for them. She still continued to wonder if there was a version of him in this universe. Maybe he wasn't an actor. Maybe he was doing something else...like being a school teacher or working for the government or paying football for his local team... Someone pushed past her, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Watch it!" The man said a bit unkindly. People were a lot nice in Swansea. "Oh, go suck a sausage!" She replied, voice echoing. The man blinked and walked away while Jaime gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. That was an accident, so much of an accident...she didn't mean to do it. Now he was probably going off to find a sausage...or worse...to suck. Oh, why couldn't she just be normal for once!

Her thoughts soon turned back to the Virgin Media shop but then she noticed there was a Help for Heroes in this universe too! In her universe a soldier wearing a Help for Heroes jumper was attacked in broad daylight and brutally murdered, then it was all over the news so much it gave her bad dreams. But it made her wonder...did the same thing happen in this universe or was it prevented? Feeling curious she walked over to the shop and looked in. They were selling jumpers and t-shirts and wrist-bands and by the looks of it key chains and magnets. "Can I help you?" The shopgirl asked. Jaime shook her head timidly. "Just looking." She practically mumbled and the shopgirl went to do her own thing. The jumpers and t-shirts were really cool and she wanted one, she really did...but she didn't have any money on her and...how did the Doctor buy things like food? Did they just appear in the fridge and cupboards like that or...

A loud scream, panicked, pulled her out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Running out of the shop she felt everyone's fear as they ran from whatever was scaring them. What she saw, quite frankly, scared her. There was a Weevil in the shopping centre. Oh, sure, it was late night shopping but why would a Weevil want to come into the shopping centre? It was a bit odd! Then it was joined by a second as the first one crouch-walked, sniffing the air. *Doctor! Trouble!* she telepathed to John, hoping he'd finished his eye test. A third Weevil joined the other two Weevils. This wasn't right, why would they come into a public place like this? *Big trouble.*

Jaime stood still as she could, eyes wide, as a fourth and a fifth joined its brothers...and maybe sisters. This was mad. Just so frickin' mad! The Doctor came running out of Vision Express. Followed by a couple of shop workers who were curious. They saw the Weevils and screamed, catching the attention of the creatures as they ran. "Weevils? What are they even doing here?" J.D asked but Jaime shrugged slightly as even more Weevils turned up. "This is definitely a job for Torchwood." He said and took his phone out to call Jack. The Immortal answered in three rings. "Doc?"

"You finished looking at glasses yet?" "Almost," John replied. "Your local shopping centre has an infestation." "So call environmental health." John smiled grimly. "Weevil's, Jack. They're coming in through the front door." "What?"

The lead Weevil sniffed the air and stopped when it saw Jaime. It growled oddly and then she felt the telepathic pressure return. Only now it wasn't one Weevil but ten of them and counting. Hands going to her head and falling to her knees Jaime screamed out in pain. "What's that? What's going on?" Jack asked. "Telepathic Psionic attack." J.D hurried. "You lot better get here real quick!" He ended the call and went to help Jaime. She was still screaming loudly in pain and he didn't know if he could anything for her. The were far too many of them and she didn't know how to use Psychic Shield. What was worse was that she'd only just woken up from a six day coma. Oh, and now her nose was bleeding too. "Don't worry, Jack's team will be here any minute." He soothed the girl only he wasn't sure she even had a minute to spare. He looked back the Weevils, an angry scowl on his face. "You leave her alone right now! You're killing her!" He shouted, though they probably only knew how to growl at each other. So he took out his Sonic and pointed it at the lead Weevil. One of the Weevil's suddenly sprang forward and pounced on J.D, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand.

Through the pain of the telepathic attack Jaime could feel outright fear from the Doctor, then felt his pain. The Weevil was hurting him and she couldn't do a thing to help him. Suddenly a Pulse Wave emitted from her around the same time the telepathic pressure eased off. Through watery eyes she saw that the Weevil's were on the ground, stunned. The one that was hurting J.D was also on the ground. Standing up with wobbly legs, Jaime had anger in her eyes. Then she growled oddly at it and pointed at the other Weevils. It growled back and she growled angrily so it slunk off towards it's brothers and sisters.

Arm bleeding where he was bitten John watched in amazement as the Weevil obeyed Jaime. When it was with the others he quickly picked his Sonic up and held it out as a weapon, hands shaking. Some of the Weevils were recovering including the lead Weevil. Now Jaime felt that interference again only it was low level. The creatures were trying to 'talk' to her again. Somehow her Psychic Shield thingy had activated but her head still ached fiercely. She growled very angrily at the Weevil while John watched. He couldn't understand it, was she actually communications to them? Could she actually understand them? He heard running footsteps and saw Jack, Mickey, Martha and Ianto coming in from the other way.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Jack asked as Martha checked on J.D seeing that he was injured. I...I think she's talking to them." The Half-Time Lord said. "I don't know how." They listened as Jaime and the lead Weevil growled at each other. "How exactly is she doing that?" Ianto asked. "It's like when Doctor Dolittle talks to the animals...something like that!" John explained. "Yeah, we'll she should tell them to leave the shopping centre." Jack said, his gun at the ready in case anymore decided to attack. Jaime's growling got more animated, frustrated even, then she swung her hand and slapped the lead Weevil telekinetically. Much to the protest of everyone else. But the lead Weevil yelped and stumbled backwards as Jaime continued to growl.

Next she gesticulated at the door they'd come through. To everyone's amazement the Weevil's began to leave one by one until it just left the lead Weevil. This time Jaime growled to it softly where it growled back, turned tail and scuttled out of the shopping centre. The teen stared and would have collapsed to the floor if Jack hadn't caught her. "Easy, I've got you, you're alright now." Though he could see she was not as her face was pale again. "What was that about?" He asked. "They think...or thought...I was one of them." She frowned. "I told them I wasn't. But they're all so scared because they're in a strange world but I told them Torchwood would always protect them." "Great, thanks." He was obviously sarcastic. "What happened to the telepathic attack you were experiencing?" "I think she might have activated her Psychic Shield. There was some sort of Pulse Wave too." She heard John utter.

Looking at him she saw how much he was hurt. "Doctor!" She pushed Jack away from her and dived at John, hugging him and wincing when she heard him grunt in pain. "Sorry!" She croaked. "It's okay, just a little scratch, that's all." "That's more than just a scratch," Martha admonished. "You're worse than the Doctor when it comes to 'little injuries'." "If she can speak Weevil does that mean she's part Weevil?" Ianto worried. "Or is she Queen of the Weevils?" Mickey asked. But Jaime shivered. No! She just wanted to be normal.


	17. Carmen's Revelations

Once J.D got the glasses he wanted and Jaime was cleaned up they drove back to the hub. But throughout the journey back to Torchwood the teen remained quiet and deep in thought. It disturbed her deeply that she could communicate with, and understand Weevil's. it even frightened her more to be considered a 'Weevil Queen'. No. She was just a normal girl stuck in a different universe.

Back at the hub Martha gave J.D a tetanus shot because the Weevils were dog-like. Then she stitched the wound and bandaged it. When John came back from the Med-bay he saw that Jaime was staring up at the roof with a frown on her face. "You okay there?" He asked out of concern. "Yeah. Just saw Myfanwy." She didn't tell him she had the weird urge to squark back. "Crazy few hours, huh!" Jaime snorted in reply and looked at John when his mobile began to ring. "It's the Doctor." She said. He looked at who was calling and saw it was the Doctor. "Must be the end of their date night." "They're on San Helios!" She said as he answered and waited for a reaction. "What? You're where?" John said, a little panicked and looked at Jaime. "How did you two get there?" "Through a Wormhole." He heard Jaime echo the Doctor. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked next and heard both Jaime and the Doctor say to go to Blackwall tunnel at the same time. The Time Lord suggested this because he didn't fully trust UNIT to do a proper job.

When he finished the call he turned to Jack and Martha. "Sorry. Seems the Doctor and Rose's date night got a bit side tracked. We gotta go." And he and Jaime ran into the TARDIS where it dematerialised. At the console John asked; "Was that you being Psychic or did you know that would happen?" He was asking if the very unexpected trip to San Helios was part of the Show. "Mostly psychic but the episode is called 'Planet of the Dead'. Deadly stingrays turned a whole planet into sand and opened up a Wormhole to Earth. They're coming." John narrowed his eyes. "Not on my watch!" He said.

The trip to Easter 2009 was a short one and once the TARDIS landed they exited into chaos. There were UNIT trucks and police cars everywhere. Ahead of them was the tunnel. "Right! Who's in charge here?" John demanded as he strode over to a group of UNIT Officials. Meanwhile Jaime, ignoring the feeling of danger as best as she could, went off to find Captain Magambo and Malcolm Taylor. In the episode the UNIT leader held a gun to the Scientist's head and she wanted to stop that.

"Where are you, where are you?" She mumbled to herself and felt a hint of fear from a nearby truck. "There!" She ran towards it and as silently as she could opened the door. "...Right now Soldier." Magambo ordered, pointing a gun at Malcolm. Magambo wanted him to close the Womhole early, which would trap the Doctor, Rose and the other passengers to their deaths. She had to do something...but then Malcolm spotted her and gasped, which made Magambo turn to her. "You? What are you doing here?" She said and the question didn't really register with Jaime. She swiped her hand and the gun was flung out of the Captain's hand, clattering to the floor. But the Captain didn't like that and went to retrieve her gun. "Captain Erisa Magambo." Jaime spoke up and Magambo looked at her. "Go to sleep!" She commanded, voice echoing. Magambo's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor, asleep. It was the only humane thing Jaime could think of at the time.

"What did you do?" Malcolm asked, panicking. "She's just sleeping." She defended. "Do what you have to do Malcolm." She said and the thought didn't occur to her why Malcolm didn't ask how she knew his name. But she could feel his fear of her and she didn't know why that was. "It's okay, I travel with the Doctor, so do your best and help him." "You do? What's he like?" I've always wanted to meet him." Jaime smiled. "Amazing, so amazing. But just do your job." He nodded his head eagerly. *Where are you?* she heard John ask. *The Doctor and Rose are back with the bus.* *Just coming!* She telepathed back. "The Doctor is back. Close the Wormhole." Jaime ordered and Malcolm nodded again and pressed F8 on the keyboard.

Meanwhile Jaime teleported back to the tunnel to find even more chaos. A red number 200 bus was flying around in the sky, obviously being driven by the Doctor. However there was also a couple of Stingray's flying about. This was the bad feeling she was getting. "Where did you go?" John asked, practically ducking at the way the Stingray were flying. "I went to help Malcolm." She said and he furrowed his brow. "Who's Malcolm?" "A scientist. He's helping the Doctor." "Fair enough." She turned her attention to the Stingray's that were being shot at. She slammed her arm out towards one of them and caught it in a telekinetic grip where she crushed it to death. "Good thinking!" J.D cheered as she caught a second one. That too was crushed to death and the third one was blasted by cannon fire. "What's taking him so long?" The Half-Time Lord asked and she knew he was talking about Malcolm. "His computer blew up but he's got it fixed now."

Just as she said that the Wormhole in the tunnel slammed closed. With all the Stingray's taken out the Doctor landed the bus safely and the passengers all left the bus. The last two to get off were Rose and the Doctor. He showed his Psychic Paper to UNIT officials. "We don't count." He said to them. John watched as Malcolm ran to the Doctor, calling his name. "Uh-oh. Here comes your biggest fan!" Rose teased. "You must be Malcolm." The Doctor said and was stunned when the scientist hugged him, causing Rose to laugh. "Oh, oh, I love you. I love you. I love you." Malcolm said. "Hey! What about me?" John asked and Malcolm gasped when he saw him. "It's you! My goodness it's you!" J.D, the Doctor and Rose expected him to say there were two of him. "What? You've seen him before?" The Doctor asked. But before Malcolm had a chance to reply they were interrupted by Calhoon. "To your station Dr. Taylor. For some reason Captain Magambo is asleep on the job." "Yes sir. I love you!" He called back to the Doctor before running back to his station. "Doctor, I take it we're safe from those things?" Calhoon asked him. "They'll start again," the Doctor replied grimly. "Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormhole's on to uninhibited planets. Closer to home, tell the Captain, once she wakes up, those two lads," He nodded to Nathan and Barclay. "Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job. Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay. UNIT's finest." "Will do Sir!" Calhoon replied.

Back at the TARDIS Jaime was leaning against the time machine in a world of her own. With the threat gone she wondered why she was still getting a bad feeling. But with that she could feel variations of surprise, mainly aimed towards her, relief, happiness and... Somebody shook her from her thoughts and she looked up to see that it was the Doctor. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded silently. "Doctor!" They all turned their attention towards Christina who was running towards them. "Oh no!" Rose groaned. "Little blue box, just like you said." Christina marvelled. "Right then, off we go..." "Christina de Souza!" Jaime spoke up and Christina looked at her, surprised. "How do you know my name?" "You are a thief. Hand yourself in to the police!" Her voice echo'd and Christina blinked. She turned to the arresting officer and said in a monotone voice; "I am a thief. Arrest me!" "Oh, I know that darling. I've waited a long time for this." He slapped the cuffs on Christina and led her to the police car whilst reading her rights.

"Jaime! What did you do that for?" The Doctor admonished only to worry when she was leaning against the TARDIS, face looking sickly pale. "Jaime?" John got to her first and he could tell she was hurting because he could feel a headache that wasn't his. "I take it you made Captain Magambo sleep?" The Doctor asked. Jaime smiled sheepishly and groaned when she saw Carmen approaching them. "Oh, that's just Carmen. She's Psychic too but I suppose you knew that." He told the teen who nodded.

"Doctor?" Carmen looked confused for a moment, looking between the two Doctors before turning to the pinstripes Doctor. "You take care now." She said. "You too. Chops and gravy. Lovely." She looked grave and Jaime watched with baited breath. "No, but you be careful. Because it is returning. It is returning through the dark." The Doctor narrowed his eyes and Jaime gasped. "What do you mean?" The Time Lord asked.

"Wait! That's not right!" Jaime spluttered, eyes wide. Carmen turned to her and almost recoiled from her. "Your gifts are not natural, you were never born with them!" "Huh? What?" "I think she means your Omni-Psychicness." Rose said. "They were acquired from the Timeless woman but by false means. She resides in the basement of the Six." Okay, this was getting really weird. "Your Song is ending, Miss." Carmen said next and Jaime heard the Doctors gasp and felt their surprise. "I didn't need a Psychic to tell me that!" She replied. "But what about his Song?" She pointed at the Doctor and felt his confusion. "No, Miss. It is your Song that is ending, in a ball of flame..." "Oh, I'm gonna die in a fire? Well at least I don't have a blow-out!" She replied with uncharacteristic sarcasticness. "...then the Fire-Bird will rise." There was that damn Fire-Bird thing again. Then Carmen looked at all four of them as if she couldn't be sure what she was seeing. "He will knock four times!" She said to them and Jaime shivered. Carmen walked away with her husband and Rose watched her go. "What was that about?" She asked.


	18. Fire-Bird Through Time

Once they were back in the TARDIS they went to the kitchen. Jaime sat, slumped over the table staring at her glass of orange that appeared to be bubbling away. She was listening to the conversation between Rose, the Doctor and John. "What did she mean by 'her song ending' and why did you react the way you did when she said it?" Rose asked. "Because I'd heard it before. On the Oodsphere." The Doctor replied. "That's the planet where the Ood come from, yeah?" On one of their adventures without Jaime and J.D, the Doctor had told her how he and Donna rescued the Ood from slavery and that made her happy.

"Ood Sigma said it," John spoke up. "His exact words were 'I think her Song must end soon'." "I actually thought he meant Donna and she thought so too." The Doctor picked up. "Now I realise he actually mean Jaime." He looked at the teenager who appeared to be deep in thought. "He knew she was going to end up in this universe." "He's not the only one though." John said. "Because Lucius and Caan knew it too." "Who's Lucius?" Rose asked. The Doctor shifted in his seat. "We went to Pompeii when we were supposed to go to Rome...and it was Volcano Day. Anyway there was an Augur called Lucius Petrus Dextrus and he could see the future. Said a lot of things that were true." "'She is returning and the all-powerful Fire-Bird is coming'." John finished.

"Weird. But how do you know what Caan said?" Rose asked John. The Half-Time Lord sat back in his chair. "Jaime remembered him saying a similar thing after we ran into that other Doctor and Jack on Fiction." "The Fire-Bird will rise once the Omni-Child reaches her demise." The Doctor quoted and frowned. "In a big ball of flame." This last bit was said almost to himself. Now even more thoughts were coming to mind. "Timothy Latimer said something about a Fire-Bird as well. "Weren't you a toffee-nosed school teacher at the time?" John asked and the Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Then there was the Face of Boe on New Earth asking me to 'look out for the Fire-Bird'." "I don't remember that." Rose said. "Of course you wouldn't. I was with Martha at the time."

Rose suddenly gasped. "Doctor! Platform One!" She said and the Doctors looked at her, surprised. "There was a woman who came in with the Face of Boe, looked human but she said she was a Hybrid." "Claimed to be from the Boeshane Peninsula." The Doctor muttered. "Where Jack is from." "Long darkish ginger hair and blue eyes," John picked up. "Green military jacket, orange and blue shirt, dark olive combat style trousers and sandy coloured boots." He said quite thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's her. How come you can remember what she wore?" "Reminded me of the Time War." The Doctor replied. "She knew our names though!" The blonde continued. "Yes, then she said to me; 'the Fire-Bird is seeking you'. I had no idea what she meant and then later I found her chatting with the Face of Boe." "She felt like a Time Lord but she said she was of a similar but different species and there were only a few of her kind scattered through the universe." John added. "The Fire-Bird." The Doctor muttered, suddenly realising. "It's like I've heard of it my whole life. The Sensorites, the Krotons, Professor Herbert Clegg..." "Oh! I remember him! He told you there was an 'All-Powerful Fire-Bird in your future but you'd met her once before'." John interrupted and the Doctor nodded. "Then there was the Sisterhood of Karn, Panna of the Kinda, that Toymaker fellow, the Kelton on Orbis...I don't know why this is just coming to me now!"

There was the sound of cracking glass followed by a small explosion and a surprised yelp from Jaime. They looked to see that the glass of orange juice had exploded and it had gone all over the teenager. "How did that happen?" John asked as he got a cloth to clean up the mess. Jaime honestly didn't know how. All she had been doing was staring intensely at the glass and now she had a worse headache. But her main worry was the 'Fire-Bird'. She was the Fire-Bird yet he'd been 'warned' about her his whole life. How was that even possible? It was just wrong on so many levels. "What about the rest?" Rose continued to question. "What 'something' is coming and who's going to knock four times?" However the Doctor shook his head. "That's something in our future I don't wish to visit right now." He said. "Fair enough!" Rose shrugged and stood up to help John clean up the mess.

She hit his right arm quite by accident and he hissed in pain. The Doctor raised his brows. "What was that? He asked. "Nothing!" J.D replied but the full Time Lord stood up. "That wasn't nothing." He said and gently took hold of his twin's right arm but John tried to pull away. "No, really. It's fine." "He was bitten by a Weevil." Jaime said and the Doctor looked from Jaime to John with narrowed eyes, then pulled up his sleeve to find that the bitten area was bandaged perfectly. "Thanks Jaime!" J.D muttered. "What's a Weevil?" Rose asked. "Never mind that. What were you doing at Torchwood to get bitten by a Weevil?" "We didn't go Weevil hunting with them if that's what you're thinking." John said. "The damn things came into the shopping centre." "What were you doing in a shopping centre?" Rose asked, confused. "Getting some glasses, you know, from that Voucher," John answered. "Only they came in looking for somebody specifically." Jaime shivered and sat down, her eyes closed. "There were dozens of them and they initiated a Psionic/Telepathic attack on her." Rose comforted the girl in a hug. "I couldn't do much because there were so many and when I threatened them with the Sonic, one of them attacked me. Luckily Jaime managed to activate her Psychic Shield and stunned them with a Pulse Wave."

"Why did they do that?" The Doctor asked. "Apparently they thought she was like them and oddly enough she was able to speak to and understand them. She even sent them away." "How? Is she part Weevil?" Rose asked but Jaime shook her head. "I'm human. Always have been, always will be." She mumbled. It was something new to figure out but he needed to check them out. "Come on you two, I'm taking you to the Med-Bay. "Oh come on!" John groaned as Jaime sighed. But the Doctor ignored their protests and dragged them off to Med-Bay, leaving Rose to clean up the mess in the kitchen.


	19. Too Scared to Sleep

She was feeling tired and she was almost dropping off, but she didn't want to go to sleep. It was the men she remembered from her dream. She didn't want them coming after her and hurting her again. She didn't want to sleep in case she projected again. Oh, she wanted to know where her mum went but with those strange men sniffing around she felt she could be putting her mum in danger. Why would they want her or her mum anyway? When Jaime went into the Simulation Room she walked out onto the tennis court of the Burj al Arab in Dubai. It was a very high building but the views were quite amazing.

There was very little wind being generated. And it was hot, sweltering hot. The TARDIS had actually generated the proper weather conditions for Dubai. When she looked over the edge of the tennis court she found it was very high. In fact it would be a very long way down if someone were to...fall. Jaime shivered and backed away from the edge and then yawned. She was really, really tired but she was struggling not to fall asleep. Her headache worsened when she felt the inquisitive searching of the TARDIS in her mind. "I'm fine." Jaime said into the thin air as she stared across the landscape of Dubai. "You've no need to worry over me. Thanks for finding me a tall building. It's perfect." *Are you sure?* came the reply in her mind. *What are you planning to do?* "Yes, I'm sure. Now leave me alone!" She replied out loud and brought up her Psychic Shield. Funny how she could do it so easily now once she had activated it. And that was because J.D had been in danger.

She smiled before yawning again, her eyes drooping closed. She was going to sleep on her feet like a... 'No!' Jaime's hazel eyes flashed open and she shook her head. 'Not happening, not gonna happen.' Once again she looked over the edge of the tennis court and felt the dare devil in her take over. She could do this. She could so do this. "Ah! It's the Burj al Arab. Used to be Dubai's tallest building. Wellll, until they built the Burj Khalifa. It's the worlds only tallest building." Jaime jumped in shock at the intrusion and when she looked around she found it was he Doctor who had spoken. Now he narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "The TARDIS told me you were here. She's worried because you're not sleeping and you're keeping yourself awake." Jaime sighed and looked back at the view. "Don't want to sleep," she mumbled. "What if those men come back? What if they hurt me again." The Doctor looked grim as he walked over to her. "I don't think they will be bothering you anytime soon." He said. "At all even!" "What if I project to my mum and get her in trouble. They knew her, they know me!" She furrowed her brow. "She's gone. I don't know where she is!"

"Now you're just making up any excuse not to sleep. You're human, if you don't you'll only make yourself more ill." But Jaime sighed and shook her head. "I've a lot on my mind." She sat down on the edge of the tennis court, legs dangling over the edge. The Doctor sat next to her. "There's no emotions or feelings distracting me. I don't think she generated any people." He nodded his head slightly. "So what's on your mind?" The Doctor asked. "Carmen!" Jaime replied. "What she said was different and most of it was focused on me." "I take it that was an episode in your universe?" He asked and Jaime nodded. "Planet of the Dead. In that she told you that your Song was ending and he will knock four times. Except it's different now. The Ood knew I was coming and then there's all this Fire-Bird stuff. You were warned about it even in your First regeneration. How does that even work?" She asked the Time Lord. "It's just really weird." "Don't know," he answered. "I suppose that's the wonders of the Universe." They didn't want to talk about how she was the Fire-Bird or the fact that she would die in an explosion. And Jaime knew what was returning or even who would be knocking four times.

"And the rest? Who's the Timeless Woman and what Six did she mean? Was I born an Omni-Psychic or did somebody give me them?" Jaime questioned the thin air. "How old did you say you were when you started getting the headaches?" The Doctor asked. She had to think hard to remember and it felt so long ago. "Uhhh...three." She replied. "So that means something happened when you were three." "Something I can't remember and the only person who could tell me is in another universe and she's disappeared." "I'm sorry!" The Doctor said, remembering when she'd been regressed she spoke of how her and her mum were on the run from MI6. Maybe he should tell her...

Meanwhile Jaime could feel guilt and regret from the Doctor and it was coming off him in waves and it was distracting and...she shook her head. "Don't be, it's not your fault." She said and stood up. "I only came here for one thing." When the Time Lord stood up he noticed the teenager had a determined expression on her face. Oh! Now he knew what she was going to do. "You're going to jump?" He asked, eyes wide. "No, I'm going to glide." "Yeah...okay...but still, if you do that you're only going to make yourself even more sick. You could even die." Jaime sighed. "There's no point in living if you can't feel alive!" She said. "What?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, sounding surprised. "Where did that came from?" "I don't know, but I think it might have come from Delta...or it might have been in a James Bond movie." He shook his head. "Fine. But if you overdo it I'm turning off the Simulator, then you're going to bed." It looked like she was going to have a teenage strop he'd seen so many human children do, but then she sighed and nodded.

Now she backed away from the edge in order to take a running jump. There was little hesitance from her as she began to run. And when she reached the edge she leaped and began to fall, spreading her arms out. As the air rushed passed her she felt the ground was coming closer and faster than it should be. Perhaps she had misjudged the height of the building? The Doctor watched with baited breath, ready to turn the Simulation off if she didn't get it right.

Then suddenly the air took her momentum and she skimmed across the water as she glided. The Time Lord could hear her whooping happily even from where he was standing, and as he continued watching she used her Aeroportation to gather even more momentum. In fact she was air hopping to gain height. Once she was high enough she was able to change direction with ease. Now she was heading back to the platform and it looked like she was going to crash land. "What are you doing?" The Doctor mumbled and had to dive for cover when she skimmed past. Jaime crash landed on the platform and there was a loud clang as the platform shook violently beneath him. He also thought he heard a creaking from somewhere underneath. Good thing this was a simulation!

The Doctor rushed to the groaning teen. "Blimey! Are you okay? You haven't hurt yourself have you?" He could see that her face was very pale but she was suddenly laughing. He narrowed his eyes, confused. "I think I need to work on my landings." She said and laughed again. The Doctor just shook his head. "Fine. If you're planning to do that just watch what you're doing. It seems you've gained Telekinetic Enhanced Condition after your run-in with the Chimera." She looked at the Time Lord blankly. "Earthquakes, shock waves, stomping. That kind of thing." "Oh! That is...weird..." She yawned, tiredness coming back. "Come on," the Doctor helped her up. "Time for bed." He guided the teenager out if the room, turning off the Simulation on the way out.


	20. Life on Gallifrey

Punching, slapping or hitting a horse, or any other type of animal cruelty is not big or clever.

* * *

><p>The next day Rose woke up, showered, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. The Doctor was already in there but she was surprised to see him wearing his blue pinstripe suit. She had only ever seen him wear the brown suit...and this suit made him look taller than just 6ft 1in. It made him look...dare she say...more sexier? Yeah, she definitely could. Smiling that smile of hers she sidled up to him and asked; "So, what's for breakfast?" He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, the usual." He said and put his arm around her shoulders, enjoying her warmth and comfort. "Yeah, like what?" She asked, putting her arm around his lower back and snuggling closer to him. "Like this!" And he moved his face closer to hers and they were just inches from each other.<p>

"Hey, what's for...oh! Oops!" They quickly jumped away from each other as J.D entered the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said. This time he was wearing darker coloured jeans with a dark blue converse with a black and green jumper. He placed his blue jacket on the back of a chair. "You know one of these days we might get enough privacy not to be interrupted by somebody." The Doctor said as Rose went to check on the bacon. "I could come back later!" John said. "No, it's okay," the blonde replied and looked at the Doctor. "There'll always be other private little moments!"

John smirked as he put the kettle on. "Anyway, where's Jaime?" Rose asked. "She's normally up early unless she's suffering some after effects from the coma." John frowned. He hadn't seen her since their short stint in the Med-Bay. "She might be up late," the Doctor replied. "I found her in the Simulation Room attempting to stay awake. She was afraid she might Project again in case those men tried to hurt her again." John leaned against the counter deep in thought. "But didn't you say Bad Wolf dealt with them?" Rose enquired. "Yes. But they were just two out of perhaps...dozens of MI6 Agents from her universe who might know her and her mother." "And some of them are like her!" The blonde mumbled. "There's definitely something shady going on there!" John said, debating whether to have tea or coffee. "And it's none of our business." The Doctor said as John chose to have coffee. "There's nothing we can do for her mother but we can continue to look after her daughter." Rose nodded while the Time Lord made scrambled eggs.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rose asked him. "Oh, I thought we'd do some exploring on Mars." They heard a spray of coffee and looked at John who was coughing now. "Are you okay?" The question was from Rose. "Yeah, Wizard!" He wiped his chin. "Why Mars?" The Half-Time Lord asked. "Why not!" The Time Lord replied. "Never been to the red planet before." "Nah, I'm not feeling it!" John replied, keeping a cool head. "Well unfortunately for you I am. We're going and that's that!"

Half and hour later Jaime stumbled into the kitchen to find Rose and John chatting. "Hey! It's about time you got up." Rose said, making the teen sit down then pouring a glass of juice for her. "Thanks!" Jaime mumbled and sipped the juice. When she woke up earlier her head was really really hurting but after taking a painkiller it only really hurt. Maybe she should have took two. Rose then placed a plate of bacon, omelette and toast in front of her. But her stomach did a barrel roll and she wasn't sure if she could eat it. "Jaime? Are you feeling okay?" John asked her. "I can sense your head is hurting. Did you take a painkiller?" She nodded slightly. "We'll why is that happening?" John looked up. "Are you doing something?" He asked the TARDIS and he got an apologetic hum in reply. Jaime had closed her eyes and wondered if she had already forgotten how to use Psychic Shield. But when she concentrated...most of the headache went away so that it was just a dull aching thud.

"Have you managed it?" John now asked. "Yeah!" She replied and picked up her orange juice. "Feel better now." "Good. Now eat your breakfast," Rose mothered. "The Doctor say's we're going to Mars and he's just about ready." A cold chill ran through the teenager at the mention of the Doctor wanting to go to Mars. That was a very bad idea. A very very BAD idea. And she had to stop him. He couldn't set foot on that planet...ever!

Several glass-like cracks were heard and Jaime yelped when the glass she was holding broke into bits. A frozen lump of orange juice fell to the table. In fact that wasn't the only thing frozen. Both John and Rose had scrambled away from the table when part of that began to freeze. "What the hell? What is it with you two?" Rose asked. "As soon as Mars is mentioned you both act strangely." Jaime exchanged a glance with a john as she stood up to clean to mess up. *He can't,* she Telepathed to John. *What if he does the same thing? What if he becomes the Time Lord Victorious?* *Don't worry.* He replied. *We'll figure something out.*

* * *

><p>Once she'd finally managed to eat her breakfast without any other problems, they went to the console room. Rose was already in her orange Spacesuit with the Doctor. The teen and John were also given Spacesuits but the Half-Time Lord just put his over the back of the jump seat. Jaime stared at her Spacesuit, feeling a bit panicked. She had to do something.<p>

"Well? What are you waiting for?" The Doctor asked. "We haven't got all day!" "Are you sure this is a good idea?" J.D replied. "Anything could be out there." "Like what?" The Time Lord argued as he picked up his helmet. "There's nothing out there that's harmful. The Ice Warriors have moved on." "No, really. Have you checked the date?" Rose frowned at the Half-Time Lord. "What's wrong with the date?" She asked. "I've got got a really bad feeling!" Jaime blurted out. The Doctor looked at his foster-daughter, sensing real panic from her. "And you're getting that bad feeling from Mars? What's wrong with it?" *We're gonna have to tell them the truth.* John Telepathed to Jaime and she looked at him, eyes wide. *The universe!* He was grim. *We'll be careful.* "You two mind discussing this verbally?" The Doctor sounded very frustrated, maybe even angry. "Alright, calm down Spaceman. Are you familiar with Bowie Base One?" John asked as he sat on the Jumpseat. The Time Lord looked to be thinking. "It rings a bell, yes." "And what happened to it?" "Hmmm...there was an explosion and all the crew members died on the 21st November 2059." John looked at the monitor. "You do realise you've arrived at that very date haven't you?"

Rose was shocked. "Doctor, if people are dying shouldn't we be saving them?" But the Doctor shook his head. "No. It's a fixed point in time. We can't just go blundering in and breaking things..." A thought occurred to the Doctor and he looked at Jaime and J.D with wide-eyes. "That other Doctor we saw. His companion said he broke a fixed point in time. It wasn't..." He saw John nodding and Jaime looked grim. "What happened? What did he do? And how do you know?" The last bit was aimed at John. "She showed me because she was scared you'd become the Time Lord Victorious." Jaime felt the Doctor's disbelief. "He actually called himself that?"

"Yeah!" Jaime croaked. "He went really dark. The crew members were being taken over by the Flood because of a faulty water filter. And nothing could be done and he was given a way out. He could have gone back to the TARDIS but after the rocket exploded and being driven mad by the communication system, he returned to help them. Using a robot he brought the TARDIS into the base while Adelaide initiated Action 5. He took the three surviving members to Earth. Adelaide wasn't happy with what he did, went home and shot herself." Rose gasped and the Doctor sucked in a breath. "He was horrified at what he'd done and fled into the TARDIS."

The console room was quiet with Rose and the Time Lord digesting the information. "How did he end up on Bowie Base One anyway?" Rose asked. "Gadget gadget!" They looked confused. "The robot. It escorted him to the base." "Right. Well we'll try not to run into any strange robots out there!" The Doctor said and Jaime gasped. "Don't worry. He didn't have me. We'll be fine." Rose said and helped the Doctor put the helmet on. Jaime looked to John for help but he was distracted by something. He was digging into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out his Psychic Paper. He frowned when he looked at the message. "Someone just sent me co-ordinates." She looked at it and indeed there were co-ordinates to 1562. The date seemed familiar but the rest of the message caught her attention. "Come as soon as you can, love you lots." Jaime read, noticing it ended with three x's...meaning kisses. "Love you lots?" She looked at John and found herself to be insanely jealous. Who the hell would send that? "Uhhh, yeah." He replied nervously. "Looks like someone needs our help." "Well they're going to have to wait!" The Doctor's reply was muffled by his helmet.

Suddenly the Time Rotor began to move and they all fell to the floor with cries of surprise as the TARDIS roughly hurtled through the Vortex. "What did you do?" The Doctor shouted, quickly accusing J.D of messing with the controls. "I didn't do anything!" John shouted back, clinging to the Jumpseat. "She just started moving on her own!" "How the hell does that happen?" Rose shouted. "Last time it was because Jack hitched a ride on the outside of the TARDIS!" The Doctor replied. "Seriously?" As she clung to the railing with her eyes close Jaime knew what was happening. That scary presence was back. It was Bad Wolf at the controls of the TARDIS. The time machine finally stopped with a heavy thud and everyone remained on the floor for awhile.

"Everyone okay?" The Doctor asked after taking off his helmet. "Yeah!" Rose groaned. "Just Wizard!" John replied, staring at the monitor. "Jaime?" She was still clinging to the railing with her eyes closed. "Jaime?" He went to check on her and found she was shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried. Opening her eyes she looked at J.D and nodded her head slightly. The Doctor quickly clambered to his feet and ran to the console, checking the monitor and the co-ordinates. "England 1562?" He said. "Why here? Why bring us here?" He muttered. "Are these the same co-ordinates you got on your Psychic Paper?" He asked John. "Yeah." He started shuffling out of his Spacesuit and Jaime noticed he was wearing his blue suit for the first time since the Metacrisis. As Rose shuffled out of her Spacesuit she noticed the Doctor moving towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to check what's out there," he said, opening the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And before any of them could say anything he was out of the door. "What was that about?" Rose demanded. "He might have been worried," John replied. "After all the TARDIS did just take flight on her own."

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the Doctor still hadn't returned from where-ever he went to. At first Rose had sat on the jumpseat, waiting with her arms folded. Then she'd gone outside to find out where they'd landed. It was a field with some trees and a river to the left of the TARDIS. The area looked suspiciously familiar to Jaime and there was a bad feeling that was lingering. "So, this is England, yeah?" Rose asked, pacing a little way from the TARDIS. "Feels like it!" Jaime mumbled, closed her eyes and tried to understand her surroundings. "1562?" "Yep!" John popped the 'p'. "I think Queen Elizabeth 1st is the current monarch. Or was it Mary 1st?" The Half-Time Lord frowned, then looked at Jaime when she started to laugh. "Oh! I know what this is!" She said. "I think it might be 'The Day of the Doctor'. Queen Elizabeth 1st." "Day of the what?" Rose exclaimed. "It's one of the episodes from the show in her universe." John replied. Jaime grinned. "Did you ever wonder why she wanted the Doctor's head after he dealt with the Carrionites?" But John raised his brow and the teen felt uncertainty from him. "What?" She asked. "It must be a different timeline in your universe," he said. "Because she was quite happy to see him and knew quite a bit about aliens. He had to warn her about future events, backward meetings...that sort of thing...are you alright?"<p>

Jaime was staring at him with her mouth open. Why did this keep happening? No River Song, no Torchwood blowing up and an old Queen Elizabeth not having her guards chase the Doctor. "Uhhh...that wasn't supposed to happen!" Rose was about to ask why when they heard hoofbeats. "Oh! It's the Doctor!" She said. He was on a white horse but they could see he wasn't alone. He had the Queen with him. They had to step aside as the horse galloped into the TARDIS. Rose looked on in disbelief. "Three hours he's been gone. And he comes back with a horse and a Queen." Jaime could feel her jealousy as she sat on the grass, waiting for the Doctor...and his so-called horse...to exit the TARDIS. "At least she isn't a French Aristocrat." John replied. The blonde chuckled bitterly. "Oh, don't remind me!" The annoyance was washing off her in waves.

"Do you know why those clockwork droids wanted Madame de Pompadour?" Jaime said. "What?" Rose snapped making the teenager flinch. "The ship was called the S.S Madame de Pompadour..." Then she stared into space, eyes unblinking as she continued. "...her sister ship is the S.S Marie Antoinette...there are repair droids there too...they're killing...wanting to leave...in order to find the promised land...it isn't real!" She said the last bit in a whisper.

Someone shook her from her thoughts and when she looked up she saw it was Rose. "Is that what we're dealing with?" She asked. "More clockwork men?" Jaime shook her head. "No. I think it's something far off into the future." She said and frowned. "And here he comes again." John stepped back as the horse galloped back out of the TARDIS. "Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty," the Doctor said to the Queen. "What did I tell you? Bigger on the inside." "The door isn't," she replied. "You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that." The Time Lord shuffled off the horse, then helped the Queen down. "Doctor? What are you doing?" John asked as he and Rose approached them. "Ahh, Elizabeth. Meet my twin brother John and my companions Rose and Jaime." The teenager got to her feet and walked over to the horse. "Your Majesty!" John smiled before turning to the Doctor. "Can we have a chat...in private?" He dragged the Time Lord into the TARDIS followed by Rose.

"You're gone for three hours, then when you do return you bring Queen Elizabeth 1st with you. What the hell are you doing?" "Don't worry. I've got it all in hand," he replied, going to the part of the floor that lifted up, then pulled out a bigger on the inside bag. "I think Britain's Monarch might be a Zygon!" "What? Are you serious?" J.D sounded stunned. "Deadly. Where is it? Where is it?" The Doctor muttered, shifting through the bag. "Okay, what's a Zygon?" Rose asked but the Doctor was embroiled in finding what he had to find he didn't answer. So John sighed and said; "A Zygon is a creature that is a big, pink and rubbery with suckers. Venom sacs in the tongue. They're shape changers, able to change their form of the person they've captured." "Aha!" The Doctor pulled out an object. "What's that?" "It's a Zygon Detector, lights up in the presence of shapeshifting DNA. It can also download comics from the future." "So what are you going to do?" "I'm going to catch her out."

Meanwhile Jaime was still outside with the Queen. The woman seemed to be distracting herself, waiting for the Doctor to return. The horse was giving her a bad feeling. In fact she swore the damn thing was giving her the evils. It was looking at her almost warily and she knew it wasn't an actual horse. "Stop looking at me!" She told it but it just snorted and continued to stare at her. Fine, then if it wouldn't stop staring maybe she could teach it a lesson. Only she wondered...would it be considered cruelty if she hit a horse that wasn't a horse but a creature from Space? "I'm warning you!" It still stared so without another word she swung her hand and Telekinetically slapped the horse across its muzzle. It neighed out in surprise and shook its head. She slapped it again and this time it snorted and took a step back. This time it had a look of annoyance about it and she felt its hatred and anger towards her.

Continuing to antagonise the so-called horse she slapped it a third time with a giggle. This time it reared up with a loud neigh and she fell to the ground after it knocked her down. She heard someone calling for the Doctor, then he was there, holding the reigns and calming it down. John helped her to her feet. "What have you been doing to my horse?" The Time Lord asked. "I don't like the way it was looking at me!" Jaime replied. "So, what? You just decided to scare him?" He was now patting the so-called horse. "She was slapping it." The Queen said. "You attacked it because it looked at you wrong?" Rose queried. "That is so Northern!"

* * *

><p>They watched from the TARDIS doorway as the Doctor stood up from his picnic to talk to the Queen, and it looked to Rose he was... "What's he doing?" She asked in disbelief. "He's proposing because he thinks she's a Zygon." Jaime answered and Rose huffed. "Well he has an odd way of going about it!" John muttered and realised what Jaime just said. "What do you mean 'thinks'?" He asked. "It's not the Queen who's a Zygon. It's the horse." "What?"<p>

As if on cue the horse changed shape and turned into a Zygon. It looked at Jaime and hissed at her. "Quick!" J.D shut the door and pulled the two females away from it. "What about the Doctor?" Rose worried. "He's still out there!" "I'm sure he can take care of himself." He said and looked at Jaime. "I think that Zygon took offence to you hitting it." Jaime smiled and moved towards the door. "Where are you going? There's a Zygon out there!" He exclaimed. "I know where he'll be...and the Zygon." Jaime replied. "Fine. We'll come with you." "Wait...no!" The teen looked at Rose. "There's this really weird thing happening and...there might be a paradox!" J.D raised his brow. "Stay here, look after the TARDIS!" She said and disappeared in a whirlwind.

She reappeared in the woods, leaves going everywhere, to find the Doctor trying to get his gadget properly working while the two Elizabeth's were arguing with each other. When she did appear one of the Queen's screamed in fright and the other stared at her warily. "How did she do that?" The one that didn't scream asked and Jaime smirked. That one was the Zygon...she could practically sense it. "Uhhh...just a simple form of teleportation!" The Doctor replied. "What are you doing here?" Well that was an odd question. "I thought you might need some help," Jaime replied. "With the Zygon." "Wellll..." Suddenly a portal opened up and the Doctor pulled the three females away from it. "Back, all of you now!" He said as he and Jaime stared at the portal. "That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen." A red Fez was flung out of the portal and landed on the ground. "For instance, a Fez!"

Jaime felt his confusion over the hat just falling out of the portal quite randomly. "Yeah, it's a Fez," she brought it to her via Telekinesis. "My mam loved this comedian who would wear a Fez." She sighed. The Doctor rubbed her back in comfort. "Tommy Cooper you mean?" He asked and Jaime looked up at him. "Is that what he was called?" Before he had the chance to answer a young man wearing a tweed coat and bow tie came tumbling out of the portal, landing on the ground with a winded 'oof'. It was the Eleventh Doctor but he was wearing the wrong clothes and he looked very young. He was followed seconds later by a female in her early to mid twenties, dark brown hair in a plait. It was mostly fuzzy.

"What did you follow me for?" He asked her rather indignantly. "She told me to stick by you at all times!" The female replied. Her accent had a slight hint of American to it but it was mostly British. "Right, fair enough." "Who are these people?" One of the Queen's asked. "That's just what I was wondering." The Tenth Doctor replied. "Uhh, yeah. Who the hell are you?" Jaime asked the mysterious female. "Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside before. It's like a special effect. Oi!" Eleven quite rudely snatched the Fez out of Jaime's hands. "Ha! Matchstick Man." "Says the guy who looks like a twelve year old." Jaime bit in defence of the Tenth Doctor. "Hey! I get enough of that from Rose thank you very much!" Eleven replied. "You're not..." Ten's eyes were wide, realising.

"Hi, you must be Jaime." The strange woman pulled her attention away from the bickering Doctors. Jaime looked at her with mistrust because she couldn't feel her emotions. Everything was hidden by a barrier. Like that other woman in the Library. "Yeah? Who are you?" She asked again. "Melody," she introduced. "Melody Smith." Jaime stared at the other female, a look of surprise on her face. "But...you're River Song!" She said and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor! It's River Song...she exists!" Both Doctors looked at the teenager. "Well of course she exists," Eleven replied. "Why wouldn't she?" Ten only frowned before turning back to his future self. Jaime heard Melody sigh. "I'm known by that name in the Gamma Forests. My name is Melody Smith." "Wait a minute..." Jaime turned on Melody. "Smith? Your name is Smith?" She growled. "Was it you who sent that message on the Psychic Paper?" The other female didn't look impressed. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you." "TELL ME!" She roared and Melody grimaced, covering her ears.

"Jaime!" The Eleventh Doctor warned and the Zygon Elizabeth looked intrigued. "You can trust me," Melody cried out. "It wasn't me who sent the message. "How? How can I trust you?" This was so weird. It was almost as if she was in the Doctor's place. "The reason why J.D and Rose aren't here is because you told them to stay in the TARDIS. You were worried Rose's presence might cause a paradox..." Melody looked at the Doctors before whispering the next bit to Jaime. "...because of the Moment taking on Rose's form." The teenager still stared suspiciously at Melody. "You know which Elizabeth is the Zygon." Jaime smiled a little. "And it was YOU who sent the message to J.D's Psychic Paper." She took that news in, then she started laughing, realising how ridiculously stupid it was that she got jealous of HERSELF! Then again, how did she manage to do that? Wouldn't she be dead or something? What happened to dying in an explosion? Or even having a blow-out? "She said you would find it funny!" Melody said with a smile. The teenager was pulled from her thoughts when the portal opened up again, while the Doctors put on glasses to look at it. They then complimented each other.

"Hey guys, your attention is needed on that. Not on each other." Melody told them and the Eleventh Doctor nodded. He turned to the twin Queens. "Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run." He told them. "But what of the creature?" Both Elizabeth's said. One of them looked at Jaime when she snorted. But then the smirk that appeared on the girl's face un-nerved her. "Elizabeths," Ten spoke up. "Whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one." "Of course, my love." Both of them said but now one of them sounded nervous. "Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet." The first Elizabeth said, kissed the Doctor and ran away. "Thanks, lovely." Ten muttered and Jaime noticed he'd gone red. "I understand," the second Elizabeth said. "Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." But before this Elizabeth could kiss the Doctor she was Telekinetically slapped on the back of her head. Elizabeth yelped and turned to Jaime who slapped her twice more across the face. She was left stunned for the moment and the Doctor tried to protest. "How dare you! Don't you know who I am?" "Yeah, I know EXACTLY WHO you are!" Jaime bit back. "Now RUN!" Elizabeth grimaced, turned and ran. The teen winced, head hurting. "What was that about?" The Tenth Doctor asked but the girl didn't reply.

"One of those were a Zygon." Eleven spoke up. "Yeah." Ten answered. "Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers." "Yeah." "Venom sacs in the tongue." The Tenth Doctor sighed. "Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you." "Nice." "Doctor, is that you?" A voice Jaime didn't recognise called through the portal. "Ah, hello, Sky, can you hear me?" The Eleventh Doctor called back. Jaime gasped. "Sky? Who's Sky?" She asked. "What happened to Clara?" Both Doctors were too focused on the portal to answer her but Melody did. "Sky Smith, you know from..." Jaime's eyes widened. "Sarah Jane's Sky Smith? But she's just a kid!" Melody smiled. "Clearly she doesn't sound like a kid." She nodded her head at the portal and Jaime listened. Sky sounded like she was older than ten years old. Maybe sometime in her twenties...but that wasn't right. Something had changed and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She turned back to Melody. "So what about Clara? Where's she?" The older female shrugged. "Who knows! They might meet her, albeit differently, they might not." It was all very strange and as she tried to get her head around it all she watched the Eleventh Doctor throw the Fez back into the portal. It wasn't going to end up back at the museum. It was going to end up in a barn on Gallifrey.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked her. "You're looking a bit pale." She nodded faintly and had to admit to herself she was feeling a bit sick in the stomach. "She told me you can get a bit...delicate...at times." Jaime laughed bitterly at this. "There's nothing delicate about dying. Why did I tell you that?" She frowned. "Actually shouldn't I be dead by then? Somebody said I would die in an explosion...I mean, how far in the story is that Doctor?" She pointed at the Eleventh. "Because he's wearing tweed when he shouldn't be." Melody smiled grimly. "You know I can't tell you that, timelines and all!" But Jaime just huffed and turned to see what the Doctors were doing. "Next you'll be expecting me to sync diary's with you!" She bit. "Why would I have a diary?" Melody asked, confused. Jaime didn't answer as she watched the Doctors point their Sonics at the portal and argue at how they were doing it wrong. "They're like kids arguing over a toy aren't they!" Melody stated while Jaime just grunted. Why couldn't they just get along with each other?

Suddenly a man with grey hair, beard and jacket jumped through the portal and landed on his feet quite stealthily. "Anyone lose a Fez?" He asked. It was the War Doctor and the other two Doctors looked stunned at his arrival. "You? How can you be here?" The Tenth Doctor asked. "More to the point, why are you here?" "Good afternoon. I'm...looking for the Doctor." The War Doctor continued and then spotted Jaime standing with another female. "Hello! Jaime isn't it?" He said to her. "The last time I saw you was in my Eighth incarnation." Now Jaime was also stunned and she just stared, the colour leaving her face very quickly. The War Doctor then turned to the Tenth Doctor. "And you must be John, his companion." Ten snorted indignantly. "Are you his companion too?" He asked Eleven. "His companions?" The older Doctor replied. "They get younger all the time," the War Doctor stated. "Well, if you point me in the general direction of the Doctor?" When he moved the two so-called companions pointed their Sonics at him.

"Jaime!" Melody cried out and just about managed to catch the teen from fully fainting. She eased her onto the ground so that she was sitting. "Are you okay?" She asked as the Tenth Doctor went to check on his foster-daughter, while Eleven convinced the War Doctor they were both the Doctor. "He knows who I am!" Jaime practically hissed, eyes wide. "What? You expected him not to remember you?" Melody told her. "After all that teleporting into different Doctor's lives?" "When did you get the time to meet my Eighth incarnation?" Ten asked the girl. She stared at him. "How come he remember's but you can't?" Ten just shrugged and if the current situation wasn't so dire he'd blame it on the wonders of the universe. Speaking of the current situation the War Doctor remembered her, the Eleventh was young looking and wearing tweed, the Tenth Doctor was wearing his blue suit and River song who was not River Song but Melody SMITH was someone from HER future and not the Doctor's. this was wrong on so many levels and she started to panic, hyperventilating. Leaves and twigs were beginning to float in mid-air. "Okay, okay, calm down. Take deep breathes and calm your breathing." The Doctor soothed. "Come on, you can do it." She closed her eyes and did her best as both Melody and the Doctor helped her through.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?" She heard the War Doctor shout. "What are you doing pointing your Screwdrivers like that for? They're Scientific instruments not water pistols. Looks like you've seen a ghost." Ten stood up once he felt that Jaime was okay. "Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing." He said. "Brave words Dick Van Dyke." Eleven shot back. Melody watched as they were surrounded by the Queen's Guards. "Encircle them," the lead said. "Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head." Jaime whimpered in fright as Melody held her close. "Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." The War Doctor quipped.

"I think there's three of them now!" They heard Sky's voice utter from the portal. The lead soldier stared at it and Jaime could feel his fear. "What is that?" He asked, even sounding scared. Meanwhile the War Doctor groaned when his two older selves were brandishing their Screwdrivers again. "Oh, the pointing again. They're Screwdriver's! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?" "That thing," the lead soldier asked. "What Witchcraft is it?" This gave the Eleventh Doctor a completely 'brilliant' idea. "Yes, now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the Well?" He still sounded amazingly childish. "There's somebody here but there's definitely no witch!" Sky was heard to reply and Eleven groaned. "Sky, just play along, please!" He urged. "Do I have to?" "Yes!" "I bet you never made my mother do this." Jaime felt confusion from the Tenth Doctor and the War Doctor. There would be time to ask questions later.

"Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?" They heard Sky cough and then in a completely Witchy sounding voice said; "Right, you annoying little mortals, prattle off before I strike you all down!" Just as she said that a nearby tree caught fire, un-nerving the soldiers quite a bit. Melody noticed how pale Jaime's face was as she stared at another tree. "Don't overdo it!" She whispered. "Ooh, fire. Nice. You heard her." "Doctor? What's going on?" Sky asked as another tree burst into flames. "Somebody seems to be overdoing their abilities!" Melody shouted back. "It's not me! It's definitely not me!" Sky panicked. "I know. Just do what you gotta do and keep your eyes peeled." "Okay."

The soldiers were panicking even more and about ready to run until the Queen turned up. "Stay where you are. This is nothing but trickery." Elizabeth ordered. The soldiers quickly went down on one knee, bowing their head. "You don't seem to be kneeling, unlike your women." She said to the Doctors. "How tremendously brave of you." "Which one are you?" A confused Ten asked. "What happened to the other one?" "Indisposed. Long live the Queen." She replied and the soldiers copied her. "That's the real Queen," Jaime whispered to Melody. "But she's undercover...shhh!" Melody smiled and nodded. "Arrest those men and women. Take them to the tower." Elizabeth ordered. "That is NOT the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate." Ten shouted and Eleven began to tease him over it...until he suddenly realised what the Queen said. "No, hang on. The tower, did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the tower. Breakfast at Eight please. Will there be Wi-Fi?"

"Are you incapable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" An annoyed War Doctor snapped at Eleven. "Yes. No." He replied. "I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sand shoes, Granddad, Fire-Bird..." Both Jaime and Ten reacted at this. "...and Smith." "Oh yeah, I get the totally normal nickname." Melody replied. "What did he say?" Jaime croaked, eyes wide. "What did he just call me?!" "Great, now you've done it." "Granddad?" The War Doctor asked rather indignantly. "And they're not Sand shoes." Ten said as he helped Jaime to her feet. She clung to him, panicked and scared. "Yes they are." The War Doctor stated. "Silence!" Queen Elizabeth 1st ordered. "The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again." The soldiers prodded the group to get them all moving.

* * *

><p>They were all roughly pushed into the cell at the Tower of London. It had been a long walk and Jaime had been tempted to cause a ground shake as a distraction to escape, but the Tenth Doctor must have sensed her because he told her it would be okay. The cell was a lot danker and darker in real life than it was on TV. But she was locked in a cell with three Doctors and Melody Smith. Oh, and the door wasn't actually locked.<p>

She watched as the Eleventh Doctor picked up something metal and began to scratch the co-ordinates into the concrete. *What's going on? Are you okay Jaime?* she heard John telepath in her mind. *We're fine,* she replied back. *We're just locked up in the Tower of London.* *WHAT?* The Telepathic shout was loud and she winced. *Do you need any help in getting out? Why don't you just Teleport?* He asked. She smiled grimly. *Because we're with some people.* she replied. *Who?* He sounded confused so Jaime showed him a couple of Telepathic images. The first was of the War Doctor and she sensed his panic in his words. *What's he doing there?* *I think he's here for a reason.* she said and the next image she gave was of the Eleventh Doctor. *Who's he?* was the reply. *That's the next Doctor.* *Really? Blimey, he looks like a kid. And what's with the tweed and bow tie?* Jaime giggled at J.D's reply. Melody and the Tenth Doctor looked at her. "What's funny?" The older female asked. "I'm just talking to John." She replied. *Hold on, there's someone else too!* and she showed him an image of Melody. *Who is she? Was she part of the episode?* *No! That's River Song. Except she's called Melody. I think she's from our future.* *Well I'll look forward to meeting her some day.* He replied and he sounded very suspicious. Well, anybody would if some random female who claimed to know you turned up out of the blue! "Say hi for me." Melody said. *She says 'hello'.* Jaime frowned in thought. *Her surname is Smith by the way.* She sensed he was worried. *It's supposed to be Pond. Unless she...* *No!* He interrupted. *Don't even say it!* Jaime smiled as she turned away from Melody. *Fair enough...*

And almost bumped into another female. She let out a startled scream and dust fell down from the roof. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Who do you think?" The woman replied and smiled cheekily. "I don't know!" She moaned, not noticing that the War Doctor was looking at her but she could feel someone's surprise. "Look closer!" She said. Jaime stared at the woman. She seemed to be wearing a variation of what Billie Piper wore as The Moment in the episode except...this woman didn't look like Billie...she looked more like...Joanna Lumley. And then it clicked. "Oh my...you're..." "Who are you talking too?" The Tenth Doctor asked her. She looked back at the Middle Time Lord, then at Melody who was leaning against the wall. "She's probably talking to a ghost." Melody told him and he frowned. He supposed it could be possible. Jaime turned to the slightly older female. "Can you see her?" She asked but Melody shook her head. "Only you and that Doctor can see." Meaning the War Doctor. The teen looked back at Joanna, realising she was The Moment. "Who are you supposed to be?" She asked and this time noticed the War Doctor was still looking at her, but now he was smiling and she could feel his amazement wash off him.

~Use your inner voice, Omni.~ The Moment told her in her mind and she shivered at the name. *Okay, who are you supposed to be?* She asked again, unsure why the conversation was meant to be private. ~I'm Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf.~ The moment replied and Jaime narrowed her eyes. *You don't look nothing like Rose.* ~Maybe not to you right now but to the Doctor far in the future.~ Jaime gasped. *She regenerates? She can regenerate and turned into Joanna Lumley!* The Moment just smiled at the comment. *But why can I see you? 'Cos it's only the Doctor who's supposed to see you.* ~Why do you think! From one All-powerful Sentient being to another All-powerful being.~ Jaime sighed and shook her head. *Because I'm Omni-Psychic.* ~Quite right.~ The Moment replied. *Is that the only reason why I can see you? Or is there something you want to tell me?* ~No,~ The Moment shook her head. ~But Bad Wolf will, when it's time for the rising of the Fire-Bird.~ Her heart skipped a beat as she stepped back in fright. Okay it was getting way too freaky now. To take her mind off that thought she looked around to see what the Doctors were doing.

"Are you okay?" Melody was at her side. "You look like you've...pardon the pun...seen a ghost." "The Fire-Bird. Always the Fire-Bird." She mumbled. "Following me around like a bad smell." "Oh! What is a Fire-Bird?" Melody enquired but Jaime frowned and looked at the older female. "I may not be able to feel your emotions or read your mind but I can hear it in your voice. You're a really bad liar." Melody chuckled nervously. "Sounds like something my mother would say." "What do you know?" Jaime asked her rather forcefully. "Come on, tell me!" "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything." Melody replied. This woman was really testing her patience and she was about to slap her Telekinetically when she heard the Tenth Doctor talking with an unusually raised voice.

"...it must be really recent for you." He said to the War Doctor and she felt his confusion. "Recent?" He replied. "The Time War," the Eleventh Doctor spoke up. "The last day. The day you killed them all." "The day WE killed them all." Ten corrected. "Same thing." "It's history for them," both the War Doctor and Jaime listened to The Moment. "All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you." "No pressure, huh!" Jaime quipped. "I don't want to talk about it." The War Doctor uttered. "You're not talking about it. There's no-one else here." Ten said to him, wondering how the random short conversation between Jaime and his past self came about. "Go on, ask them." The Moment pushed. "Ask them what you need to know." She felt confusion, then realisation. "Did you ever count?" The War Doctor asked his two older selves. "Count what?" Eleven mumbled and Jaime frowned when she felt indifference from him. "How many children there were on Gallifrey that day." He said and Jaime looked between the two Doctors. "I have absolutely no idea." The Eleventh Doctor muttered and the indifference washed off him in waves. "How old are you?" The younger Doctor asked. "Ah, I don't know. I lose track..." He saw Melody indicating to him for some reason but carried on regardless. "...fourteen hundred and something, I think. Unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am." "Six hundred years older than me..."

Melody looked at Jaime for a reaction to the Doctor's age but she was lost in her own little world. "...you never once counted?" "Tell me, what would be the point?" Eleven bit. "Two point four seven billion." Ten replied, looking at his older self in disgust. "You did count." The War Doctor sounded astounded. "You forgot?" Ten got in Elevens face. "Six hundred years? Is that all it takes?" "I moved on." Eleven replied. "Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?" Eleven looked at his younger self with a haunted look in his eyes. "I can't say." He said. "What kind of answer is that? For once I would like to know where I'm going." "No, you really wouldn't." The War Doctor sighed at his two older selves bickering. "I don't know who you are," he said. "Either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." "They're you," The Moment told him. "They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The Moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide." "No." He said. "No?" Ten was confused. "Just, no." He reiterated. Eleven then laughed for some odd reason. "Is something funny?" Ten asked, annoyed. "Did I miss a funny thing?" "Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone."

Melody sighed. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it. She turned to Jaime and shook her from her thoughts. "Huh!" She grunted. "You look a bit tired. Do you want to sit down?" The teen nodded. "Yeah, fine." She muttered and they sat down on the bench the War Doctor had been sitting on. "Oh look, they're talking about their Screwdrivers. That means Clara will be here soon." "Clara? Don't you mean Sky?" She just grunted in reply as she silently watched the three Doctors work together on their Screwdrivers. She'd missed most of what was going on because her mind had wandered.

The door suddenly burst open and Sky stumbled in. Jaime looked at her. Her hair was light brown and curly and she looked so grown up. "How did you do that?" Eleven asked her. "Maybe because it wasn't locked." Sky replied and saw the Tenth Doctor. "Wow! It's been a long time since I last you looking like that!" He raised his brow in surprise. "You've met me before?" "Of course. My mother is Sarah Jane." Realisation dawned on his face. "Oh! She adopted you too?" She nodded, looking around the room and Jaime who looked stunned. "Hello!" She said and frowned. "Hang on. Five of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door." "It should have been locked." The War Doctor said. "Yes, exactly. Why wasn't it locked?" The Eleventh Doctor questioned. They all looked when the Queen walked in. "Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it." The Doctors, Jaime, Melody and Sky followed the Queen out of the cell. The older females hung back a little. "Have you got the V.M?" Melody asked. "Yeah," Sky gave it to her friend. "Wizard! We can get this back to Captain Jack the next time we see him." They hurried up to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>The Queen showed the group what the Zygon's were up to. "The Zygon's lost their own world." She said. "It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required." "So they want this one?" Sky asked, a thought popping into her head. "Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort." "Hold on!" Sky looked at the Eleventh Doctor. "Mum came across some Zygons when she was travelling with you. She said they were on Earth because they'd lost their planet. Did they somehow time travel?" "Hmm, good thinking. Very investigative!" The War Doctor said. Sky smiled. "I learned from the best." She replied. But before any Doctor could answer her they were interrupted by a Zygon.<p>

"Commander. Why are these creatures here?" It hissed and Jaime could feel it's disgust towards them. "Because I say they should be," Elizabeth told the creature. "It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating." They watched as the Zygon put it's hand on a glass cube where it disappeared and suddenly re-appeared inside the painting. "That's him, that's the Zygon in the picture now." Melody said. "It's not a picture, it's a Stasis Cube," The War Doctor told her. "Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as..." "Suspended animation." Ten finished for him. "Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few Centuries 'til the planet's a bit more interesting and then out they come." "You see, Sky, Melody," Eleven spoke up. "They're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like Cup-a-Soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Forget I said Cup-a-Soups." "And now the world is worth conquering," Sky said. "So the Zygon's are invading the future from the past." "Exactly." The Tenth Doctor turned towards the Queen with an odd smirk on his face.

"And do you know why I know you're a fake?" He said. "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell..." "Doctor." Jaime called. "...or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth..." "Doctor!" "...or the eyes just a bit too close together. Or the breath that could stun a horse..." Before the Doctor could finish insulting the Queen he was slapped on the back of the head Telekinetically, yelping out in surprise and pain. Eleven and the War Doctor winced. "What did you do that for?" Ten asked his foster-daughter as he rubbed the back of his head. "Because she's not a Zygon, she's really the Queen of England." He narrowed his eyes. "How can you tell?" "The other one was giving off a really bad feeling." He smiled and turned back to the Queen who was smirking. "Okay, so, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks." "My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions..." And she pulled a dagger from beneath her skirts. "That's handy!" Melody stated. "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind." "Zygons?" Melody asked. "Men." The Queen simply stated and Jaime thought it was a bit...womanist. "And you actually killed one of them?" Sky enquired. "I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my Kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?" The Queen asked. "Well I'm going to need my TARDIS." Ten replied. "It has been procured already." "Right." He nodded slightly. "But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

He was confused for a moment until he realised what she meant. "Ah!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Something isn't right," the Eleventh Doctor spoke up. "I can feel a shift in the Timelines." Nodding, Melody turned to Jaime. "And that's your cue!" She said. Jaime just looked confused. "The Doctor never married the Queen." The teen gasped, fully realising what she had to do. "Wait! Elizabeth!" She ran to the Queen. "Elizabeth!" She stopped and turned to the girl, letting go of the Doctor. "You don't need to marry him." "Oh? Why ever not?" Jaime took a deep breath over what she was going to do and said; "because he never proposed to you!" Her voice echoed and the Queen blinked. "Oh! Now you've done it." Eleven said. "I can feel a paradox about to happen!" Ten stated. "Jaime, what have you done?" "The letter." Melody prompted. "But you'll still remain good friends," the teen continued, remembering what John said. "And you'll write a letter to the Doctor asking for his help." "There was a painting of them." Jaime rolled her eyes. "You'll have your portrait done with him as proof of your credentials." She finished and the Queen stared at her.

She thought it didn't work until the Queen said; "Yes, okay. Doctor can you help me?" "Yes." Ten replied, watching as she nodded and turned away. "The exit is this way." "Was that okay?" Jaime asked a little nervously for she had just manipulated the mind of Queen Elizabeth 1st. "It is." Eleven replied. "A little unorthodox but the Timelines are still intact. "Bit of a lucky escape really." Ten muttered as they followed the Queen out of the Tower of London.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS John had taken to sitting on the Jumpseat with his feet on the console. Rose was somewhere in the TARDIS 'keeping herself busy'. About half an hour ago he became worried when the Old Girl started moving again only the Time Rotor was unmoving. When he checked the outside CCTV he found she was being moved by some soldiers. They looked to be the Queen's Guards. Now he was sat here waiting for the Doctor and Jaime to return...speaking of which.<p>

The door burst open and the Doctor ran in followed by Jaime. The Half-Time Lord jumped to his feet. "Did you escape from the Tower of London?" He asked and the Doctor raised a brow. "No, oh no. Quite the opposite. She let us go. Wanted out help." "She killed the Zygon after it turned into her." Jaime said. "Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked. "Uhh, she went to the library...I think."

J.D watched in stunned silence as they were joined by the War Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, Melody and Sky. "What's going on?" He asked. "You've let this place go a bit," the War Doctor stated. "Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it." Eleven replied. "Oi!" J.D exclaimed over the insult. "And that's coming from a twelve year old?" "Oh, don't you start J.D. I get enough of it as it is." Eleven answered back. The Tenth Doctor began rubbing the console. "Don't you listen to them." He soothed, only for an alarm to go off then he was given an electric shock. "Ow! The desktop is glitching." "Three of us from different Time Zones. It's trying to compensate." The War Doctor said as they looked around the console room. Jaime stared at the walls. "Hey, look. The Round things." Eleven said. "I love the Round things." Ten replied. "Me too." John agreed, still unsure on what was going on. "What are the Round things?" "No idea." Ten and John said at the same time.

"Oh dear, the Friction Contrafibulator." The Eleventh Doctor pushed past J.D to flip a switch. "Ha! There. Stabilised." The desktop had changed again to another console room and it was one Jaime didn't expect to see. It was the Eleventh Doctor's first console room instead of his second console room. Which meant the orange zany console room was his current. And that wasn't right. "Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it." Ten spoke up. "You've certainly outdid yourself this time Spaceman. What did you do? Let a group of kids loose in the console room?" John added and Jaime giggled. Melody shook her head and Sky just smiled. "Oh...well...uh, never mind. Listen. We're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it. "No, wait. UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive." Sky said and felt a little nervous when all four Doctors stared at her. "Okay, so you've heard of that, then." It seemed nobody needed to ask to know what the Black Archive was.

The three females watched as the Doctors worked together to activate the Space-Time Telegraph. Sky was looking at a pale faced Jaime, who was sat down on one of the seats, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Stop your staring." Melody whispered. "It's rude." "Does she know?" Sky asked but the slightly older female shook her head. "No, she doesn't. She's not supposed to...at least not yet."

They were still fiddling with the Space-Time Telegraph, then Jaime sat forward when Kate Steward's voice came through. In fact it sounded like she was talking to herself, but Jaime knew that she was talking to her Zygon double. "Science leads, Kate." The Eleventh Doctor interrupted. "Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?" "Doctor?" Kate sounded surprised. "Space-Time Telegraph, Kate," he revealed. "A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS..." He told her how he knew about the Black Archive and it's security, then asked her if she was going to do something stupid. "I'm sorry, Doctor." Kate replied. "Switch it off." "Not as sorry as you will be," The Tenth Doctor warned. "This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with." "Kate, we're trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can't we land?" "I said switch it off." Kate ordered. "No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!" But she wouldn't and she had it switched off.

"It's no good. She's always been a bitch." Melody said. "She's nothing like her father." "I've met the Brigadier once, with mum. He was nice." Sky added. "Jaime met him when he was young," Melody said and noticed J.D looking at her. "Well, Jaime and John." "Who are you?" He asked. "Melody," she answered. "Melody Smith." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sky. "And you?" "Sky Smith!" "Oh? Are you sisters?" The girls giggled in reply causing confusion for John.

Ten sighed. "The Tower of London, totally TARDIS proof." "How can they do that?" Sky asked. "Alien technology plus human stupidity." Eleven said and looked at John. "No offence meant." John just shrugged. "Trust me. It's unbeatable." The mood in the room was morose. "We don't need to land." The War Doctor suddenly stated. "Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up." "Doctor. Listen to him. I think he has an idea." John admonished the Tenth Doctor. "Thank you. No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-Soup. What is a Cup-a-Soup?" "Soups you have in a cup. Isn't that obvious?" Sky said.

With an idea in mind the Eleventh Doctor called McGillup and then they were all ready to 'break into' UNIT. Jaime stood up, expecting to join them. Only the Doctor shook his head. "It's probably not a good idea," he said. "Especially with 'Gallifrey Falls' being such a volatile painting." "Oh." "It's probably best you stay here. You're looking a tad peaky." John said. Sighing, Jaime sat down again and watched as they all disappeared one by one. Seconds later the TARDIS landed on her own.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she was sat, waiting, but she was brought from her thoughts when Rose turned up. "What happened to the console room. It looks like some kid was let loose around the place." The console room was still the Eleventh Doctor's and it was yet to change back into the coral. "Where is everyone? I felt the TARDIS move earlier." "The console room is the Eleventh Doctor's," Jaime replied. "And everyone is currently at UNIT negotiating with the Zygons. It almost ended up with Kate blowing up UNIT HQ with a nuclear bomb. I guess negotiations are still ongoing." "Right, okay." Rose was confused. She didn't know what was going on but she had one thing on her mind.<p>

"I don't know who Kate is and I don't know why there is a future Doctor on-board, but please tell me. Did he marry her?" She was asking if the Doctor had married Queen Elizabeth 1st. It seemed the older female was feeling somewhat...sensitive maybe? She couldn't really tell because her emotions were all over the place. "What's so special about the Queen anyway? Okay, so she's ginger and he has a thing about gingers. Even that parallel Doctor's companion was ginger..." Jaime started giggling. She couldn't help it, it just happened. "What? What's so funny?" Rose asked. "She didn't have her Guards chase the Doctor because she was manipulated to become his friend." Jaime replied. "Nor did he marry her. It wasn't a part of his Timeline." Well that was one bit of news she was pleased with but she had to wonder what had been happening. "Okay, what's been going on?" Rose asked.

So Jaime told her about the twin Queens, the portal and the Fez, the Eleventh Doctor, the War Doctor that was basically a secret incarnation from the Time War, being incarcerated in the Tower of London, the Doctors jumping into 'Gallifrey Falls' to get into UNIT's Black Archive. Then finally explaining what the Black Archive was. "Oh! And River Song is real!" Jaime finished. "Uh-huh." It sounded like Rose didn't believe her. "No, really. She does. She's called Melody in this universe. Melody Smith." Rose frowned. "Smith? Must be a really popular surname." Jaime nodded but looked grim. Rose was about to ask her what was up when John and the Doctor stormed in.

"He's probably done it by now!" The Half-Time Lord stated as the Doctor rushed to the console, resetting the desktop. "Ahh, that's better!" The Doctor muttered when the console room was coral again. "That last one was an eyesore!" Rose agreed, moving up beside the Doctor. "Who are we talking about?" She asked. "Uhh...well..." He stumbled, looking at the monitor, frowned and then looked up at John for help. "I'm not going to explain your mess." J.D replied. "It's okay Doctor. Jaime already filled me in on what's happening." "Oh good," he went back to work at the console. "He won't have done it yet or I wouldn't have found pre-set co-ordinates on the console." "What? Really?" John went to check. "Yes, really." The Doctor pulled a lever. "Allons-y!" He said as they flew through the Vortex. At one point the journey got so rough they had to hold onto something, but then it evened out. Half a minute late the TARDIS landed. "Where are we?" Rose asked. "Somewhere I thought I'd never be again!" The Doctor replied as he shoved his coat on, John doing the same thing. Jaime grinned as they exited the TARDIS.

Rose noticed there was another TARDIS parked next to their's and a man who looked like a kid with a bow tie and tweed was exiting it with two companions. She noticed she wasn't with him and began to get a little worried. Melody moved towards her. "Don't worry," she said. "You were borrowed for something else." Rose narrowed her eyes at the female. "See. I told you he didn't do it yet." Sky said.

"Go away now, all of you. This is for me." The War Doctor ordered. He was standing in front of the Moment Interface ready to push the button. "These events should be Time Locked," John stated. "We shouldn't even be here." "Time Locked? Are we on Gallifrey?" Rose asked. "Yes." Eleven answered her, giving her a little grin. "So something let us through." "You clever boys." Jaime heard and looked up at The Moment that was sitting on a box. "Go back. Go back to your lives." The War Doctor told them and Rose noticed he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Then she realised he would regenerate into her first Doctor. "Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile."

"All those years, burying you in my memory." Ten began and Rose held his hand. "Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself." Eleven continued. "Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else." John joined in. "You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get right." "But this time..." "...you don't have to do it alone." Ten and Eleven put their hands on the button and the War Doctor smiled weakly. "Thank you!" He said. John stood beside Jaime with his brows raised. That wasn't what he was actually expecting. "What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way." Ten said. "And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save." Eleven continued and noticed Rose was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. In fact he noticed the same thing with Sky, Melody and even John. Jaime appeared to be distracted, looking at something.

"What? What is it?" He asked. "Nothing." Rose muttered, looking away. "No, it's definitely something. I know that look. Come on Rose, tell me." The blonde looked at Eleven in surprise before looking at the Doctor she knew. "When you told me how your planet was destroyed, gone before its time, I never pictured you wiping out your own people...I never pictured you doing it, that's all." "Take a closer look." The Moment said and everything went dark. "What's happening?" Sky asked. "Nothing, it's just a projection." The War Doctor said. "It's a reality around you." The Moment corrected. They were all suddenly in a war zone, people screaming in fright and terror. "Those are the people you're going to burn?" Rose was shocked. "There isn't anything we can do." The Tenth Doctor said. "He's right," Eleven replied. "There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn." "Look at you. The three of you." Rose suddenly uttered. "The Warrior, the Hero and you." "And what am I?" Eleven sounded annoyed. "Have you forgotten?" "Yes. Maybe. Yes." "We've got enough Warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero." John snorted. "Then what do we do?"

Before anybody else had a chance to say anything Jaime spoke up. This was her favourite line from the episode and she was surprised she could remember it. "What you've always done. Be a Doctor," she quoted and had to change it slightly. "The name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?" All the Doctors looked at her and she was staring off into space while the fighting around them had stopped. "That was a quote from the show wasn't it?" John whispered and her face went red. "Never cruel or cowardly." Ten replied. "Never give up, never give in." The War Doctor continued. "Very Churchill." Rose quipped.

The projection ended and they were all back in the barn. "You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" The Tenth Doctor enquired. "We change history all the time," the Eleventh Doctor glanced at John and Jaime. "I'm suggesting far worse." "What exactly?" The Doctor enquired. "Gentlemen, I have had six hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind." And he pulled out his Sonic. "Wait, 600 years?" Jaime muttered in realisation and Melody winced as the Doctor Soniced the The Moment, closing it. "There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking." The War Doctor was incredulous. "That's the weird thing," Jaime said. "This planet is at war. About to enter planetary destruction. But I'm not getting a bad feeling. There's nothing." Ten nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and there's something those billion Daleks don't know." "Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements." "What? What don't they know?" Sky asked. "This time there's four of us." One by one the Doctor's got the idea and J.D was surprised to find he was getting it too, despite being Half-Time Lord. Eleven laughed. "I've been doing it for Centuries."

"She didn't just show me any old future. She showed me exactly the future I needed to see." "Now you're getting it." The Moment smiled. "Who did?" Eleven was confused. "Oh Bad Wolf woman, I could kiss you." "Yeah, that's going to happen." She said while Jaime, J.D, the Doctor and Rose glanced at each other. "So what are we going to do? What's the plan?" Melody asked. "The Dalek Fleet are surrounding Galllifrey, firing on it constantly." The War Doctor told her and Ten continued on. "The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just sort of disappeared." "That would be a hell of an achievement!" Rose said. "The Dalek's would be firing on each other," he told her. "They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire." "Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other." The War Doctor surmised.

"So where would Gallifrey be?" Sky asked the Doctors. "Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away." John answered her. "Exactly." "Like a painting." With that plan in mind the Doctors and their companions rushed to the TARDISes. Jaime stared at the Interface. "What about the Moment? You can't just leave it here." She said. "I'll take it with me," The War Doctor replied. "Put it somewhere safe."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it'll work?" Rose asked from beside the Doctor. The TARDIS was hovering safely above Gallifrey, away from the fight. "It should do. And we've only got one chance at it." "It's a pretty big risk." John agreed. "But it's got to be done!" Jaime said from where she was sat on the Jumpseat. The Doctor nodded. A sound came from the monitor and when he checked it he smiled. "There you go. Message sent." Rose looked and it said: 'Gallifrey Stands'. "So what now?" She asked. "Now we do our job." He said. "Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command," they heard Eleven over the speakers and his image came up on the monitor, along with the War Council. "This is the Doctor speaking." "Hello! Also the Doctor, can you hear me?" The Tenth Doctor spoke up. "Also the Doctor," The War Doctor added and he too appeared on the Monitor.<p>

"Dear god, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once." The General was heard to state and John laughed at the reaction until Ten hushed him. "Were you THAT bad?" Rose whispered. "General, we have a plan," he continued, ignoring Rose. "We should point out at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan." Eleven spoke up. "And almost certainly won't work." Rose rolled her eyes. "I was happy with fairly terrible." "Sorry, just thinking out loud." John shook his head. "We're flying our three TARDISes into your lower atmosphere." "We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up." Rose shoved him playfully. "We're just about ready to do it." "Ready to do what?" The General asked, confused. "We're going to freeze Gallifrey." Eleven told him. "I'm sorry. What?" "Using our TARDISes, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time." Ten explained. "You know, like those Stasis Cubes. A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe." The War Doctor added. "Except we're going to do it to a whole planet." "And all the people on it."

"What? Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?" The General asked. "Because the alternative is burning." Came the reply from the Eleventh Doctor. "And I've seen that," Ten added. "And I never want to see it again." "We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing." "You would have hope," Eleven told him. "And right now, that is exactly what you don't have." "It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years." "Trust him," Jaime spoke up from beside the Doctor. "Just this once. Trust him." The Eleventh Doctor grinned. "Oh yes, hundreds and hundreds." He replied to the General. "But don't worry. I started a long time ago." Ten added. "Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor." They all suddenly heard the First Doctor call. "You might say I've been doing this all my lives." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"Good luck." Spoke the Second Doctor.

"Standing by." Spoke the Third Doctor.

"Ready." Spoke the Fourth Doctor.

"Commencing calculations." Spoke the Eighth Doctor.

"Soon be there." Spoke the Fifth Doctor.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another." Spoke the Seventh Doctor.

"Just got to lock onto the co-ordinates." Spoke the Sixth Doctor.

"And for my next trick." Rose grinned when she heard the Ninth Doctor and turned to the Tenth. "When did you..." "After I dropped you and Mickey off once the Nestene was dealt with." She frowned, confused. "Time machine, Rose." John told her and she nodded. "I didn't know when I was well off. All Twelve of them!" The General despaired. "No sir. All Fourteen!" Androger told him and Jaime wondered where the Fourteenth TARDIS came from when there were only Thirteen in the episode. Then she spotted the Twelfth Doctor on the monitor and he was with a regenerated Rose...and Jenny? Looking at the Tenth Doctor and Rose they were busy so it seemed she was the only one who noticed.

"Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening." Androger spoke up again. "They're increasing their fire power." "Do it, Doctor. Just do it." The General demanded. "Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!" The Eleventh Doctor said and pulled a lever. "Allons-y!" Ten said and he too pulled a lever. "Oh, for god's sake. Gallifrey Stands!" The War Doctor muttered, pulling a lever. Jaime heard the other Doctors say "Gallifrey Stands" or in the Ninth Doctor's case, "Fantastic." Then she felt a tingly feeling in the back of her mind before everything whited out.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," J.D shook Jaime awake. "We've landed." She looked around the the console room in puzzlement from where she sat on the floor. "What happened?" She asked. "We did it." He replied. "At least I hope we did. Come on." He helped her to her feet and they exited the TARDIS into the National Gallery. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors were busy examining the 'Gallifrey Falls' painting while Rose, Melody and Sky were sat with the War Doctor. "Oh, that is beautiful!" John said, going over to the painting and putting his own glasses on. "It's 3D!" Ten nodded. "What is it actually called?" He asked. "Well there's some debate," Eleven replied. "Either 'No More' or 'Gallifrey Falls'." "Not very encouraging." The War Doctor muttered. "How did it get here?" John asked. "No idea." Was Eleventh's reply. "There's always something we don't know, isn't there." Ten stated.<p>

"One should certainly hope so," the War Doctor spoke up and got to his feet. "Well, gentlemen. It has been an honour and a privilege." "Likewise." Ten and John said at the same time. "Doctor." Eleven smiled. The War Doctor turned to Rose having had a short conversation with her. "And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Rose Tyler, I shall be happy indeed." "That's right. Aim high." Rose said with a laugh. "I won't remember this will I?" He asked rather sadly. "The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no." Eleven told him. "So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment. I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!" He approached his battered TARDIS, entered it and seconds later it dematerialised. "Will he forget immediately?" A curious Rose asked. "He's currently regenerating so he'll forget straight away." The Eleventh Doctor answered her after a little hesitance.

Jaime watched as Melody walked off a little way and spoke into a white coloured device on her wrist. It actually looked like the iWatch she had taken from Torchwood. In fact it WAS! "Hey!" She stood up and approached Melody. "What's that?" She pointed at the iWatch. "How did you get that?" Melody looked at it and smiled. "You gave me it." Jaime frowned as she tried to read the older female, then she gasped. "No wonder I couldn't feel your emotions. That iWatch is acting as a barrier. How did you do that?" "It wasn't me. And it's a perception filter. Keeps me hidden from certain nasties, as you know." Something else came to mind. "Earlier I heard you say something about your mum, but in TV terms I've never heard Amy say anything like that." Melody smiled nervously. "Yeah. Amy and Rory may be my biological parents but they're not my mother and father." This was a strange thing to say and it caused alarm bells to ring. "What? Who are you? Who are they?" Melody didn't say anything. "Who are they?" Jaime's voice echoed but Melody smiled this time. "Spoilers!" She said and the teen raised her brows. "Oh, don't you say that to me! Don't you dare!" The older female laughed. "She told me that would annoy you."

A sudden wind kicked up and an odd humming sound was heard before another TARDIS fully materialised on the other side of the room. At first it looked like an old timey red telephone box until it changed into a 1950's blue police telephone box. Despite her surprise that this TARDIS had a working Chameleon Circuit Jaime could feel that weird tingling in the back of her mind again. The door opened and an older looking Rose stepped out, followed by a slightly older J.D. "Well this is interesting!" J.D said as Older Rose joined the Eleventh Doctor. Rose stood and stared at her older self. "Looks like we're about to have a 'Back to the Future 2' moment." Sky quipped. "I've got this thing happening in my head. Sort of an odd tingling." Rose said. "Yeah, me too. It's completely normal." John replied. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a Telepathic warning, telling you you're about to bump into yourself if you're not careful." The Tenth Doctor answered her. "How old are you?" Rose asked Older Rose. "Old enough!" Was the reply.

Meanwhile Melody had gone into the TARDIS while Jaime stared at the scene before her. There were now two different Doctors, two Roses and two J.D's. would this be a case of Reapers turning up again if one of them touched the other? "Jaime!" Somebody called her name and she felt variations of surprise and somebody else's happiness, yet it felt warm and familiar. "Jaime!" That somebody called again and she frowned realising the voice sounded familiar. Then a hand was on her shoulder and she was gently eased around. When she looked at who had called to her she gasped. The woman stood in front of her had short brown hair and dark brown eyes and...

"MAM!" Jaime cried and sprang forward, enveloping Alexia MacInarah in a hug. They both cried as everyone watched the short reunion. Finally, a sniffling Jaime pulled back and looked at her mum in awe. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked and her mum looked at Melody who shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't say much. Something to do with Timelines." Alexia answered her daughter. Jaime frowned, confused, just wondering how she managed to get to this universe when they were supposed to be closed off. "What about my abilities? How come I'm an Omni-Psychic? Carmen said they're not natural." Alexia looked grim. "I can't answer that either. Not yet anyway." She could see that her daughter was getting frustrated and it broke her heart. "Be patient, darling. Your questions will be answered in good time. In the meantime let the Doctor, J.D and Rose look after you. Trust them, they're only looking out for you." The teen frowned, confused even more. It was like her mother was speaking in riddles.

Alexia looked at Melody. "Will she remember this?" She asked but Melody shook her head. "She'll have two memories of how this day went but most of it will be forgotten once their time stream syncs back to normal." Jaime cried and hugged her mum, not wanting to leave her again. Not after being reunited with her. "That's why you have to give her the message." Alexia nodded grimly and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, then made Jaime look at her. "I know you've been really brave so far, especially when you've been near death...and that's my fault...but I need you to be even braver." She gave Jaime the piece of paper. "Find her, use the co-ordinates. You're my daughter and I love you so much. I'm happy the Doctor is there for you." Alexia kissed her daughter on the forehead, wiped her own eyes and rushed back into the TARDIS she came from. "MAM!" Jaime shouted and tried to follow her but Melody stopped her. "MAM!" She screamed again before breaking into full on sobs. "Don't leave me!" She cried, very upset. Younger John gathered her up in his arms. "Come on, let's go." He said and she barely struggled. The four returned to their TARDIS where it dematerialised, leaving the Eleventh Doctor, Sky, Melody, Older Rose and Slightly Older J.D in it's wake.


	21. Telekinetic Enhanced Condition

An hour or two later, after their sudden adventure in England 1562, Jaime was in the TARDIS pool room sitting at the very top of the diving board, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. She could remember the Zygons and she could remember Melody and the Queen but nothing else. And when she tried to call up more memories all she could get was the events from 'The Day of the Doctor' episode. Perhaps it was true what the Eleventh Doctor said. Once the Timestream was back in sync nobody would remember. But she knew Gallifrey was safe. Would be safe. Meanwhile this note was giving her some serious concern. She just couldn't understand what it meant. It was hard to understand when her mind kept going for a wander but she kept her thoughts on one thing.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice interrupted her. "You're not thinking of diving into the pool fully clothed are you?" "No." Jaime replied and looked at John. "Just came up here to think, but now I've got even more unanswered questions and then there's this." She held up the piece of paper. John frowned at it as he carefully scooted along the diving board, not daring to look down...which was kind of odd because he wasn't usually scared of heights. It must have been a Donna thing. "What is it?" He asked. "Melody gave me it." She frowned, trying to remember. "I think..." She suddenly winced as pain shot through her head. "What was that?" "Yep. It was Melody." And she gave him the piece of paper. "Strange thing about Melody," John spoke up. "She knows the both of us from our future, yet we don't know her." "Just like River Song."

John grunted as he took his glasses out and put them on. "Find Delta," he read. "April 19th, 9:52AM." It was followed by co-ordinates to a certain place. "Find Delta? How are we supposed to do that when she's from another universe?" John frowned and looked at Jaime. She was staring at him very oddly. It was the glasses. They were nothing like the Doctor's but they did look good. The frames were blue and black and they made him look...really quite amazing. "What?" He asked. "What is it?" Her face turned red and she looked away. "Nothing. But maybe we have to watch out for her or something." "Perhaps." He said and gave the piece of paper back to Jaime who put it back in her pocket. She stared down at the Olympic sized pool deep in thought, thinking that putting a pool in the library wasn't the Eleventh Doctor's best idea. The teen grunted in frustration and angrily thumped the diving board. It wobbled violently, practically vibrating and J.D cried out clinging to the board so he wouldn't fall.

Jaime almost tumbled off it but she teleported back on before that could happen. "What was that?" The Half-Time Lord asked her, his eyes wide. "The Doctor called it Telekinetic condition or something. I don't even know what that is." "Telekinetic Enhanced Condition?" John corrected and she nodded. "Well maybe we should check it out in the training room." He said. Jaime sighed and agreed with him. He began to shuffle backwards to get back to the ladder. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm trying to get back down!" Jaime grinned. "There is a faster way down...just like there was a faster way up." And she held out her hand. "You mean you teleported up here?" She nodded so he took her hand and in a blink of an eye they were sitting on the tiled floor next to the pool. "Nice, but it's also very lazy." John helped Jaime to her feet and they began to exit the pool room. "What's the Doctor doing anyway?" She enquired. "I believe he's in the library teaching Rose the wonders of Telepathy." John answered.

* * *

><p>When they entered the training room they stared around in stunned surprise. They were in the middle of nowhere in the hot sun, sandy ground stretched on for miles. "Why are we in the desert?" Jaime asked. "We're not," J.D replied. "Well we are but strictly speaking its not an actual desert." She rolled her eyes. "Doctor!" She said in an annoyed way. "Yes, sorry, okay. It's the Nevada desert and judging by that large crater over there it's a Nuclear test site." He heard Jaime gasp and when he looked at her she was covering her face. "What are you doing?" "What if we get infected with radiation?" Was her muffled reply. John chuckled. "No. The TARDIS wouldn't generate the Nevada desert with Nuclear conditions." He looked up at the sky. "But she could at least make it more cloudy!" The TARDIS thrummed and the sky went cloudy, blocking out the sun. "Hmmm, what's this..."<p>

John walked over to a table and on top of it was an electronic tablet, ear plugs, a pair of punch pads, a tray of golf balls, a time tracker and a stop watch. "Looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us." He said. Picking up the tablet he found it had Wi-Fi and it was already on a page explaining how Telekinetic Enhanced Conditioning worked. "Right, lets see. Enhanced Condition." "And what's that?" Jaime asked. "The power to remain in peak physical condition with little or no maintaining." J.D answered her. The teen grunted and leaned against the table, suddenly having a bad idea about it all. What was with the punch pads? The golf balls? The stop-watch? "Here you go. I've found a few that might interest you." Jaime frowned at him. "Enhanced Jump, Instincts, Marksmanship, Reflexes, Senses, Speed, Strength." "It seems a lot." She said and he snorted. "That's just seven out of twenty-seven on the list." "Seriously?" Now she really was worried. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. But I think we should go with jumping first." Jaime stepped away from the table. "What sort of jumping? How can a jump be 'enhanced'?" "I don't know. Perhaps you have to take a running jump. Try that crevice over there." J.D pointed. "You want me to jump into it?" "No," he shook his head. "I want you to jump OVER it." He replied. "That's ridiculous. It's like a mile wide. It would be impossible." "Not for you it's not."

Jaime huffed and turned to the giant hole caused by the Nuclear bomb. It was just ten, maybe fifteen steps away. 'Okay, I can do this,' she thought to herself. 'I can so do it!' She began the run towards the hole and her thoughts quickly changed. 'This is ridiculous, really bloody ridiculous!' A step away from the hole she bent her legs and jumped, expecting to fall into it, which was very deep. Instead she found herself sailing across it. "Woah!? What the..." Her eyes widened and she flailed her arms in fright. Halfway across it she came up short and fell into the hole with a scream. When she landed at the bottom there was an almighty rumble as the ground shook.

"Blimey!" John ran to the edge of the hole and tried to spot her. It was pretty dark down there. "Are you okay?" He shouted down. Jaime groaned and grimaced. Was she okay? Like hell she was! She'd practically face planted the ground, hurting herself somewhere. "I'm fine!" She called back, then realised she was stuck at the bottom of a giant hole. "How am I supposed to get out?" She asked, looking around while rubbing her wrist. "Uhh...maybe you should jump back out?" He suggested. Jaime rolled her eyes. "I'm not really very good at it!" She called back. "You just have to keep trying!" He persisted. She growled in frustration and stood up. "Why don't I just teleport out!" She mumbled. "What was that?" J.D called down. "Nothing!" She shouted back and started to run across the bottom of the hole. John watched as she came flying out of the hole, flailing her arms and screaming, then she landed on the ground and he fell on his arse when it shook violently. That scared him and he ran to her, hoping she wasn't too badly hurt.

* * *

><p>After a short break and checking Jaime was okay, John decided to skip the jumping for the moment. She obviously found it stressful jumping around at great heights. Not to mention she kept causing ground shakes when she landed. John found that odd. He consulted the tablet again. "Hmm. We should try speed next." He said. "I thought this was about Superpowers?" Jaime moaned. "I don't want to get high again!" Narrowing his eyes he went over what he just said and looked at Jaime who was grinning. "I meant 'Enhanced' Speed, cheeky!" She giggled and he smiled at her reaction. "Let's see...accelerated Metabolism." "Err, what?" "People who have this don't gain weight, get injured or get ill." Jaime shrugged. "I've not noticed." John grunted and read the next one. "Accelerated Perception." "Sounds familiar." She muttered. "Also called Time Perception. Time Lords can do it by slowing down time." "Oh yeah!" Jaime turned to John in realisation. "Like when the Doctor did it by slowing down the fans to get to the switch."<p>

The Half-Time Lord smiled. "Yes. Like that." He said and looked back at the tablet. "Enhanced..." "Oh, never mind the applications. What about the techniques?" She interrupted, picking up a golf ball. "In fact why don't I just run!" They were supposed to be understanding the whole Telekinetic Enhanced Condition thing, not reading from a website! "Alright missy, hold your horses!" She furrowed her brow at this. "Accelerate. The ability to run at high speeds. Aim Dodging, says it all really, Cyclone Spinning..." "Wait! That's part of enhanced speed?" Jaime asked. "Apparently." He replied. "Flash Step..." "What step?" "Flash Step is bursts of speed where it looks like that person has teleported." He sensed her confusion. "It's also called Teleport Dash." "Oh! So it's just a fancy way of saying Teleportation." She sounded sarcastic and John grunted. "Intangibility and Molecular Oscillation...basically the same thing. Speed Combat and Speed Strike...fighting while running." Jaime shook her head. It all sounded so ridiculous. "Time Travel." "Ha!" She laughed. "You can't Time Travel by running really fast." "Agreed!" J.D replied. "And the last one is Tornado Creation."

"Can I run now?" Jaime asked and jumped when she heard a crash of thunder. They looked up to see that the clouds had turned a stormy dark grey. "Not unless you're planning to run in a thunderstorm. Calm yourself down and don't get too frustrated." The teen nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. It wasn't easy trying to work out what abilities she had as an Omni-Psychic, then again they just went on and on. And initiating them was harder and sometimes a strain on her body and her mind. The dark clouds lessened as John picked up something off the table and walked over to Jaime. She didn't jump when he took her arm but she did open her eyes and look at him. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It's a time tracker. Measures what speed you're running." "Okay." She mumbled, frowning. "You want me to go now?" "Not yet." John returned to the table and picked up the the stopwatch. "Now you can go." And he started it as she began to run.

At first she was slow and it was obvious she wasn't a runner. Then she suddenly picked up speed and John checked the tracker on the tablet. To any normal person it would look very unusual, but she was not an average human. He could see she was gaining KPH as she continued to run, going faster and faster. In the end John managed to record her going 63KPH Miles Per Hour before she stopped. And when he looked up he couldn't even see her. "Hmmm!" *Are you okay?* John called her when he sensed that she was panicking and mildly disturbed. *Yeah!* Came the reply and she sounded out of breath. *Why don't you Teleport back.* He worried and by the time he put the tablet down she was sat on the ground next to the table breathing deeply. Jaime had a bottle of water with her from somewhere and drinking from it thirstily. When John checked her over he found she hadn't even broken out into a sweat. "That was nuts!" She finally said. "I almost fell into a hole and passed through two small towns before stopping at a lake." "Uh-huh. The time tracker registered 63KPH and all that happened in less than ten minutes on the stopwatch. I'd say you're at peak human speed." Jaime smiled and nodded faintly.

* * *

><p>After another short break the Doctor picked up the tablet again and read the next page. "I think we'll try two this time. Senses and Reflexes." "What? Like touch and smell?" He nodded. "Yes. That kind of senses." "What do you want me to do this time?" "Simple." John made Jaime face away from the table. "Now close your eyes." She did what she was told. "Take several deep breathes." She did. "Now, what can you hear?" Jaime frowned as she listened. There was a faint sound of a bird call, probably an eagle, a bug went skittering off somewhere and... "I can hear some kind of machinery. Like a low hum." "Ah! Infra-sound hearing. You could probably detect natural disasters." 'Most of them caused by me!' She didn't say out loud. "Right, keeping your eyes closed what can you smell?" She sniffed and said: "There's this really weird smell...like something...alien?" "Are you smelling the Vortex?" John sounded surprised. Usually a human couldn't detect the smell of the Vortex, only Time Lords could. And Half-Time Lords. But of course Jaime was no ordinary human. "I don't know!" She muttered. "I didn't know it had a smell." "Well, it does. Okay...I'm holding a golf ball!" He suddenly stated and Jaime furrowed her brow when a new smell came to her. "No, you're not. You're still holding the electronic tablet." She replied. "Nice one." J.D smiled and picked up the stopwatch. "I'm holding a stopwatch." "Yes, you are." She replied. "Brilliant!" He uttered. "Lie detection by smell." Jaime looked at John. "Must be why the Zygon as the Queen was giving me a bad feeling." She said and he nodded.<p>

"What now?" She asked. "Well the next three are taste, touch and vision but we'll skip those for now." She frowned. "I want to test your reflexes." "Oh? How will you do that?" "By the element of surprise." Was his reply and before she even realised it he was throwing a golf ball at her. Jaime yelped, eyes wide, but surprised herself when she caught it. "Ha! I didn't even see your arm move!" John said only he noticed her staring at the golf ball. It was another chance to catch her off guard, so he sneaked up behind her. She heard him and instantly acted. Dodging him and dropping the ball she moved behind the Half-Time Lord, caught his left arm and kicked the back of his right leg, making him yelp and fall to the ground. Jaime stepped back with a gasp of surprise, her eyes wide. She had no idea how she had done what she just did...it just sort of happened. "Are you okay?" She asked John. "Yep!" He replied, getting back to his feet. "Just Wizard!" He didn't appear to be injured so that was good.

"It was weird," she said. "Like a sort of instinct kicked in and...I have never learned or studied self defence in my whole life, then THAT happens!" "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal...for you anyway. Do me a favour, go to the table and fetch that tablet for me." Jaime huffed at this. "What did your last slave die of!" She mumbled and walked over to the table. Her intuition kicked in and seconds later he had his arms around her waist in another 'mock attack'. Jaime elbowed John in the side, hearing him grunt, then stealthily twisted around him, snaked an arm around his neck and punched him hard in the back. "Alright, alright!" John held up his hands in defence. "I get it, you're good." She let him go, quite shocked she might have hurt him. "Are you okay?" Jaime asked the Half-Time Lord, noticing him wincing as he rubbed his lower back. "I didn't mean...it just kind of...happened." "Yeah. Look let's just move on shall we." He definitely didn't want to carry on mock attacking her. That punch felt like he'd been hit by a pneumatic drill.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Lets try strength." John said, consulting the electronic tablet. "Well we already know you're amazingly strong but..." He picked up a golf ball. "Catch!" And he threw it to Jaime who caught it quite deftly. "What do you want me to do with it?" "Crush it." She looked at him with raised brows. "Say again?" "Crush it!" He replied. "If your strength is enhanced then surely you can crush a solid object." She looked somewhat disturbed but went with it anyway. The teenager squeezed the golf ball as hard as she could, a deep concentration set on her face. Then a dull cracking noise was heard and dust along with little bits of golf ball fell from her hand. "Woah!" Jaime exclaimed, staring at the remaining bits of crushed golf ball in her hand. "You're telling me! Imagine if that was someone's..." J.D stopped in mid-sentence when she frowned at him, sensing her confusion. "Never mind." He coughed and turned his attention back to the tablet.<p>

"Hmm," John frowned. "What? What is it?" She worried. "Nothing. It's just... Earthquake generation." "Really? You can actually start an Earthquake with enhanced strength?" John nodded. "Yes. But you need to be careful because once an Earthquake is started it can't be stopped." Jaime frowned and ran a hand through her hair. The causing of an Earthquake seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't figure out why. "How exactly is it done?" She asked curiously. "Possibly by stomping or jumping..." She raised her foot. "But do it carefully!" She nodded, feeling his worry and stomped down hard on the ground. The ground shake was huge and near impressive and caused them to fall to the ground with surprised yells. It took about a minute and a half for the shaking to stop and when it did Jaime's eyes were wide. "Yikes!" She squeaked, getting a weird feeling of déjà vu. "It's an interesting way of causing a diversion...but I'm not doing that again!" "I would agree with you on that one." John replied. "Causing destructive Earthquakes wouldn't be my idea of fun." He then looked back at the list on he tablet.

"Shockwave Clap." "And how is that done?" She asked making him raise his brow. Jaime giggled. "I'm asking what it is!" She reiterated. "Oh! Well, it's part of Vibration Emission. Basically it sends a Sonic Shockwave through the air or the ground." "So it's not the same as a Pulse Wave?" "No, this one is different. And it's probably a lot safer than Earthquake Stomp." "So if I do this..." She clapped her hands together and there was a loud thunder-like crack. Jaime cried out, covering her ears and John didn't fair much better. The sonic wave pushed him backwards and he was left lying on the ground, his ears ringing from the aftershock. "Blimey!" He muttered, struggling to sit back up. "I imagine that's what the earplugs were for!" He could barely hear himself and he hoped that was only temporary. Jaime still had her hands over her ears. "Are you okay?" He asked a little too loud and she lowered her hands with a frown. "Yes." She replied. "Are you?" "Oh yeah, Wizard!" J.D shouted back and he sensed her worry. "I'm sure this won't last long!" He shouted and got back to his feet, helping Jaime up shortly after.

"Why don't you try Shockwave Stomp." He suggested but she was hesitant. "It's okay. It's just the same as clapping." "Uhh, okay!" Still hesitant she hoped John hadn't been knocked silly by the thunder clap, took a deep breath and jumped. It wasn't what she was expecting. When she landed there was an almighty rumble that knocked them off their feet again, followed by a huge crack in the ground. This time it took a few minutes for the shaking to stop, and by the time it did the teen was scowling at John. "Perhaps I made a mistake!" He shouted. "Looks like you can only cause a Shockwave with your hands." "While my feet only cause Earthquakes." She mumbled, realising the whole thing was completely effed up. "I'm a walking natural disaster!" "Non-sense!" John replied as he got back to his feet again. Obviously his hearing was returning to normal. "I think we should try Combat next." He walked over to the table and picked up the Punch Pads.

Jaime was still sitting on the ground and noticed the crack had fixed itself. But then she looked around with a frown. "What's that noise?" She asked. "What noise?" The Half-Time Lord looked at her. "I don't know. It's just a strange noise." "Just a strange noise?" "Hold on." She placed her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. "It's like...she's trying to land but she can't." John narrowed his eyes. "Well that's happened plenty of times. I wonder what's going on?" He helped Jaime back to her feet again. "I suppose that ends the lesson for the day. Come on, lets see what's going on." "What lesson?" She replied as she followed him out of he training room.


	22. Sarah Jane's Non-Wedding

"What's going on?" John asked a little too loud as he and Jaime walked into the console room. The Doctor was flitting around the console with a worried expression while Rose helped him now and again. "The TARDIS has registered some strange anomalies in the Ealing area of London," Rose answered them. "Whatever it is it's not letting us land." Ealing sounded rather familiar to Jaime. Wasn't that where... "Doesn't Sarah Jane live in Ealing?" She asked out loud and the Doctor looked up at her with raised brows, then he grinned. "Yes, Sarah lives on Ealing." He replied. "You planning on visiting Sarah?" John asked, still a little too loudly. "Yes...uhh...what's with the shouting?" The Doctor enquired. "We were in the training room testing out what telekinetic enhanced conditions Jaime has and..." "I did a Shockwave clap and it was really loud it knocked him back a little." Jaime explained. "And it also made him deaf by the looks of it." Rose added. "I'm not totally deaf. I can still hear you!" John defended.

The Doctor shook his head. They were going to have to be careful next time. "As for your question, yes we were planning on visiting Sarah Jane but we can't land in Bannerman Road or any part of Ealing for that matter. Something seems to be blocking the TARDIS." Jaime frowned. This seemed really familiar as well. "Is there a reason why you want to visit Sarah Jane?" The teen asked and the Doctors and Rose all looked at her in surprise. "Do I really need a reason?" He snarkily answered back but then he noticed she was looking at him in a bid to read his mind. He shivered at the odd feeling he was getting and said; "Fine! I got a message on the Psychic Paper and tracked it down to Ealing. Only we can't land. It's as if some sort of..."

"Temporal Schism is blocking the TARDIS from materialising or dematerialising." Jaime finished. "Yes..." Came a stunned reply from the Time Lord. "Did you read my mind?" "No. I didn't need too!" Jaime was grinning. "K9 said it." "K9? Where does he come into this?" She felt waves of confusion from everybody. "I must have seen this episode dozens of times." "What episode?" Rose asked, confused. "It's one of my favourite episodes of the series!" She continued. "What series? Is that the show you're always talking about?" "Jaime!" J.D stopped her rambling. "What do you know? I take it this is something from Sarah Jane's show in your Universe?" She nodded. "Wait! Sarah Jane has her own show as well?" Rose realised what they were saying. The teenager nodded again. "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith." She registered surprise from all three of them. "Sarah Jane's getting married?" The Doctor asked. "Yes...no...maybe..." "Well? Which is it?" John asked.

"It's the Trickster!" She blurted out and felt the Doctor's worry. "Sarah's getting married to the Trickster?" He asked. "No. To Peter Dalton. But he's dead...sort of!" "Sorry, you've totally lost me now," Rose spoke up. "Can you start from the beginning." "Yes, that would be handy." John added. Jaime breathed in: "Sarah Jane starts dating this man called Peter Dalton...he came to her first...and then it gets serious and proposes to her. She's happy and it's a yes but the ring does something to her mind..." "Mind control!" The Doctor growled. "...as for Peter he died in his home, falling down the stairs. The Trickster came to him and promised him he could live if he met with and married Sarah Jane." "Why? What does this Trickster thing want with Sarah Jane?" Rose asked. "I don't know but he kept appearing throughout the series." "Usually the Trickster uses somebody to do its dirty work. It's quite unusual for the Trickster to do the actual dirty work. And now I can't land anywhere in Ealing." The Doctor said as J.D had a look at the monitor.

"I could Teleport down." Jaime suggested to the Doctor and he frowned. "No, I'm not letting you go down there on your own!" He said. "Not to mention the Trickster is a powerful being." "I didn't say I'd go down on my own," she argued back. "I'd obviously be with John." The Doctor looked from the teen to his brother and wondered if he was going to do the right thing. "Fine." Rose looked shocked. "But please. Don't go causing trouble..." John was about to protest this. "...I know what you two are like. Just...no trouble. "Okay. No trouble!" John promised and Jaime held his hand. They disappeared in a blink of an eye. Rose turned to the Doctor, noticing the worry on his face. "How dangerous is this Trickster?" She asked. "Very!" The Doctor replied.

* * *

><p>They appeared a couple of streets away, apparently pushed off course. "This isn't Bannerman Road I take it?" John asked when he stood up. Their journey via Teleportation had been rougher than normal...which was unusual because it was always a smooth ride. Jaime stared at the row of shops on the other side of the road. "No. But we're still in Ealing." She stood up with a frown. "What happened because I was aiming for Bannerman Road. "Maybe the temporal schism not only effects the TARDIS but teleporting people." John said and took out his mobile, checking the date and time. "Which way to Bannerman Road?" Jaime closed her eyes and let her mind do the tracking, doing her best to ignore the growing headache and then sniffed the air. Despite the completely normal smells of exhaust fumes, cafe food, there was also the smells of something completely alien. Her senses focused on that.<p>

"What are you doing?" J.D asked her. She opened her eyes. "Over the years Ealing has had the most alien invasions and mostly centers around Bannerman Road. It's this way!" She pointed to the left. John raised his brow. "Psychic tracking." She explained and he grinned. Oh, she was good. They began their run to Bannerman Road and several times she had to stop to let John catch up. "Hurry up slow coach!" She called and John huffed when he caught up. "Hey! I can't run as fast as you, I'm not Superhuman!" "You're still Time Lord." She replied. "Come on!" They continued running and finally made it to Bannerman Road.

Jaime stared at Number 13 in complete awe. She couldn't believe she was actually standing outside Sarah Jane Smith's house. And behind her, just across the road was Rani's house...where it used to be Maria's house. And further along the road was Clyde's house. Jaime grinned happily "looks like we caught her," John said as he walked up the drive. "Her car is still here..." He realised she was still standing on the pavement. "Everything okay?" He asked, sensing her excitement. "Yes!" She replied rather squeakily and followed him up the drive. Now he knocked on the door. "Sarah, it's me. The Doctor!" He called. "Well, as good as!" He muttered this last bit. There was no answer so he knocked again even louder. "Sarah!" He called again and decided to look through the front window. "Looks like she's not in." He pulled out his Sonic and returned to the door.

Meanwhile Jaime had gone to the flowerpot and moved it Telekinetically to reveal the front door key. She picked it up and turned to J.D. "No need!" She said, holding up the key. John stared. "Where'd you get that from?" He asked. "Sarah Jane always keeps a spare key under the flowerpot." "Did you learn that from her TV show?" Jaime nodded and gave the key to John who used it to open the door. She looked around getting an odd feeling...odd? That was new...and wondering why Rani's mum wasn't being nosy. Then she quickly followed John into the house. He was still calling Sarah's name but now he was in the kitchen. "I'll check upstairs!" She called and ran up the stairs...and to the Attic. Of course it was empty. No-one was up here, not even K9...which was strange...and she walked over to the part of the wall that held Mr Smith, the Xylok computer. If her intuition was right then he may have been deactivated and then there was two weeks 'til the wedding. But what if they were too late?

"I think we might have missed them." John said when he walked into the attic. "Possibly." Jaime replied. "Any ideas?" He asked. "Yes." She looked around the attic with narrowed eyes and then pointed to a lever. "Go over there and pull that lever. It re-activates Mr Smith." He nodded, bounded up the steps and pulled the lever. Jaime stepped back as Mr Smith made himself known. "Do you always do that?" John asked about the fanfare as he stood beside Jaime.

"Danger, danger. Intruders." Mr Smith warned. "Uhh, no. We're not intruders. It's the Doctor and this is Jaime." He told the computer and it seemed to be thinking. "Your biology suggests you have one heart, no respiratory bypass and a high IQ." Jaime chuckled, forgetting how prissy Mr Smith could be, while John sighed. "Fine! I'm a Metacrisis version of the Doctor." "But he's still the Doctor," Jaime added. "Mr Smith, when was the last time you spoke to Sarah Jane?" she asked. "It was two weeks ago, Miss." Her eyes widened and she paled a little. "Oh no!" "Jaime? What is it?" John asked. "When Sarah Jane de-activated Mr Smith it was two weeks ago..." "Yes, I think he just stated that." "...but it was two weeks later that Sarah Jane would be getting married to Peter. I think today is the day. But I don't know the name of the hotel. It's in the countryside." "Oh great!" J.D turned to Mr Smith. "Can you locate Sarah?" "Yes." Mr Smith said and started a scan. It didn't take long. "Sarah Jane Smith is located at Court Colman Manor just outside of Ealing." "Thank you Mr Smith." John said, taking his mobile from his pocket and calling the Doctor.

It was answered almost immediately. "Did you get to her?" The Doctor asked. "No. We're a bit late. But she'll be at Court Colman Manor." John replied. "Right, gotcha!" He rung off obviously to get the co-ordinates for the hotel. "I think we should go too!" John said after putting his mobile back. "Yeah, sure. But that temporal schism is gonna knock us off course." "Hmmm!" He furrowed his brow, thinking. "If I may help," Mr Smith spoke up. "I can divert the temporal schism wide enough to leave a corridor for you to teleport through safely." J.D grinned. "Oh, Mr Smith. That is brilliant!" He said. "Yeah. Thanks for that." Jaime added. "Anything for the Fire-Bird." Was Mr Smith's reply causing Jaime and John to glance at each other. "Temporal corridor open." Mr Smith said. "Brilliant, Allons-y!" John said as he and Jaime held hands, then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They re-appeared outside the Manor at the same time the TARDIS materialised. Both the Doctor and Rose ran out of the time machine, not the least bit surprised to find his twin and Jaime stood outside. "Come on!" He shouted, running into the Manor, followed by Rose. John was about to follow too, only Jaime pulled him back. "What! What are you doing?" He asked. "We gotta stop it!" "He's going to need someone to pilot the TARDIS." He raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Just as he said that there was a flash of white and a wave that knocked them off their feet. "Blimey, that couldn't be anything good." John said and he was already on his feet and running into the Manor. Jaime looked around when she was getting that odd feeling again, sort of a weird chill enough that caused her to shiver slightly. Not only that but there was a faint song in her mind that wasn't the TARDIS.<p>

Completely un-nerved and wincing from a thumping headache she ran into the Manor and into the room that held Sarah Jane's reception. Most of the seats on the right were empty but they were all full on the left. J.D was using his Sonic to scan the occupants in the seats and when Jaime looked closely at Mr and Mrs Chandra they were completely unmoving. Not even blinking. It was very creepy. "Looks like they're stuck in suspended animation," John said. "No movement, not even a brainwave. So where's the Doctor, Rose, Sarah, everyone else?" He turned to Jaime who had her arms folded. "Any ideas?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "There's been a dimensional shift. The Doctor, Rose, Luke, Rani, Clyde and K9 are stuck in one second of time while Sarah Jane and Peter are stuck in another second in time." J.D groaned. "Meanwhile time here seems to have stopped altogether." "We have to go to the TARDIS!" She said. "Right." They ran back out of the Manor and straight into the TARDIS. "Tell me you know what second they're trapped in?" The Half-Time Lord asked. "3:23:23." Was her immediate answer and John frowned. "I take it you wouldn't normally remember something like that?" She shook her head. "Because the Doctor was in the episode I watched it all the time and just about quote it word for word." Her face was red now.

John just chuckled as he put the co-ordinates in, then he pulled the lever. The TARDIS jerked roughly as it tried to get into the dimensional shift the Doctor and Rose was stuck in. There was another rough jerk which caused Jaime to tumble to the grating with a cry. And if that wasn't enough something on the console exploded making J.D yell out in surprise. "Shit!" He swore. "We didn't make it in." He then helped Jaime to her feet. "You alright?" She nodded. "You have to try it again." She said. "Don't worry, WE will." She raised her brows. "You're going to help." He showed the teenager which buttons to press and when they were set John pulled the lever again. Despite how jerky the TARDIS was being Jaime managed to remain on her feet, clinging to the console while pressing buttons she was shown. "Come on, come on!" John shouted at the Time Rotor. "You can do this old girl, we've been through much worse before!"

The door opened and Jaime watched as Rose and the Doctor ran in. The Time Lord stayed by the door. "Doctor!" She heard Rani shout. Of course the kids were being pushed back by a really odd wind. "Come on, all of you!" The Doctor shouted to the kids outside. "Get in. Come on now." "Doctor, hurry the hell up," John shouted. "This temporal displacement isn't doing much good for her." Despite the fierce wind the Doctor managed to grab hold of Clyde's hand, only he couldn't pull the boy in. The console sparked again, Jaime yelped and jump back from it, holding her hand, the Doctor lost grip on Clyde and fell back, the door slamming shut and the TARDIS dematerialised. "Doctor!" Rose was at his side immediately. "Are you alright?" He was on his feet in seconds, running to the console. "Yep! In tip top fashion." He replied. "We have to get them out of there." He noticed Jaime was holding her left hand and wincing. "What happened to you?" He asked his foster-daughter. She tried to hide it but John gently took her wrist and checked her hand. There was a deep red burn on her palm of her hand. "Ouch! They looked nasty. Did that happen when the console sparked?" She nodded her head silently. "Here!" The Doctor gave her a bandage roll from his pocket. "Use that for now, then we'll sort it out proper once we've dealt with the Trickster."

He hurried back to the console and groaned. "Typical, the TARDIS has been blocked, we can't get back there... Wait! What?" "Doctor?" Rose enquired and Jaime grinned. "Clyde got a dose of Artron energy." She said before the Doctor could say something. "He's going to use it against the Trickster." The Doctor grinned. "Smart boy!" He said. John was looking at the monitor. "There's an opening. Looks like he's doing it." "Right, Allons-y." The a Time Lord flipped a lever and the TARDIS jerkily materialised again. John took over the controls when the Doctor ran to the door and opened it. There stood in the wedding room was Sarah Jane and Peter.

"Sarah." The Doctor shouted, happy. "Doctor." Sarah Jane replied, surprised. "Got to be quick. The TARDIS can't stabilise," the Doctor shouted. "Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment, oh those three are just brilliant." "Doctor, what can I do?" Sarah Jane asked, feeling rather confused and emotional. "If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out." The Doctor was grim. "It all rests with you, Sarah." He replied. "Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." Jaime tried to see past the Doctor but she could still hear Sarah Jane on the other side. "What is it? Tell me what I've got to do." She asked. "You've fought the Trickster before," he replied. "You know how he operates, how he can be defeated." "Oh, no. No." Sarah Jane realised. "I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said to the tricked man and Jaime finally managed to get a good look at what was outside. Clyde was suddenly appearing with the Trickster, screaming in pain. "Clyde!" Sarah Jane was stunned. "I can't hold it." Clyde said painfully and had to let go of the Trickster. Before the TARDIS door shut Jaime could have sworn the Trickster looked at her. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

The Doctor had returned to the console to check the monitor. He smiled. "Looks like they're doing it, hold on!" The TARDIS landed roughly causing everyone o tumble to the floor. The Doctor was up first and out of the door. It barely took a few seconds for the temporal displacement to right itself, and once it was done the Doctor was somehow back in the TARDIS and it was in flight.

* * *

><p>"What about Sarah Jane?" Rose asked. "She was getting married and now she isn't." He glanced at Rose who looked rather sad. So was Jaime and he sensed it from J.D as well. "Don't worry. We'll swing by and check on how she's doing." The Doctor set the co-ordinates and their journey to Sarah Jane's didn't take long. The TARDIS landed with a thud and John was the first to the door followed by Jaime. They exited into the attic. "Doctor?" Sarah Jane questioned when she saw him. She was standing next to the three kids who were looking amazed. They looked even more amazed when the Doctor, with Rose, stepped out of the TARDIS. "No. That would be me!" He said. "There are two of you? How does that work?" Clyde asked, looking from one Doctor to the other. "It's called an instantaneous Biological two-way Metacrisis." The Doctor answered and John waved a hello. Jaime grinned at the kids' amazement before going over to K9. "He and Jaime popped by earlier but you were out."<p>

Sarah Jane nodded and let Rose hug her. "I figured that when I saw the flowerpot had been moved, the spare key put on the table and Mr Smith already activated." "Ah!" "Oh, don't worry. I put it there for a reason." She smiled tiredly. "Nice attic by the way!" The Doctor added. Clyde, Rani and Luke were peeking into the TARDIS. "Can we have a look?" Rani asked. "What, in my TARDIS? My TARDIS?" The Time Lord pretended to be stern, then he smiled. "Course you can, yeah." The kids excitedly ran into the TARDIS followed by the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose.

John saw Jaime petting K9 and grinned. "K9!" He exclaimed and joined the teenager but pouted when the metal dog scooted back. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You are not the Doctor-master." K9 said. "Aww, K9!" Jaime uttered. "I know I'm not," J.D replied. "But you can call me John." "Master...John." K9 hesitated a little and scooted forward again. "Good dog!" J.D petted the dog and Jaime giggled. The Doctor called to them once the kids were done checking out the TARDIS. "Bye, Sarah." John said and hugged the former companion. "Maybe we could stop by again sometime." "Yes. That would be nice." She agreed and watched as the other Doctor and Jaime returned to the TARDIS.

In the console room the Doctor pulled a lever and sent the time machine back into the Vortex. "Well that's one problem sorted." The Doctor said. "Now to deal with another." "What other problem?" Rose asked. "The burn on Jaime's hand. Come on." They went to the Med-Bay where Jaime sat on the bed. John carefully took the bandage off while the Doctor went to get the burn cream. But when the burn was fully revealed there was surprised gasps from Rose and Jaime. John just stared in amazement. "What is it?" The Time Lord asked and inspected the wound himself. Instead of the burn being an ugly red, it was a little more than a dark pink scar.

"How did that happen?" Rose asked. "Telekinetic Enhanced Condition." Both John and the Doctor said at the same time before glancing at each other. "She's using Telekinesis to regenerate herself." The Doctor explained. "I wasn't aware I was doing it!" Jaime mumbled, still staring at the pink scar. "Well of course you wouldn't. Telekinetic Regeneration happens on it's own, almost instantaneous." That was another weird thing to add to the list. Regeneration via Telekinesis. It could explain why her wrist didn't hurt anymore after spraining it earlier. "That reminds me. We still haven't tried out Enhanced Combat." John spoke up. But Jaime shook her head. "No!" She said. "Why not?" He sounded crestfallen. "Because I'm really strong and I don't want to hurt you!" She said in a small voice, looking down.


	23. Gemini9X7

Physical violence,(sort of), mild choking, choking death, and spear related injuries in this chapter.

* * *

><p>After a short debate it was decided they should go somewhere else, so after setting the co-ordinates they landed at their destination. Jaime hoped it wasn't another attempted trip to Mars. As it turned out it was not Mars but a whole different planet. When they stepped out of the TARDIS Jaime and Rose gasped in amazement. The TARDIS had parked up on a cliff and the view they were seeing was pretty spectacular. This planet's trees was like any normal Earth tree. The leaves were green but there were mostly reds and browns as well as if winter was setting in. But that was probably not it. The grass was green apart from several clumps of purple and the sky was a deep blue. It certainly didn't look like an Earth sky. In the distance there were mountains and the tops of those mountains disappeared into the clouds.<p>

"Where are we?" A still stunned Rose asked, her eyes wide. "We're on the planet Gemini in Mutter's Spiral. It's full name is actually Gemini~9X7." John replied. "9X7? Does that mean there are other planets called Gemini as well?" She asked. "Nope," the Doctor spoke up. "Most planets in Mutter's Spiral tend to have a designated number or have several numbers after it." It was then that Rose suddenly realised something. "Hold on!" She said. "Mutter's Spiral? Isn't that the..." "Milky Way?" J.D answered with a grin. "Yep!" "We're a couple of thousand light years from Earth," the Doctor continued. "And you could probably see it and its Solar System once it gets dark." "Not to mention some really amazing aurora-borealis." John added. "So what's the year?" Rose asked now. "Oh, I'd say it's about 3610 in the 37th Century. "Wow!" But when Rose stared down at the trees below she noticed something unusual. "Is it me or are those trees moving?" "No, you're not imagining it. Most trees, not all, are sentient on this planet. They're likely to travel in groups and will attack when intimidated. Other than that they're pretty much friendly." The Doctor said.

Noticing that Jaime had been quiet the whole time John looked at her. She appeared to be in a world of her own. He tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she was okay. "Yeah!" She whispered. "But I can feel a lot of fear from somewhere and there's a really bad feeling." She was staring into space again. "Something big...red...is about to strike...when the moon is fat..." "Jaime? Can you see what it is?" John asked when they realised she was seeing into the future. Her eyes widened further but then a growing headache stopped her and she put her hands on her head, groaning in pain. Rose was at her side along with John in case she fell to the ground. Luckily she remained standing and looked around as if something was bothering her. "Do you know what the big red thing is?" The Doctor asked the teenager. She shook her head. All she could see was scales and feathers before the images went away. "Hmm, well I guess that remains a mystery." He said. "Come on." Rose and the Doctor began to walk towards the woods.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked. She quietly nodded her head and held his hand. They followed Rose and the Doctor into the woods and there appeared to be a worn footpath to walk on. "I'm guessing people live here as well? Not just trees?" Rose was heard to ask. "I would expect so!" The Doctor replied. "It just depends on what they're like." "And there's usually two choices in that. Friendly or hostile." John added and sensed Jaime's confusion.

She could feel a tingly feeling in the back of her mind and she wasn't sure what was going on. She ended up stopping and looking back the way they came. "Is something wrong?" John asked. The Doctor noticed they'd stopped. "What's the hold up?" He asked. "I don't know." J.D replied. "She just stopped." Jaime frowned at the way they came. The tingling in the back of her mind was still prominent and she could sense that something was there, but it felt a lot more erratic, over emotional, full of pain. Then the tingly feeling faded away to nothing. "What is it?" Rose asked. Jaime turned back to them, still feeling confused. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know what it was. It just felt weird." "Do you think it might be the big red thing?" The Doctor asked only she shook her head. They continued their walk but about a minute later there was a faint boom followed by an equally faint rumble of the ground. It came from back the way they came. "What was that?" A wide-eyed Rose asked. "It sounded like an explosion." The Doctor replied. "Followed by an Earthquake." John added. Jaime shivered and closed her eyes, a sudden feeling of paranoid dread coming to her.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk through the woods but the bad feeling was getting so bad that Jaime was beginning to get very jumpy whenever something in the woods made a noise. She moved closer to J.D, clinging to him, as she stared around at her surroundings with wide-eyes. He noticed her odd behaviour which was unusually erratic for someone who was sensing danger right now. This was beyond the events of 911. Also he could sense she was upset about something. Panicking even. "Okay, hold up!" He stopped and looked down at Jaime. "What's going on?" He asked the teenager. Letting go of John she stepped away from him a little and looked down at her feet. "Whatever it was back there clearly spooked you, so just tell me what it was?" Shifting on her feet she let out a shaky sigh and looked up at him. John noticed she looked completely petrified of something.

But before she could say anything she suddenly yelled out in pain and covered her ears, falling to her knees. "Jaime? Blimey! What is it?" He asked, really quite unsure on what was happening now as he went to her aid. "Whistling!" She gasped painfully. "It's loud, so loud." "But I can't hear any whistling!" John replied. "Are you sure you're not hearing things?" Only she yelled out again and was practically collapsing to the ground. "They're all so loud!" She gasped. "All?" You mean somebody's using a silent whistle?" In reply Jaime squeezed her eyes shut and kept her hands over her ears, trying to block out the whistling. It was grating right through her brain causing her head to ache far worse than normal. Was this what dogs felt like when someone blew a dog whistle?

Still unsure on what to do John looked around to find they'd been left behind by Rose and the Doctor. And he didn't think he could get her to move. "Okay, stay there. I'll go see where the others went." Leaving her alone J.D ran up the beaten path and found it curved to the right. There was the Doctor and Rose looking at something on a tree. "Hey!" He shouted and the Doctor looked around, his brow furrowing, realising someone was missing. "What's going on? Where's Jaime?" He asked. "You left her behind?" "No...sort of...yes...look, she could hear whistling and it was hurting her. I couldn't move her." Rose frowned. "I haven't heard any whistling." She said. "That's because it's silent. She's got infra-sound hearing." "Silent? Like a dog whistle?" Rose asked and John nodded his head. "But there's not just one but several of them and she's hurting." "Right!" The Doctor was extremely worried about his foster-daughter and they were about to run back to where Jaime had been left, until a very sharp looking spear came sailing through he woods and hit the tree they were standing next to. "Blimey!" Rose cried out, her eyes wide. "Where did that come from?" As if in answer another one came out of nowhere and hit the same tree.

Suddenly they were surrounded by the natives of the planet. The Doctor instinctively pulled Rose close to him. The natives of Gemini~9X7 looked like dogs. They had short fur-like hair all over their bodies and faces. Not only that but they had dog-like muzzles as well and their ears were furry and pointy. Since they wore tribal clothes they were obviously part of a tribe. "From one of them most likely!" John answered Rose's question. The group of dog people started whooping excitedly...only it sounded like a variation of barking. "Friendly or hostile?" Rose whispered to the Doctors. There was only one way to find out. The Doctor stepped forward. "Hello, I'm the Doc..." He halted and put his hands up when they had spears and arrows aimed at them. "Hostile!" John said, also with his hands up. "Move!" One of the dog people growled. "Move!" "Well at least they speak English." Rose muttered. "But how well?" The Doctor added. "Oww! Hey, watch where you're sticking that thing!" John bit at the nearest dog person after they were prodded to get a move on. "What now, Spaceman?" He asked the Doctor. "And what about Jaime?" "The only thing we can do right now is go with them," the Time Lord replied as they started to walk with the group. "As for Jaime, hopefully she hasn't been captured too." "Cat nuns, yes." Rose muttered. "But dogs on upright legs? Do you know what species they are?" "No idea!" John and the Doctor said together.

Meanwhile a pained and scared Jaime had crawled underneath a small bush, sensing that J.D, the Doctor and Rose were not coming back. Thankfully the whistling had stopped but it'd left her feeling dizzy, disorientated and with a headache that felt like her head was caught in a vise grip. When she felt something wet coming from her ears Jaime wiped at one of them and looked at what it was. "Blood!" She croaked, staring at the watery red substance on her fingers. "That's a first!" It probably wasn't a good thing either. And if that wasn't enough there was a faint ringing noise and she wasn't sure where it was coming from. But whatever it was, it was scaring her a lot. Then bad emotions, bad feelings and weird sensations were beginning to make her feel jumpy and she really wanted to be with the Doctor, J.D and Rose. As the bad feeling got worse Jaime whimpered in fright and scrambled out from underneath the bush.

Still disorientated, dizzy and full of head pain the teenager stumbled through the woods, trying to work out which way to go, which way J.D and the Doctor was going. It wasn't an easy thing to do when all the trees were spinning and at one point she stumbled over a couple of branches and fell to the ground. She groaned as she put her hands on her head, hazel eyes watering. Maybe it was a good idea to take a painkiller. Just as she dug into her pocket where she kept them she heard the sound of a twig breaking. She gasped and looked around. "Hello?" The teenager croaked. "Doctor? John? Rose?"

Due to the nature of her headache she didn't notice that the tingly feeling was back and when she saw the shadowy figure she scrambled to her feet. This was one of the bad feelings she was getting, especially because she couldn't feel or sense anything from it. "Hello?" She croaked, trying her best to keep the woods from spinning. "Who are you?" In reply the shadowy figure punched her hard enough for her to go slamming backwards against a tree, hitting the back of her head on it. She cried out in pain and then her eyes widened in surprise when she was brutally smacked across the face, her right cheek burning from the slap. Then that person punched her several times. Extremely winded, thoughts were running through her mind. Why would someone do this? Why would they just attack her like this? Jaime tried to get back to her feet but she was roughly kicked in the side so she fell back down with a yelp. Why? She hadn't done anything to them! She tried to crawl away from the person only to be picked up and brutally slammed into a tree, face first. A pained whine escaped her throat as she slid back to the ground, face full of scrapes and nose bleeding. This person was really doing a number on her. Next thing Jaime knew, that person was choking her and she couldn't get a grip of that person's hand or arm, like it wasn't even there. Everything was going dark as her life was being choked out of her, then she felt that person put its other hand in her pocket trousers, taking her painkillers. "These'll do me good!" A familiar voice said and the person stopped choking her.

The teen was wracked with hacking coughs as she rolled onto her side and that person gave her a parting kick to her stomach before walking away. Jaime whined again and started coughing painfully. "By the way, ask yourself this," that familiar voice spoke again. "Do you really trust them? Ask them what happened to Fiction and Friction!" Then that person walked away. Poor Jaime was too busy coughing to even listen but she did recognise the voice. She started to crawl the opposite way, she had to tell the Doctor and J.D.

Managing to stumble to her feet she used a tree to keep herself upright and stop her from falling. Why did she feel so violated? Was it because she'd just been attacked by... Her vision blurred, she was even more dizzy than ever and it felt like a spike was driven through her skull. If only she had her painkillers but somebody had stolen them! Stumbling away from the tree the teen bumped into another shadowy figure and she gasped, stumbling back down to the ground. "Please!" She sobbed. "No more, no more!" She cried. The shadowy figure raised its arm and her ears were suddenly filled with that ear splitting whistle. It hurt so much she fainted.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. It looked like a dream, it felt like a dream and she knew she was supposed to be on Gemini, only it all seemed so real. There was nothing but dry desert as far as the eye could see and the sky was a dusky pink. Did people live here? And if they did how did they survive? The word 'Aridius' came to her mind and she had the weird feeling the Doctor had been here, visited with other companions so long ago. She suddenly heard screaming in the distance and whirled around to see where it was coming from. There looked to be a small settlement about a mile away and somebody seemed to be scaring the people who lived there. Something that didn't feel very nice.<p>

She burst into a run and was at the settlement un under two minutes. What she saw there horrified her. Some of the natives were badly injured or worse even... Hearing somebody being choked Jaime ran around the corner and gasped in horror and confusion. One of the natives were being choked to death by nothing. But stood near him was... But it just wasn't right. Why was she here? "What are you doing?" Jaime shouted, getting upset. "Stop, stop it...just stop it!" She cried. Only she wasn't listening as if she couldn't hear her. Soon enough the native was dead, life choked out of him, and the teen watched as she walked past without a care in the world. "What did you do that for?" She shouted but the Other female still didn't hear her. "You killed him!" She sobbed. The Other female looked back with a frown but there was malevolence in her eyes. Anger even. Then she turned away again, bent her legs and zoomed into the sky. Jaime gasped as she watched the Other female. Why did that seem familiar?

A weird buzzing sound made her look around in confusion. Where was it coming from? "It's okay," a voice said. "All she's got is perforated eardrums and concussion. But they've beaten her pretty badly, Rassilon knows why!" Who's been beaten? She wondered to herself. "I'd like to get my hands on whichever one of them did it," that same voice angrily said. "There was no call for it." How odd! There was another noise and Jaime looked up again. The Other female was coming back down and when she slammed back into the ground there was a terrible explosion...

"AAAAUUGGGGHHHH!" Jaime screamed awake and tried to sit up but somebody was holding her down. It only led to further panic and she screamed and sobbed out various 'no's 'no more's and 'please don't's and it worried the Doctors a lot, wondering what the natives of this planet did to her. "It's okay," she heard Rose speak up. "It's just us, Rose, J.D and the Doctor." It calmed her a little and when she opened her eyes all she could see were blurry figures. Her headache was at its worst and every part of her body hurt. "Doctor!" She croaked and sat up quickly, clinging to him where she began to cry great big honking sobs, her stomach doing barrel rolls and the dream already fading from her memory. "It's alright now," the Doctor did his best to soothe her while Rose rubbed her hand up and down Jaime's back, thinking it might help. "You're going to be okay." But she just continued to hysterically sob.

"Blimey!" John grimaced. "She's got one hell of a headache." "I noticed," the Doctor replied. "Her painkillers will be in one of her pockets. Could you get them." He already had his hands full. "I know which pocket she keeps them in." John said and went to check her trouser pocket. She whimpered and sobbed when she felt his hand in her pocket, but the Half-Time Lord frowned in confusion and went to check her other pockets. She whimpered even more and tried to shift away from the enquiring hand. Both Doctors could sense the teenager's distress and trauma so John stopped and sat back, looking confused. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. "They're not there, or in any other of her pockets." "Oh," the Doctor looked down at Jaime and ran his hand through her hair. "Did you lose them again?" Only she cried harder and none of them could understand why she was so upset until all three received garbled images. "What was that?" Rose asked. "I think she just showed us that one of them stole her painkillers." The Doctor practically growled and John shook his head in disgust.

Jaime was so upset she began to get very breathless until she started coughing. And that was hurting her bruised throat. The Doctors were getting worried because they couldn't get her to calm down. Not to mention they needed to find out which dog person stole her medicine. Rose scooted closer to the girl. "Jaime, it's going to be okay." she said and put her hands on the sides of the girl's head. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She suggested. Soon her eyes closed and she was snuffling into the Doctor's shirt. "What did you do that for?" J.D asked as Rose put her hands down. "Why do you think?" She replied. "She's hardly going to be giving you any answers since she's completely hysterical. Someone did that to her and it was obviously traumatic." The Doctor grunted and laid the sleeping Jaime back down on the soft ground, using their coats as a pillow. She whined a little and rolled onto her side.

The door of the cell opened with a creak and a young female dog person made herself known. She had a bowl of water with what looked like cotton balls. She stared at the teen warily. "Loud!" She barked. "Loud!" Then she pointed to her head. "Is she saying they're Telepathic?" Rose whispered. "Who knows," the Doctor spoke up. "They might be Empaths." The female held out the bowl to them and pointed at Jaime. "Use, scratches!" She suggested and jumped back a little when John stood up, angry. "What? You want to help her after one of your lot best her up and stole her pills?" "John!" The Doctor warned. "Getting angry at them won't help matters." The female shook her head. "See!" She said and pointed to her eyes. "Twins!" She said next, pointing at John, then at the Doctor. "Twins!" She said again and pointed at Jaime. Then she carefully put the bowl down and quickly skittered out of the room, shutting and locking the door after her. "Uhh, what?" Rose uttered as the Doctors stared in utter disbelief.

* * *

><p>Jaime continued to sleep and didn't wake up again until it was nearly dusk. During that time the blood had been cleaned up from her face and ears. The scrapes and cuts she received had already healed up and the bruises were already a fading yellow. When she woke up her vision was less blurry than before, the faint ringing in her ears had stopped and the headache had dulled down a little. When she shifted it was J.D who got to her first. "Hello sleepyhead," John said and smiled. "How're you feeling?" In reply she sat up and hugged him. "Don't leave me again!" She mumbled. "Don't worry, we won't." John replied and hugged her back, running a hand through her hair. He could feel her shivering and sense how scared she was. She'd been through a lot in the last few hours. "Did you see or remember who attacked you?" The Doctor asked and John sighed. They'd discussed the whole twin thing and came up with two theories. Either the dog people were lying in order to cover up what they did...or...there really was another Jaime on the planet who apparently attacked herself. Which could explain the random explosion and earthquake.<p>

But none of them wanted to believe the second theory because if it was true then something led her to leave the TARDIS and attack her younger self. "Don't know!" Jaime mumbled. She'd already blocked the worst of it from her memory but she felt their disappointment over something. "There was a weird feeling in my head." She mumbled next and John glanced up at the Doctor, worried. "Oh? Did it feel like it was tingling?" The Time Lord asked and Jaime nodded her head. He groaned and sighed while John closed his eyes and held the girl tighter. "What does that mean?" Rose asked them. "The tingling is a Telepathic warning telling you you're about to get too close to a future or past version of yourself." "So what about you two?" Was her next question. The Doctor snorted. "We may look a-like but we're two very different people."

Ignoring the conversation and emotions in the room Jaime closed her eyes and snuggled into John's warmth. If felt nice and comfy and safe. "And how are we supposed to know when she gets separated from us? And is there a way to stop it?" "Well..." The Doctor sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of his head. "It's obviously sometime in our future. We just don't know WHEN that will happen or how it even happened." "We have to stop it!" John said, sounding scared. "We can't let this thing happen." Rose nodded. "So we just have to keep our eyes on her?" "Yep!" The Doctor answered. "It'll be hard to do when she can just teleport at random." The Time Lord grunted again, appearing to be deep in thought. In fact both Doctors were. Jaime opened her eyes again and looked around at her surroundings for the first time. They appeared to be in a grey looking room with a small window. The floor was dry and full of what looked like hay. "Where are we?" She croaked the question, confused. "In a cell, in the village of the dog people," Rose answered her. "Story of our lives!" She smiled at the Doctor who smiled back.

"Of course, we still haven't figured out what their species is." The Doctor said. "And I also suspect this may actually be the 37th Century BC not the 37th Century AD." Jaime felt J.D's annoyance over this little mistake and hoped he wasn't going to shout at the Doctor. "Oh well, I suppose it's an easy mistake to make." Rose said. The teen frowned. How was that easy? Then again, Tegan never did get to the airport and Rose was brought home a year late! She shifted and looked at the Door as it opened again and they all watched as a male dog person walked in with food and water for them. Jaime stared at him intently as he put it on the floor, trying to read his mind or just get anything about him. The dog person looked at her warily and all she could get was fear from something big and now a sense of intrigue towards her. The dog person turned tail and rushed out of the room, locking the door after him. "Well at least they feed us!" Rose said before going over to the tray. John followed her and Jaime was left shivering with her arms around her lower legs. The Doctor scooted over to the teen and put his arm around her shoulders but she just continued to shiver. "Looks like dog food!" J.D stated and tasted it. "Well?" Rose asked him when she noticed an odd grimace on his face. "Worse than dog food!" Rose had a bit. "Tastes alright to me."

"What did you see?" They heard the Doctor ask Jaime. "You were looking at him, obviously reading his mind. What did you see?" "Nothing! His mind was hidden." She mumbled. "But they're scared. They're all scared of the red thing. It's big and it's coming tonight!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were roughly pushed out of the cell and into the middle of the village. It was dark outside but surprisingly very bright. The torchlight brightened the village but the Moon was the most surprising. It was very big and very bright and had what looked like a leering face, all red and discoloured to make it look angrier. Jaime whimpered and hid her face in John's suit jacket. She could feel fear washing off everybody. "Woah!" Rose breathed as she stared at the giant Moon. "Yeah, no wonder why everyone seems to be on edge." The Doctor said. "Is that the thing you saw?" He asked Jaime. But she shook her head. "No!" She was heard to whimper.<p>

Excited chattering and barking was heard and a small group of dog people walked over to the four time travellers. In that group was the young female and the male they saw earlier. They pulled Jaime away from J.D and she suddenly found herself stuck in the middle of the group. "Hey! What do you..." John tried to protest, stepping forward, only to be stopped by their guards. "See, see!" The male said to somebody who looked very important. His fur was mostly grey and his eyes looked old. He studied Jaime then barked to his people around him. Various dog people barked back excitedly. "Uhh...Doctor! Why can't we understand them?" Rose asked. "Their language might be so ancient the TARDIS can't translate it." The Doctor replied. "Just like that language on Krop Tor." John added. "And what about the old guy?" Rose continued to ask. "He may well be a Village Elder." He replied.

The Village Elder in question now stepped closer to a frightened Jaime and put one hand on top of her head and the other under her chin, appearing to inspect her. She was getting a weird feeling from him and John could sense how scared she was. "What the hell are you doing to her?" John shouted. Jaime almost fainted until the old dog person let her go. She noticed that the headache had dulled away to nothing. "Magical Healing Girl!" The Village Elder now said. "You are powerful. Very powerful." "Yeah, I suppose." She muttered and looked around when the group chattered excitedly in English. Rose and the Doctors were stunned and she wasn't sure why. The Elder whistled for the group to hush and Jaime yelled out, covering her ears. The Elder stared at her warily. "You can hear this?" He asked, pointing at the wooden silent whistle. "Yes. It hurts. Please don't use it." She croaked, scared and the dog people around her 'awwed' in sympathy, patting her back. "Can they?" He pointed to the trio. She shook her head. "No...why? Is that important?"

"Jaime!" The Doctor called and she looked at him. "What are you telling him?" Now she looked confused. "You're speaking to him in his own language!" Now that was a surprise and she looked back at the Elder. "What did you do?" All the trio of time travellers heard from her was barking. "You are like us!" The Elder said but Jaime shook her head. "No! I'm not. I'm just human. I'm not like you!" The Elder raised his whistle in a threatening manner and Jaime quickly covered her ears with a yelp. At this point John was so angry he was practically being restrained. "You hear our whistle," the Elder said. "You speak our language." She sighed.

"Magical Healing Girl. If you can heal yourself can you heal other people?" "Uhh..." She looked at the Doctor for help. "What did he say?" The Time Lord asked. "He asked if I can heal people." She replied. "Say yes," John spoke up. "Tell them you can!" The Doctor nodded in agreement. After taking a deep breath Jaime said; "Yes. I can." "Then, Magical Healing Girl, you are important." "What about them?" She pointed to the trio and the Elder looked at them. She registered his disgust and she couldn't understand why. "They are not important." He said and her heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean? They are important!" She argued back. "He's the Doctor, a Time Lord. Rose, she's Bad Wolf!" "None of them are as powerful as you. We hear your sadness. They are not important." Oh hell! So now what was going to happen? "They will be taken to the clearing and given to the Great Maw!" The Elder said. "For the time is near." Jaime frowned. What the hell was a Maw and why did it seem familiar? The trio were manhandled pretty roughly, their hands tied behind their backs. "What the hell is going on?" J.D shouted. "What did you say to them?" She could feel their panic as they were dragged away. Then she too was pulled away by excited, chattering young dog people. "Doctor!" She shouted to him. "What's a Maw?" There was no reply over the ruckus because the excited whooping was so loud.

The clearing was indeed just that. A large clearing devoid of trees and in the middle of that clearing were four poles. Of course only three of them were getting used tonight. As they were being tied to the poles Rose noticed the ground was stained dark red and she gulped. "I don't think that's paint." She said and the Doctor followed her gaze. He shook his head grimly. "No, that's blood. And quite a lot of it." John groaned. "What are they gonna do? Maul us to death?" He tried to struggle but he was tied too tight to the pole. They all were. *DOCTOR!* They all heard her shout in their minds and groaned painfully. If they hadn't been tied to the poles they would have collapsed. "What was that?" Rose asked with a groan. It made her head hurt. "Psionic Call." The Doctor replied, surprised that Rose got it too. She was still in the middle of Telepathic training. *You don't have to shout.* He now told Jaime and he sensed her sheepishness. *Sorry,* she replied. *They won't let me go near you.* he was grim at this. *What did you say to them?* He asked her. *They think I'm like them and important cos I'm powerful. I tried to convince them you were too but they weren't listening.* "Apparently we're not powerful enough to be important." The Doctor said out loud. "I know, I heard!" Rose said while John snorted humourlessly. The Doctor was surprised that Jaime was talking to all three at the same time. *Try telling them we are!* John told her. *I did. But he acted like he'd never heard of Time Lords or Bad Wolf.* Jaime replied. "Blimey!" The Doctor and John said at the same time. "What does that mean?" Rose asked. "It means we're so far back in time they haven't even heard of us." He replied.

*Doctor. Do you know what a Great Maw is?* "Great Maw?" Rose wondered. "What's that?" It was at this point they all heard a screech in the distance and a flap of wings. "I would imagine that is their Great Maw." The Doctor said and breathed out in awe as it came closer. "Oh, that is beautiful. It's a Red Carnivorous Maw!" He now said. "Well isn't that just Wizard!" John spoke up. "We're about to be eaten by a giant bird and the great Spaceman dunce thinks its beautiful!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Try concentrating on your Time Lord side, not your human side!" He bit back. "This is the red thing Jaime saw, yeah?" Rose asked the two Doctors before they could get into a full on argument. "Yep!" The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "Looks like we're being sacrificed!"

Jaime stared at the massive bird in horror, feeling everyone's fear around her. When it got closer it didn't just look like a bird. It looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon. It had a beak, bright red feathers with bird-like wings, but it's tail and four legs were that of a dragon. This was the Red Carnivorous Maw the Doctor mentioned in passing near the beginning of 'The End of Time' and for the love of sanity they were going to be fed to it! She had to do something to stop this madness! "Oh Great and Mighty Maw," the Elder called as everyone suddenly went to their knees, bringing Jaime down with them. She tried to pull out of their grips but they wouldn't let her go. "We give you three humans to appease The Grinning Moon." She looked at the giant moon with the leering face. It still gave her the creeps. "Stop it!" She shouted to the Elder. "You don't have to do this." "It is too late oh powerful Fire-Bird!" Jaime flinched at the name and realised that it was NEVER too late.

"No!" She shouted and Teleported out of their grips. Now she was running across the clearing, looking up at the Maw. With what she was about to do she had to get it right. She couldn't just go sailing past and landing half a mile away. Jaime bent her legs and jumped. She felt herself leave the ground and panicked, thinking she was going to bugger it up, until she hit a soft feathery body. She instantly grabbed handfuls of feathers before she could fall. A loud, pained and surprised screech almost deafened her and she felt it change direction. The trio all stared as Jaime hung off the side of the Maw but it began screeching and flying all over the place in a bid to shake her off. "Where'd she learn to jump like that?" Rose asked. "It's only her third time." John replied.

With warm wind blowing in her face from a wing the teen tried to climb up it but the Maw finally managed to shake her off by whacking her with its tail. She gasped in surprise and lost her grip on it. And it was a long way back down. "Oh fuuu..." She cried. "Teleport!" John shouted. Hearing him Jaime Aeroported in mid-air and re-appeared on its back. "What is she even planning to do?" Rose questioned when the Maw started screeching and flying all over the place again. "I'm not sure." The Doctor replied. Clinging onto its back with handfuls of feathers she knew her next move might outright kill her, since she didn't have her pills on her. But at least she would die saving the lives of the Doctor, John and Rose. The Maw screeched again and dived towards the tied up trio. It was now or never! With a yell she jumped towards its head and placed her hands on the sides of its head.

The teen quite brutally forced her way into its mind and made it fly away and hover around the clearing. As she continued to invade its mind her head began to hurt but she held on tight. She wasn't finished yet. *Why are you attacking them?* She asked the Maw and was able to walk through its mind. It was something to do with the Moon and how it affected the giant dragon bird's mood. The rest of the time the Maw fed on small animals but when the grinning moon was at its fullest its brain registered the dog people as its food. And in turn that made the dog people give it sacrifices to appease the 'giant face' in the night sky. It was to do with the moon. It was far too close to the planet. *You'll be okay!* she told it and began to manipulate its mind. The headache turned sharp and painful and her nose began to bleed but she held on tightly. She told it to land before she fainted.

The Maw dived and landed with a heavy thud several feet away from the tied trio. Jaime fell off its back and landed on the ground, unconscious. "What did she do?" Rose asked. Seeing that it's rider was out of it the Maw nudged at Jaime in a bid to wake her. "Hey, you big chicken! Don't you dare touch her!" John shouted. But the Maw continued to nudge her until she stirred and groaned. Nose bleeding profusely and her head feeling like it was bashed with a hammer, Jaime sluggishly struggled to her feet, using the Maw as leverage. "He's okay now," she croaked, wiping her nose of the blood and petting the bird. "Can we keep him?" She asked the Doctor who just groaned.

Somebody screaming made her look around and she saw that a young warrior was running towards the Maw with his spear. "No!" She held her arms out and stumbled towards the warrior. "Don't! Please!" The teen felt a flash of pain as the spear was driven through her left shoulder of her collarbone area. Her eyes widened and she howled in pain as she fell to her knees. Then she tried to pull it out but it hurt so much and she could hear either one of the Doctors tell her not to make it worse. It really, really hurt and it was making her really really angry. Using the last of her strength a watery eyed Jaime managed to get back to her feet again, caught the young Warrior in a Telekinetic grip, lifting him off the ground. Around the same time she called on a storm and storm clouds quickly covered the area including the Moon. The dog people were cowering, realising the Magic Healing Girl didn't just heal but could start a storm on a whim and trap people in her invisible grip. She fisted her right hand and the young warrior began to scream in pain. It began to rain and crash thunder and a streak of lightning convinced some of the very scared to stay where they were.

"You don't need to Sacrifice anymore!" She shouted angrily to the dog people, her voice loud enough to be heard over the claps of thunder. "And you will let my friends go!" The pain was becoming unbearable. "Immediately!" She ordered and the Maw screeched in agreement. The sharp pain in the center of her brain returned, combined with the pain in her shoulder and she soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Several of the dog people found the courage to move and released the tied up trio. It was the Doctor who got to her first. She was in such a state. Her face was deathly pale, her nose continued to bleed profusely and the blood from the spear wound was spreading widely. "Oh god!" Rose and John joined him. "How bad is it?" "Very!" The Doctor replied grimly. "We need to get her to the TARDIS." "He didn't fair any better!" John nodded to the young warrior who was being inspected by the Elder. The boy's brain had been compressed so hard it liquified and had come out of his ears, nose and eyes. The Elder then turned to the time travellers with a scared expression on his face. It seemed not only Magical Healing Girl could heal lives but take away lives as well.


	24. Aftermath & Recovery

They managed to get Jaime back to the TARDIS before she bled out everywhere. They were a little surprised to find the Maw following dutifully behind them. It seemed like it wasn't going to leave her side. Once in the Med-bay the Doctor got the TARDIS to scan her injury and he saw that the spear just about missed her collarbone and major arteries but had ripped through muscle and nerves. The Time Lord was grim but became even grimmer when he saw that the haemorrhage continued to bleed. "Hmm!" The Doctor frowned. "What is it?" John asked, worrying. "Impalements can be very tricky, especially when it comes to nerves. We need to be careful even though she regenerate her injuries. She might have limited movement in her shoulder afterwards." "Okay," Rose said. "What do we need to do?" "The usual. An anti-haemhorragic, anaesthetic, something to keep her under and most likely a drip to replace the lost blood."

Once they all sorted out what they needed the surgery to remove the spear lasted a couple of hours with Rose playing nurse. She'd stopped being Squimish long ago and had a basic knowledge in field medicine due to her Torchwood training. When they got the spear out of her shoulder the Doctor X-rayed her again. She was very lucky the spear had only done minor damage. After a muscle regenerator was used the wound was stitched up and the blood cleaned up, the Doctor and Rose left her to recuperate. John stayed by her bedside, reading a book out loud with his glasses on.

A couple of hours after surgery Jaime began to stir from her sleep, a pained moan came from her. Her head hurt and so did her shoulder. It ached fiercely, like something or someone had shot her. She moaned and whimpered again, shifting in her bed, then cried out when she rolled onto her bad shoulder. J.D was immediately at her side, running a hand through her hair. "It's okay darling," he soothed the teenager. "But please, watch out or you're going to end up opening up the wounds." Jaime opened her tired eyes, her face pale. "Hello!" He said and smiled. Jaime looked confused. "What happened? How?" She croaked her question. "What do you remember?" He asked her. "I stopped the Maw from hurting everyone and then one of them tried to hurt him and..." Her eyes widened when she remembered the sharp pain in her shoulder and when she tried to sit up she felt the pain flash through her shoulder. "Take it easy!" John gently eased her back down after she yelled out in pain. "Do you need a top up?" She nodded her head so he gave her some strong painkillers and the pain in her shoulder died down. She sighed happily and John smiled.

"Yes, one of the dog people tried to hurt the Maw but you got in his way instead. His spear pierced you right through your shoulder and out the other side." She grimaced at this. "You had us all worried. What did you do to the Maw anyway?" "I went into his mind to find out why he was attacking people. It was the Moon that was altering his mood and the dog people had been scared of it and him. They were using the cat people as a sacrifice." John raised his brows. "Wait! There are cats there too?" But Jaime shook her head sadly. "Not anymore. They all got eaten or moved away. So I helped him by changing his mind and now he doesn't eat dogs, cats or humans." The Half-Time Lord was frowning at what she was saying. "Why do you keep calling it a 'he'?" "Because that's what he is. And he has a name too!" Now he groaned. "You didn't give it a name did you?" Jaime giggled. "No, silly. He already has one." "Oh really? What's 'he' called then?" "Falcor." John narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I take it you've seen The Never Ending Story?" She looked at him, confused. "Yes. Lots of times. But his name really is Falcor." John just nodded his head faintly.

When Rose walked in she smiled when she saw that Jaime was awake but a little worried when her face remained pale. "How are you doing?" The blonde asked. "I'm okay, sort of. We're just talking about Falcor." Rose was confused. "Isn't that the dragon thing in The Never Ending Story?" "That's what the Maw is called." John replied and Rose laughed at this. "Tell me you didn't give it a name?" "No. He already had one apparently." John answered her. "I'm not making it up. I can show you." Jaime tried to sit up again but the quick movement made pain flash through her shoulder and she yelped again. "Careful!" Rose said, helping her lie back in the bed. "I think you've done enough with your mind today already." John told the teenager. "Let it recover. How's your head anyway?" "Hurts!" She mumbled, like everything else did. She wished she could just stay out of the Med-bay for more than three weeks.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days of being monitored and then checking if she had full movement, which she did luckily, Jaime was finally let out of the Med-bay with a new bottle of painkillers. She went to her room, took a shower, got dressed and went to find out where the others were. They were not in the console room or the library or the kitchen or even in the media room. But she could feel that they were worried about something. Why were they worried?" She was fine now...well, sort of! "Where are they?" She asked the TARDIS. There was a thrum and she got an urge that she needed to follow and soon came to a room she'd never seen before. It was another garden, except this one looked like it came from an ancient civilisation. Just how many gardens did he have? Maybe she could do a bit more exploring. She found them having an argument about her, how she was brutally attacked in the woods by...something. She shuddered unconsciously.<p>

"What are you all doing in here?" She asked them and they all stopped and looked at her. Well that was ominous and it felt familiar for some reason. "We were just talking about what happened on Gemini." The Doctor spoke up. Ignoring their previous talk about her she said; "If it's about the boy with the spear I didn't mean to do what I did to him, it just happened and i was hurt and..." John put his arm around her shoulders in comfort, careful not to aggravate her injury because he knew she still hurt. "That's not what we're talking about and you know it." The Doctor told her off and she looked down at the floor. "Do you remember being attacked in the woods on Gemini?" She nodded faintly. "Did you see who it was?" Again she shook her head and John could feel her shivering and sensed she was scared. "Well, did that person say anything?" Was the Doctor's next question and she appeared to be thinking until she shook her head and walked away from them. "No!" She shouted a little forcefully and stared at a group of trees realising there was something odd about the fruit growing on them. "Are these banana's purple?" She asked. "Jaime!" The Doctor called to her but she wasn't listening to them. "I didn't know you could get purple banana's." The Time Lord sighed and John shook his head.

"See. Whatever her future self did to her it was too traumatic for her to even want to remember it." Rose said. "Yes, but even so. Sometime in the near future she's going to be wandering around on her own, possibly causing trouble." John argued and looked at Jaime who had picked a couple of the purple fruit. "And I really don't want that to happen." The teen came back with two of the bananas. "Why don't they have skins like banana's?" She asked. "Because they're Bayan's from Metabelis III." The Doctor answered her. "Why are alien banana trees in a garden that looks like Machu Picchu?" Rose questioned. "It was Tegan. She found some seeds one day and decided to plant them. Turns out they're Bayan trees." "What do they taste like?"

Before either the Doctor or John could answer this there was a loud screech and they all looked up to see a giant red feathered creature heading towards them. "Falcor!" Jaime exclaimed and looked at the Doctors with a massive grin. "You kept him?" "Yeah. He followed us all the way to the TARDIS and wouldn't stop scratching at the door. It seems you've tamed him." The Doctor told her. Jaime laughed as Falcor the Red Maw landed next to them, all four feet pawing the grass, tail swishing, then he nicked a Bayan off her and screeched again. "Hey! Who's a cheeky boy!" She coo'd, stroking his feathery neck. "Yes, you are, that's who!" She gave the Maw the other Bayan and he screeched happily. Then to everyone's surprise, Falcor ducked down so that he was lying on the grass. "What are you doing?" Jaime asked him and he screeched in reply. "You want me to ride you?" He screeched again and she looked back at John and the Doctor. "Can I?" She asked them but they only looked worried. "Please!" "Oh, go on." The Doctor replied. "But don't go falling off him." She cheered happily and carefully climbed on top of Falcor, then they watched as the Red Maw took off and they could hear her whooping happily. "Reminds me of that scene from Harry Potter." J.D said. "How was she able to understand it." Rose wondered.


	25. How It Happened

The next day Rose and the Doctor, who was now back to wearing brown, were in the console room debating on where they wanted to go next. The Doctor had suggested going to the Lost Moon of Poosh, now technically found. Then he suggested Adipose 3 just because he wanted to see how the little fat babies were doing. During her Dimension Cannon travels Rose had been to lots planets and suggested Lakertya. The Doctor didn't like it and said it reminded him of Mad Scientists. Manussa was her next suggestion and when she was there the people had a snake celebration going on. The Doctor thought it was a bad idea and didn't want anyone falling foul of the Mara...again. It was bad enough last time. Rose's next suggestion was Metabelis 3 and rolled her eyes when the Doctor just grimaced. Then she suggested Argolis to which the Doctor stated he got a bit separated when he went there. Now Rose looked annoyed.

"Where haven't you been?" She asked. "Surely you haven't visited every planet in the universe?" "Wellll..." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I've never been to Planet One!" He said. "What's Planet One?" Perhaps that was a silly question. "Oh Rose, it's known to be the oldest planet in the universe. And not only that but there's said to be never before translated words carved into a rock-face." "Oh, now THAT'S a mystery." Rose replied and the Doctor grinned.

"What's going on?" John asked as he walked into the console room. "We were talking about where we should go." Rose said. "And the Doctor mentioned Planet One." "The oldest Planet in the universe? The one that has untranslated words carved into a rock-face?" "That's the one!" The Time Lord replied. Rose looked at the monitor as a mild wind kicked up. "What about Apalapucia?" "The number two rated destination spot? Not bad!" The Doctor said. "We can't go there!" Jaime spoke up. "They've got an outbreak of Chen 7." John gasped and the Doctor shook his head. "Maybe not!" "What's Chen 7?" Rose enquired. "It's a virus that only affects two hearted species," John spoke up. "Kills you stone dead in a day." "That's awful." Rose said, shocked. "Yep, you could say that." The Doctor looked at Jaime who was rubbing her left shoulder. It obviously still hurt. "Was that an episode?' He asked and she nodded her head. "I know. What about the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt." John suggested and it was another thing that sounded familiar to Jaime. All they needed to do now was name a Galaxy Alison, travel to Hawaii or a version of, and then to the Oodsphere and deal with...the Master. She shuddered. That was not something she was looking forward to. "I like the sound of that. Where is it and what is it?" Rose asked. "It's in the..."

The Doctor halted when John's phone started ringing. "Who could be ringing you?" He asked his twin with frown. "Probably Jack. He's the only one from Torchwood who has my number." He replied and answered his phone. "Hello!" Jaime listened, able to hear what Jack was saying. "What do you mean? How did that even happen?" Jack and the rest of the Torchwood team had somehow been locked in the cells after a creature they caught turned the tables on them. "Right, just hold on tight. We'll be there in seconds." "Go on, what happened?" Rose asked while J.D hastily put his phone away and began to set the co-ordinates. "Some sort of alien causing trouble in Cardiff, Jack and Co apprehended it but they found themselves in the cells." "Sounds odd." The Doctor replied and pulled the lever. "Allons-y!"

The journey to the Torchwood hub was a quick one and once the TARDIS landed they exited the time machine. "Where are the cells?" The Doctor asked but was surprised when he saw Gwen standing in the middle of the hub. "I thought Jack said they'd all been put in the cells?" "He did!" John replied and looked at Gwen. "What's going on?" The Welshwoman asked. "I've only just got in and nobody's here!" Considering she was pregnant John found that normal. "Right, they're this way." He said and rushed through a door followed by the Doctor and Rose.

Jaime stayed in the main hub and stared at Gwen suspiciously, getting that same weird feeling she got with Zygon Elizabeth. "Who are you? Cos you're definitely not Gwen Cooper!" 'Gwen' smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Oh, you are good!" She said and started to shimmer oddly. Then she turned into a watery looking humanoid creature still in Gwen's shape. "What the hell are you?" Jaime asked, the bad feeling making her jumpy. In reply the water creature held both arms out and the streams of water shot out of its hands towards Jaime. Intuition kicking in she quickly dodged the water, her eyes wide. "I take it you're not very nice!" She said, Teleporting out of the way from another stream of water. "Stay still!" It gurgled, sounding annoyed. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked and it's reply was to shoot out more water which surrounded her, then enclosed around her. Jaime's response was to part the water with her Telekinesis, but it was a bit of a struggle. "It's not the Red Sea but it'll do!" She growled, hazel eyes staring intently at the creature. "I think you need to chill your boots!" It raised two fingers and two smaller streams of water shot out and ended up going into her nose. It took her by surprise and she coughed, eyes watering and that distracted her so much the water snapped shut on her, trapping her in a water bubble.

Meanwhile down in the cells John opened the door of the cell Jack, Ianto, Martha and Mickey were in. "Thanks!" Jack muttered and stumbled out of the cell, followed by his colleagues. Rose snorted at their drowned rat look. "How did you let an alien prisoner get the better of you and why are you all wet?" Rose asked. "It's not the Waterhive again is it?" The Doctor was frowning because something seemed familiar and it wasn't what Rose mentioned. "No, it's not them and we didn't," Mickey spoke up. "We had him in the cells, then the alarm went off, then we all found ourselves in the cell." "Do you need help catching this mysterious alien?" Rose enquired.

"Hold on," the Doctor spoke up. "Did any of you call Gwen? As well as calling John?" "Gwen? No." Martha spoke up. "She called in sick today..." "Then who was that we passed in the hub?" Rose asked. John looked around with wide eyes, realising someone was missing. "JAIME!" He shouted and ran out of the cell area, back into the hub in record fashion. But when he got there Jaime was nowhere in sight. Neither was 'Gwen'. There were puddles on the floor and he couldn't even sense her. And when he tried to call her Telepathically he couldn't get an answer. Eyes wide and scared John turned to the Doctor. "She's gone!" He said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had requested the CCTV footage and now he and John were looking at it with either a grim expression or an angry expression. The first footage showed a stream of water pouring out of the holes in the cell door and then turned into a watery humanoid. The second showed Jaime hesitating and talking too the creature disguised as Gwen, then fighting the creature before it captured her in a water bubble. The Time Lord groaned and shook his head. "Doctor?" Rose questioned. "Just as I suspected!" He muttered, annoyed. "What is it?" Jack asked. "A Hydra. They're a water based shapeshifter. Their actual form is just water but they can change into any type of physical body based on sight or memory taken from their victim." "So that's why it looked like Gwen?" Ianto asked and the Doctor nodded.<p>

"Where do they come from?" Rose asked. "From a planet called Lakeworld. It's got no land mass so it's all water and it's in a system close to Orion's Belt. Their water streams have a natural inhibitor which explains why Jaime was struggling to keep that water bubble apart. Not to mention they're also very good at manipulating the mind of their victim they don't even realise it." The Doctor looked at the four Torchwood employees. "What?" Mickey asked nervously. "Why did you call us when you could have called someone else?" "It was the first thought that came to mind after we woke up." Jack said and Ianto nodded. "We all agreed on it." He added. "Woah!" Rose spoke up. "Does that mean..." "We were lured here? Yes!" "Why would someone do that?" "Because they're known to be part of the Trickster's Brigade." John all but growled. "Indeed," the Doctor looked back at Jack who did look pretty stunned. Obviously he knew of the Trickster. "How exactly were you alerted to its presence?" "Water funnels," Martha spoke up. "Mini tsunami's." Mickey added. "Water vortexes and all that happened in the Bay." Jack told the time travellers. "Didn't you think it was strange it was causing trouble close to Torchwood?" They were silent, confused.

The Doctor groaned again and shook his head. "How could the Trickster possibly know she would be here?" He said and noticed the Immortal looking a bit guilty. "Jack? What is it?" He asked and Rose and John looked at him. "It was the incident at the St David's Centre. There was a Weevil attack..." "Yes, we heard about that." The Doctor said. "They initiated a Telepathic attack and one of them bit John." Jack nodded. "Well someone used a camera phone to record Jaime's conversation with the Weevils and that ended up going viral on FaceBook, Twitter and even made Cardiff's local news." The Doctor looked disgusted. "Welcome to the digital age!" He muttered and John sighed. "The good thing is we managed to put out a story that it was a scene from a found footage film." "Like the Blair Witch Project?" Rose enquired. "Exactly like that." Neither the Doctor or John were none the wiser. "However, because John was in shot several times UNIT didn't believe it. They wanted to bring her in for...uhh...testing." "Unbelievable!" Rose said. This only made John more nervous. He didn't want that happening...ever. "I told them they couldn't," Martha spoke up. "I told them that she was under your protection so they backed off...sort of." "What do you mean 'sort of'?" John asked. "They'd need permission from the Doctor." "Not happening!" John snapped and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Now Jaime's missing and we've got to find her before the Trickster gets his grubby mitts on her." "I take it that would be bad?" Jack questioned the Time Lord. "It would be a whole Multi-verse worth of bad!" The Doctor replied. "She's an Omni-Psychic and they're rare in any Universe and just to have her as part of his collection would be a treat for him."

"I know where we can find her!" John suddenly spoke up. "We can go back to Gemini. She'll be there in the woods." He went to rush back to the TARDIS but the Doctor caught him. "Did you come down with Human Stupiditis again?" He asked. "Did you sense yourself there?" The Half-Time Lord shook his head. "Did you?" The Doctor asked Rose and she too shook her head. "That means we didn't go back there and if we did it would cause a Paradox. And anyway, we can't go back on our own Timeline." John pulled out of the Doctor's grip, an angry expression on his face. "Well we can't just stand around doing nothing!" He shouted. "She's out there somewhere, on her own, we know where we can find her yet we can't do a bloody thing about it!" "What's going on?" Mickey asked Rose and she filled him in on what happened on Gemini. "Look, calm down, we..." "Don't tell me to calm down Spaceman!" "If you don't I'll put you to sleep." "You try that, mate, and I'll knock you out!" John had gone full-on Donna again. "Well, just calm down and I won't have to." The Doctor told him and the Half-Time Lord turned away and kicked a chair hard enough for it to go skittering across the hub.

"Doc?" Jack spoke up. "Doc!" "What?" John snapped. "Do you love her?" He asked and without hesitation came the reply; "Of course I bloody love her," J.D shouted. "I love her with all my one heart. I've loved her ever since I first saw her on the Crucible. She's all alone and I can't do a thing about it!" He began to sob. "I can't do this without her!" And he fell to the ground, still sobbing. Martha went to him, sitting beside him, and put her arm around him in comfort. Jack joined them.

"And I thought I had it bad!" The Doctor muttered and Rose punched his arm. "I meant that in a good way!" He said and watched as Rose joined the little group in comforting John which now included Mickey and Ianto. It seemed he was as much a part of Torchwood as he was a part of the TARDIS team. "We're not just going to be standing around doing nothing." The Doctor defended himself. "We can get the TARDIS to scan for biological data across the universe along with strange anomalies. Hopefully she'll be okay once we get to her." No-one was listening. The Doctor sighed and joined the others in comforting his brother.


	26. Nasty Tricks

When she got trapped inside the water bubble Jaime panicked, thinking it might drown her. But it surprised her when she realised she could still breathe inside it despite being completely surrounded by water. She couldn't move at all despite trying to struggle out of the water, and her view of what was outside was pretty much blurry. 'Whats going on? What's happening?' She thought to herself realising her mind felt slow and sluggish and she could feel a headache building up. Perhaps it was the water that was causing it and if that was so she needed to get out of it as quick as possible. She was an Omni-Psychic, no-one could keep her captured like this.

Closing her eyes Jaime then breathed in deep and tried to Teleport out of the bubble, but all she managed was a brief flicker. Oh! Well that was odd! It'd never happened before. She tried to do it again and once more nothing but the flickering happened. It was annoying and she couldn't quite comprehend why that was happening, nor could she understand why her headache was getting worse and why she was feeling sick. Okay then, if she couldn't Teleport out of the bubble then surely she could use her Telekinesis to part the water again.

Concentrating again she thought deeply, only managing to vibrate the water that was close to her body. Well that was a nice feeling but she really did need to escape this bubble of water. Perhaps she could evaporate the water with her seldom used Pyrokinesis. 'Right, lets try it.' With deep concentration she tried to start the fire in her hands and only managed to end up electrocuting herself. The teen yelped out in pain and jerked in the bubble, groaning afterwards. Of course water conducted electricity but she hadn't been 'asking' for Electrokinesis but Pyrokinesis. So why had she just accidentally shocked herself?

Something wasn't right, none of her powers should be on the fritz unless... Her eyes widened and then she yelled out when a sharp pain shot through the center of her brain like a hot poker being inserted through her head. Then she felt her nose begin to 'run' and she could actually see the blobs of blood in the water. 'Oh, isn't that Wizard! I'm going to die inside a bubble of water after all!' Jaime thought to herself rather sadly and yelled again when the pain hit even worse. She couldn't even move her arms to put them on her head. *DOCTOR!* she tried to call before passing out.

* * *

><p>She'd thought she surely must be dead by now. But when she woke up she found herself lying on a bed in some sort of sickbay. Confused and with a mild headache thumping away she wondered where she was and what was going on now? Jaime sat up and groaned when the headache thudded painfully. "Hey, easy now!" A familiar voice said and she was pushed back in the bed to lie down. When she looked at who it was she saw the Doctor. Actually it wasn't the Doctor, it was John. "That was a bit of a close call there!" He said and caressed her cheek with his warm hand. Jaime smiled and sat up anyway despite his protests. "You came!" She said and hugged him. "I called and you came!" John smirked and patted her back. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you alone was I!"<p>

It was then that she noticed she had something up her nose and it was irritating her. "What's in my nose?" She asked, trying to pull them out. However John quickly pulled her hand away. "What?" She asked, annoyed. "Not a good idea!" John replied. "You had a serious nosebleed that wouldn't stop so I just used what I could find." "Oh...okay." She frowned and felt confused. "You could have at least given me one of my painkillers. You know where they are!" And she began searching through her trouser pocket. "Well..." He hesitated and then smirked. "...I didn't want to go searching through your pockets. You know...after last time!" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she took out her painkillers. "You were so upset!" He said and she looked away. "Yes. I suppose I was." She muttered and took a painkiller. Her head began to feel better in seconds. Then she tried to take the cotton balls out again. John took her arm again. "Better leave them in, just to be on the safe side." He said and smiled. Jaime smiled back despite having a really bad feeling.

Now she looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we? Cos this is definitely not the TARDIS." "No. It's not." He replied in a non-chalant way and she looked at him, frowning. "Are you okay?" She asked the Half-Time Lord and he looked at her almost startled. "Oh...yes! Molto bene!" She continued staring at him and he felt her reading his mind. "I'm just a bit disorientated really. One minute I was in Torchwood, the next I found myself here." Jaime sat up straighter, eyes wide and John panicked. "Does that mean Rose and the Doctor are here too?" John smirked. "Possibly. I think we may have been separated." She groaned in annoyance and she felt his confusion. "What?" "I thought we'd Teleport back to Earth but if the Doctor and Rose are here we have to find them." "I don't think we're even near Earth to Teleport back down." He said and she giggled quite suddenly. "Doctor!" She groaned and he looked around, startled. She took his hand. "You really must have been disorientated, huh!" Jaime said. He smiled nervously and she frowned. He felt different for some odd reason and couldn't figure out why. "We don't need to be out of Earth's range to be able to Teleport back. I can even..." An intuition made her stop talking and she narrowed her eyes. "What? What were you going to say?" John asked a little forcefully. But then he hesitated and said. "Teleport into the TARDIS." She looked at him nervously. "Sure we could. But we need to find the Doctor and Rose first." She nodded her head.

"Come on then!" The teenager scooted off the bed and followed J.D out of the medical wing. "Do you know where to go?" She asked as she held his hand. He smirked down at her. "No, I've no idea. Isn't that..." He hesitated and Jaime frowned at him. Maybe the water can cause memory loss or something. "...Wizard!" He finished. "Yeah, I suppose!" She muttered, not sounding very enthusiastic. John noticed this. "What is it?" He asked. She could feel every one of her senses, apart from smell, telling her something was wrong. And when she looked back she had expected to see someone following them. But nobody was there. "Oh, nothing really. It's all okay." He didn't say anything else as they walked along the corridor of the strange ship. "What are they anyway?" Jaime asked and John grunted. "The water things. What are they?" "Things?" He said and she felt anger wash off him. The teenager shuddered. "Hydra," he said. "That's what...they...are. THEY come from a watery planet called Lakeworld..."

It was then that he heard sobbing and felt her let go of his hand. He turned to the crying teenager. "Hey? What's wrong?" He asked and caressed her face but she stepped back from him. "You're not real are you? You're not John!" "Oh!" He said and smirked in a not nice way. "Oh, you ARE good. Really good. No wonder he wants you." Sobbing, she wondered who the mysterious 'he' was. She took a couple of scared steps back. "Take me back to the Doctor...now!" She demanded but the Hydra just smirked. "We can't do that. Oh, and don't even think of trying to Teleport because you can't!" When the threat came from the thing that looked like J.D it felt all the more truthful and scary. Eyes wide, Jaime turned tail and ran. Only she ended up slipping on a puddle of water and fell pretty hard. By the time she managed to get her wits about her she found she was surrounded by four of the Hydra's. "leave me alone, please." In reply a wall of water hit her, soaking her to the skin. And the water must have had a natural tranquilliser because she was starting to feel really sleepy. "Bugg..." She mumbled and fell back to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again Jaime had no idea where she was and why she'd been dumped on what felt like a hot planet. The grass she was lying on was looking like a blackened mess. She groaned and scrambled to her feet, then looked around at her surroundings. She had to squint because the sun was too bright. It looked like she was in a park except all the trees were scorched, dead and leafless. Over to her left was a pond...or what was left of it...dried up and dusty. But when she continued to look around the park her senses went into overdrive. This place felt really familiar for some odd reason. And then she realised she could smell again but there was a really bad smell. Like how meat smells when it's burnt. Following her nose Jaime ran across the park until she came across several charred remains. They were child size and the smell was so bad that she put her hand over her nose. But that didn't stop the barrel rolls in her stomach and she groaned.<p>

Turning away Jaime fell to her knees and puked out what she had eaten that morning. Eyes watering she groaned again until she spotted a toy hover car lying on the burnt grass. It was now a burnt and melted mess. "No!" She croaked as a memory came to her. A group of kids were quite happily running around on the yellow grass, playing with their toy hover car. Now she just stared at that melted mess with wide eyes. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

Scrambling to her feet Jaime ran out of the park, following her instincts. All the buildings looked like some sort of fire had happened, all the windows were glassless, broken. She suddenly stopped at a building she recognised. It was the Entertainment Centre she, the Doctor, Rose and John had visited. Now just a ruined mess. "But this is Planet Fiction," she croaked. "What happened to it?" Jaime got no answer. Everybody was dead and the sun was far too hot. Confused, she walked into the building but it was worse inside than it was outside. The smell was horrendous so she covered her nose and mouth with her shirt. Her eyes still watered but she spotted a discarded half-burnt portable Fiction Machine. To find out what happened she needed to pick it up. Shivering and taking a deep breath, which probably wasn't such a good idea in this situation, she picked up the Fiction Machine and closed her eyes. In her mind she saw waves of fiery Solar flares hit and people screaming in pain as they caught fire and died still burning, becoming a blackened mess.

Letting out a startled yelp Jaime's eyes flashed open and she quickly dropped the box like it was hot. "Solar flares!" She gasped. "How and why did that happen?" She asked herself, not expecting an answer. They were here only a couple of weeks ago! Why didn't the Doctor know this was going to happen? Why didn't she feel it coming?

"Perhaps because it was never supposed to happen." A voice spoke up and she screamed in surprise, whirling around. That shouldn't have happened. No-one should be able to sneak up on her like that. "Who is it? Who's there?" Jaime demanded. There was somebody here. She could practically sense the malevolence. "Show yourself!" Her voice echoed and that person laughed callously. "Mind control won't work on me." He said and he stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes widening Jaime gasped and took a few panicked steps back, recognising him from several episodes of 'The Sarah Jane Adventures'. It was the Trickster and surely it couldn't be a coincidence considering the Doctor only just dealt with him. "What do you want? Wh..what are you doing here?" She tried to sound as threatening as possible but she was scared and doing her best to keep it hidden. The Trickster smirked at her and answered her previous question about the planet. "What happened to this planet and it's twin was your fault!" It told her and Jaime narrowed her eyes. "What?" She replied. "How is it my fault?" "Oh? Didn't the Time Lord ever tell you what you did?"

He...it...was confusing her and she could feel a heat related headache coming on. "What? What did I do?" "You destroyed the twin planet and this one suffered in turn." She was very guarded and maybe she was getting a bit angry too. "No!" Jaime growled. "I'm not going to listen to your lies. I know who you are and I know what you can do. You're the Trickster from the Pantheon of Discord..." She felt his surprise. "...and you lie to people just to get them to join your little brigade. And you usually want something. But I'm not listening. I'm not going to listen to your complete bull!" However, the Trickster just smirked and laughed evilly. "How does your fellow humans put this sentence...seeing is believing?"

Suddenly they were somewhere else. They were on a different planet, in a village that was suffering from a lot of storm damage. But it didn't feel like any normal storm. She was soon proved right when the Tornado died down and it turned out to be her. Then she watched as her younger self stomped angrily, causing a ruckus, before zooming into the air. She came back down, driving herself into the ground while causing a hell of an explosion and Earthquake. The power behind that explosion scared Jaime. Was this when she'd been under the influence of the Chimera? She couldn't even remember any of this and of course she'd been pretty sick afterwards. Several minutes later the sun came close enough to cause terrible damage to the planet. Jaime squeaked in fright but found herself back in the Entertainment Centre.

Once again she was feeling sick and it was worse than before. Face pale she bent over and puked out what was left in her stomach, the truth too strong to handle. She groaned and sighed shakily as she stood up straight. "Why didn't they tell me?" She croaked, feeling very hurt. "I asked them but they just stood there and said nothing." The Trickster smirked knowing that she was hurt by the Time Lord's betrayal. Now was the time to act. Though because of how warm it was in the building he didn't notice the stifling change or that her hair was being blown about by warm wind. "You are a powerful human. Powerful beyond the known limits of abilities. Join me and you will be even more powerful."

Jaime laughed at this but it sounded rather bitter. "Good luck with that. My abilities are killing me! I'm not exactly minion material." But the Trickster didn't seem to mind this. "I could help you live forever. I could take away your pain and give you immortality..." Jaime stared at the Trickster angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted. "How dare you!" The air was getting warmer and that warm wind blowing at her hair was getting more prominent. "That is MY haemorrhage and you will NOT touch it...so stay the hell away." The Trickster couldn't understand why she was so attached to her debilitating condition. It was silly and he really, really wanted her by his side, working for him, not travelling with the Time Lord. "But I can help you live forever!" He tried.

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, chest heaving. Her voice had gone loud and she looked very angry. "I just want to go home." But home was another universe away. The Trickster stepped closer to her, very desperate to get her on his side. The mind manipulation by the Hydra should have worked, which meant her mind was strong despite her condition. "Just think. No more head pain, no more medicine. Immortality! I will not take no for an answer and I will NOT leave you alone." "No?" Jaime snarled, looking at him with so much anger and hate. She was barely thinking and it felt like the old anger was back. "Well FUCK YOU!" She shouted and her hands caught fire, her hair flying all over the place. "And you've got my answer!" Before he even had a chance to react two very big fireballs were flung at him and he howled in surprise as he was ignited. "You'll regret this!" He shouted before disappearing. Once her fire was out Jaime fell to the floor, curled into a ball and cried.

Hours later there was a wheezing/groaning sound and then an odd wind kicked up. Seconds later the TARDIS materialised outside and the Doctor exited first. He looked around with a grim expression. Rose exited second and instantly covered her nose when the smell of burnt meat wafted up her nose. "Blimey! Where are we?" She asked. "What's left of Planet Fiction...about three weeks after we visited." The Doctor replied grimly and Rose's eyes widened. "Why would she come here?" "I doubt she came here willingly. This has got Trickster written all over it." He took his Sonic out and set it to scan, then followed where the anomaly was coming from. Rose joined him. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave J.D at Torchwood?" She asked the Time Lord. "Of course!" Was the quick reply. "He was far too emotional to be part of this search for Jaime. What's worse about this is that he's part Donna. Desperation and loneliness makes a person do stupid things. And I should know!" Rose looked at him with her brows raised. "Anyway, we promised to pick him up once we found Jaime. Come on, this way." They rushed to a building they recognised as the Entertainment Centre and when Rose tried to walk in through the door she was forced back by a firestorm of heat.

"Ouch! It's like an oven in there." She said. For some inexplicable reason the inside of the building was on fire. But when the Doctor scanned it with his Sonic and checked the results he sighed and shook his head. "Doctor?" "A Portal has been opened up." He replied. "A Portal made from fire. She's using her Pyrokinesis again...which probably means her..." "Doctor!" Rose shook him from his thoughts. "Can you tell where it goes to?" He scanned it. "Dry desert and minimal water." "So we just find the planet she's on." But the Doctor shook his head. "Rose, there are hundreds of planets that have dry landscapes. She could be on any one of them." Rose snorted in disbelief. "So we keep searching." She took his hand not holding the Sonic and he smiled. "Come on!" They ran back to the TARDIS where it dematerialised, leaving the dead to themselves once again.


End file.
